<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Petals in the Flames by urbanscrawl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498492">Petals in the Flames</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanscrawl/pseuds/urbanscrawl'>urbanscrawl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post Ending, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>144,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanscrawl/pseuds/urbanscrawl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he left for his final battle, Noctis asks Iris to take care of everyone if anything were to happen to him. Iris promises that she will, knowing that the prince she loved would never return. After the darkness is lifted, Ignis falls into despair over Noctis' death and shuts himself off from the world. Remembering the promise that she made, Iris goes to him, hoping to save him from his grief. Refusing to let Ignis lose himself to his pain, she takes a drastic step to rescue him from his misery.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iris Amicitia &amp; Ignis Scientia, Iris Amicitia/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: I do not own any of these characters. Please don't mind me, Square-Enix...I'm just writing out my feels for my two faves.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Chapter 1</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Actually…there was something I wanted to tell you…”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>Alone in her dark little store, she leaned heavily against a wall, gripping the phone in her hand.</p>
<p>Her breath hitched before she replied. “…Never mind. I’ll tell you the next time we meet in person.”</p>
<p>Iris knew it would be the last time she would be able to speak with him.</p>
<p>Yet, she still held back…afraid to tell him of her feelings. As if it would extinguish what little hope she had that he would return alive.</p>
<p>Also…to push those feelings onto someone was a burdensome thing. She wasn’t selfish enough for that.</p>
<p>She did her best to hold her tears back. She didn’t want Noctis to believe she was still the same crybaby she was ten years ago.</p>
<p>“Hey…” Noctis’ voice was noticeably softer on the phone.</p>
<p>“Yes?” Iris did her best to keep her voice from cracking.</p>
<p>“Thank you…for taking care of everyone while I was gone.”</p>
<p>Iris’ lip trembled. She was glad Noctis couldn’t see her face at that moment. “You’re welcome.”</p>
<p>“And…” Noctis briefly paused. A deep breath. “If anything happens…I’m counting on you to continue taking care of them.”</p>
<p>A tear escaped from her eye and she quickly wiped it away with the back of her palm. “Don’t say that. You’re coming back in one piece.”</p>
<p>“I know…just…” Another pause from his end. “…Please.”</p>
<p>Iris could almost hear his thoughts over the phone.</p>
<p>
  <em> I’m not coming back. I need to know that everyone will be okay when I’m gone. </em>
</p>
<p>Iris took a shaky breath and mustered as much cheerfulness in her voice as she could. “Of course. You can count on me.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Noctis said, the relief in his voice evident.</p>
<p>Sensing the end of the conversation was approaching, Iris murmured. “I’ll see you soon, okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I’ll see you.”</p>
<p>Iris held the phone by her ear long after Noctis ended the call. She allowed her tears to flow freely.</p>
<p>Noctis…her first love. Her only love. Sacrificing himself for the world. To end the darkness.</p>
<p>Iris clutched the phone and hugged it to her chest. She quietly cried alone for the rest of the night inside her little shop in Lestallum.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Two months later… </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The old truck rumbled down the run-down roads, frequently swerving sharply to narrowly avoid the numerous potholes, occasionally hitting one of them. The last one they hit jolted the car so hard that it made her teeth clack together.</p>
<p>“Sorry about that, Iris!” The driver apologized, hands gripped on the steering wheel.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Talcott. It’s not your fault that the streets are so bad.” Iris rubbed her jaw.</p>
<p>Talcott shook his head. “I hope they repair the roads soon…there’s no point in fixing buildings if the supply trucks can’t get through.”</p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure that’s one of the first things they’ll discuss at the summit.” Iris said, turning her attention to the passing scenery.</p>
<p>This was her first time coming back to Insomnia after Niflheim’s takeover ten years ago. She had braced herself for the backdrop of destroyed streets and homes, but she wasn’t expecting the melancholy that took her over as familiar landmarks began to come into her sight.</p>
<p>The city square that used to be bustling with noises and screens, which she spent her days after school with her friends back in high school, was nothing more than a demolished mess. The central park’s beautiful greenery, where she used to go to relax and enjoy the music from the street performers, was now razed to the ground, without a speck of greenery in sight.</p>
<p>But with the sadness, Iris felt her determination strengthen. She swore to herself that she would help rebuild the Crown City back to its former glory.</p>
<p>It was the least she could do for the King who sacrificed himself for all.</p>
<p>While Iris wistfully stared out the window, Talcott couldn’t help stealing a few glances at her.</p>
<p>Iris was no longer the cute and spindly girl that took care of him when he was little. She had grown out of her coltish figure and blossomed into an adult beauty. Her skinny limbs were now firm with lean muscle. She grew out her hair, a sleek cascade of tresses the color of molten dark chocolate that reached down to her lower back. Her bright amber eyes along with her endearing dimpled smile were the only features that remained the same after all these years.</p>
<p>It still baffled Talcott that his adoptive guardian has remained romantically unattached all her life.</p>
<p>“We’re almost there.” Talcott said, their destination coming into view.</p>
<p>The Amicitia Mansion.</p>
<p>It had somehow survived the brutal assault that had destroyed so many buildings near it. As they drove closer, Iris could see that the mansion was still in dire shape. The walls were cracked and the paint was peeling. The walls around the estate were crumbling. The lush gardens were nothing more than clumps of overgrown dead weeds.</p>
<p>She didn’t want to return to this house.</p>
<p>It wasn’t because she didn’t have happy memories there. On the contrary, it was where she had her fondest childhood memories with her brother and her friends. But that was probably why she didn’t want to come back. She didn’t want to see the beautiful house in ruins.</p>
<p>“Home sweet home.” Iris murmured as the truck slowly drove up the cracked driveway. Talcott pulled the vehicle in front of the mansion’s front entrance.</p>
<p>As soon as Iris got out of the truck, the double doors swung open and a giant body strode through to greet them.</p>
<p>“Iris!”</p>
<p>“Big brother!” Iris cried happily and ran into Gladiolus’ large open arms.</p>
<p>He lifted her off her feet as if she were a child again, swinging her around in a tight bear hug. “I’m glad you guys got here safe!” Gladiolus turned to Talcott who was helping unload Iris’ suitcases from the back of the truck. “Thanks for getting her here in one piece.”</p>
<p>“It was nothing.” Talcott set two of the suitcases next to them. “I just wish the roads were better.”</p>
<p>Gladiolus set Iris back down on her feet. “The last I heard, Cidney and Prompto were arranging for several workers from Lestallum to help fix the streets…at least the main road, anyway. There’s a lot of work to be done so it can’t be done overnight.”</p>
<p>Iris looked around her immediate surroundings. The house was so rundown and so…miserable. “It looks like we also have a lot of work to do on our home, don’t we?”</p>
<p>Gladiolus lifted the suitcases with ease. “It looks worse on the outside than it does on the inside. Ria’s been helping me clean our home for the past few weeks.” He nodded at both Iris and Talcott to follow him into the mansion.</p>
<p>The mention of her brother’s fiancée made her clap her hands. “Is Ria here right now? I haven’t seen her since she came by my atelier last month.”</p>
<p>“She’s out right now, helping the engineering team get power back to the hospital. They’re making good progress. We got power back in a lot of the wards around the Citadel, including our house. She said she’ll stop by when she can squeeze the time in.” They walked into the entranceway of the mansion.</p>
<p>Iris was surprised at what she saw. Apparently her brother was right about it looking better on the inside. The large chandelier above the foyer was glittering with bright lights. The marble floors were sparkling clean. The ornate walls and panels were in perfect condition. The giant stairway was spotless and somehow appeared to look newer than when she last saw it a decade ago.</p>
<p>She had to let out a laugh of disbelief. She could only imagine how much time was spent to restore it this much.</p>
<p>She turned to Gladiolus with her shocked expression and saw his smug face. “We’ve been working hard to make it look nice before you arrived.”</p>
<p>“It looks amazing, big brother.” Iris laid her hand on the nearby banister. “You must’ve put so much work into it in such a short time…”</p>
<p>Gladiolus sheepishly chuckled. “Well…you know. I don’t patrol all day…and my nights are free. Gotta keep myself busy somehow.”</p>
<p>Iris immediately understood the underlying meaning behind his words.</p>
<p>He hasn’t slept well since that night when the darkness was lifted two months ago.</p>
<p>“I’ll unload the rest of the stuff from the truck and then head back out. I have to run supplies to Hammerhead today.” Talcott set down the other two suitcases down onto the floor.</p>
<p>“Thanks, kid. I’ll take my sister’s things to her room. If you’re hungry, help yourself to whatever’s in the kitchen before you go.” Gladiolus firmly patted his former chamberlain’s grandson on the back.</p>
<p>As Talcott went back out to unload Iris’ boxes, Gladiolus grabbed the other two suitcases in his other hand. “Did you have to bring all of Lestallum with you with all this baggage?”</p>
<p>The siblings headed up the stairs towards Iris’ old room. “Only one of suitcases is my personal stuff. The others are materials and equipment from my atelier. I’m planning on setting up my store here in Insomnia, after all.”</p>
<p>“What are you going to do with your shop in Lestallum?” Gladiolus asked.</p>
<p>“I handed it over to the Collette sisters.  For the past few years they’ve been helping me run the store when I was out on hunting missions. The shop will keep doing great with them in charge.” Iris clasped her hands behind her back, stepping lightly.</p>
<p>“Oh right. My sister…the top ranked hunter. I’m still not used to that.” Gladiolus muttered.</p>
<p>“<em> Former </em>top ranked hunter.” Iris corrected him. “I’m retired now…but I’m still higher ranked than you, big brother.”</p>
<p>Gladiolus rolled his eyes as they approached the door to Iris’ old room. Iris tentatively placed her hand on the doorknob, dreading to see the current state of her quarters. She looked over at her brother and he nodded in encouragement.</p>
<p>She pushed the door open and let out a soft gasp. Her room appeared to be exactly as she left it, albeit cleaner. Her large canopy bed still had her plush pink comforter laid out on the mattress along with all her handmade stuffed animals. Her desk was cleaned off, with old papers and books neatly stacked in the corner. The ceiling to floor windows were spotless and the white lace curtains were pulled to the sides.</p>
<p>It was as if the last ten years never happened.</p>
<p>But with the joy from seeing her beautifully restored room, the underlying feeling of melancholy was there.</p>
<p>“I wanted it to look perfect for you, Iris.” Gladiolus said quietly, setting her suitcases down beside her closet.</p>
<p>Her brother knew she was putting off coming back to the Amicitia Mansion after the scourge was vanquished. The memories of her fallen family were something she came to terms with over the years, but to see her childhood home in a similar ruined state would have been devastating. So the practical man he was, he rebuilt the home, hoping to eradicate Iris’ hesitation to return.</p>
<p>She was so grateful for her brother. The work and effort he put into restoring the mansion was astounding.</p>
<p>But…</p>
<p>For some inexplicable reason, the room no longer felt like home. Was it because of all those years in her little apartment in Lestallum?</p>
<p><em> Pull it together, Iris. </em>She told herself.</p>
<p>Her life in Lestallum was now a closed chapter of her life.</p>
<p>She was now starting a new one back in Insomnia.</p>
<p>She did her best to paste on the widest smile on her face before running into her brother and wrapping her arms tightly around him. “You’re amazing! Thank you for this! I love you.”</p>
<p>He grinned and affectionately patted the top of her head. “I’m just happy you’re back here with me.”</p>
<p>Iris nuzzled her face into his shirt. “Now that I’m here, I want to help you out too.”</p>
<p>“Ah…actually.” Gladiolus said with a hint of frustration. “There is something I could use your help with.”</p>
<p>Iris broke away from her brother and looked towards the windows. “Is it the gardens? I can get started on that today, if you want.”</p>
<p>“No, not with the mansion.” Gladiolus sat down heavily on her bed. “It has to do with…Ignis.”</p>
<p>Iris turned to her brother. “What? What’s wrong with Ignis? Did something happen?”</p>
<p>“Ignis…” Gladiolus knit his eyebrows together. “He’s in bad shape.”</p>
<p>Iris could feel the worry radiating from her brother. Ignis was his stalwart friend through thick and thin. If he was sick...</p>
<p>She ran to her suitcases. “What are the symptoms? I brought my potions with me. I’m sure I might have something to at least tide him over until we can get him to an actual doctor…”</p>
<p>“No, no. It’s nothing physical, Iris.” Gladiolus sighed. “Ever since <em> that </em>night...Ignis hasn’t been himself.”</p>
<p>Seeing Iris’ confused expression, he continued. “Ignis has taken Noct’s death harder than the rest of us. He’s holed himself up in the old apartment he shared with him back in the day. He refuses to meet with any of us. He won’t answer his phone, he won’t reply to our messages. I’ve gone over there several times but he refuses to unlock the door. Prompto has been dropping off food supplies every couple days at his door. He says that the food is gone when he goes back, so we think he’s eating at least...but we have no idea what condition he’s in.”</p>
<p>Gladiolus pressed his lips together as he took a deep breath. “I don’t know what else to do. I hate to admit it, but I don’t know how to help him.”</p>
<p>Iris was shocked. Ignis was the most steadfast and reasonable one out of all of them. If he was acting like this…then something was definitely wrong.</p>
<p>She bent down and placed her hand on her brother’s knee. “What do you need me to do?”</p>
<p>Gladiolus laced his fingers together. “The summit is going to start in two days. Prompto and I aren’t good at this political stuff. We need him…<em> Lucis </em>needs him. Can you go over there and see what you can do? Maybe he’ll let you in. He has a soft spot for you, Iris.”</p>
<p>
  <em> If anything happens…I’m counting on you to continue taking care of them. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> …Please. </em>
</p>
<p>Iris closed her eyes as recalled Noctis’ words.</p>
<p>
  <em> Of course. You can count on me. </em>
</p>
<p>Iris opened her eyes and nodded at her brother. “I’ll go over right now.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure? You just came from a long trip. You need rest.”</p>
<p>Iris headed over to one of her suitcases and opened it up. She pulled out a small purse with her necessities. “I’ve rested plenty on the way over. You said he’s staying at Noctis’ old apartment?”</p>
<p>“Uh…yeah, it’s the one near the Citadel…”</p>
<p>“I know where it is.” Iris interjected as she breezed out of her room.</p>
<p>Gladiolus jumped up and followed behind her. “Wait! Do you need a ride? We can ask Talcott to drive you over.”</p>
<p>“No need. It’s within walking distance.” Iris briskly went down the stairs.</p>
<p>“Iris! Hold on!” Gladiolus huffed, trying to keep up with her pace. “Why are you suddenly in such a rush to do this?”</p>
<p>Iris paused right before she walked out the front door. She turned to give her brother a dimpled smile. “After all you guys have done for the world, it makes me really happy to know that you came to me for help.”</p>
<p>“Iris…”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry. I got this.” She assured him and closed the door behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The large apartment building that Noctis and Ignis used to reside in was still in one piece even after years of enemy occupation. Although many of the windows were broken and the outside looked derelict, the building wasn’t crumbling down like so many of the ones around it.</p>
<p>Iris entered the building through one of its broken glass doors. It appeared the power was working in the area because the dim lights in the lobby were flickering on and off. She decided not to take chances with the elevator and headed towards the stairs.</p>
<p>Luckily, the stairs were clear of any major debris. However, they were dusty and dingy from a decade of neglect. Several footprints marred the layer of dust on the steps. Judging from the size, she supposed they belonged to her brother and Prompto.</p>
<p>She climbed all the way up to the 25th floor. Many of the lights in the hallway were out. The lights that remained were dim and covered in grime. She walked down to the middle of the hall and faced the door.</p>
<p>Apartment 2505.</p>
<p>The apartment that Noctis had obtained in order to live a life semi-independent from the palace. He was only allowed to live away from the royal quarters as long as Ignis was with him.</p>
<p>She had only been here once before, when her brother had brought her with him for the small housewarming party they had.</p>
<p>She supposed it was a bit odd that she hasn’t forgotten this place after so many years.</p>
<p>But not as odd as Ignis deciding to stay in their old apartment after all that has happened.</p>
<p>She saw a plastic bag hanging off the door handle. She lifted the bag off the door and peered inside it. It was full of cup noodles, luncheon meat, and instant rice.</p>
<p><em> Prompto must’ve been here earlier and left it here. </em>She thought. It was all junk food, which Ignis despised.</p>
<p>Iris took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The knocks echoed eerily through the empty hallway.</p>
<p>No reply.</p>
<p>“Ignis. It’s me, Iris.” She said loudly.</p>
<p>She gave him a few minutes. No reply.</p>
<p>She was beginning to get worried. She knocked again, faster. “Ignis, open the door. I want to make sure you’re okay. It’s just me. Please?”</p>
<p>Another minute. Not a sound.</p>
<p>Was he okay? What if he collapsed? What if he was unable to get to the door?</p>
<p>She knocked on the door again, this time in rapid succession as she yelled. “Ignis! Are you okay? I need to know that you’re alive! I’m going to count to five…if you don’t answer, I’m going to kick down the door!”</p>
<p>“One…two…three…four…” Iris took a step back and lifted her foot. “…FIVE! Here I come!”</p>
<p>The door opened just as she kicked her leg towards it as hard as she could. A firm hand took hold of her foot before she fell back. She looked up and her eyes widened in disbelief at what she saw.</p>
<p>Leaning against the doorframe and holding onto her right foot was Ignis…at least, who she believed was him. He was unrecognizable. He was wearing what used to be a white button up shirt. The top was half open, revealing his emaciated collarbones. He was wearing a pair of slacks that were wrinkled and fraying at the ends. His dark blond hair was unkempt and down over the side of his face. His cheekbones were gaunt and his jaw was covered with stubble. The scarring on his face from the Altissia incident was still there but wasn’t as prominent as the dark circles around his eyes.</p>
<p>His eyes were blank and milky green. She rarely saw him without reflective glasses ever since he lost his eyesight all those years ago.</p>
<p>“Ignis…” She breathed, still in shock.</p>
<p>“Leave.” He curtly said as he let go of her foot and tried to close the door.</p>
<p>“Wait!” Iris jammed the same foot into the door to prevent it from closing all the way. Ignis wasn’t shoving the door closed, but he wasn’t opening it for her either.</p>
<p>Iris tried to look at him through the crack. Everything was so dark on the other side of the door. “Ignis…please…let me in. I need to make sure you’re okay. I’m by myself, I promise.”</p>
<p>She waited a moment but he remained still. She wedged her foot in a little more. “I’m not leaving until you let me in.” She told him firmly.</p>
<p>Another moment passed. She could hear his faint sigh and he let go of the door, letting her open it all the way.</p>
<p>He turned and trudged his way back into the shadows of the dark apartment. Iris followed behind and quietly closed the door. She fumbled around the entryway, looking for the light switch. She found it and turned it on. The light hesitated and flickered at first, then gradually brightened. As the light slowly illuminated the space, she was so shocked at the sight that she dropped Prompto’s bag of food onto the floor.</p>
<p>Scattered around every surface area of the apartment were empty cartons of food. Plastic, paper, and Styrofoam bowls with remnants of instant noodles or canned meats. The sink and trash cans were overflowing with disposable containers and utensils.</p>
<p>The large sectional couch was covered in dirty laundry. One article of clothing amongst them appeared to be the Kingsglaive uniform that was given to him on the night they left to fight Ardyn. She glanced at his bedroom and saw the bed was unmade and also surrounded with various empty cups of food.</p>
<p>Iris ran a finger across the kitchen counter, leaving a trail in the layer of dust that was on top. As long as she’s known Ignis, she knew he couldn’t stand it when there was any sort of filth around him.</p>
<p>Ignis collapsed onto the couch, indifferent about sitting on his unwashed clothing.</p>
<p>She took a step further in and saw that the door to Noctis’ old room was closed shut. She didn’t have to go in to know that everything in that room was left untouched.</p>
<p>“Ignis...what’s happened to you?” She asked softly.</p>
<p>He remained silent, leaning his head back against the cushions of the couch.</p>
<p>“My brother said you wouldn’t speak to him…or anyone. He’s really worried.”</p>
<p>Again, no reply.</p>
<p>“The summit for Lucis is going to happen in two days. My brother says that we all need you…for the future of our country.”</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>“Ignis! Talk to me!” She went to him and clutched his hand. No reaction. It remained limp in hers.</p>
<p>
  <em> I’m counting on you to continue taking care of them. </em>
</p>
<p>Iris weaved her fingers between his and grasped it harder. She lowered herself to her knees and touched her forehead to his knuckles.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry…I should’ve come over sooner. Noctis asked me to take care of you and I let this happen.” She whispered.</p>
<p>His fingers twitched. She quickly looked up at him. Ignis was still silently facing the ceiling, his eyes half-open and glassy.</p>
<p><em> I didn’t come here to feel sorry for myself. </em>She admonished herself.</p>
<p>Iris took a deep breath. “I’m here now.” She said to herself as much as to an unresponsive Ignis. Still holding his hand and kneeling on the dusty floor, she felt like a knight making a vow. “I’m going to help you, Ignis. I promise.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 2</b>
</p><p> </p><p>And help him she did.</p><p>The first thing she did was go over to the bathroom to prepare a bath for Ignis. Thankfully, the bathroom remained untouched by all the trash that was scattered throughout the rest of the apartment. She went over to the large tub to see if the water was running. Her prayers to the gods were answered when brown water sputtered out of the faucet for the first minute but turned clear and clean afterwards.</p><p>However, the hot water wasn’t running. She wondered for a moment on how she could warm the tub and got an idea. She filled the tub with cold water and took out a fire magic flask from her purse that she kept in case of an emergency. She opened the flask and dropped it into the water, marveling as it began to steam.</p><p>She looked around to see if Ignis had any toiletries but unfortunately he did not. Luckily, she also kept a small bar of her handmade soap in her purse. She placed it on the side of the tub.</p><p>She went back to Ignis on the couch and pulled him to his feet. He didn’t fight her as she led him towards the bathroom and told him to strip down, “Unless you want me to do it for you.” She threatened as she closed the door halfway behind her.</p><p>After a minute had passed, she mercifully heard the sound of clothes rustling from inside. “Hand your clothes over to me, please.” She instructed through the half closed door. Obediently, Ignis’ hand reached out through the opening and handed her his clothing.</p><p>“Please get in the tub and wash yourself thoroughly. I left a bar of soap on the corner next to the bath faucet. I want you to use it on your hair too. Let me know if you need help. I’m going to leave the door slightly open so I can hear you.”</p><p>Ignis didn’t reply, but she did wait until she heard the sound of water sloshing in the tub as he climbed in.</p><p>While he was in the bath, she decided to do some quick cleaning.</p><p>“I’m not as good as Ignis, but I’ll definitely clean this place up!” She exclaimed to herself.</p><p>She went over to the windows and pulled the dark curtains wide open. Sunlight poured into the room, further revealing the mess in the apartment. She made her way into the kitchen and searched the cabinets under the sink. She inwardly celebrated when she found a box of garbage bags.</p><p>She pulled one out and snapped it open. Deftly, she picked up all the empty containers around her and shoved them inside the bag. When it quickly filled up, she tied it off, opened another, and continued to fill the new bag with more trash. Within a few minutes, she had filled up several large bags with garbage. Apparently she was fortunate that even when Ignis was being a slob, he at least kept the trash off the floor. She tossed the bags outside into the hallway so she could carry them out to the chute later.</p><p>Iris then marched into Ignis’ bedroom and searched for a laundry basket. She found one neatly tucked away inside his closet. She grabbed all the clothes that were hanging off the chairs, bedposts, and the couch. Again she counted herself lucky that he didn’t throw them onto the floor.</p><p><em> Good thing I’m used to doing big brother’s laundry, or else this would be awkward </em>. She sighed to herself as she shoved another pair of boxers into the basket. She hustled over to the washing machine that was tucked away in the hall closet. The washing machine kicked on after she pressed the start button to test it out. Before she loaded in the clothes, she made sure the brown runny water drained off. She found detergent on a shelf in the closet, added it to the machine, and started it.</p><p>Also in the laundry closet, she found an old duster and broom hanging on the side. She grabbed the duster first and began to dust off the surfaces, which were now free of trash. Clumps of dust floated down to the floor as she swept them off the counters and tables. She then seized the broom and swiftly swept the dust bunnies that were scattered all throughout the apartment’s hardwood floor. The apartment was about the same size as her atelier at Lestallum, so sweeping up was easy. She swept the dust into a pile and brushed it all into another garbage bag.</p><p>She took a moment to admire the clean space. Now that the trash and the dust was taken care of, it was now time to make him a proper meal.</p><p>The only ingredients she had on hand were the instant foods that Prompto had provided. The refrigerator and food pantry were completely empty.</p><p>She found the pans squirreled away in various cabinets in the kitchen. They were dusty from the long time they were out of service, but she quickly washed them in the newly cleared sink. She decided to prepare the food to the best of her abilities and quickly got started.</p><p>When she was finished, she had luncheon meat fried rice ready and warming on the stove, ready for Ignis to eat when he was done with his bath.</p><p>With the apartment clean and smelling of properly cooked food rather than dust and unwashed laundry, she was feeling very proud of herself.</p><p>She checked the clock. An hour had passed. She went to the bathroom and tapped on the half closed door. “Are you done yet, Ignis?”</p><p>“Mm.” He answered.</p><p>
  <em> I’ll take that as a yes? </em>
</p><p>She ran to his room and retrieved a dark blue towel from his closet. She slid the towel through the door, doing her best to avoid looking at the tub. “Here's a towel. If you can dry yourself off, I’ll try to find you something clean to wear.”</p><p>She went back to Ignis’ closet, searching for clothes.</p><p><em> Clothes, clothes, clothes…where are all his clothes </em>?</p><p>A chill went down her spine in realization. There were no clothes. She threw them all in the washing machine.</p><p>“Oh no…oh no…” She muttered, desperately shoving around the boxes of belongings in his small closet, hoping for anything.</p><p>Apparently she used up all of her luck with the bathtub and washing machine.</p><p>She nervously headed back to the bathroom. “Uh…Ignis? I put all your clothes inside the washing machine. You won’t have anything clean to wear for another hour or so after they dry…if you have any idea where you might have some extra clothes put away…”</p><p>The bathroom door swung open and she squealed and jumped back. Ignis’ hair was dripping wet and he had nothing on but the towel wrapped around his hips.</p><p>After she recovered from the shock of a half-naked man in front of her, she then took notice of his body.</p><p>
  <em> Ah… </em>
</p><p>She noted how fragile his collarbones looked earlier. She could now easily see his ribs poking through the sides of his body.</p><p>Even though Ignis was leaner than her brother, he was always decently built. She could tell his muscles were slowly dying from lack of movement and nutrition. Noctis’ death had affected him not only emotionally, but physically.</p><p>Forgetting about his nakedness, she stepped forward and unconsciously ran a hand across his collarbones. Ignis tensed at the sudden contact, but she didn’t notice.</p><p>She sadly whispered, “It got this bad so quickly…”</p><p>“Iris…”</p><p>She then realized what she was doing and hastily snatched her hand back. “I…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…”</p><p>A tense moment passed between them. She had to say something…<em> anything </em>…to break the uncomfortable silence.</p><p>“Uh…you wouldn’t happen to have any clothing other than the dirty laundry that was lying about the apartment, would you?”</p><p>“…No.”</p><p>“Of course not.” She slumped her shoulders.</p><p>Ignis slowly walked over to the couch and sat down, seemingly unfazed and uncaring about the laundry that was cleared off of it. He slouched over, leaning his elbows on his knees.</p><p>“I made you some food. I know it’s not the same quality as the meals you normally cook…but I did my best with what we had.” She tried to say cheerfully. “Would you like me to serve you some?”</p><p>Ignis faintly shook his head. Water droplets fell from his hair onto the floor.</p><p>Iris quietly approached him.</p><p>“Is there anything that you need?”</p><p>“…No.”</p><p>“Ignis, I’m here to help. Isn’t there something that has to be done around here?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Iris persisted. “There’s got to be <em> something </em> I can…”</p><p>“YOU CAN LEAVE!!”</p><p>Ignis’ sudden shout boomed throughout the apartment.</p><p>Iris was taken aback by his unexpected anger. “Ignis…”</p><p>Ignis dug his fingers into his wet hair, gripping his scalp, lowering his head further. “Am I not allowed to be by myself? I don’t deserve your concern. Why can’t you all just leave me alone?” He lamented, his voice cracking.</p><p>Iris stood silently beside him, gazing at him with solemn eyes.</p><p>He was nothing more than a former husk of himself. He barely had a presence.</p><p>He was slowly drowning in his sadness and she didn’t know how to rescue him.</p><p>“Tell me what I can do for you, Ignis. Please.”</p><p>Ignis closed his eyes. “…Nothing.” He said, his voice barely a whisper.</p><p>
  <em> I’m counting on you to continue taking care of them. </em>
</p><p>Iris felt her lower lip began to tremble. Tears escaped her eyes and streamed down her cheeks. She clenched her fists to her side and finally let the frustration out.</p><p>“How am I going to take care of you?! How can I save you?! Please, tell me! I promised Noctis! He made me promise!” She yelled, her voice choking from tears.</p><p>Ignis lifted his face to her.</p><p>Her tears continued to fall. “I miss him too! I loved him! So much more than you know!”</p><p>He knew.</p><p>Iris’ unrequited love was certainly no secret to everyone around her.</p><p>He tried to say something…but nothing came out.</p><p>He didn't even know how to save himself.</p><p>Tears and words kept spilling out, undammed and unrelenting. “A part of my soul is eating away at me because he’s not with us anymore! The only reason that’s keeping me from getting ravaged is that I need to keep myself together to see through the promise I made to Noctis! So if you want to continue to grieve for Noctis, I’m here and I’ll grieve with you”</p><p>Iris pushed Ignis back on the couch, leaning her hands on his thighs, her face so close to his that he could feel the heat from her tears.</p><p>“I know how you feel. Better than anyone. You’re allowed to mourn. You’re allowed to be sad…” She whispered. “But I can’t let you completely lose yourself to the pain. I <em> won’t </em>let you lose yourself to it.”</p><p>“Iris…I…”</p><p>His words were cut off.</p><p>Iris pressed her lips against his. On his face he could feel the warmth from her tears combined with the cold droplets of water from his wet hair. She leaned in hard, bracing her weight on his legs so he couldn’t move. He took hold of her shoulders so she wouldn’t fall over onto him.</p><p>He could’ve easily lifted her away from him.</p><p>But he didn’t.</p><p>Iris grew bolder and probed her tongue between his lips, lightly stroking his tongue with her own.</p><p>Sweet…she tasted so sweet.</p><p>Ignis’ hands moved so naturally from Iris’ shoulders and to the sides of her face. He tilted her face slightly so he could get a better angle to taste her.</p><p>After a few blissful moments, their lips separated, both taking heavy breaths, her forehead pressed against his.</p><p>Both of them speechless…terrified to say anything that would ruin the sudden burst of passion that connected them.</p><p>Iris leaned into him again, straddling him on the couch. Their mouths fused, tongues dancing.</p><p>She unzipped her jacket and threw it to the floor. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons on her shirt, but Ignis smoothly placed his hand over hers and helped her undress.</p><p>One button.</p><p>Two.</p><p>Three.</p><p>After she shrugged off her shirt, Ignis reached behind her back, and with a deft hand, unhooked her bra.</p><p>With her chest now bare and exposed, his hands moved quickly to her breasts, gently kneading them. Iris let out a lovely whimper of pleasure in her throat as he ran his thumbs across her erect nipples.</p><p>He broke away from her lips to move his mouth to her breast. He placed soft kisses around her areola, then took her nipple into his mouth and lightly sucked on it.</p><p>She wrapped her arms around his head and cried out.</p><p>With one hand wrapped around her waist to support her, he moved the other under her skirt and began to caress the inside of her thighs. His fingers occasionally grazed against her sensitive nub through the thin fabric of her underwear, soliciting another sweet moan from her throat.</p><p>“Ignis…” She whimpered.</p><p>Her sighs of pleasure stirred up his desire. He roughly tugged down her panties and her skirt and she cooperated by nimbly lifting her legs out of her clothing, one after another, allowing him unobstructed access between her legs. He slowly slipped a finger into her and she rocked against him, savoring the provocation.</p><p>His finger stirred and stroked against the sensitive spots inside of her. He brushed his thumb against her sensitive nub and she arched her back from the pleasure. As he pulled his hand away from her slit, a trail of fluid followed, dripping onto his thighs.</p><p>“Iris…” He moaned her name as he kissed her breasts.</p><p>She shook her head from the loss of stimuli. “Ah…Ignis, please…I need…I need you.”</p><p>With that encouragement he threw off the towel tied around his hips, revealing his erection. He took hold of her waist and lifted her hips. He placed his cock in between her legs and gently moved into her. As the tip of his shaft entered inside, she let out another gasp, relishing the feeling.</p><p>He then felt an obstruction.</p><p>He froze.</p><p>“Iris…” He breathed.</p><p>She looked at his face, which was in complete shock. “Why did you stop?” She asked, breathless.</p><p>He shook his head in disbelief. “Are you…a virgin?”</p><p>“So what if I am?” She whispered.</p><p>“Then I…I shouldn’t be-“</p><p>He tried to pull out but she stubbornly kept him from doing so. Iris took his face into her hands. “Don’t you dare stop.”</p><p>“Iris…Ah!” He tried to protest but felt her tighten around the tip of his cock.</p><p>She slowly lowered herself onto his shaft, feeling him press against the thin membrane of her hymen. She braced herself for the pain, then with one fast thrust, she dropped herself completely onto him, taking his entire length into her depths.</p><p>“Ahh!” She cried out and buried her face into Ignis’ neck. It hurt more than what she expected.</p><p>“Ng…Iris…” He gasped from the intense pleasure. He could feel her all around him, pulsating, tightening. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into an embrace.  Iris bit her lip to keep herself from whimpering and ran her fingernails across his back, trying to endure the pain.</p><p>“It’s okay…it’ll…stop hurting soon...I swear it.” He tried to soothe her while trying to fight against his instinct to plunge himself even deeper inside of her.</p><p>But after a few moments he could no longer endure the blissful torture. He slightly pulled himself out and drove himself back into her.</p><p>“AH!” She cried out at the sensation. The pain was still throbbing but it was beginning to intermingle with a new wave of pleasure.</p><p>Urged by her moans, he began to move his hips…slow and tender as he pulled out, hard and fast as he lunged himself back into her.</p><p>The pain was still there...but she was beginning to forget it as the pleasant feeling from his thrusts took over. Instinctively, she began to move against him along with his thrusting and he let out a groan of approval. Encouraged, she continued to grind her hips into him faster.</p><p>Ignis lowered his head and took her nipple into his mouth again, swirling his tongue around it before sucking on it once more. She let out another cry of pleasure, the pain from her lost virginity now completely forgotten.</p><p>He adjusted his hold on her, getting a firm grip on her backside, and began to lance into her deeper and faster. She gasped again, feeling his cock hit her cervix. The wet sounds of his thrusting were joined in with her cries, getting louder and louder.</p><p>She could feel something building up. It was so much pleasure. She was swimming in it. Drowning in it.</p><p>She felt herself unhinge as Ignis slammed himself even harder into her. No longer able to hold it back any longer she just let the built up feelings explode through her body.</p><p>“Ahh!” She threw her head back as she came. Her orgasm ripped through her like lightning, fast and white hot.</p><p>He felt her walls grip him hard as she came. Unable to hold back himself, he embraced her tightly in his arms and plunged himself as deeply as he could with one last thrust. He came inside her, filling her up so completely that he felt his fluids overflow from their connected bodies.</p><p>Exhausted, they both fell over on the couch. Ignis was still nestled inside her as he held her in his arms, feeling her insides quiver from the aftershocks. They were both trying to catch their breaths from overexertion.</p><p>Iris felt her eyelids grow heavy. She was cuddled to his chest, and the sound of his heartbeats were steady and hypnotic.</p><p>She needed to get up. The washing machine was about to be done. Her brother was waiting for her back home.</p><p>Those thoughts were scattered to the winds as the warm embrace of sleep overtook her consciousness.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Mmm…”</p><p>Iris’ eyes fluttered open and was greeted by the sight of Ignis’ sleeping face. She would've fallen off the couch if his arms weren’t still holding her close to him.</p><p>
  <em> Oh gods, I had sex with Ignis. </em>
</p><p>She blushed deeply at the realization. They were both still naked and lying on the couch. Ignis was sleeping quietly, his breathing even and deep. She carefully observed his face.</p><p>Upon closer inspection, he was incredibly beautiful. She always thought of him as good looking before, but his features were so refined and perfect. As if he was the masterpiece of a famous sculptor. The scars on his eyebrow, the bridge of his nose, and his lower lip were small and barely noticeable, but the major scarring around his left eye was prominent…although it did appear to be fading with time, it was most likely to be there forever.</p><p>She was so lost in her thoughts that she almost forgot the position she was in. She was instantly reminded of it when her cheek brushed up against something wet on Ignis’ shoulder.</p><p>
  <em> What the…Augh! I drooled on him while I was sleeping! </em>
</p><p>Mortified, she looked around and began to panic.</p><p>Wait…How long was she asleep for? Was it late? What if her brother was about to come through that door?</p><p>Her thoughts were getting more and more crazed but then she noticed the warm evening glow from the sun spilling in from the windows.</p><p><em> Okay, good. </em> The sun was still up, but it was getting close to nightfall. If she headed home now, her brother wouldn’t think the worst.</p><p>She took a moment to enjoy the warmth of Ignis’ body before she slowly unlocked herself from his arms. He seemed to be exhausted, as he continued to sleep even as she jostled herself away from him.</p><p>She got off the couch and stood up. She instantly felt the soreness between her legs.</p><p>Ah…another reminder of what she did with him today.</p><p>Shaking off her embarrassment, she quietly and quickly picked up her discarded clothes and put them back on. They didn’t appear to be too wrinkled despite being thrown onto the floor. She was glad she swept up the dust in the apartment earlier.</p><p>She tiptoed over to the bedroom and took the comforter off the bed. She brought it to the living room and carefully covered Ignis with the blanket. She didn’t want him to catch a cold from sleeping naked on the couch, after all.</p><p>Before she grabbed her purse, she remembered that the laundry was still in the washing machine. She went over to the hallway closet and loaded the wet clothes into the dryer. Thankfully, the dryer wasn’t too loud when she started it.</p><p>The fried rice she had cooked for him earlier was still in a covered pan, the warm setting was still on the stove. She decided to turn it off in case the stove shorted out and started a fire. She was about to write Ignis a note about the food, but remembered that he would be unable to read it. She would have to leave him a message when she got home.</p><p>She slung her purse over her shoulder and opened the door. She took one last look at Ignis’ sleeping face before she walked out.</p><p>“Goodnight.” She whispered and quietly shut the door behind her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had a friend read over this chapter and she asked me, "Is it necessary for her to clean up the apartment before they did it?" Seriously? If I was Iris in that situation, there would be absolutely no sex if I was surrounded by garbage...lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 3</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Ignis!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He turned around and saw Iris running up to him. It was early in the morning but the humidity in Lestallum made the weather sticky hot. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m glad I caught you guys before you left!” She panted, bent over and tried to catch her breath. In her hands was a full canvas tote bag. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What is it?” He tilted his head. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She held the bag up to him. “Here’s a bunch of fresh produce I was able to grab from the marketplace! The merchants all assured me they’re fresh from the truck so it should keep for a few days on your trip. I want you guys to have some better food supplies while you’re camping.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That’s very considerate of you. Thank you, Iris.” Ignis accepted the bag and began to look through the contents. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Iris grinned and ran a hand through her short dark hair. “If it was up to Noctis and my brother, you guys would be eating nothing but cup noodles every night.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That’s true. They seem to have very little regard for how important it is to get the proper nutrients in your body.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Iris put her hands on her hips. “Right? They think they can get away with eating like this because they’re muscle-heads. They need to know that a well cooked meal is the best fuel for their bodies.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Don’t worry, Iris. As long as they’re with me, I’ll make sure they eat every single ingredient that you’ve procured for us. Your efforts won’t be wasted.” He pushed his glasses up on his nose. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s no big deal. Let me know if there’s anything else I can do to help.” She said cheerfully. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ignis found a large package of carrots in the bag. “Ah…Noctis is definitely going to have an issue with eating these.” He mumbled to himself while Iris laughed. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ignis woke up with a start.</p><p>Another dream from the old days…</p><p>Frankly, he preferred the nightmares over the dreams of the happier times in the past. At least the nightmares didn’t stay heavy in his heart.</p><p>Was he still in his apartment? He was definitely lying on the couch…but he was wrapped up in the comforter on his bed.</p><p>And he was naked.</p><p>With a flash, he remembered what had happened.</p><p>Iris came over. She forced him to take a bath while she cleaned his home. He was frustrated and wanted to be left alone. She yelled at him. And then…</p><p><em> Oh gods </em>, Ignis rubbed his face with the palms of his hands.</p><p>He had sex with Iris.</p><p>He slept with his best friend’s little sister.</p><p>“Why did I do that?” He groaned.</p><p>Ignis recalled the moment before he fell asleep with her in his arms. He had his face buried into her hair. She smelled sweet…like strawberries and mint in the sunshine. He remembered running his fingers through the long tresses of her hair. When did she start growing out her hair? She always preferred to cut it short.</p><p>But then again, it had been ten years since he lost his eyesight. It was natural that she would’ve changed her appearance during that time.</p><p>The feel of her lips on his. The taste of her mouth. The softness of her breasts.</p><p>The welcoming heat inside of her.</p><p>He felt himself react below his waist and immediately shoved the lewd memories out of his head.</p><p>“What’s wrong with me?” He muttered.</p><p>He sat up slowly on the couch. He didn’t know what time it was. One of the biggest pitfalls of being blind was that he was unable to glance over at a clock on the wall if he needed to check the time.</p><p>Naked, he stood up and walked over to the dresser in his bedroom. He found his phone and pressed the familiar button on the side.</p><p>The phone’s mechanical voice informed him that it was four in the morning.</p><p>How long had he been asleep? Iris had come by early in the afternoon, he remembered that much.</p><p>He supposed his body needed the rest. He had barely gotten any sleep since <em> that </em> night.</p><p>Phone still in hand, he pressed the button to check his messages. Half-expecting the usual daily text from Gladiolus or Prompto, he was surprised to hear the phone’s mechanical voice say, “One unheard voice message from Iris Amicitia.”</p><p>Iris left him a voice message. He was hesitant to listen to it. It was most likely a message with her screaming at him for his sexual assault. For treating her so horribly when all she wanted to do was help.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, he pressed the button to play the message.</p><p>“Um…Hi Ignis.” Iris’ voice was nervous, not angry. “Before I left I put your clothes in the dryer. The trash bags with the stuff I picked up around your apartment are outside your door in the hallway. I was going to throw them down the chute but I left them there, in case there was anything important that I might have thrown away. Also, I left fried rice in the covered pan on your stove. I turned off the warm setting before I left, so you’re going to have to reheat it before you eat it…”</p><p>A long pause.</p><p>“…I hope you’re okay. I’m sorry for yelling at you. I understand if you don’t want to see me again. If you can, just let my brother and Prompto know that you’re okay...Goodbye.”</p><p>“End of message.”</p><p>Ignis leaned back against the wall and slowly slid down to the floor.</p><p>She wasn’t mad. She just wanted to make sure he was fine. She even apologized. He wasn’t sure if what he felt was relief or disgust with himself.</p><p>
  <em> Why the hell does she care about such an ungrateful bastard like me? </em>
</p><p>He was so rough with her. He fucked her without any thought other than to satisfy his primal urges. He couldn’t hold himself back.</p><p>Even worse, he took her virginity. Something that he knew she was keeping for someone else.</p><p><em> Not that Noctis was alive to accept it. </em> An ugly voice whispered in his mind.</p><p>He shook his head angrily to rid himself of the nasty thoughts. He stood up and placed his phone back on the dresser.</p><p><em> Get a hold of yourself </em>. He told himself.</p><p>Today he would properly go see Iris and apologize. Beg for her forgiveness. Tell her he was unworthy of her concern.</p><p>Maybe tell Gladiolus about what he did to his sister. His best friend would surely grant him the swift death that he deserved.</p><p>He went to the hallway closet and opened the dryer. He felt inside and indeed his clothes were all there. He took out a pair of boxers and a pair of pants from the pile. He pulled them on and realized it had been a long time since he felt the sensation of clean laundered clothes on his skin.</p><p>Remaining shirtless, he headed for the kitchen. He found the pan on the stove and opened the cover. Even though it was cooled, the appetizing smell of the meal Iris had cooked made his stomach growl. He took a plate from the cabinet and carefully spooned the fried rice onto it. He warmed it up in the microwave and took it to the dining table, which he noticed was wiped clean of the layer of dust that was there before.</p><p>He dug into his food, wondering how long it was when he last ate something prepared with thought. Ever since cloistered himself, eating had been the farthest thing on his mind. Prompto had been leaving instant foods at his door since he refused to leave the apartment. He couldn’t even remember eating in the past several weeks. His body just automatically took over and met his basic needs while his soul was shriveling away.</p><p>After finishing his meal, he took his utensils to the empty sink. He pictured Iris enthusiastically cleaning his kitchen. He decided to take an extra moment to wash the dishes.</p><p>He went to the bathroom and remembered the small bar of soap she had provided him for his bath. It was handmade…possibly by herself? He remembered her mentioning a few years ago that she was experimenting with creating bathroom necessities to sell in her store. The soap had a very pleasant smell of lemongrass and honey. He picked it up from the corner of the bathtub and began to wash his face with it.</p><p>When he stepped out of the bathroom, he could feel the sunlight on his skin. Did Iris leave the curtains open? The apartment windows faced east, so it appeared the sun was rising.</p><p>He went to the dryer to retrieve the rest of his clothing.</p><p>He would have to be properly dressed before heading out to the Amicitia mansion.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 4</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Noctis!” Iris called out to the prince at the school. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He turned around and looked up. Iris was on the upper floor of the elementary school building, waving enthusiastically from the 1st grade classroom window to get the prince’s attention. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Noctis was currently in 6th grade and in a few months he would be heading out to junior high school. Iris knew the times she would be able to see the prince would be much less when he left, so she took every opportunity to call out to him when she saw him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Walking with Noctis was a taller older boy with dark blond hair who accompanied him everywhere he went. The prince’s classes were over so they were both headed towards the black vehicle that waited for them at the gate. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Whoa…Iris! Get back inside! You’re going to fall out!” Noctis yelled, seeing Iris dangerously leaning out the window. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Huh? What did you say?” Iris shouted back and craned herself out the window even further. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Suddenly, the hand she was using to hold the windowsill slipped and she found herself falling forward. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Shit!” A mystery voice swore from below, followed by rapid footsteps. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Iris screamed as she fell. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oof!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Instead of feeling the hard ground below, she fell into the arms of someone who then fell to the ground, taking the impact for her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Iris opened her eyes and found herself on top of Noctis’ companion. He was still holding on to her even as he was lying on the ground. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Iris!” Noctis called for her as he ran over to them. “Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m okay…” Her voice began to tremble as she looked over her savior. “But he’s…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You idiot!” The boy sat up with her in his arms and angrily yelled at her. “You shouldn’t lean so far out of windows without railings! You could’ve seriously hurt yourself! You need to use your common sense in these situations!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Iris’ eyes began to well up with tears and she began to wail. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Whoa, Ignis. You don’t have to be so harsh. She’s only six years old.” Noctis chided. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Annoyed, Ignis looked at the girl who was still crying hysterically in his arms. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m SOWWWWWYYYYY!!” Iris howled, tears and snot flowing down her face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Okay, okay. I understand! I’m sorry for yelling!” Ignis tried to calm her down. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Noctis tried to calm her down too. “It’s fine, Iris. Ignis wasn’t mad, he was worried.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ignis reached into his pocket and pulled out his handkerchief. He wiped her face and held it to her nose. “Blow.” He instructed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Obediently, Iris blew her nose into his handkerchief. He handed it to her and helped her to her feet. After she got off of him, he was able to get up himself. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Iris was calmer but continued to sniff. She kept her eyes down, ashamed. “I’m sorry…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Noctis smiled and took her hand and Ignis’ hand. “Iris, this is Ignis, my older brother. Ignis, this is Iris, Gladio’s younger sister.” He joined their hands together to make them shake hands. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hello, Iris.” Ignis greeted her, with a slight tone of embarrassment. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Iris sniffed again into his handkerchief. “Hello, big brother Ignis.” </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Iris couldn’t believe she still had it. She was at her desk in her room, looking for a pen, and she found an old handkerchief squirreled away in the corner of the drawer with her belongings. It was a simple white handkerchief with the initials “I. S.” embroidered into it. It was old and yellowing at the edges.</p><p>She held it in her hands and remembered why she had it. Ignis had given it to her that day she fell out of the second story window at the school. She had washed it when she got home, intending to give it back the next time she saw him, but like a typical six year old, she had completely forgotten all about it.</p><p>She had to laugh at her stupidity back then. Ignis had every right to yell at her that day. If he hadn’t caught her, she would’ve been seriously injured.</p><p>Iris sighed and looked at her phone on top of her bed. She had just left him a message. She had never been so nervous when it came to leaving anyone a voicemail.</p><p>She knew he would never want anything to do with her ever again after what she’d done.</p><p>She sadly gazed at the handkerchief, turning it over in her hands.</p><p>“I suppose I’ll never get the chance to give this back now.” She murmured, putting it back in her desk.</p><p>“Iris!” Her brother’s voice bellowed from below. “Ria’s here!”</p><p>She perked up from his announcement. She got up as quickly from her chair, wincing slightly from the movement due to the soreness between her legs, and left her room.</p><p>When she reached the top of the stairs, she looked down and saw her brother passionately kissing his fiancée. She descended down the stairs, clearing her throat loudly to announce her presence. They eventually broke apart and turned towards her.</p><p>Ria stood a few centimeters taller than Iris, a head shorter than her brother. She was one of the head engineers of EXINERIS in Lestallum, so her body was well built for her job. Golden tanned skin with lovely red hair, she was stunningly attractive.</p><p>She was also pretty cool, which was the best trait about her, in Iris’ opinion.</p><p>“Iris!” Ria exclaimed and gave her future sister-in-law a huge hug. “I haven’t seen you in so long!”</p><p>“I know!” Iris returned her embrace with a laugh. “It’s been a pretty busy time for all of us.”</p><p>Ria let Iris go and leaned back into Gladiolus’ waiting arms. He held her close around her waist, unwilling to waste a second without touching her. “When I called her to let you know you arrived, she carved out the time to come over to see you. But apparently when it’s just me, the power grid is more important.” He pouted at his fiancée.</p><p>Ria gave him a loving smack on the arm. “Well, Iris is much cuter than you, after all.”</p><p>“You didn’t have to go through extra trouble just see me.” Iris said, concerned.</p><p>Ria waved her off. “Don’t worry about it. I’ve been working overnight with the crew for the past several days. I deserve a night where I can come see you and sleep in my own bed before I head back.”</p><p>Iris smiled. “For what it’s worth, I’m incredibly happy to see you.”</p><p>“And I’m super happy to see you! Look at you!” Ria grabbed her hands and then paused, tilting her head a bit. “Has anything changed since I last saw you…?”</p><p>Iris’ heart skip a beat. “Huh?”</p><p>Ria leaned in, staring at Iris’ face. “Something is definitely different about you. I can’t put my finger on what it is though…”</p><p><em> Damn, a woman’s intuition is truly terrifying! </em> Iris thought as her back broke out into a sweat.</p><p>“Nothing’s changed…” Iris tried to nervously laugh off Ria’s words.</p><p>“Hmm…” Ria hummed and then clapped her hands. “I know what it is! It’s definitely a man, right?!”</p><p>
  <em> NOOOOO! </em>
</p><p>“You’ve gotten yourself a new boyfriend? You’re glowing like a girl who’s in a new relationship!” Ria joyfully said.</p><p>Iris froze at Ria’s statement. “Eh…? Boyfriend?”</p><p>“Hey, hey.” Gladiolus frowned and nudged Ria. “My sister doesn’t have a boyfriend. If she did, I’d be the first person she’d tell! Right, Iris?”</p><p>“R-right! Of course, big brother!” Iris stuttered.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Ria gave him a slanted look. “Why would you be the first one she’d tell if she got a man?”</p><p>Gladiolus straightened and crossed his arms. “Because she obviously respects my opinion! I’m the only one that can determine whether or not he’s good enough for my only little sister!”</p><p>Iris sighed in relief and turned to Ria. “Sorry, I don’t have a boyfriend.”</p><p>Ria moped a bit. “Is that so? I’m usually really good at guessing this type of thing…”</p><p>“It’s okay, even though you’re not perfect, I still love you.” Gladiolus gave her a kiss on top of her head.</p><p>Iris smiled at the easy show of affection. She used to think that there would be no one special enough to her brother that he would be able to profess his love for. But when he met Ria a few years ago, everything changed for him. Back then it had given her that hope that no matter how implausible the situation, true love could not be stopped.</p><p>Unfortunately it hadn’t been the case for her when Noctis died.</p><p>“I’m feeling a little tired so I think I’m going to go to bed early.” Iris said, trying to give the lovebirds some alone time.</p><p>“Oh that’s right…You just came back from Ignis’ apartment. You’re probably exhausted.” Gladiolus nodded.</p><p>“Iris went to Ignis’ apartment?” Ria asked, surprised. “What happened? How did that go?”</p><p>Iris again broke out into a cold sweat. “Uh…nothing much. I…he let me inside the apartment and I helped clean his place up a little…left him something simple to eat.”</p><p>“You saw him and got into his apartment?!” Ria exclaimed.</p><p>“Right?! That was my reaction! My little sister is incredible!”</p><p>Iris felt awful. When she got home from Ignis' place, she had told her brother the barest amount of truth and feigned exhaustion so she could run away without elaborating on what had happened.</p><p>Ria leapt over to Iris to give her another tight hug. “What’s this for?” Iris asked, confused.</p><p>“Ignis…” Ria murmured as she continued to hug Iris. “He’s had it so rough. He’s so put together that we never even considered the possibility that he would be the one to fall into such despair. He refused to speak or even acknowledge Gladio and Prompto whenever they went to check on him. We were so worried that we would find him dead in that apartment one day.”</p><p>Ria pulled away and gave Iris a tearful smile. “Thank you.”</p><p>Iris felt her heart sink. “No…I didn’t do anything for him.”</p><p>Gladiolus joined them and placed a big hand on his sister’s head. “Don’t be modest. Like I said before, you accomplished something that none of us could do. Thank you, Iris.”</p><p>Guilt pulled at her like a bow string. “I…I don’t…”</p><p>They both didn’t hear her weak protest. “Look at us, you’re so tired and we’re keeping you awake with us. Go to bed, Iris.” Ria gave Iris a pat on her shoulder.</p><p>“Well, while Iris is getting some well-earned rest, how about I make you some dinner?” Gladiolus put his arm around his fiancée.</p><p>“You sure know how to woo a girl.” Ria smiled and then turned to Iris. “We’ll talk more tomorrow morning. I want to hear every detail about your visit with Ignis.”</p><p>“Yeah…” Iris returned her smile with a weak one of her own.</p><p>Iris watched the two lovebirds walk off towards the kitchen, heads close and laughing quietly with each other. She sighed and headed back upstairs to her room.</p><p>She quietly closed the door behind her and fell face first onto her bed.</p><p>Unlike her brother, Ria was really observant. Surely tomorrow morning, she would notice something while she questioned her.</p><p>What happened with Ignis was obviously something she could never tell anyone. She yearned to seek advice about it, but she knew it would be a secret that she would have to take with her to her grave.</p><p>Ria and her brother were so thankful to her.</p><p>How would their expressions change if they knew about what she had really done?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 5</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Iris nervously walked through the corridors of the Citadel. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The atmosphere was so heavy that it was stifling. She didn’t know how her father and brother could stand working here day after day. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It didn’t help that the building was so big that she couldn’t find her way around it. She wasn't intimidated by the palace when she was a child, but now that she was in junior high, the magnitude of the Citadel unnerved her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She was definitely lost. She clutched the package in her arms and sighed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Iris?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She quickly spun around to see who called her. Her eyes lit up. “Ignis! Thank goodness!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ignis was dressed in his prep school uniform, a smart tan-colored wool vest under a matching jacket and pants. She was wearing her faded hoodie and a pair of her old gym pants. She suddenly felt very underdressed in comparison. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Are you here to see the prince?” Ignis asked, striding over to her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No!…I mean, I was kind of hoping to see him on the way…ah, no! I didn’t say that…!” Iris stuttered, ears turning red. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ignis tilted his head. “What are you here for?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It took Iris a quick second to remember her reason for being in the Citadel. “Oh! Right!” She held up the package in her arms. “These are my father’s documents. He forgot them at home…Jared asked me to bring them to his office.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ah, I see. You’re here for Commander Amicitia.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah, but…” Iris ducked her head, embarrassed. “I kinda forgot where his office is at…and lost my way.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ignis nodded. “I understand. Here, I’ll guide you to him.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Are you sure? I don’t want to take you away from your duties.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s fine. Follow me.” Ignis turned around and headed towards the elevators. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ignis led her to the upper level and through several different corridors. Iris looked around, confused. “Ignis…I’ve never seen this area before. Are you sure we’re going the right way?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We’re almost there.” Ignis said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They arrived at a door with the plague that read “Training Room”. She glanced at Ignis. “I thought we were going to my father’s office?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ignis opened the door and went inside. She tentatively followed him in. The sound of clashing swords resonated throughout the room. She peeked out from behind Ignis to see what was going on. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She stifled her squeal of delight when she saw him. Noctis was inside. He and her brother were sparring in practice. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hey, Noct!” Ignis called out. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Noctis dropped his sword and turned to Ignis. “Hey…I thought you were heading to your prep courses.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Gladiolus wiped the sweat from his brow with the towel he hung around his neck. “Huh? Iris? What are you doing here?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I ran into her just outside. She needs to deliver something to her father’s office. Noct, do you mind taking her there?” Ignis asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Uh, sure. I can use the break.” Noctis smiled at Iris. Her heart jumped with happiness. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Nah, I’ll take her there. She’s my sister.” Gladiolus interjected. </em>
</p><p><em> Iris shot an annoyed look at her brother. </em>No!</p><p>
  <em> “Actually, Gladio. I came here because I forgot to discuss with you about adding additional security detail for Noct during his school’s homecoming. There are some other floor plans I need to show you. Let me send the files to your phone.” Ignis stepped towards him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ha? That boring crap again? Give me a break, Ignis!” Gladiolus begged. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Noctis took Iris by the hand. “Come on, let’s go. They’re going to be at it for a while.” Leading her towards the door. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah!” Iris beamed and looked over at Ignis. </em>
</p><p><em> She saw him watching them from the corner of his eye and she excitedly mouthed, </em>Thank you!</p><p>
  <em> Ignis simply gave her a small smile and turned back to Gladiolus. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I’M HERE!”</p><p>Iris was jolted awake by the cheerful shout from outside.</p><p>“Prompto, you idiot! It’s early in the morning! We were letting Iris sleep in!” Her brother’s reply was loud.</p><p>“Ehh? But I’m here for Iris! You told me she was able to see Ignis, right?! I came here so I can talk to her before I go to work!” Prompto made no effort to lower his voice.</p><p>“Shut up! You need to learn to be more considerate!” Gladiolus yelled.</p><p>She listened to her brother and Prompto’s loud argument echoing throughout the mansion. Iris let out a deep sigh and got up from her bed. Hair unbrushed and still in her moogle patterned pajamas, she slowly left her room and headed towards them. When she reached the stairway, she saw the two friends below continue to argue noisily in the foyer.</p><p>Before she could speak out, Ria’s loud yell interrupted them. “You’re both being idiots! I could hear you all the way down from the study! Iris needs her rest!”</p><p>Iris began to laugh. Everyone looked up and saw her on top of the stairway, holding her stomach and laughing uncontrollably.</p><p>Prompto was the first to sheepishly apologize. “I’m sorry, Iris. I didn’t mean to wake you up.”</p><p>Iris headed down the stairs, wiping the tears from her eyes. “It’s okay.”</p><p>As soon as she reached the bottom, Prompto greeted her with a big hug. “Sorry for inconveniencing you. I was at the Citadel and Gladio called me to tell me you were able to see Ignis. I had to rush over.”</p><p><em> Ah, yes. This again </em>.</p><p>Iris quickly changed the subject. “Where’s Cidney? I thought she was in Insomnia with you?”</p><p>“She is. But today she went out to Hammerhead to get Cid. They want him to be part of the summit tomorrow so Cidney went out there to make sure he doesn’t conveniently forget.”</p><p>“You didn’t go with her? I thought you proclaimed yourself to be her full-time bodyguard.” Iris teased.</p><p>“I wanted to! But she said I need to do my share of the work and finish making preparations to make sure the summit goes smoothly. Even though everyone can handle themselves.” He said, sulking.</p><p>“Well it would be difficult if the guy who’s in charge of arranging the summit suddenly disappeared before the big day.” Ria put her hands on her hips.</p><p>“There’s not much for me to personally do at this point! Why is everyone making me do this?!” Prompto whined, keeping an arm around Iris.</p><p>“Hey, hey! Get your hands off my sister!” Gladiolus lightly shoved Prompto away from Iris.</p><p>“Are you worried that I’m trying to take advantage of her? I’m a man who is happily devoted to a beautiful woman!”</p><p>“I don’t care! She’s not even dressed properly yet!”</p><p>Everyone took a quick second to look at Iris’ moogle patterned pajamas.</p><p>Prompto sighed in exasperation. “Gladio, if you keep acting like this, she’s going to grow up to be a spinster!”</p><p><em> A spinster?! I lost my virginity yesterday, thank you very much! </em> Iris thought grumpily while Ria heatedly rebuked Prompto for his words.</p><p>“Well now I’m just worried that she’s going to catch your stupid. Get away from her.” Gladiolus retorted, ruffling up Prompto’s light blond hair.</p><p>The three of them continued to argue loudly until a familiar voice at the doors interrupted their banter.</p><p>“…Did I come at a bad time?”</p><p>Everyone turned towards the door in complete astonishment.</p><p>There he stood…dark blond hair slicked back, sunglasses reflecting the sun, and smartly dressed in a black dress shirt and grey pants.</p><p>“Ignis…” Iris was the first to breathe his name.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 6</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Noctis strolled through the shops with Ignis is tow, staring intently at each windowed store display. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ignis sighed. “You’re taking an awfully long time for something like this.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Noctis shoved his hands into his pockets. “I want to pick out something she’ll like.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Are you sure you’re not doing this just so you can avoid Gladio’s training session for today?” Ignis narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the young prince. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Noctis chuckled. “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t, but it really is mostly because I want to pick out the right birthday gift for his little sister.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You know Iris would be happy with whatever you give her.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I know, but I want to put some thought into it. It’s her 14th birthday…it’s her last year in junior high school.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They paused in front of a trendy looking accessory shop, looking at various jewelry they had on display. “I feel that your friend Prompto would be more useful for this sort of thing than I would be.” Ignis said, brows knitting as he stared at the rings in the glass case. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Noctis huffed a laugh. “Prompto? No way. That guy is clueless when it comes to women and what they would like. At least you’ve had experience with previous girlfriends.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Why didn’t you ask Lady Lunafreya for her opinion on what to get Iris?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Luna said the same thing…that Iris would be happy with whatever I get her.” Noctis frowned. “But I want to get her something that she’d actually use, you know?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “How unusually considerate of you.” Ignis said, amused. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Shut up!” Noctis snapped. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ignis turned around and saw something that caught his eye. “Noct, the store behind us...” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Noctis spun around and looked at the display window that Ignis was pointing at. “Whoa!” He ran up to the window. “Good eye, Ignis!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It suits her, doesn’t it?” Ignis let out a small chuckle. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s perfect. Let’s grab it!” Noctis said enthusiastically, swiftly entering the store. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Ignis arrived at the Amicitia mansion, he could hear Gladio’s and Prompto’s loud argument from outside.</p><p><em> Some things never change </em>. He thought, amused. As he slowly ascended the stairs, their words were getting clearer and clearer.</p><p>“Hey, hey! Get your hands off my sister!”</p><p>Ignis froze in his gait and his blood ran cold at those words. It sounded as if Gladiolus directed the words straight at him.</p><p>“Are you worried that I’m trying to take advantage of her? I’m a man who is happily devoted to a beautiful woman!” Prompto’s voice sounded offended.</p><p>“I don’t care! She’s not even dressed properly yet!”</p><p>Again, Ignis’ breath hitched when he heard Gladiolus’ bellow. What was Iris wearing? Was she half naked in her underwear? Ignis’ mouth ran dry from the thought.</p><p>“Gladio, if you keep acting like this, she’s going to grow up to be a spinster!”</p><p><em> Urgh… </em>Ignis felt the words shoot straight into his heart.</p><p>Ignis shook his head to regain his composure. He headed to the entrance and slowly opened the door. Everyone continued to yell over one another that they didn’t even notice him at the entrance.</p><p>He cleared his throat. “…Did I come at a bad time?”</p><p>The arguing abruptly stopped. It would be comical if the air suddenly didn’t feel so tense.</p><p>After several excruciating long seconds of silence, it was Iris who spoke up and broke the tension.</p><p>“Ignis…”</p><p>He took a step forward. “Iri-“</p><p>He couldn’t finish her name. Three of the others burst out in yelling all at once.</p><p>“Ignis!”</p><p>“Ignis, it’s you!”</p><p>“Thank goodness!”</p><p>Suddenly he found himself squashed between three strong bodies, all blubbering for his attention.</p><p>Iris stood back quietly.</p><p>He could feel her eyes on him.</p><p>It was Ria who won out and shoved the other two away so she could embrace him properly first. “Ignis! I’m so happy to see you! I can’t believe you’re here.” She cried.</p><p>Ignis let out a small chuckle. “It’s only been a few weeks.”</p><p>“Two months with zero communication!” Gladiolus yelled at him, his voice emotional.</p><p>Prompto was freely letting his tears fall. “I’m so glad to see you alive. I was so scared!”</p><p>Ignis softened his expression. “I’m sorry I made you guys worry.”</p><p>Ria shook her head, tears streaming down her face as well. “What matters is that you’re here with us right now.”</p><p>Prompto was the next one to wrap his arms around Ignis as soon as Ria stepped back. “I should have been there with you. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Ignis felt the guilt pooling up inside of him. His friends were this concerned…and all he did was selfishly wallow in his own self-pity for several weeks.</p><p>He patted his younger friend on the back. “You were dealing with the same thing. It’s not like I was willing to let you guys be around me anyway.”</p><p>“What brought you here, Ignis?” Gladiolus asked, doing his best to hold back his own tears.</p><p>“I...uh...well…” Ignis uneasily hesitated. “I came to thank Iris.”</p><p>Iris couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Ignis was looking and acting completely different than how he was the day before.</p><p>His clothes were clean and immaculate, his face was shaven, and his hair was in his usual flawless swept-back style. He was still a bit thinner than he was before, but now the gaunt hollows in his face were no longer there. Walking stick still in his hand, he was still in the middle of receiving a long fierce hug from Prompto.</p><p>Here he was, in the entrance of her home, speaking with others.</p><p>“Thank Iris? For what?” Prompto asked, finally separating himself from Ignis.</p><p>“Oh…uh…she came over to talk some sense into me. She also did a lot of chores for me around the apartment when she came over yesterday. She didn’t have to, but she did.” Ignis answered slowly, folding up his cane.</p><p>“Ah…so Iris was the savior who rescued you from your housework?” Gladiolus joked lightly.</p><p>Ignis could still feel Iris’ gaze on him and turned to her. “…Yeah. My savior.”</p><p>Ria immediately recognized the look of longing on both Iris’ and Ignis’ faces. <em> Oh ho… </em> She thought slyly. <em> What happened here? </em></p><p>She quickly decided to help the situation.</p><p>“This day is turning out great so far!” She announced in a loud voice to get the attention of her fiancée and Prompto. “I want to eat breakfast with everyone before I go back to work! Iris…” She turned to her. “Can you make breakfast for everyone?”</p><p>Iris snapped out of her daze. “Oh…um! Yeah, sure.”</p><p>Ria turned to Ignis. “It’s been a really long time since I had some good food around here. I know you’re here to visit, but would you mind helping Iris in the kitchen? I miss your cooking.”</p><p>“If Iris is okay with it.” Ignis said in an unsure tone.</p><p>“I…”</p><p>“Of course she’s okay with it!” Ria answered for Iris before she could reply. She spun to Prompto and began to push him out the door. “You! Don’t you need to go to work? Go or you’ll be late!”</p><p>“Eh?! That can wait, can’t it?! Ignis is finally here!” Prompto complained as Ria shoved him along.</p><p>“Ignis understands that you have important work to do for the summit tomorrow! If you don’t finish what you’re doing, the conference is going to fail!” Ria tried to push him out while Prompto hung onto the doorframe.</p><p>“Ah! Jeez! Okay, okay!” Prompto couldn’t fight against Ria’s strength any longer and called to his friend over his shoulder. “Ignis! After I’m done, I’m calling you! You better answer your phone! Okay?! Ignis-!”</p><p>Ria slammed the door on Prompto’s face.</p><p>“That was a bit harsh.” Gladiolus commented.</p><p>“If you’re not firm with him, he’ll never leave and his work will be left undone.” Ria defended herself.</p><p>“I didn’t say you were wrong.” Gladiolus raised his hands up in surrender.</p><p>Ria shooed both Iris and Ignis towards the direction to the kitchen. “Both of you start cooking! I’m starving!”</p><p>“I can help too.” Gladiolus began to follow them.</p><p>“No, not you!” His fiancée grabbed him by his shoulder.</p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p>Hastily thinking of an excuse to leave the two alone, she pulled Gladiolus close and whispered in his ear. “I…um…need your help in the bedroom…if you get what I’m saying.”</p><p>“Oh! Uh…” Gladio awkwardly waved off his sister and Ignis. “You guys go ahead and cook, we’ll be joining you in a little bit!”</p><p><em> Big brother...Sis…I know what you guys are going to do </em>…Iris thought wryly.</p><p>As Ria pulled Gladio up the stairs behind her, she threw one last glance at Iris.</p><p>
  <em> Good luck! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> With what?! </em>
</p><p>As soon as they both disappeared, Iris and Ignis were left alone and the awkward silence returned.</p><p>“Do you need me to guide you to the kitchen?” Iris asked nervously.</p><p>Ignis shook his head. “If you start walking, I can just follow you.”</p><p>She walked towards the kitchen and Ignis followed behind. The sound of their footsteps echoed throughout the lower floor.</p><p><em> So…Awkward…! </em> She thought anxiously, self-conscious of the way she was walking.</p><p>After what felt like an eternity, they finally reached the kitchen. Iris turned to Ignis. “Um…What did you feel like cooking for breakfast?”</p><p>Ignis ran a hand on the nearby countertop. “Since this isn’t my place, I don’t know what ingredients or materials you have on hand. If you tell me what you plan on making and hand me the tools, I can help you with the preparation and cooking.”</p><p><em> You idiot! He’s blind, remember? </em> She scolded herself. Ignis had been walking around so normally that she had completely forgotten that he would be unable to find his way around someone else’s kitchen.</p><p>“O-okay.” She opened the refrigerator to look at its contents. It appeared to be stocked with the bare minimum of ingredients. Her brother wasn’t really the type to cook something complicated, so it drastically decreased their menu options. “There’s about a dozen eggs, butter, half a pack of bacon…I think that’s it.”</p><p>“Is there any bread in here?” He asked, walking slowly along the kitchen counters, familiarizing himself with the location of the sink and stove.</p><p>Iris looked in the pantry, which was also almost empty. “There’s no bread, but there’s a box of pancake mix. There’s a jar of berry jam too.”</p><p>“All right, that should be enough to make a decent breakfast. Could you hand me the pan? If you mix the batter, I can make the pancakes.”</p><p>“Y-yeah. Of course.” She wasn’t sure why Ignis’ even tone was making her so nervous, but it was. She handed him the pan and he took it to the stove to begin warming it. She took out a bowl and began to make the batter for the pancakes.</p><p>As she stirred it with a whisk, Ignis quietly asked her, “Are you in any pain?”</p><p>She dropped the whisk into the bowl. “What?”</p><p>Ignis had his face turned away, his attention on the stove. She saw his ears began to turn red. “Are you in any pain…from…yesterday?”</p><p>Iris realized what he was asking and blushed deeply. She picked the whisk back up and continued to stir it with a rapid hand. “I…I’m fine. I’m a little sore…but it’s not terrible.”</p><p> “Good.” Ignis murmured, still facing away from her. “I wanted to let you know…I’m really sorry about what happened.”</p><p>Iris stopped whisking again. “Huh? <em> You’re </em> sorry? For what?”</p><p>“I shouldn’t have…you know.” He said, his voice full of guilt. “It was my fault. If you never want to see me again, I completely understand. I can make up an excuse and leave.”</p><p>Iris was shocked. <em> He </em> was the one who believed that she never wanted to see him? “What are you talking about? Why would any of what happened yesterday be your fault? If there’s any fault, it’s mine!”</p><p>“No. I should’ve controlled myself. I should’ve left you alone. Instead, I…” Ignis trailed off to take a deep breath. “I’m really sorry, Iris. I can’t apologize to you enough.”</p><p>She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. He was now apologizing to her? “Wait…why are you saying sorry to me? I was the one who started it!”</p><p>“You’re an Amicitia! I should’ve pushed you away.” Ignis reasoned.</p><p>“What does that have to do with anything? I would’ve been angrier if you did that! You did nothing wrong!”</p><p>“I…came inside you…I didn’t even think about the consequences! If anything happens, I’ll take full responsibility…but I’m really sorry that I did that.” Ignis berated himself.</p><p>Iris shook her head. “Oh…you don’t have to worry about that. I’ve been taking contraception potions to control my time of the month for a while now. It’s hard to hunt down monsters when they can smell your blood a mile away.”</p><p>“Oh…”</p><p>“See? There’s nothing for you to apologize for.” Iris maintained.</p><p>His mouth tightened. “…I stole your virginity.”</p><p>“What?!” Iris exclaimed and then realized her voice was too loud and whispered, “If I remember correctly,<em> I </em> forced myself onto <em> you </em>! How do you steal something that I pushed onto you?!”</p><p>“Force? Who forced who?” Ignis finally turned to her, his expression frantic. “If anyone was forceful, it was me! I was far too rough with you!”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Iris hissed back. “I was into it! I liked it a lot! It felt really good!”</p><p>Both of them froze with that sudden omission.</p><p><em> Crap! Why did I say something so embarrassing! </em> Iris screamed at herself internally.</p><p>“S-sorry, sorry! Forget I just said that!” She said shakily, covering her face with her hands. She was glad he couldn’t see how deeply red her face became.</p><p>Another long minute of silence passed between them.</p><p>Ignis was the first one to speak. “Do you think we should tell Gladio?”</p><p>“Ha?! Are you insane? Why would we tell my brother anything?!”</p><p>“He should know.”</p><p>“No he shouldn’t! It’s none of his business!” Iris wanted to slap some sense into Ignis. “If he found out, he would kill you!”</p><p>“I’d accept it.” He said seriously.</p><p>“<em> I </em> don’t want that to happen! Think about what he’d do to me afterwards! If he doesn’t kill me, he’ll lock me up in some tower until I’m a hunched over old lady!” Iris shuddered at the thought.</p><p>The picture of it flashed through Ignis’ mind and he let out a suppressed laugh. “What are you talking about? An old lady in a tower?”</p><p>The tension slightly dissipated with the sound of his laughter. Iris relaxed. “Ignis…stop blaming yourself. I’m not a child anymore. I don’t think you realize that if I didn’t want what you were doing, I could’ve easily taken you down.”</p><p>Ignis gave a small smile in response. He had no doubt that Iris would’ve beaten him down.</p><p>She was right. She was no longer a child.</p><p>But…</p><p>“Do you hate me?” Ignis plainly asked.</p><p>“Of course I don’t!”</p><p>She didn’t hate him. The relief made him want to fall to his knees. He didn’t know what he would do if he scarred her in some way.</p><p>Iris. The dear little sister with her dimpled smile.</p><p>If she despised him for what he’d done he would’ve done anything to make it up to her.</p><p>“…Do you hate me?...For what I did?” Iris asked quietly.</p><p>“Absolutely not. Why would you even ask me that?”</p><p>“Because…” Iris mumbled. “I’m not the pure girl that you might have thought I was…”</p><p>Ignis quickly went to her and firmly took her face in his hands. “No matter what happens, you will always be precious to me. I swear it.”</p><p>The resolve in his expression made her believe his words. Her shoulders slumped in reprieve. <em> Thank goodness. </em></p><p>As Ignis held her chin, he marveled at how soft her skin felt. The same scent of strawberries and mint radiated from her. When she leaned her cheek against the palm of his hand, he unconsciously brushed his thumb over her lower lip.</p><p>The intimate action caught them both off guard and they quickly backed away from each other.</p><p>“Um…we should hurry up and finish cooking breakfast before my brother comes down.” Iris shyly said.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry about that.”</p><p>The silence between them was now comfortable. It was almost normal. She was relieved.</p><p>“By the way…” Ignis turned to face her when she handed him the bowl of mixed batter. “I need to know something.”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“When I was outside, I heard your brother yelling at Prompto about how you weren’t dressed properly…” Ignis poured the perfect amount of batter into the pan. “What exactly are you wearing right now?”</p><p>Iris looked down at her body…her yellow flannel pajamas with the silly pattern printed all over. “I’m wearing a silky negligée…black. With matching garter belt and stockings.”</p><p>Ignis nodded. “Ah. I see. So those same old pajamas you’ve had since junior high. The ones with the moogles?”</p><p>“How in the world do you know that?” She asked incredulously.</p><p>“They were a birthday present from Noct, right?”</p><p>Iris blinked. “Yeah…they were. How did you know?”</p><p>Ignis flipped the pancake perfectly back into the pan. “It’s a secret.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Breakfast was bacon and eggs with pancakes and jam. The four of them sat at one end of the long dining table.</p><p>The awkward air between her and Ignis had cleared out somewhat. It was still a little uncomfortable, but not in the way it was before.</p><p>Ignis had made several stacks of pancakes, which made Iris worry about the waste. But her worry was unwarranted. Gladiolus was already on his fourth plate of pancakes. Ignis remembered the proportions to accommodate her brother’s appetite after years of cooking for him.</p><p>Ria leaned back and sighed with happiness. “Breakfast was really delicious. Thank you, Ignis, Iris.”</p><p>“You’re welcome. I’m just glad there was enough food for everyone.” Ignis replied.</p><p>“Especially with this endless black hole sitting with us.” Iris poked fun at Gladiolus.</p><p>“What? Eating a lot is the best form of flattery for the chef.” Gladiolus said with his mouth full.</p><p>Ria checked the clock on her phone. “I need to go. I’ve been here long enough. We’re hoping that the hospital will be up and running with full utilities by the end of this month.”</p><p>She stood up to clear her plates but Iris stopped her. “Leave the dishes to me.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Ria went around the table and bent down to hug Iris tightly.</p><p>“Hey, what about me?” Gladiolus asked, swallowing the last of his breakfast.</p><p>“I already showed you my appreciation earlier.” Ria teased. She then turned to Ignis. “It’s really good seeing you again, Ignis. I really hope I see more of you after today.”</p><p>“I’ll try.”</p><p>Iris smiled softly at Ignis. She was glad he was finally communicating with everyone.</p><p>Gladiolus stood up. “I’m going to drive Ria over to the worksite.”</p><p>Ignis nodded. “I’ll help clean up here and then head out.”</p><p>Gladiolus walked over and placed a firm hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Will you come back?”</p><p>“…Yes.”</p><p>“I want you at the summit tomorrow, Ignis.” Gladiolus said quietly. “Can I come pick you up at your apartment?”</p><p>Ignis hesitated. “I don’t think my presence will help much.”</p><p>“Wrong. Your presence is all I need.” Gladiolus insisted and then added. “Please?”</p><p>Ignis heard the hitch in Iris’ breath. He supposed she was afraid that her brother was asking too much of him.</p><p>“Big brother…It might be too soon for-“</p><p>“I’ll go to the summit.” Ignis interjected and faced Iris. He could feel her gaze of concern. He gave her a small reassuring smile. <em> I’ll be fine </em>.</p><p>“Thanks. I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Gladiolus said merrily and turned to his sister. “Iris, I’ll be right back.”</p><p>“Drive safe.” Iris waved them both off as they got up from the table.</p><p>As Gladiolus walked away in front, Ria turned around and mouthed to Iris, <em> Go for it. </em></p><p>Iris flushed. <em> Go for what?! </em></p><p>When the couple left the mansion, Ignis got up and began to stack the empty plates on the table.</p><p>“Oh, Ignis, I can do that.” Iris protested.</p><p>“I can do this much.” Ignis countered. Sure enough, he was able to stack all the dishes neatly and carried them to the kitchen.</p><p>Iris followed him to the kitchen, carrying the utensils. Ignis perfectly placed the plates in the sink and began to fill it with water to begin soaking them.</p><p>Iris joined him and placed the utensils in the sink. They both waited in calm silence as water slowly began to fill the basin.</p><p>When it was filled, Ignis turned off the faucet and turned to Iris. “So…where do we go from here?”</p><p>“I’m not sure.” Iris murmured.</p><p>Ignis leaned his hip against the kitchen counter. “…I’m sorry.”</p><p>“What are you sorry for this time?”</p><p>“For…everything. I’m not experienced with this sort of situation. I’m sorry.” He apologized.</p><p>“You have nothing to be sorry for! We’ve been over this!” Iris threw her hands up, frustrated.</p><p>“I know...Sorry.”</p><p>“Stop saying sorry!” She demanded.</p><p>“Sor-“ Ignis caught himself halfway.</p><p>“…”</p><p>Iris stared at him for a moment and burst out laughing. “You really are terrible in these kinds of situations.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Ignis muttered.</p><p>“It’s okay. So am I.”</p><p>After another minute of quiet, Iris took a deep breath. “I…don’t think we can do that again…”</p><p>Ignis didn’t comment, so she continued.</p><p>“I’m going to be honest. I still feel an emptiness inside because of Noctis’ death. I loved him for so long. That emptiness isn’t going to go away anytime soon.”</p><p>He understood completely. They were the same.</p><p>Noctis was an important part of their lives. Someone they both loved.</p><p>It would be difficult to forget him.</p><p>Iris took his hand in hers and squeezed it. “I don’t regret what we did yesterday. Especially if it was the reason you’re talking to everyone again. I’m just really grateful that you don’t hate me.”</p><p>Ignis nodded. “Me too.”</p><p>He was thankful that he didn’t hurt her. He would rather lose the rest of his senses than to put Iris through any sort of pain.</p><p>“And for what it’s worth…I’m really glad you were my first.” Iris said softly.</p><p>Ignis suddenly felt the blood rush to his face with those words. He lifted a hand over his mouth and turned away.</p><p>“Huh? What’s wrong?” Iris leaned over to see why he was looking away.</p><p>She saw his face was a deep red. He didn’t move his hand as he muttered again. “…ute.”</p><p>“What did you say?” Iris prodded.</p><p>He turned back to say to her face. “…You’re too cute.” He said quietly.</p><p>She also joined him in his blushing.</p><p>They spent the next few minutes washing dishes, only exchanging the occasional word as Ignis handed the plates he washed for her to dry.</p><p>When they finished, she walked with Ignis back to the front doors. Iris watched as he unfolded his walking stick.</p><p>“Why do you use your cane sometimes and other times you don’t?” She couldn’t help but to ask.</p><p>Ignis nimbly assembled the cane, the slots clicking as they connected. “I don’t need it if I’m familiar with the territory…or if there’s someone I trust walking with me. I just follow their steps.”</p><p>Iris hadn’t realized that. “Would you like me to walk with you back to the apartment?” Iris offered.</p><p>He chuckled. “I’ll be fine. I was by myself when I came over earlier.”</p><p>Iris nodded. “Okay. Please call me if you need any help.”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>As Ignis turned to walk out the door, Iris unconsciously took hold of his shirtsleeve.</p><p>He turned around, confused. “Iris?”</p><p>She realized what she was doing and quickly let go. “I-I’m sorry! I accidentally…”</p><p>She didn’t want him to leave.</p><p>She wasn’t sure why.</p><p>Ignis paused for a moment but then nodded. He turned back to the door and walked out, slowly closing it behind him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ignis returned back to his apartment with no issues. He closed the door behind him and kicked off his shoes in the entryway. He trodded to the living room and sat down heavily on the couch.</p><p>He didn’t think a short trip outside the apartment would be so exhausting.</p><p><em> I suppose that’s what happens when you’re cloistered away from the world for a couple of months. </em> He thought as he slumped into the cushions.</p><p>The fatigue made him briefly forget the reason why he stepped outside to begin with.</p><p>His friends were so happy…genuinely happy…to see him. It made him feel terrible for shutting them out for so long.</p><p>And Iris wasn’t angry at him.</p><p>He was so relieved to hear that she wasn’t hurt. If she was upset about anything, it was over the remorse he felt for what he did to her.</p><p>“Iris…” He murmured aloud to himself.</p><p>
  <em> “I…don’t think we can do that again…” </em>
</p><p>She was right. What happened between them was a one-time event. It could never happen again.</p><p>
  <em> “…I still feel an emptiness inside because of Noctis’ death. I loved him for so long. That emptiness isn’t going to go away anytime soon.” </em>
</p><p>Of course he knew and understood. Iris loved Noctis since she was a child.</p><p>Ignis smiled to himself. Iris’ love for Noctis was evident to everyone except for Noctis himself. As someone observing from afar, you couldn’t help rooting for her…even if you knew that her love would never be reciprocated.</p><p>Iris was the one who knew best that Noctis would never love her the way she loved him…and yet she still kept herself single.</p><p>As far as he knew, Iris has never had a lover. He used to wonder if she really did have a boyfriend and kept his identity a secret because she didn’t want her brother scaring him off.</p><p>Ignis let out an angry sigh and hung his head. That theory was completely proven false after he took her virginity.</p><p>
  <em> “And for what it’s worth…I’m really glad you were my first.” </em>
</p><p>He felt his face flush with heat as he recalled her words.</p><p>There were many things he was expecting her to say…but that was nowhere close to what he was anticipating.</p><p>The memories from the night before began to torture him.</p><p>The sweet taste of her mouth…the softness of her skin under his fingers…the erotic whimpers she let out whenever he caressed her…</p><p>The tight wet heat that gripped around him as he thrusted into her…</p><p>Ignis rubbed at his face with his palms. What was wrong with him?! What happened was a mistake...and they both agreed that it could never happen again.</p><p>But something deep inside of him wanted her…desired her…longed achingly for her.</p><p>His mind began to play back the moment when she came on top of him…</p><p>Ignis shot up from the couch and went to the bathroom.</p><p>The wonderful way she cried out when she climaxed…</p><p>He stripped off his clothing and climbed into the shower.</p><p>The way her inner walls had squeezed around him…</p><p>The blast of cold water hit him hard and he welcomed the small reprieve from his torment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 7</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Gladiolus and Ignis were discussing matters with the Prince’s schooling when they were suddenly interrupted by the sound of a child’s excited yell. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Big brother!” Iris ran towards Gladiolus with a big smile. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Whoa, Iris?!” He was surprised when his little sister ran into his arms. “What are you doing here at the Citadel?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Jared brought me!” She happily said and turned to Ignis with less enthusiasm. “Hello, big brother Ignis.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hello, Iris.” Ignis greeted her with a slight nod. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They were in the giant entryway of the palace, which was mostly empty save for a few visitors and staff that were rushing about the corridors, tending to their business. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Gladiolus looked up and saw Jared walking briskly towards them. “Young mistress! Please don’t go running off by yourself!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Sorry, Jared…” Iris cast her eyes downward. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jared tried to catch his breath. “I’m sorry, young master. I had to come to the palace because I was told to pick up an important package for your father to take back home. I was in the middle of picking up the young mistress from school when I received the call.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s okay, Jared. I understand.” Gladiolus assured his father’s chamberlain and then turned to his sister. “Iris, I’m working right now, I don’t have time to play with you right now.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I know…” Iris pouted. “But I was hoping to say hi to Noctis while I was here.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “He’s busy right now. Stick with Jared and go back to the house like a good girl.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ehhh? Why? Can’t I just stay with you? Please?” Iris asked, tugging on her brother’s shirt. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Troubled, Gladiolus glanced at Ignis with tears in his eyes. </em>
</p><p>Ah, the torn expression from a brother who dotes on his little sister<em> , Ignis thought. </em></p><p>
  <em> “Iris.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The firm and deep voice came from behind them. Iris quickly broke away from her brother. As she was taught from the moment she could walk, she bowed her head deeply and sank down to a curtsy before the man approaching her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Father.” She greeted him in a voice unlike her six years of age. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Clarus Amicitia was a large and intimidating man, as would be expected from the King’s Shield. He looked down at his young daughter who kept her gaze on the floor in her perfect curtsy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Iris, do not cause a ruckus. You are old enough to understand that your brother has important duties to see to. He does not come to the Citadel to play.” Clarus said, his tone strict. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes, father. I apologize.” Iris replied in a monotone voice, her head still down. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You are an Amicitia. You will behave as such. Never forget.” Clarus said gruffly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes, father.” Again, her answer was quick and obedient. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Clarus turned to Jared. “Thank you for coming here on short notice. Come with me and I can give you the package to take back home.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes, sir.” Jared inclined his head. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Gladiolus, join us. I need to instruct you on what you will need to do with the documents when you return home before I do.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes, father.” Gladiolus quickly replied. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Clarus turned to his son’s friend. “Ignis, could I trouble you to watch over Iris for a few minutes while I take care of this?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Of course, Commander.” Ignis bowed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Clarus led Jared and Gladiolus away to a different corridor. Iris remained in her low curtsy until their footsteps disappeared from their earshot. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Iris slowly stood up slowly, her body quivering. “I just wanted to say hi to Noctis and be with big brother…I didn’t want to cause trouble.” She sniffed quietly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ignis placed a hand on Iris’ head. “I know. Your brother was really happy to see you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Iris looked up at Ignis, her amber eyes full of tears and lower lip trembling. At that moment, Ignis could understand why Gladiolus cherished his sister so much. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Your brother is working really hard so he can be as important a person to the Prince as your father is to the King. Neither of them are angry at you, they just want you to understand how important your family is to the crown.” Ignis explained kindly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “My family? Am I important too?” She asked, wiping at her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes. The Amicitias are all important …including you. Remember, you’re not only serving King Regis…you’re also serving his son.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Iris perked up from those words. “I’m important to Noctis?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Of course.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Iris thoughtfully nodded. “Okay. I’ll do my best for Noctis and the king.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ignis smiled and wiped a tear away on her cheek with his thumb. “See that you do…Lady Amicitia.” </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The summit was going to be held at the Citadel in Crown City. Even though a portion of the palace was destroyed during the final battle, many of the council chambers and living quarters were still in good condition. Unfortunately, the throne room was still completely under rubble, but the process to clear it out was slowly going underway. The Citadel’s power generators and utilities were still up and running, which was more to say about the rest of the city. In the end, it was the most appropriate place to hold a meeting of the leaders left in Lucis and its surrounding areas.</p><p>Prompto was not only placed in charge of the recovery involved with the Citadel, but with the entire summit itself, much to his dismay. By himself, he communicated with all of the attendees, arranged the schedule, directed staff and security, and many other responsibilities that no one else was available to do.</p><p>When Iris arrived at the Citadel, she went straight for the advisor’s offices, located near the giant council room. Prompto had turned the offices into the central hub for the summit preparations.</p><p>When she entered, she saw Prompto busily signing various papers and speaking into his communicator at the same time.</p><p>“No, no! Instruct security to stay on standby at the landing area. Aranea told me ahead of time that she would be arriving by the old Niflheim warship so please instruct the soldiers not to aim their weapons at her ship when it lands.” Prompto ordered into his earpiece while scratching his pen furiously on a paper on his desk.</p><p>Iris approached him. “I never thought I’d see the day where I would see you at a desk job.”</p><p>“Iris! Thank the gods!” Prompto jumped up from his chair to give her a hug. “Are you here to take over?!”</p><p>“Not a chance!” She laughed, affectionately smacking him on the arm. “My brother sent me here to tell you he’ll be heading straight to the council room with Ignis, since you weren’t answering your phone.”</p><p>She could’ve sworn the circles under Prompto’s eyes got darker. “Oh no…which phone did he call?” He pulled out five different phones from his pockets. “I have so many! Everyone’s been trying to talk to me for the past several days and they all have different requests!” He began to hyperventilate.</p><p>“Easy, Prompto! Breathe!” Iris instructed, rubbing him on the back. “You look like you haven’t slept all night.”</p><p>“I haven’t! I’ve been stuck here because there were complications with the Altissia transports!” He stuck his face into his upturned hands. “I wanted to talk to Ignis so badly too!”</p><p>“Ignis understands. You can talk to him all you want after this is done.” Iris did her best to calm him down. “What you’re doing here is important…”</p><p>“I’m sick of this! I’m a happy-go-lucky guy to begin with! I don’t want this kind of responsibility! I’M JUST GOING TO BURN THIS PLACE TO THE GROUND!” Prompto screamed out. Iris could almost see the fire spewing out of his mouth.</p><p>Iris pulled him close and whispered into his ear. “Think about how happy Cidney will be when she sees all you’ve accomplished. She would be so thankful that you went through all this for the future of Eos…” Iris added, “Cidney thinks that men who are responsible are very sexy.”</p><p>A brief pause.</p><p>“Well, guess there’s no helping it then!” Prompto sang cheerfully and hopped back to his desk. He hummed as he continued to sign off on paperwork.</p><p>
  <em> Prompto…you are so simple-minded. </em>
</p><p>“Well, I’m going to go wait in the sitting rooms until the summit is over.” Iris said, heading out.</p><p>“Huh? What are you talking about, Iris? You’re part of the summit!” Prompto looked up, perplexed.</p><p>“Eh?” She turned around.</p><p>“You’re part of the conference! You know this, don’t you?” He shuffled through his desk drawers.</p><p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about!”</p><p>Prompto found a piece of paper in his desk and held it out to her. “See? You’re listed as one of the important council members that’ll be in attendance.”</p><p>Iris took the paper from him and looked at the list of participants. Her eyes widened when she saw her name on the register. “Why am I on this list? I’m not important! It makes no sense!”</p><p>“Of course you’re important!” Prompto argued. “You’re an Amicitia! You’re one of the very few left of Lucian nobility!”</p><p>She paled. “I am?!”</p><p>“Yes! We can’t have the summit without you guys! You and your brother are ranked the highest amongst everyone on that list!”</p><p>“Big brother never told me I was going to be part of this…” The hand that was holding the list began to shake.</p><p>“I guess he kinda assumed you knew? I mean…how can you NOT know?”</p><p>Iris crumpled to the ground in defeat.</p><p><em> How could you not know, </em>he asked?</p><p>For the past decade she had been living in a tiny room above her atelier in Lestallum. When she wasn’t staying there, she was out and about hunting daemons and beasts during the Long Night. There was nothing regal about her way of life.</p><p>
  <em> You’re an Amicitia! I should’ve pushed you away. </em>
</p><p>Ignis’ despondent words suddenly made more sense.</p><p>“Urgh…”</p><p>Prompto came over to her and crouched down. “Iris, are you all right?”</p><p>She lifted her face up and wailed. “I’M JUST GOING TO BURN THIS PLACE TO THE GROUND!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>One by one, the participants of the summit began to arrive at the Citadel. The small staff working under Prompto guided them to the giant council chamber, where they were to have their meeting.</p><p>Gladiolus was the first to arrive, with Ignis in tow. They were both wearing their Kingsglaive uniforms.</p><p>At the large oval table, they both decided to seat themselves at the other end of the royal seat.</p><p>“I can’t believe we’re first.” Gladiolus muttered.</p><p>“How could we not be, the way you rushed me out of the apartment.” Ignis replied, adjusting his sunglasses.</p><p>Ignis had been preparing his outfit for the day when Gladiolus showed up early, banging on the door and yelling his name until he went to open the door for him. He strode in, made Ignis choose the Kingsglaive attire, and glowered as he waited for Ignis to finish dressing. As soon as he styled his hair, Gladiolus had firmly grasped his shoulder and didn’t let go until he had gotten into his car.</p><p>“I just wanted to make sure that you don’t abandon me for this summit.” Gladiolus defended himself.</p><p>“I told you I was going to come.”</p><p>“Yesterday, I saw you again for the first time after several weeks of no communication. Can you blame me?”</p><p>Ignis sighed. “I suppose not.”</p><p>“Besides, I’m not letting you off easy after what you’ve done.”</p><p>Ignis froze at his friend’s words. Did he find out about Iris?</p><p>“Cutting yourself off from the world right when I decided to propose to Ria? She refused to have a wedding until she knew you were going to be present.” Gladiolus complained.</p><p>Ignis let out a small breath of relief but the grimy feeling of guilt followed soon after. It felt terrible…keeping a secret from Gladiolus. Iris had told him that there was nothing good that would come out if they told her brother what had happened between them, but holding back the truth felt wrong, especially if it was with Gladiolus who prided himself on being so fiercely honest.</p><p>“I’m sorry about that. But I don’t think that I’m as important to your wedding as you both are, so you’re free to get married whenever you want.”</p><p>“Well I need a best man to be there, don’t I?” Gladiolus snorted.</p><p>The claws of guilt dug deeper into Ignis’ heart. “Best man?”</p><p>“Yeah. Both you and Prompto. I want both of you guys there.” Gladiolus said seriously.</p><p>“Gladio…” Ignis’ voice faltered. “I don’t think I deserve to be your best man.”</p><p>“Of course you deserve it! Who else can I trust more than you?”</p><p>Deeper and deeper.</p><p>“Gladio…”</p><p>“Oh!” Gladiolus remembered something and started rummaging through the pockets of his suit. “There was something I needed to give you.” He fished it out and handed it to Ignis.</p><p>“This is…” Ignis turned it over in his hand to figure out what it was.</p><p>A small velvet box.</p><p>“The wedding ring. I want you to hold onto it. Your duty is to keep it safe until the day of the wedding…” Gladiolus coughed. “…Whenever we decide on it.”</p><p>Ignis tried to hand it back. “Gladio, this is too important to give to me. Give the duty to Prompto.”</p><p>“Hell no! Do I look that stupid to you? Prompto would lose it the minute after I give it to him!”</p><p>“I think giving this to a blind man is equally, if not more, stupid.”</p><p>“You’re different. I have faith that you’ll keep it safe. Besides…” Gladiolus leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table. “I need insurance to make sure you show up for the wedding.”</p><p>Gladiolus showed no signs of taking the box back from Ignis’ outstretched hand. Ignis conceded, putting it into his jacket pocket. “You’re making a big mistake.”</p><p>“You’re keeping that ring until the big day…unless you do something to ruin our friendship in the meantime.” Gladiolus laughed raucously.</p><p>The claws of guilt took hold of his heart and squeezed.</p><p>“…Gladio, I…”</p><p>The loud sound of the doors opening interrupted Ignis. The summit attendees began to walk in one after another, conversing amongst themselves.</p><p>Cid was being escorted in by Cidney, both wearing fancier attire than their usual grease soaked outfits.</p><p>Behind them, Weskham and Secretary Camelia, both looking impeccable as they always strive to.</p><p>Holly Teulle, who in the past decade had become somewhat of an unofficial leader of Lestallum, came wearing a smart suit that she was obviously unaccustomed to.</p><p>Ezma and her son Dave also arrived, both wearing the official uniform of the Meldacio Hunters.</p><p>Cor arrived with his fellow Kingsglaive Commander Libertus, both dressed in their formal Kingsglaive attire.</p><p>Aranea entered by herself, still alluringly gorgeous even after years of fighting daemons. She strode in confidently, wearing a beautiful black formal dress and matching high-heeled shoes that sparkled with jewels. She gave a flirty wave towards the direction of Cor and Libertus, whom the latter blushed and looked away bashfully.</p><p>Prompto arrived last, with a seemingly crestfallen Iris at his arm. As the giant doors shut behind him, the air in the council chamber became heavy.</p><p>Prompto cleared his throat. “Thanks to everyone for coming! Let’s hurry up and find our seats and get down to business! The faster we can get this summit going, the faster I can leave and finally be able to spend more time with my lovely girlfriend!”</p><p>“Prompto!” Cidney chastised but the rest of the room chuckled. Prompto had easily lifted the mood and the tension disappeared from the chambers. </p><p>The participants all began to take their seats around the table. Cor took the seat directly to the right of the royal chair, which remained empty, and Libertus sat down beside him. Cid and Weskham took their place on the left, across from Cor. Prompto guided Iris to the chair beside her brother while he took his beside Cidney. Aranea looked like she was considering the seat near Cor and the others but decided to take the free seat beside Ignis. She leaned towards him and whispered, “I’ll be in your care.”</p><p>The subtle flirtation did not escape Iris’ notice.</p><p>Prompto took out some papers from the folder he carried in. “You all should know what we’re here to primarily discuss. But if anyone has anything they’d like to add an agenda to today’s discussions, now’s the time and I’ll add it to the list.”</p><p>As Camelia and Weskham added their concerns for assistance in rebuilding Altissia, Iris leaned over to Gladiolus to whisper, “You didn’t tell me I was going to be part of this meeting!”</p><p>“How did you not know? It’s pretty obvious we both need to be here.” Gladiolus whispered back.</p><p>“Yeah, but…” Iris looked over to Aranea in her stunning dress and she looked down at her own clothes. A white t-shirt under her favorite leather jacket paired with her old jeans. “…The least you could’ve done is give me a warning! I’m a little underdressed compared to everyone here.”</p><p>“You look fine, don’t worry about it.” Her brother assured her.</p><p>Still self-conscious, she peeked over to Ignis. He looked so proper in his formal outfit. His hair was swept back again and was wearing his classic sunglasses, both accentuating his picturesque features.</p><p>Iris’ eyes met with Aranea’s for a quick moment, who caught her staring at Ignis. Aranea’s lips widened into a mischievous smile. Iris swiftly looked down at her lap.</p><p>After taking care to add additional items to the summit’s outline, Prompto put down his pen and leaned forward, placing his interlocked hands on the table.</p><p>“All right! Now that we’re done with that, let’s get on with the first agenda! Who should be the next leader of Lucis?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 8</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Who should be the next leader of Lucis?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto looked around but it appeared all the people around the table were avoiding his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you guys serious? Nothing?” Prompto asked in disbelief. “I’m leaving out Aranea, Camelia, and Weskham because they’re running their own countries. But the rest of you realize that Lucis NEEDS a leader right now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why don’t YOU do it, boy?” Cid grumpily retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me? No way! Absolutely not!” Prompto vigorously shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not? I’m fine with you being leader.” Holly added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto panicked. “I’m on the verge of losing my sanity by organizing this summit! There’s no way I can handle being the leader of a country! I’d go insane and drive Lucis into ruins!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything’s already in ruins. You’ll survive.” Dave shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone at this table knows my origins, right? There’s absolutely no way I can be the leader of Lucis!” Prompto pointed a finger across from him. “I think Cor should be the leader!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pass.” Cor said simply, his arms crossed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re my choice too, Cor.” Gladiolus leaned in. “You’re the perfect candidate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the council nodded and murmured their agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor let out a loud sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. “I’ve served three Lucian kings in my lifetime. My only ambition is to serve another. My hands are already full leading the Kingsglaive in Insomnia. Find someone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weskham turned to his former colleague. “Come on, Cor. I think you’d be a great king.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you all declare me king, I will completely disappear from Lucis. I swear it.” Cor threatened with a low voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone at the table believed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto turned to his right. “Okay, then. How about Cid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boy, you truly are an idiot.” Cid wheezed angrily. “You know how old I am? If you make me the leader, then I guarantee in a few days you will have to find another one!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto desperately turned to the other Kingsglaive Commander beside Cor. “Libertus?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no way!” Libertus refused. “I’m still busy dealing with the glaives in Lestallum. After all that’s done I got plans to return to Galahd. There’s no way I’m involving myself deeper than I already have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto pouted and looked at Holly. The Lestallum leader held up her hands and strongly shook her head. “No, no, no. Lestallum is my priority at the moment. I can’t put the country ahead of my city. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto then looked pointedly at Dave and his mother, both of them stoically stared back at him with defiance in their eyes. “The Meldacio Hunters are my family. I won’t leave them for the insignificant task of leading Lucis.” Ezma said coldly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto grabbed both sides of his head and scratched furiously “Jeez! Then all who’s left is…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entire council looked over at the end of the table. Gladiolus, Ignis, and Iris shifted in their seats uncomfortably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like the way you guys are looking at me.” Gladiolus narrowed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Amicitias have been nobility who served the Lucian Kings for centuries.” Cor said, his voice solemn. “It would make sense if you took over now that the Caelum line is no longer with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey…if you’re using that as an argument, then the same can be said about the Scientias!” Gladiolus jerked his head over to Ignis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be ridiculous.” Ignis said. “Your family lineage is higher than mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re the family of King’s Shields! You’re the family of Royal Advisors!” Gladiolus threw back at his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’ll be more than happy to advise you if you’re the king.” Ignis replied flatly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on!” Gladiolus looked at the rest of the council. “Let’s all be honest here. You all know I’d be a terrible leader! I hate diplomats and politics! All I have is brawn and no brain! Right, Iris?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris couldn’t argue. “I mean…he’s not wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladiolus pointed at Ignis. “He’s perfect for any leadership position. I’m throwing my vote to him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The delegates all nodded in easy agreement to Gladio’s nomination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis didn’t like the direction the conversation was taking. “If you guys haven’t noticed…I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>blind</span>
  </em>
  <span>. How is a leader supposed to do his duties in this condition?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“King Regis could barely walk towards the end of his reign and he made it work.” Gladiolus pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis turned to face the council. “If we’re following the royal rules of succession, the Amicitias are next in line for the throne after the Caelum line. I’m from a family of retainers in no way near to the prestige of the Amicitias. Gladiolus wins out far by blood alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is blood more important than ability?!” Gladiolus countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is when we’re talking about the crown!” Ignis raised his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Gladiolus and Ignis began to argue heatedly with Iris beside them trying to calm them both down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The murmurs among the delegates became more divisive. Both Gladiolus and Ignis had very good arguments for the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it appeared that neither of them were willing to relent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto scratched his chin. “Then how about a compromise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A compromise?” Gladiolus and Ignis said together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about a joining of the two lineages? If Ignis marries Iris, then both your houses are joined, and all of you can share the duty of ruling Lucis together!” Prompto proposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hush fell in the chamber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The council all quickly exchanged looks with each other. They all silently agreed that Prompto’s idea had merit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“THAT’S CRAZY!” “STOP JOKING AROUND!” “I WON’T ALLOW IT!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them shouted at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just realized I had noble obligations just earlier today! To suddenly jump from that to marriage is…!” Iris blushed a deep red, wringing her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To suddenly suggest a marriage out of duty is going too far!” Ignis furiously yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO ONE IS MARRYING MY SISTER! I’M GOING TO BEAT YOU TO A PULP FOR EVEN SUGGESTING IT, PROMPTO!” Gladiolus pounded his fist on the giant conference table so hard that it shook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gladio…you can’t expect your sister to be an unmarried maiden forever.” Prompto said, irritated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHY YOU…!” Gladiolus leapt up to launch himself at Prompto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris and Ignis grabbed hold of each of his arms, holding him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down, big brother!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gladio, that’s enough!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea clapped her hands and raised her voice to be heard over the commotion. “All right! That’s enough of that! Because this leadership discussion isn’t going anywhere, may I suggest we hold it off until the next meeting and get on to more pressing matters?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grateful for her interjection, Prompto quickly nodded. “Y-yeah! You’re right! Let’s just push it off the leader discussions until next time. It’s not like Lucis is going anywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladiolus sat back down with a huff, crossing his arms. Both Iris and Ignis let out a sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto looked at his paperwork again. “Let’s go on to the next item…the reconstruction of the roads…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Prompto began discussions with the others about the manpower needed for rebuilding, Ignis slightly turned to Aranea beside him. “Thank you.” He said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always a pleasure to assist a handsome man.” Aranea whispered back and lightly patted Ignis on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the corner of her eye, Iris saw the affectionate gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She clenched her fists that she kept on her lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was the one who said that she didn’t want to be in a relationship with Ignis. He was free to be flirted with by others…and flirt with them in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the unfamiliar feeling of jealousy was unsettling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gotta be kidding me.” Iris unintentionally muttered out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, right?” Gladiolus hissed, cracking his knuckles. “I’m going to give Prompto a few good punches after this.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was late afternoon when the conference came to an end. Even though many issues were mutually agreed upon, there were just as many that the council differed on, seeing the most precious resource that everyone appeared to be in need of was manpower. Whether it was for rebuilding, farming, or for exterminating the beasts that still roamed the abandoned towns even after the scourge was defeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also, the question on who will become the next king of Lucis still remained unanswered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all decided to hold another summit in eight weeks. Prompto proceeded to cry at the table after the verdict was made, seeing that he would have to continue his stressful job. Cidney sat beside him, trying to console him as he wept.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the meeting was over, they all lingered behind to speak with one another on smaller issues that didn’t have to involve everyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to step outside for a bit.” Ignis said to Gladiolus, getting up from his chair before someone could pull him aside. As he expected, after being alone for several weeks, being around others has gotten physically and mentally exhausting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, let me join you-“ Gladiolus got up but was waved down by Cor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gladiolus. I need to speak to you about getting your assistance with additional patrols.” Cor walked up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure…” Gladiolus looked back to tell Ignis, but he was already walking out the doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris got up from her chair to leave as well, but was stopped by a tap on the shoulder. She turned around and Aranea was greeting her with a wave of her hand. “Hello, little Amicitia. It’s been a long time since I last saw you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah, it was…” Iris stuttered. The confidence radiating from Aranea was almost blinding. “How have you been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Busy, unfortunately. Niflheim has been in a bad state for a long time. The survivors are doing what they can but they’re so few in number that I was hoping we can get some Lucians to help us out.” Aranea sighed. “But looking at how Insomnia fared, I suppose you guys have your own problems. I’ll just have to continue doing my best on my own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With your help, I’m pretty sure the country will be back on its feet in no time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris couldn’t help but admire the woman. During the Long Night, Aranea rose up to be a champion amongst Lucians, saving thousands of people from daemons. After the darkness was lifted, she had returned to Niflheim to help the survivors rebuild, and she somehow found herself in the position as the new leader of the country and its territories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True. But I still need capable people to assist me. Wedge and Biggs are doing what they can but even they’re getting overwhelmed.” Aranea eyes glinted. “Maybe I should ask that handsome Ignis Scientia to assist me? He’s always been the reliable sort. I heard that he hasn’t been doing much since the night Ardyn was defeated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris bristled at the comment. “Ignis has been dealing with a lot of things lately. He’s just now getting acclimated with everything that’s been going on. He’s still getting better, so I doubt he’s going to be able to help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea gave Iris a slow smile. “Maybe. Or perhaps being in Insomnia isn’t good for him. Maybe he’ll get better if he’s in a different environment…to keep his mind off of things that have been causing him trouble. Before I leave, I should ask the council if we can get Ignis’ help out in Niflheim…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t!” Iris snapped and quickly slapped a hand over her mouth, regretting her outburst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea eyes widened with amusement. “Why can’t I? If he’s not doing much here, I’m sure you all can spare him. Unless…” She tilted her head. “…Does Ignis have someone special keeping him from leaving?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris looked down, clenching her fists. She knew she wasn’t anything special to Ignis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…he doesn’t.” She muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then that’s great! He doesn’t have anything holding him back!” Aranea said lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris didn’t reply. Instead she kept her eyes lowered, heart wrenching at the mere thought that Ignis would be leaving Insomnia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea slowly walked around Iris, tapping her finger on her chin. “You know…Ignis has always been very popular. You have to admit how beautiful his face is, even with the bit of scarring. He’s lost some weight since I’ve last seen him…but I’m sure he’ll get that chiseled body back. Of course…his whole character is what made him so irresistible. Being so intelligent and dependable…it’s so sexy isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea stopped her gait to give a pointed look at Iris. “It sure would be a crying shame…if someone were to just snatch him away, wouldn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris still couldn’t find the words to respond. She pursed her lips together as she stared down at her shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, I guess I’ll go find Ignis right now and ask him if he’d consider joining me in Niflheim.” Aranea cheerfully said and began to walk towards the doors. “Thank you for the conversation, little Amicitia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Iris looked up, Aranea was already out of the chambers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was Aranea going to take Ignis away? Offer him a high position in Niflheim? Proposition him to be her lover?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What am I just standing around for?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>For some reason she remained frozen where she stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Move</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she willed herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop her!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Or you might lose Ignis!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris felt the resolve move her body forward. No one paid her any mind as she headed towards the giant doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris exited the chamber and looked around the empty corridor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t see Aranea or Ignis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The faint sound of Aranea’s flirty laughter echoed from far down the hall. She slowly walked towards the sounds, keeping her footsteps as quiet as she could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she rounded the corner, she saw Ignis and Aranea standing side by side, looking out the large panel windows that overlooked the Citadel grounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris pressed herself against the wall, wanting to keep herself hidden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She saw Aranea lean into Ignis’ ear and whisper. Iris couldn’t hear what she had said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis appeared to be deep in thought for a moment and he replied to her, “I’ll give it some serious thought and get back to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looking forward to your answer.” Aranea said, her voice sultry, as she gave Ignis a small kiss on his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris felt the panic rise up inside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is Ignis actually considering her offer? Was he going to leave Insomnia?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She clutched at her chest as her heart began to pound wildly at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iris?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris spun around and saw Ignis and Aranea in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgot something to tell big brother!” Iris yelled with alarm in her voice. Before either of them could react, she ran back down the hall and back into the council chambers.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After the council said their goodbyes to one another, Aranea headed back to the Citadel’s landing area. Her giant ship was ready and waiting for her departure. She walked up the ramp and signaled to her crew to take off. As the ramp rose up to close the mouth of the ship, she turned and threw one last glance back before heavy iron panels closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was a bit sad that she didn’t get the opportunity to indulge in </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> presence as much as she wanted but…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s fun playing the villain every once in a while</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blew a kiss towards the Citadel before it disappeared from her sight.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 9</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Noctis and Iris were the training room, but they weren’t in there for sparring. The Prince was helping her with her upcoming high school entrance exams. They sat on the polished wooden floor, books and papers scattered around them, going over the study material.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry, Noctis. I feel bad that you’re helping me like this.” Iris apologized.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nah, don’t worry. I’m actually glad for the excuse to skip out on sword practice. Gladio’s been pushing me really hard lately.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s because lately you’ve been slacking off.” A voice boomed from the door.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They turned to see Gladiolus walk in. Iris narrowed her eyes at her brother.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Leave! Can’t you see I’m alone with Noctis?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gladiolus caught her look and sent her a silent message of his own.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re here to study, not admire the Prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Iris stuck her tongue out at him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Stupid brother!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why is Noctis the one helping you anyway?” Gladiolus asked out loud, crossing his arms.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Because you’re not smart enough to help me with my studies.” Iris replied meanly, getting a chuckle out of Noctis.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s not like the Prince is an honor student himself, you know.” Gladiolus muttered.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, I passed and graduated.” Noctis defended himself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Two years ago.” Gladiolus said. “…and from what I hear, you haven’t picked up a book since.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shut up, big brother.” Iris scolded him. “Noctis is actually being a big help.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A knock at the door interrupted their conversation. Ever polite, Ignis announced himself before walking into the room. “Sorry, did I come at a bad time?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nah. Noctis is just pretending to be studying to get out of training.” Gladiolus jerked his chin towards the Prince and his sister sitting on the floor.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He is helping me!” Iris angrily insisted. Why was everyone coming in to ruin her time with Noctis?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Someone’s here for Noctis.” Ignis said and opened the door all the way. A gray dog walked in, heading straight to the Prince.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Umbra!” Noctis welcomed the dog into his arms, scratching him between his ears. He took the Journal tied to the dog’s back and turned to Iris. “Do you mind if I take care of this real quick?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Iris shook her head. “No, go ahead.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thanks.” Noctis quickly got up off the floor and left the room with Umbra obediently following him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Looks like it’s another message from Lunafreya.” Gladiolus stated the obvious. “Their letters have been more frequent with the wedding coming up in several months. Iris, you shouldn’t be taking up too much of his time with this whole thing going on-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Gladio.” Ignis reprimanded him sharply, nodding towards Iris.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She was staring dejectedly at the floor.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She knew better than anyone that Lunafreya and Noctis were getting married soon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She knew that Noctis only had eyes for Lunafreya.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But…</span>
  <em>
    <span> Iris sniffed back a tear. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I just wanted to spend a little bit of time with him before the wedding.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gladiolus scratched his head. He knew he went a little too far. “I’m sorry I…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Iris looked up and glared at her brother, with tears in her eyes. “Go away, big brother!” She yelled at him. She then turned her back at him, pulling her knees to her chest and burying her face into her arms.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gladiolus paled and tried to take a step towards her. “Iris-“</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ignis stuck his arm out to stop him. “Gladio, why don’t you leave for a while?” He suggested quietly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gladiolus hesitated but then nodded. He left the room, leaving Ignis and Iris alone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Iris remained on the floor, her back facing him, hugging her knees.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Without a word, Ignis crouched down to pick up the various papers and books that were scattered about and arranged them into a neat pile on the floor. He then gracefully sat down, took a pen out from his jacket pocket, picked up the first workbook on top of the stack, and started writing in it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Iris slowly looked up and turned to see Ignis sitting behind her, busily writing in the math workbook.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ignis…you…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It appears that you were having problems with the questions involving formulas on chapter three and five of this workbook."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Huh…?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ignis stopped writing and turned to show her what he wrote. “If you use these calculations in the steps I wrote out, you should be able to figure out the answer to these questions.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Iris turned around to take the book from him. In his neat handwriting, Ignis had written down easy-to-follow steps to figure out the math problems.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can show them to Noct when he comes back. Math was not his strongest subject. He could use some reminding on the basics.” Ignis casually took another workbook from the pile and opened it to read it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Something about Ignis’ usual calm demeanor made her feel better. She supposed his way of cheering her up was to do what he was best at. Being dependable.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Iris scooted herself beside Ignis, leaning against his side as he wrote.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have trouble remembering the dates in this chapter.” She mumbled.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Noctis’ best subject is history, so he should be able to help you out with this. But I’ll underline the important sections that will most likely appear on your entrance exams.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She rested her head against his shoulder. “Thank you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Prompto. Get up. Everyone else is gone.” Gladiolus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the council room, only Gladiolus, Prompto, Ignis, and Iris remained. Prompto was still slumped over in his seat with his head planted on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s going to be another summit. I’m going to have to make the arrangements all over again.” Prompto moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that bad. Get a hold of yourself.” Gladiolus sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re only saying that because you don’t have to be the one to do it.” Prompto bitterly replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis walked over and patted his friend on the shoulder. “There’s no one else that can do what you do. I know it’s a lot of hard work, but it’ll pay off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto looked up at Ignis, sniffing back his snot. “If you know it’s a lot of hard work, will you help me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah…I can’t.” Ignis held up his hands. “I’m going to have something important to take care of…and it’s probably going to take me a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris stiffened at those words and stared at Ignis. Was he going to accept Aranea’s offer and go to Niflheim?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto slammed his head back onto the table in dejection. “Even Ignis can’t help me. I’m going to die from overwork!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop whining and just do it.” Gladiolus said, his annoyance rising.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s your fault!” Prompto spun around and pointed an accusing finger at the three of them. “If one of you guys agreed to be king, I wouldn’t have to plan for a second summit! Why couldn’t you just accept it?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Gladiolus’ face took on a terrifying expression. “Don’t try to push a heavy role on someone just because you don’t feel like doing some extra work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Urk…” Prompto choked from Gladiolus’ fuming glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Big brother, that’s enough. Prompto is just venting.” Iris intervened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph.” Gladiolus crossed his arms and turned his back on Prompto, who let out a sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, now that the summit is over and everyone is gone, I’m also going to take my leave.” Ignis announced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going back to your apartment?” Prompto asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Where else would I go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladiolus and Prompto exchanged glances. “I was hoping that you would be staying with one of us...” Prompto said. “Until you found a place that isn’t so…rundown?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis was taken aback. He wasn’t expecting Prompto’s request.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been staying at the living quarters at the Citadel…in the apartments where the old council used to stay. A lot of my staff are staying there too. They’re all in good condition and there’s plenty of places to choose from.” Prompto offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladiolus took a step forward towards Ignis. “The renovations left on the Amicitia mansion are all on the outside, so we have a lot of room to spare. I was hoping you could stay with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Big brother </span>
  </em>
  <span>…Iris’ gaze softened towards Gladiolus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis could hear the sincerity in their pleas. “I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ignis.” Prompto stood up from his chair to face his friend. “I think you know that it’s not healthy or safe for you to stay in that old apartment. And to be honest…we really missed you. We need you around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladiolus grunted his agreement. “Without you, Ignis, I had to deal with Prompto by myself. Do you know how many times I wanted to wring his neck in the past several weeks? Not to mention…” He paused and scratched at his chin bashfully. “I really missed your cooking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis rubbed at his neck, embarrassed. Iris stayed quiet, allowing them to say the words they’ve been wanting to tell him for so long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, they were the ones who missed them the most.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you guys give me a day or two to think about it?” Ignis asked. “Aranea offered something to me earlier and I might have to make specific living arrangements because of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris felt a chill at Ignis’ words. Aranea’s invitation to Niflheim…he was going to accept it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aranea? What did she want with you?” Prompto questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis shook his head. “I don’t want to tell you guys until I know for sure. But I promise to tell you once I begin preparing for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was going to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis was going to Niflheim…to be with Aranea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right. I’m going to give you a couple more nights in that apartment. But if you procrastinate, I’ll go in there and drag you out myself.” Gladiolus grinned. “And I’m not as polite as my sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understood.” Ignis chuckled. “Now if you will allow me, I’m going back to my dilapidated apartment. Apparently I’m not going to be staying there for long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris thought about Aranea’s words.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Or perhaps being in Insomnia isn’t good for him. Maybe he’ll get better if he’s in a different environment…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It sure would be a crying shame…If someone were to just snatch him away, wouldn’t it?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> “Ignis!” Iris called out loudly before he left the chamber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all turned their attention to Iris. She took an assertive step forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to walk you back to your apartment!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They walked down the street side by side in silence. Ignis felt a little awkward.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She was so insistent about walking me back. Did I do something wrong?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladiolus and Prompto had simply taken Iris’ sudden statement as concern for Ignis’ safety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Ignis was thinking about Iris’ odd determination on walking him home, Iris wondered how she could speak to him about his decision to move to Niflheim.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Should I just confront him? Should I remind him about the bad memories they had in Niflheim? Should I tell him about how much the others will miss him when he’s gone?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What if he suddenly gets angry at me for questioning his decisions?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What if he decides to leave as soon as possible because I made him mad?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her head was swimming with all the possible scenarios that would occur if she brought up her objections about his plans to be with Aranea.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aranea…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She was gorgeous as always. The woman who has legions of men declaring their love for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How special would a man feel if he was chosen by a goddess like her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis was a class of his own. Even Aranea had admitted so.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know…Ignis has always been very popular. You have to admit how beautiful his face is, even with the bit of scarring.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris stole a glance at Ignis. Aranea’s observations weren’t wrong…he was incredibly attractive. The scarring didn’t ruin his perfect profile.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s lost some weight since I’ve last seen him…but I’m sure he’ll get that chiseled body back.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris eyes lowered down from his face. She recalled how muscled he was during the days he trained with her brother. Once Ignis got some of his weight back, she was certain his physique would return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not to mention the uniform fits him so well….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her attention focused on his Kingsglaive attire. Sleek and dark, he looked so seamless with it on. She personally thought the uniform looked out of place on her brother, seeing how huge he was, but on Ignis it just looked…sensual.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course…his whole character is what made him so irresistible. Being so intelligent and dependable…it’s so sexy isn’t it?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t have any arguments for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis was always loyal and reliable. Even back when they were younger, she always admired him for his dedication to Noctis. Back then she had fervently wished that she could be as reliable as Ignis, so she could also be indispensable to the Prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it wasn’t only Noctis he was always there for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How many times had Ignis been there for her? Too many to count.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was she being selfish in wanting to keep him in Insomnia? Did she just want him to stay because she wanted to rely on him more?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The questions of self-doubt churned around in her head until they reached the apartment building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re here.” Ignis said, bringing her frantic thoughts to a stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you need me to walk you home as well? I don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Uh…” Iris nervously wrung her fingers. “I actually have something important to talk to you about. Can we talk in your apartment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis hesitated for a brief moment but then nodded. “All right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Iris followed Ignis through the broken glass doors of the building entrance, she caught notice of something important. “Ignis…You weren’t using your cane?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t need it.” He held out a hand to help her step over the debris scattered around the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She accepted his help as she gingerly stepped over the shattered glass. “Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the door to the stairway for her. “I had you beside me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…If there’s someone I trust walking with me. I just follow their steps.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She recalled what he told her yesterday as they both climbed up the stairs to the seventh floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris followed him into his apartment and was surprised at what she saw. It was cleaner than when she had left it a couple days ago. The windows remained wide open, letting in the light from the evening sun. Many of the higher surfaces that she was unable to dust were now spotless. She also realized that the bags of trash that she had left out in the hallway were gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis leaned against the kitchen island counter. “So…what did you need to speak to me about, Iris?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah…” Iris timidly stepped closer to Ignis. “I…just wanted to ask you…” Her voice trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis tilted his head, waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris took another deep breath. “Ignis…are you going to accept Aranea’s offer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis seemed surprised at her question. “You know about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris nodded. “Aranea told me back in the council room…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” Ignis rubbed the back of his neck. “It was a generous offer. She didn’t have to go out of her way for me, but I am thankful for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris’ heart sank. “…Are you planning on accepting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to. I might not be in the best condition to take care of such a big responsibility…but I think it’s something that’ll make Gladio and Prompto happy.” Ignis sighed. “I think I’d also like the opportunity to stay busy with something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris bit down on her lip. “So you’ve already decided?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I’ll have to think about new living arrangements, but I guess it’s good timing that Gladio and Prompto were insistent that I move out of this apartment.” Ignis chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was going to go to Niflheim and be with Aranea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” She shouted. “I don’t want that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What…?” Ignis slightly jumped at her sudden outburst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swiftly threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deep and desperate, she pressed her lips hard against his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis was still in complete shock as she pulled her face away from him. “Iris…what…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t go to Niflheim!” Iris cried. “I don’t want you to go! I know I have no right to keep you from going…but I don’t want to lose you to Aranea!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What…?“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know she’s more beautiful and mature than I am…and so much stronger and dependable…” Iris clutched at Ignis’ clothes. “I know I was the one who said I didn’t want to be in a relationship…but I don’t want you to be with her! Please don’t leave!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sobbing, she buried her face into his chest. For a long minute, Ignis stood still as her tears soaked into his jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iris…” He gently placed both his hands on her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still crying, she slowly looked up at his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His expression was one of total confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh…?” Her tears stopped flowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to Niflheim...or be with Aranea. Where did you get that idea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared at him, trying to process what he had just told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“EH?!” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 10</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After leaving the council chambers, Ignis walked down the corridor towards the large windows overlooking the Citadel grounds. He rolled his shoulders and sighed. Coming out from seclusion and jumping straight into a room full of people was too far of a leap for his psyche. He didn’t think after spending so much time alone in his apartment that he would find himself pining for solitude.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He heard steps coming up from behind him and turned around.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Running away from the crowd, Ignis?” Aranea asked, walking up to stand beside him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I just needed a moment away to take a breath.” Ignis replied.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I understand. I don’t like being cooped up with a bunch of politicians all day myself, but duty calls. If I don’t do it, who will?” Aranea sighed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The people of Niflheim are lucky to be in your capable hands.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aranea let out a laugh. “Speaking of which, I have something that might be of interest to you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“To me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A few days ago, I was overseeing the reconstruction of the main road in Gralea and came across something that belongs to you boys.” Aranea smiled. “A wrecked car with a Lucian license plate labeled RHS-113. Sound familiar?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You found the Regalia?” Ignis was shocked. “I thought it was completely totaled…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s in bad shape, but it’s not completely lost. I bet with some time and hard work, it can return back to its former glory. Would you like it back?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ignis didn’t hesitate. “Yes, I would. Thank you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re very welcome. Would you like me to have it delivered to you immediately?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ignis frowned. “I don’t know where we’d be able to keep it to fix it up. Hammerhead is the first place that comes to mind, but the garage is being used as the Hunter’s outpost at the moment.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aranea suddenly stepped closer and whispered into his ear. “I had the car moved to a safe place. If you don’t have a place to keep it, I’ll hold onto it for you. Just send me a word when you’re ready, and I can fly it over here at any time.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ignis thought about it. The Regalia was the precious memento that King Regis had given them…he had always felt terrible that the car was destroyed on the way to their battle in the Imperial Capital. There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted the car back. He would just have to make arrangements for it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll give it some serious thought and get back to you.” Ignis told her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Looking forward to your answer.” Aranea said, her voice sultry, as she gave Ignis a small kiss on his cheek.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Iris couldn’t believe what Ignis had just told her. “So...Aranea’s offer was returning the Regalia?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. What did you think we discussed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris took a shaky step back. Her knees gave in and she dropped down to a crouch. She buried her fingers into her hair in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>DAMN YOU, ARANEA!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She was just toying with her! That evil woman!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis bent down, placing a hand on her head. “…Iris.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huuu…” Mortified, Iris kept her head lowered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pfft…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris’ head snapped back up and she saw Ignis burst out into loud laughter. She stared at him as he laughed so hard he had to clutch at his stomach to breathe. She had never seen Ignis without his composure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You…</span>
  <em>
    <span>HAHAHA</span>
  </em>
  <span>…thought that I was…</span>
  <em>
    <span>HAHAHAHA</span>
  </em>
  <span>…with Aranea…</span>
  <em>
    <span>HAHA</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” He took off his sunglasses to wipe away the tears in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not funny!” Iris cried, face turning bright red. “Stop laughing so hard!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But! </span>
  <em>
    <span>HAHAHA</span>
  </em>
  <span>…You thought I was going to Niflheim?” He was gasping for air in between his laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stooopppp!” She begged, pushing at him. He fell over onto the floor, still crying with laughter, while she grasped his clothes and shook him. “It’s not funny at all! Stop it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally his laughs slowly began to abate. “Okay, okay…I’ll stop…it’s just…pfft…” He tried to fight back another bout of laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris glowered. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled and took hold of her hand that was still clutching at his jacket. “You were being so adorable…I couldn’t help but to laugh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris’ expression softened. “I guess I should be glad you were so amused by my embarrassment…I don’t think I’ve ever seen you laugh so hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll admit…it’s been a long time since I’ve laughed like this.” Ignis admitted with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meanie.” She huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realizing she was still on top of him, she shifted herself to climb off, but then Ignis suddenly reached up and ran a lock of her long hair through his fingers. The affectionate gesture made her freeze in place as her heart skipped a beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So tell me…why did you want me to stay so badly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris felt another surge of heat rise to her face. “I…just felt you were better off in Insomnia. That’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see…then why didn’t you want me to be Aranea?” He asked teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-because…” She stammered and trailed off, blushing furiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm? I didn’t hear you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I didn’t want anyone else to have you…” Iris confessed with a small voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light-hearted air between them came to a halt. Ignis lay unmoving on the floor, trying to process her revelation. Iris realized that what she said may have been inappropriate and tried to take it back. “I-I’m sorry, I was just…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis slowly rose up until he was sitting upright, so he was face to face with Iris.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mean it?” He asked, his voice rough. “You don’t want anyone else to have me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would have continued to brush it off and play it off as a joke, but the solemnity in his expression made her think it was best to be honest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I meant it.” She admitted quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis leaned slowly forward and pressed his lips gently against hers. It wasn’t the desperate and passionate kiss that she had given him a few moments ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was soft…and tender…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And…intimate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he pulled away, she felt herself yearning for more. When she tried to lean forward to continue kissing, he stopped her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should leave.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 11</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You should leave.” Ignis said roughly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris blinked. “What? Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis abruptly got up to his feet. “You need to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris rose up from the floor. “I don’t understand…did I do something wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t do anything wrong.” Ignis sounded as if he were in pain. “You need to leave or else…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or else what?” Iris took hold of his arm but he recoiled from her touch. After he realized what he’d done, he took a step away from her, his expression heavy with agony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ignis…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head at her. “…I can only hold myself back so far. You need to leave or else I’ll do something I regret.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold yourself back?” Iris repeated, not fully understanding his explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iris! Can’t you understand that I want to sleep with you again?! You need to get out of here or else I’ll end up forcing myself on you again!” Ignis yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence that followed was thick with tension.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris was for sure disgusted with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could only hope that she would hurry up and leave and perhaps they could salvage what little friendship that they had between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard her take her first step.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he felt her hands on his jaw, pulling him forward, and then the sensation of her lips on his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly recovering from the surprise, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris twined her tongue around his, kissing him deeply. He loved the tender soft feeling of her lips. His body heated up instantly, remembering the pleasure her body had given just a few days before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled away, a string of saliva falling from their mouths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iris…” He breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Ignis…I know this sounds really selfish of me…but…” Iris blushed again. “…I really want...um…can we do it one more time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was being so endearing. It was unfair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How was he supposed to refuse her when she asked for it so adorably?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He answered by once again pressing his lips to hers. Wanting to taste her, he ran his tongue against her lips, prompting her to open her mouth and invite him in again. She obliged, and he tangled his tongue with hers, savoring the sweet flavor of her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He broke from the kiss momentarily to swiftly bend down and pick her up in his arms. She yelped in surprise and quickly grabbed his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” She demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This time I want you to be more comfortable, so I’m taking you to my bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you wing my head against the wall…” Iris threatened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No trust? I might be blind but I know my own apartment.” He nimbly strode around his furniture and carried her straight into the bedroom with no incident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gently laid her down in bed and she enthusiastically pulled him down upon her, locking her lips onto his. She quickly pulled off her jacket and her shirt, carelessly throwing them to the side. He again assisted her with removing her bra, his clever fingers reaching down her back and undoing the clasps. She threw it to the side with the rest of her clothes. Her breasts heaved with each passionate breath she took, naked and aching for his touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He obliged her by gently taking one breast in his hand and the other with his mouth. He ran his tongue around her nipple, grazing it, and she let out a sigh of pleasure. As he took the nipple into her mouth and sucked, she let out a cry and ran her fingers through his hair, grasping it and embracing his head to her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Such a cute reaction </span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought and quickly went to suckle the other breast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking with anticipation, Iris shimmied herself out of her jeans, kicking them off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis sat up to take off his Kingsglaive jacket but Iris stopped him by taking hold of his hands before he could loosen the first clasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um…can you leave the jacket on for just a little bit longer…?” Iris asked shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis paused. “You have a thing for men in uniforms?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ran a hand over the smooth black attire. “No…I have a thing for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> in this particular uniform.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed softly and bent down to nibble on her ear. “All right, but it can’t stay on the whole time. I want to feel your skin on mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, just for a little longe…AH!” Her moan interrupted her reply as Ignis ran a finger down her thighs, tracing her slit through her thin panties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loved how open her reactions were. He loved the way she moaned and arched her back when he touched her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to have more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He planted soft kisses down her body starting from her neck down to her torso. She wriggled in pleasure as his lips trailed lower and lower. He slowly pulled off her panties, the action soliciting a sharp intake of breath from Iris.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he touched her between her legs, he marveled at the lovely wet heat that flowed from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look how wet you are…” He whispered as he stroked her between her thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be mean…” She whimpered, but shook her hips in delight as he touched her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slid a finger inside her and her body shuddered from the pleasure. As she tightened her walls around his finger and he bent down and kissed her gently on her sensitive nub. Without hesitation, he then proceeded to tease it with his tongue as he curled his finger inside of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh!” She cried out loudly. The burning hot pleasure…it was too much. She tried to move away to get some reprieve from the assault on her senses, but he held her one of her legs in place as he licked and prodded her down below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just kept attacking her his tongue until the first orgasm completely enveloped her body. As she shook and trembled, she felt the liquid flow from her entrance, which Ignis eagerly lapped up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How did she taste so wonderful? He wondered as he continued to devour her below, his finger continuing to piston in and out of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ignis…please…” She panted, her voice pleading. “I…I want you inside me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted his mouth from her slit for a moment so he could reply. “But I am inside you…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I mean. Please…?” She implored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to tell me specifically what you’d like or else I won’t understand.” He teased, stirring her up with his finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” She moaned from the movement. “Please, Ignis…I want…ah! I want your cock inside me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her one more kiss between her thighs before pulling his finger out. “Good girl.” He said, his voice gruff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she lay before him catching her breath, he undressed himself. The Kingsglaive jacket was the first to go, to her dismay. He deftly took off the shirt he wore beneath the uniform and unbuckled his belt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he took off his pants, she saw his impressive erection spring free and she stared with fascination. She didn’t get a chance to get a good look at him the first time. He was much bigger than she thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That fit inside of me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis positioned himself between her legs, the tip of his cock pressing against her entrance. Before he pushed in, lowered himself to whisper into her ear. “There’s no going back after this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know…” Iris replied softly, taking hold of his face and kissed him longingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that acknowledgement, he finally thrust himself inside her and she let out another cry in pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her insides were so hot, they were throbbing and coiling around his length.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m all in…” He panted, affectionately stroking her face with his free hand. “Are you in any pain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None…” She murmured, running her fingers through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly began to move, unsheathing himself to the tip and driving himself back inside her. Her moans were intoxicating and he felt his control slip away with every whimper that escaped her lips. He began to thrust into her faster and she gasped at the intensity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unconsciously, she began to move her hips to the rhythm of his thrusts. Each time they grinded against each other, she tightened around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted more, so much more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still buried inside her, and hooked his arms underneath her knees. She let out a surprised noise as he lifted her legs off the bed and spread them. He drove plunged himself into her, deeper than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! You’re hitting me…deep inside!” She cried out, feeling him push against her cervix.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt her contracting around him, adjusting to his angle, allowing him to shove his length even further into her depths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I slow down?” He asked as he continued to drive himself into her warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AH..! No! Please…keep…going!” She gasped her reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was all the encouragement he needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went harder and faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pleasure was so intense that his hold on his release was at its limit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come, Iris…I want you to come with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AH! AHN…! I’m…going to…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt her insides grip him hard as she came under him. She arched and trembled against him, riding on the wave of pleasure that washed over her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to hold on any longer, Ignis shoved himself as deeply as he could and came inside her. He poured everything into her, shaking as he slowly pumped himself a few more times into her quivering insides, making sure she received every last drop of his liquid release.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their bodies still connected, he collapsed on top of her. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lay still for a few minutes, sweaty and exhausted in each other’s embrace, trying to catch their breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I heavy?” Ignis murmured into her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. You’re very comfortable.” Iris sighed, enjoying his warm weight on top of her. She ran her palm up and down his back in a soothing motion. Ignis relaxed against her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How did she make him feel so safe and so vulnerable at the same time?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might fall asleep if we stay like this…” She whispered, her eyelids fluttering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then stay the night. I’m fine with it.” Ignis pressed his lips against her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a quiet laugh. “Then you’re also fine with my brother breaking down the door to get me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If Gladio came in right now and killed me on the spot, I’d die a happy man. There are worse ways to die.” He joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No dying on my watch.” Iris playfully slapped his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis could sense the sunlight from his windows was beginning to diminish. He propped his elbows onto the bed with her in between them, slowly raising his body off of hers. “Do you want to go home? I can walk you back to the mansion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris frowned as Ignis’ chest lifted off of hers. “I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to go back home…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stroked the side of her face. “The sun is going to set soon. Gladio is probably waiting for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out an annoyed huff. “Fine…I’ll go home. But you don’t have to take me, Ignis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis bent down to give her gentle kiss. “I want to.” He was still nestled inside of her...and much to both their disappointments, he pulled himself out as he climbed off of her. Iris felt a shiver of pleasure as she felt their combined fluids flow out from her between her legs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat on the side of the bed as Iris slowly got up. She saw that their clothing was scattered about the floor…including Ignis’ Kingsglaive jacket. She blushed as she remembered how sexy he looked while wearing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if he could somehow read her thoughts, Ignis teased, “Maybe I should wear my uniform more often.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t be held responsible for my actions if you do.” Iris responded as she got off the bed and started to pick their clothes up off the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heaviness and guilt from the first time was no longer there. Now the atmosphere between them was easy and light-hearted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Iris was going to thank Aranea for anything, it would be for this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both reluctantly got dressed. When Iris handed Ignis his Kingsglaive jacket and he remembered what was in the pocket. “Ah…I almost forgot about this.” He said as he fished out the small velvet box that was entrusted to him by Gladiolus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Iris asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your brother’s wedding ring.” Ignis sighed. “He’s making me hold onto it until his big day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, so he finally got to ask you to be his best man.” Iris smiled. “I suppose it’s better in your hands than in Prompto’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Funny how you both say that, knowing that I don’t even know what the ring looks like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s easily solved.” Iris took the box from Ignis’ hand and opened it. She hummed appreciatively at the design. “It’s a gold ring…with emeralds embedded around the band. The inside of the ring is carved with a fancy design that looks like ivy. Very smart choice, big brother. Ria’s an engineer, so he chose a ring that wouldn’t get in her way while she worked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see. I wonder why he picked emeralds as a gemstone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh that’s simple. Ria’s birthday is in May. Emeralds are the birthstone of May.” Iris closed the box and handed it back to Ignis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis turned the velvet box over in his hand. “That’s interesting. It seems like Gladio put a lot of thought into this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s only considerate when it comes to Ria.” Iris laughed as she put on her leather jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis stood up and put the box inside his top dresser drawer. He finished buttoning his shirt and went to his closet to hang up his Kingsglaive jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going to wear a jacket?” Iris asked, disappointed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not the Kingsglaive one.” Ignis smiled and took out a regular suit jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll wear it for you some other time.” Ignis leaned down to kiss her forehead tenderly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Ignis turned to put on his jacket, Iris placed a hand over where he kissed her and flushed red. The affection from Ignis was so open now. It was almost night and day from how he acted after the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was it conceited for her to think he was feeling better because of her? Her face warmed at that thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go.” Ignis called to her, breaking her out of her reverie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…okay.” Iris followed after him, leaving his bedroom.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for the kudos! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 12</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>At some point as they were walking towards the Amicitia mansion, Iris had taken Ignis’ hand, interlocking her fingers with his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t using his walking stick, but she knew it was because he trusted her footsteps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made her a little happy to know that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun was slowly dwindling over the horizon and was basking the Crown City in a warm orange glow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I go looking for an empty place for my shop, I’ll keep an eye out for any garages that look usable. Hopefully we can get one that’s functional enough to rebuild the Regalia.” Iris said, looking at the crumbling buildings around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was going to be difficult to find a garage in the ruined city, but she was sure that they would find someplace suitable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis nodded. “I was thinking about asking Cid if he knew of any places we could look at. Maybe we can ask Cidney when she’s free.” He knew Cidney was not only busy with Hammerhead, but she was also in charge of transporting supplies into Insomnia. He wouldn’t ask her for too much help when she was busy with other matters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll probably be more than happy to help. If I remember correctly, she loved the Regalia as much as you guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis smiled. “That’s true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah…” Iris sighed. “We’re getting near my home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped walking. Iris turned around to see why he halted. “Ignis? What's wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iris…” He loosened his hold on her hand. “What are we going to tell Gladio?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris blinked. “Tell my brother? Tell him what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About…us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We shouldn’t tell him anything! Why should we tell him anything about us?” Iris said crossly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis hesitated before asking, “Then tell me…what kind of relationship do we have?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris drew a blank. How would she define what she currently had with Ignis?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She told him the day before that she didn’t want a relationship because she wasn’t ready. Which was still true. Noct still remained a heavy presence in her heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did they have a purely sexual relationship? She blushed at the thought. She felt their intimacy with each other went deeper than just sex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their relationship was complicated. She did love him…but was it the same love that she saw between her brother and Ria? The feelings she has for Ignis wasn’t something she had a definition for…or even a placement on a scale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Iris could do was be honest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think we have a relationship like my brother has with Ria or Prompto has with Cidney…but...I wouldn’t consider us to be just friends with benefits.” Iris admitted with a blush. “I’m not sure how I can explain what we have…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris curled her fingers around Ignis’ hand. “I don’t want you to be anyone else…but I also don’t know if I’m capable or even earnest enough to be your girlfriend. I’m the worst…aren’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Ignis squeezed her hand in return. “You’re being honest. I appreciate that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…Then what do you think we are?” Iris asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis lowered his head in thought for a while before answering. “It’s similar to what you feel. But I still believe you’re too good for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about? You’re obviously the one that’s too good for me!” Iris protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I disagree.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris huffed at his stubbornness but decided to let it go for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let me reiterate…What kind of relationship do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> we have?” Ignis asked again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris blushed and mumbled. “Maybe not quite lovers…but more than friends…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis nodded thoughtfully. “If we’re not quite lovers, I assume that means we don’t have sex?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I want that!” Iris quickly shouted her denial but a split second later realized what she just said and stammered. “I-I…I meant…I…you know!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis let out a soft laugh and bent down to kiss her. “I’m sorry…I couldn’t help teasing you. Your reactions are too cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris flushed and tugged at his hand. “Either way! Regardless of what kind of relationship we have…we have to keep it a secret, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Gladio doesn’t find out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris nodded. “That too. But I don’t think others will understand…what we are to each other…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments, Ignis nodded his agreement. “All right. Let’s keep it between us then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Iris breathed a sigh of relief. “Let’s hurry and get to my home. I can imagine my brother is angry at me for being late.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you late?!” Gladiolus yelled at Iris in the entryway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you just waiting for me at the door?” Iris asked incredulously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not the whole time!” Gladiolus defended himself. He saw Ignis behind her and knit his eyebrows. “Ignis? What are you doing here? I thought the whole point of Iris walking you back to your apartment was to </span>
  <em>
    <span>walk you back to your apartment</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was getting late and the sun was going down. It was only appropriate I see her back here.” Ignis replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladiolus narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Iris. “What exactly were you both doing that made you so late?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris swallowed. “We…we were talking about something important!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…um…” Iris floundered, trying to grasp an excuse under her brother’s scrutinizing stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gladio, stop interrogating her.” Ignis admonished his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You both are acting really fishy…” Gladiolus eyed them both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis sighed.  “I wanted it to keep it secret, but apparently you’re not letting me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris panicked at his response. “H-hold on, Ignis! Don’t tell him like this…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what?!” Gladiolus demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iris and I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“IGNIS!” Iris flailed her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…Were discussing what Aranea offered me at the summit. Apparently she found the Regalia in the old Imperial City and offered to send it this way. I didn’t want to tell you and Prompto yet because I wanted to arrange a place for it to be kept first so it wouldn’t trouble you.” Ignis continued smoothly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SAFE!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Iris thought, clutching at her chest in relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Regalia?” Gladiolus whispered disbelievingly. “They found it…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis nodded. “Aranea said it's in bad shape, but still salvageable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His sister's tardiness forgotten, Gladiolus roared in excitement. “YES! THEY FOUND HER!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris glanced at Ignis, who simply looked pleased for his friend’s happiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to have to find a place for her! I’ll help you find a garage and then together we can…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladiolus’ chatter was immediately stopped by Ignis holding his hand up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you…the reason I didn’t want to tell you was because I wanted to be the one to handle it. I know you’re excited, but you are responsible for other things that are more important than this. Didn’t you say that Cor asked you to take over his part of the patrol around Insomnia for a few days while he helped some of his men begin excavation on the Citadel throne room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladiolus frowned at the reminder. “Yeah…but…I think the Regalia’s really important too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris placed a hand on her brother’s shoulder. “Hey big brother, I think you should let Ignis handle this. He wants to help and there probably isn’t anyone you can trust more with the Regalia than him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladiolus huffed out a breath. “You’re right. I’ll leave this to you then. Will you at least keep me updated with this? I cared for the old girl too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will, Gladio. I know.” Ignis nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladiolus sheepishly kicked at the floor. “Thanks…and I’m really sorry for getting angry at you both. I guess I’m just on edge after Prompto made that stupid suggestion about you two getting together. Ha!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Iris and Ignis froze in place while Gladiolus laughed at himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, the sun’s down. Why don’t you just stay with us tonight, Ignis?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No thanks. I should get back to the apartment.” Ignis tried to turn but Gladiolus’ giant hand grasped his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on! Stay with us tonight! Think of it as a trial stay if you decide to move in! Besides, I’m pretty sure you haven’t had dinner either…” Gladiolus grinned. “And Talcott came by this morning to drop off some groceries. You can cook us something good!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gladio, I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! You should have dinner with us, Ignis.” Iris joined in with her brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confused, he turned to Iris. “I should?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris remembered how much weight he lost. There probably weren’t any provisions left in his apartment either. He also didn’t have any bathing necessities other than the small sample of soap she had left behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Iris said firmly. “And you should stay the night. It would make big brother really happy, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it would!” Gladiolus agreed loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to turn down both the Amicitia siblings, Ignis sighed and nodded. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 13</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They all sat at the Crow’s Nest Diner, crammed into a booth in the corner. Iris sat between Noctis and Prompto while Gladiolus and Ignis sat together across from them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They were escorting Iris to Cape Caem, at the insistence of Gladiolus, and were taking a quick break at a rest stop before they continued.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Iris was still a bit somber because of Jared’s death, but the others did their best to lift her spirits.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When the waitress came by to take their orders, Gladiolus went first.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll take the steak and eggs.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll have the Kenny’s Salmon with a salad.” Ignis.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll take the Kenny’s club sandwich.” Prompto.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll take a burger and fries.” Noctis.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Um…” Iris scanned the menu. She wanted to order the salmon as well, but Noctis’ order made her change her mind. “I’ll take the same…burger and fries.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When the waitress walked away, Gladiolus raised an eyebrow at his sister. “Why did you order a burger? I thought you didn’t like red meat.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I like burgers just fine!” Iris said defensively. “It…it looked good!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Eat a lot, Iris.” Noctis encouraged. “We still have a long way to go until we reach Cape Caem.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you, Noctis.” Iris smiled cheerfully.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Within a few minutes, the waitress came with their orders and placed the plates in front of them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gladiolus and Prompto immediately began to dig into their food. Iris looked tentatively at her burger in front of her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks to her big brother, Iris didn’t find red meat appetizing anymore because he asked for it from the cooks at home every chance he got. She automatically ordered the same thing as Noctis and now she regretted it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beside her, Noctis began to take out the lettuce, tomatoes, and onions from his burger.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I suppose we all have our aversions</span>
  <em>
    <span>, Iris thought. She stared at her plate again. She wondered if the others would look at her weird if she ate her burger without the actual burger patty.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, again? Noctis you need to eat your vegetables!” Prompto pointed out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, I don’t like them.” Noctis replied curtly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re going to make Ignis eat them again, aren’t you? Don’t be such a child.” Gladiolus chided.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ignis sighed and turned to Iris. “Do you like salmon? Do you mind switching plates with me? If Noctis is just going to give me all his vegetables I might as well have the burger to go with them.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh…! Sure!” Iris brightened. Ignis had just saved her from her own meal.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ignis lifted Iris’ plate and replaced it with his. With a fork, he took the unwanted vegetables from Noctis and placed them on top of his burger.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know you could just let him leave the lettuce on the side. You didn’t have to switch to a burger to eat them.” Prompto suggested.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ignis shrugged. “It’s an insult to the chef and the farmers if perfectly good vegetables were left uneaten.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Iris happily began to eat the salmon. “Mm…! So good!” She exclaimed with her mouth full.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No one caught the small smile on Ignis’ face before he began to eat his burger.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis cooked dinner with little help from Iris this time around. He already memorized the locations of the pots, pans, and utensils around their kitchen. He did ask her to tell him what they had in the fridge and pantry again to save some time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talcott had brought them a good assortment of ingredients, so Ignis asked Iris what she wanted for dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a brief moment to think over her choices, she enthusiastically picked vegetable curry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they sat around the table, the Amicitia siblings started eating unreservedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is delicious!” Gladiolus complimented between bites. “Although it would be better if you put in some meat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the same as always. It’s not a healthy lifestyle to eat meat at every meal.” Ignis pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris hummed happily as she ate. “It’s been so long since I had curry! It’s so good!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis smiled. “I’m glad you like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iris, you’re eating pretty well tonight.” Gladiolus noticed that his sister was on her second helping. “Did you do something to work up your appetite?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh?” Iris’ spoon was halfway to her mouth before she dropped it onto her plate from surprise. She did her best not to glance at Ignis, who also froze in the middle of eating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She recovered and quickly made an excuse. “The summit today was way more intense than I thought it would be…I guess I’m just hungry from the stress?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Makes sense.” Gladiolus shoveled another spoonful of curry into his mouth. “But at least it’s over with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least for two months.” Iris muttered and both she and Ignis let out an exasperated sigh in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of which, what are you planning on doing tomorrow, Iris?” Ignis asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m going to look for an empty storefront for my shop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s plenty of vacancies right now, so take the biggest one before people start moving on in.” Gladiolus finished off his plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not about finding the biggest building. It’s about finding the most convenient place.” Iris said thoughtfully. “If I can, I’d like to find a place with an apartment above it like I have in Lestallum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Ignis and Gladiolus turned to her in surprise. “What? You’re not living here with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not. You’re getting married soon, right? I can’t stay here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about? Of course you can stay here!” Gladiolus insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I shouldn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not? I thought you loved Ria?” Gladiolus furrowed his brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do! But…” Iris tried to think of a way to explain her reasons to her brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was a woman in her mid-twenties and wanted to come and go as she pleased without having to answer to someone about her whereabouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She decided to give her brother the simplest reason. “…I don’t want to be in this house with you two lovebirds around each other all the time. I can barely stomach the PDA you do now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis grimaced and turned to Gladiolus. “And you said you wanted me to move in with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! We’re not that bad!” Gladiolus exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes you are. And at least Ignis doesn’t have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> what you both do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just because I can’t see doesn’t mean I can’t hear. I don’t want to be around that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladiolus was getting ganged up on from both sides and didn’t like it. “Okay, okay! We’ll talk about you finding your own place later. But for now, Ria’s barely here because of her work, so there should be no problem for either of you, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re still the main problem, big brother</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Iris thought, irritated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladiolus’ phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and looked at his messages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Ignis, can I pack up the leftovers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, but why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ria just messaged me. She skipped dinner and the food service people helping their work crew won’t be back until the morning. She wanted me to bring her some food.” Gladiolus said, getting up from his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me pack it up. You’re just going to make a mess.” Iris got up and headed towards the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. While I’m at it, I’ll bring Ria a change of clothes. She’d appreciate that.” Gladiolus ran out of the dining room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis helped Iris pack up a container of curry and rice, along with a thermos of tea he had brewed. They handed the food to Gladiolus at the door, who promptly placed it into his pack with his fiancée’s change of clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right! I’ll be back later. Don’t wait up!” Gladiolus yelled his goodbyes and slammed the door behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the sound of his car screeching away, Iris fumed. “What is that?! He makes a big show about me coming late but he just bolts off like that when I’m here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gladio has a one track mind. Don’t get too mad.” Ignis sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can get mad at him all I want. He’s my brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both went back to the dining room to clean up the dishes. After they were done, Iris led him up the stairs towards the guest chambers that were a little further down from her room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can stay here. It’s all clean and ready for staying in.” The room was large, much like all the other rooms in the Amicitia mansion, and almost as big as Ignis’ apartment. Iris took him by the hand to show him the location of the bed, the desk, and the closet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lastly, she led him to the attached bathroom, which was also unconventionally huge. “…And here’s the bath and shower.” She presented. “Shampoo and soap are on the shelf just above the knobs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty luxurious.” Ignis ran a hand down the smooth marbled walls. “I’ll be grateful for the hot water since the water heater at my apartment is broken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you didn’t have hot water, how did you shower this morning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With cold water.” He replied casually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds terrible!” Iris shivered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t so bad.” Ignis remembered the cold shower he took the day before. “It worked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris was puzzled by his words but let it go. “You can go ahead and take a bath or shower. I’ll find you something comfortable to sleep in. I’m pretty sure my brother’s old clothes will fit you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to go through so much trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s no trouble. You’re our guest tonight. I’ll put the clothes on the bed for you.” Iris said before she left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After he heard her leave the room, Ignis leaned heavily against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could still vividly remember the sounds of her moans and the feeling of her skin just a few hours earlier. It was all that was going through his mind since they left his apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted more of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So much more that it was painful to keep his libido in check.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And here he was, with her in her home, with no one else around.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I’ll take another cold shower after all</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ignis thought glumly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>While Ignis was taking a shower, Iris went through her brother’s closets, looking for something that Ignis could sleep in. Gladiolus had a large frame with wide shoulders, so she searched for clothing that would be smaller than the usual size he wears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, she found an old shirt and a pair of sweatpants that her brother wore back when he was in high school. Grateful that it was clean before it was stored away, she took them to the guest room, lying them on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt a bit giddy that Ignis was going to stay over at the house. She wasn’t sure why it made her happy…but it did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was because when they were in each other’s arms earlier that day in his apartment, she wanted nothing more than to stay in his embrace for the rest of the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her body slowly began to warm up with desire when she recalled what had happened just a few hours ago. The longing began to pull at her once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked over at the closed bathroom door where Ignis was showering. Her brother was gone for who knows how long…it would be a perfect opportunity for them to…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris quickly shook the dirty thoughts out of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What’s wrong with me?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> She placed her palms on her cheeks, feeling the heat in her face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How did I become so lewd?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis would definitely think less of her if she caved in to wanton cravings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath to calm herself down. Maybe the thoughts would disappear after she got a good night’s sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard the sound of the shower shutting off. She went to the door and lightly knocked. “Ignis?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” He answered back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I laid some clothes out for you to wear on the bed. Is there anything else you need?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…I don’t think so.” She heard the sound of him climbing out from the tub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris swallowed, imagining Ignis naked and dripping wet on the other side of the door…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stop that!</span>
  </em>
  <span> She screamed to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…if you need anything, let me know. My room is right down the hall. Or you can call for me. I’m going to get ready for bed myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right. Thank you, Iris.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hesitated before she left. The desire was trickling into her being, pooling up and threatening to engulf her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, she shook her head to get her bearings.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Go to sleep. I’ll go back to normal in the morning.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She kept repeating it to herself as she went back to her room.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 14</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She was waiting for them at Cape Caem. She stood on top of the lighthouse, scanning the dark churning waters for headlights from the Royal Vessel.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The sun had completely disappeared several days ago. Iris felt a sense of deep dread. She called her brother and his friends over and over again, but nobody was picking up their phones. She tried to reason with herself that perhaps all their phones either broke or ran out of battery.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But she couldn’t shake that feeling that something had terribly gone wrong.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Only she and Cor remained at the house in Cape Caem. Monica and Dustin had been ordered to take Talcott back to Lestallum and to take any survivors they come across with them. Cor had ordered her to leave too, but she stubbornly insisted that she would stay behind with him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Suddenly she saw a glint of light coming from over the sea. She gripped the railing in front of her, squinting to make sure what she saw wasn’t a figment of her imagination.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A light blinked again. Then two lights. Then the lights slowly began to come closer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her heart jumped in her chest. It was a boat! It was the Royal Vessel!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cor! Cor!” She yelled down from the top of the lighthouse. “I see a boat! It’s headed this way!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good job! Come on down, I’m going to turn on the lighthouse!” Cor bellowed back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She jumped into the elevator and headed down the main level. Cor was frantically turning on the power generators stacked high against the walls. Iris leapt out of the elevator as soon as the caged doors opened and helped him in turning them on.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The lighthouse took up a lot of power that was no longer readily available. Before Cid left with Cidney, he had anticipated the worst and made sure to install several generators inside the lighthouse to power the bright light on top when they needed to guide Noctis and the others back from sea.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As soon as all the generators were on, Iris ran to the large electrical switch and pulled it down.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The lighthouse light blared on, brightly illuminating its light towards the ocean.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cor and Iris took the elevator down below to the secret docking area and waited for the boat to pull in.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In what felt like an eternity, the boat came close enough for them to see what it was.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s the Royal Vessel.” Cor stated in relief.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank goodness!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The boat fought through the rough waves and finally pulled into the safety of the dock. The emergency lights in the cave were dim so neither Cor nor Iris could confirm if everyone was safely on board.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gladiolus was the first one they saw climb off the boat as he prepared the ramp for exiting.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Big brother!” Iris cried, running over to him and throwing herself into his strong arms.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was covered in cuts and bruises, but her brother was safe. Gladiolus returned her hug just as tightly, as if he was going to lose her if he let go.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The others…” Cor approached him, his voice was tentative.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Still holding Iris in his arms, Gladiolus couldn’t look Cor in the eye. “Prompto is helping Ignis get off board. Noct is…” He couldn’t finish the sentence.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Iris slowly pulled away from her brother’s arms, shaking her head in disbelief.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Noctis wasn’t with them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where is he?” Cor asked, his voice steady.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He was absorbed…into the crystal.” Gladiolus answered in a way that even he couldn’t believe he said it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The prophecy…” Cor lowered his eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah…he’ll return. Trust him.” Gladiolus lifted Iris’ chin to see her face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She nodded reluctantly. It was hard, but she would have to believe that Noctis will return.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cor and Iris looked up and saw Prompto carefully guiding Ignis off the boat and onto the ramp.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like their brother, they were both covered in wounds but they were walking on their two feet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>However, Ignis wasn’t walking steadily. Prompto was helping him from ahead.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Iris slowly walked towards them as they got off the ramp and onto the dock. She looked at Prompto, whose face openly showed his regret and inner pain. She looked at Ignis, who was wearing his sunglasses.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As she got closer, she could see the left side of his face was covered in burn marks that still appeared to be raw.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He didn’t appear to be observing anything in particular, just gazing off into the distance.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ignis…?” Iris approached him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He turned his face towards her, but she could tell he wasn’t looking at her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She got closer and Ignis took off his sunglasses.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And then she saw them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His eyes of bright green were no more.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Against the raw burns on his skin, his eyes were now clouded and milky.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The tears began to flow as she wrapped her arms around his neck to embrace him, sobbing into his shoulder.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s okay.” He murmured, rubbing her back reassuringly. “It was a price I was willing to pay.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis was shaking her shoulder. “Iris! Iris!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris woke up from her nightmare with a start. She looked up and saw Ignis’ worried expression. Above him was the familiar sight of the canopy of her bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ignis…” She said softly, reaching up to touch his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the light of the moon that shone through the windows, she could see that the scars on the left side of his face were faded. She gently caressed them, confirming that they weren’t raw and fresh as they were on the night they returned from Niflheim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard you sobbing. I came in to check on you.” Ignis explained, his voice still ripe with concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She then felt the wetness on her face. Apparently she was crying in her sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry…it was just a nightmare.” She whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank goodness.” Ignis sighed in relief. He was jarred awake by the sounds of Iris sobbing. Panicked, he jumped from his bed and ran towards her room. He’d shaken her awake, terrified that she was in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is my brother home yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “I never heard him arrive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris wiped away the tears from her eyes with the sleeve of her pajamas and reached over to her end table for her phone. She saw a text message from Gladiolus on screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He sent a message saying he was going to spend the night with Ria at her worksite. Says he’ll be back in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What time is it now?” Ignis asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at the time on her phone. “It’s midnight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “I’m glad it was just a dream. Here, I’ll go back to my room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris grabbed hold of his arm before he could stand. She stared at him for a brief second while he was illuminated in the moonlight. His hair was down and smelled fresh from his shower. His face was racked with worry. In the pale light of the moon, his eyes reflected a hint of the green they used to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t go.” Her plea barely a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis paused for a brief moment but then nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris moved herself to the side of her bed, tugging on his arm, signaling him to join her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He carefully got under her covers and lay down beside her. He laid down on his left side to face her and she rolled over and cuddled herself against his chest. Slowly and cautiously, he reached over and pulled her closer to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris could feel his heartbeat against her cheek. Steady and reassuring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re warm.” She sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly and repetitively, he ran his fingers through her hair. The gentle motion was relaxing and soothing for them both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of nightmare did you have?” He asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a long breath before she answered. “I dreamt about that time I saw you, Prompto, and my brother return from Niflheim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand stopped moving in her hair. “Oh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris peeked up at his face. His eyes were open but blank from his blindness. She reached up to run a finger over his brow. His eyelids closed as she gently caressed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ignis…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…How did you lose your eyesight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt his muscles tense after she asked her question. She shook her head and assured him, “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis sighed deeply. “It’s not a pleasant story, Iris.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand…but…” She placed her palm on his cheek and softly moved it down his face. “...I guess I want to know what happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A long moment of silence passed between them. So long that she thought he might have fallen asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My sight was the price I had to pay to protect Noct.” He murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A price...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis pulled her closer against him. “To save Noct from Ardyn…I wielded the Ring of Lucii.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris let out a shocked breath. She knew about the ring from the tales Jared had told her when she was young. The Ring of Lucii was an extremely significant heirloom that only the royal family was allowed to wear. The ring had a known history of killing anyone who wore it who wasn’t of Caelum blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To all the royal retainers who knew of its existence, wearing the ring was strictly forbidden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis continued. “…I put it on, knowing that I was sacrificing my life just for the moment of power it would give me to protect Noctis. After the fight was finished and as my eyesight was burning away…the ring spoke to me. It said that instead of my life, it would take my sight as the blood price…because it was important that I continue to protect the </span>
  <em>
    <span>True King </span>
  </em>
  <span>until the very end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ignis…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never told anyone what had really happened...I've just been pretending that I don't remember. So Gladio and the others assumed I was injured while trying to fight off Ardyn. I got the feeling that Noct might have known...and if he did, he didn’t say anything about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis chuckled derisively at himself. “So there you have it. I committed the ultimate taboo and surrendered my eyesight to save Noct, only to offer him up as a sacrifice to save the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could feel the devastating pain behind his disdainful words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris slightly pulled away from Ignis’ tight embrace so she could take his face into her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You kept this all to yourself this whole time…?” She whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His expression was heavy with guilt. “What was the point of using the ring if it only meant for Noct to die?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The utter despair in his voice was heartbreaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noctis didn’t see it like that.” Iris said firmly. “What you gave him was the chance he needed to become what he always wanted to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…What is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A king like his father was. A king who gave up everything for the sake of his people.” Iris paused to take a shaky breath. “…A king that would be worthy for </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>the sacrifices that you’ve made for him…not just your sight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you so sure of this?” He whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve known Noctis for most of my life. If there’s anything I’m sure of, it’s this.” Iris said quietly. “And I think deep inside you also know that Noctis would be furious with you if he knew you were feeling any sort of guilt about helping him accomplish his most noble act as a King.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis felt a large weight being lifted off his soul...his sin of wielding the Ring of Lucii and the responsibility in playing part of Noctis’ sacrifice. The crushing burden on his entire being was slowly disappearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How was she able to rescue him from his pit of misery with just a few words?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tenderly kissed him on the lips. “Thank you for telling me everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iris…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris could feel exhaustion pulling at her eyelids. She nuzzled her face back into Ignis’ chest. “Can you stay in bed with me? I don’t want to be alone tonight.” Iris asked sleepily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll stay.” He promised softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you…” She murmured as she drifted off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, she fell asleep, her breathing quiet and even.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tightened his embrace, hugging her as closely as he could without waking her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should be the one thanking you.” He whispered into her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She stirred awake from the morning sunlight pouring into her room. Eyes still closed, she reached over to the side of the bed but found it empty and cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes fluttered open and she slowly sat up. She looked around her room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His confession last night…it wasn’t a dream, was it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She climbed out of her bed and left her room. She went to the guest chambers and peeked into the open door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bed was perfectly made and the clothing she had lent him for sleeping in were neatly folded on top of the smooth covers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he wasn't in there either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She headed towards the stairway and caught the scent of something sweet. She descended down the steps and went towards the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, Ignis was there, doing what he does best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was wearing the clothes he wore the night before. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to his elbows. His dark blond hair was down and undone. His sunglasses were back on his face, hiding his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was slicing fruit on the cutting board on top of the counter. She noticed the sweet smell emanating from whatever was in the pan on the stove.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning.” Ignis called out. He had heard her steps approach before she could announce herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning…when did you get up?” Iris asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At dawn…about an hour ago.” He placed sliced berries onto the empty plates beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you wake me up?” She pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted you to get some extra rest. You were exhausted yesterday.” He deftly began to slice into an orange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris looked around. “Is my brother home yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not. He’ll probably be here soon. Are you hungry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris’ stomach had been grumbling from the delicious smells all around her. She clutched her stomach, embarrassed. “Maybe a little…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis smiled. “Let’s start eating then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took out a pan he had warming in the oven and started placing the contents onto the plates. He added whipped cream from a bowl he had to the side and then went to the stove to retrieve the small saucepan of molten chocolate, drizzling it on top of her plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris peeked over the counter to see what he was making. She clapped her hands in delight. “Ah! Fruit galettes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis grinned at her reaction. “I figured you’d want something sweet for breakfast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris helped Ignis take the plates over to the dining room table and set out the needed utensils. The galette was perfectly cooked with a golden brown crepe enveloping glistening slices of fruit. There was a generous dollop of whipped cream and drizzled chocolate on top. Ignis brought over a pitcher of water and filled her empty glass without spilling a drop. It never stopped astounding her on how nimble he was even though he couldn’t see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both sat down and Iris quickly took the first bite. She squealed in happiness. “It’s so good! It’s been so long since I had something so wonderful!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis chuckled. “You’ve always had a sweet tooth, haven’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. It happens when you’re raised with a carnivore like my brother, who just wants to live off of meat and cup ramen.” She took another bite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand. The one thing Noct and Gladio had in common was their palette. Gladio would pick the vegetables out of his food as much as Noct would.” Ignis recalled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris gazed softly at Ignis. He was beginning to speak about Noctis fondly. Another sign he was getting better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going out to search for vacant spaces for your shop today?” Ignis asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…yeah!” Iris picked up her fork and knife to continue cutting into her galette. “I’m going to search the areas where the power grids are up and stable. Hopefully somewhere close to the old shopping district. Once people start moving back into the city, maybe some merchants will join me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure they will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you planning on doing today?” Iris asked, popping an orange slice into her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to head back to the apartment and make a call to Cid and Cidney. I need to find a functioning garage for the Regalia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If Cidney finds out about the Regalia, she will get herself involved, no matter how busy she might be. She’ll push herself into your life.” Iris warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis held out a hand on the table and gave her a teasing smile. “She’s not the only woman that’s done that to me recently so it won’t be anything new.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very funny.” Iris replied sarcastically but grinned back, taking his hand across the table. Ignis gave her hand an affectionate squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’M HOME!” Gladiolus yelled from the foyer, followed by the sound of the door slamming shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis and Iris quickly snatched their hands away and put them under the table. “Uh…We’re in the dining room, big brother!” Iris called out nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladiolus strode in and collapsed into the chair beside Iris at the table. “Man! What a night. I’m exhausted!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to inform everyone about what you and Ria did last night.” Iris said flatly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t do anything like that!” Gladiolus retorted. “Ria’s crew is still trying hard to get the hospital area back in full power. She needed my help with those damned power pylons. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>wish </span>
  </em>
  <span>I was doing something else all night!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one who invited Ignis to stay the night and you left him alone. Shame on you.” Iris said half-teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m really sorry about that.” Gladiolus apologized. “I didn’t realize that until after I left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to apologize, it’s good that you were helping Ria. But didn’t you say you have to go help with Cor’s patrols today?” Ignis asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t remind me.” Gladiolus groaned, slumping over the table. “It’s not like pulling an all-nighter is new to me, but it’s not like I don’t need sleep!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris patted her brother on the head. “There, there. Maybe some breakfast will make you feel better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want the sweet stuff you’re eating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis got up from his chair. “I know. I prepared a special galette for you with ham and eggs. It’s warming in the oven, I’ll go get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladiolus perked up. “That sounds good!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should just eat whatever he makes, big brother.” Iris scolded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I would…but I like certain things better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis walked back from the kitchen with Gladiolus’ breakfast. “Don’t worry, Iris. I’m used to it.” He set the plate in front of his friend and sat back down in his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladiolus took a large bite of food and turned to Iris. “Oh yeah, before I forget…” He said with his mouth full. “I ran into Monica while I was at the worksite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Monica!” Iris recalled her father’s former subordinate in the Crownsguard, currently working under Cor in the Kingsglaive. “How is she? I haven’t seen her in a long time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s fine. She’s actually the one that’s been put in charge of handling property and ownership claims for Insomnia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa…that sounds really important.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is.” Gladiolus agreed, swallowing his food before shoveling in another portion into his mouth. “I mentioned that you were going to look around for space for your store and Monica offered to introduce you to the properties that are available. She's coming by soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She can do that?” Iris asked, surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s her job. That way you don’t have to look at every building to see if it’s habitable or track down an owner if there is one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s amazing!” Iris exclaimed gratefully and turned to Ignis. “If Monica knows which properties are available, then maybe she would know any functioning garage spaces for the Regalia!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be helpful if she knew of any places. It would drastically reduce the time it would take to search for one.” Ignis nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, there was a loud knock on the door. “Speaking of which, that’s probably her.” Gladiolus scraped off the last bit of his galette on his plate and got up to get the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladiolus returned to the dining room with Monica following behind him. The older woman was dressed smartly in her dress suit and carried a folder in her arms. Both Iris and Ignis got up from their chair to welcome her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iris! Ignis! It’s been a long time since I’ve last seen you both!” Monica greeted them with a bright smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris went over to Monica and hugged her. “It has been! I think the last time I saw you was back in Lestallum!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Things have been hectic, so forgive me if I couldn’t keep in touch with you.” Monica inclined her head at Iris and turned to Ignis. “I’m glad to see you looking as handsome as ever, Mr. Scientia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis self-consciously ran a hand through his hair. “It’s good to see you…I’m sorry I look unkempt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monica strode over and gave Ignis a peck on the cheek. “I was being serious. You look good with your hair down. I’m glad you’re doing well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I get you some breakfast?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for the offer, but I already ate. I came by to assist Iris after Gladiolus told me about her plans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Monica was at the hospital to check the progress of the power being returned to that area.” Gladiolus explained, taking a seat back at the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monica joined him by taking the empty seat beside Ignis. “Since I’m the one in charge of the citizens who want to return to Insomnia, I needed to know when the utilities will be back up in a certain area so I can properly inspect or order repairs to the buildings around it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris and Ignis sat back down at the table. Monica continued. “Because I know which areas have power and also which buildings are available, I figured I would be able to reduce the hassle in finding Iris a new storefront.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris beamed. “I appreciate it…although I feel bad for having you do extra work for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s actually more beneficial for me if I assist you. Citizens are returning to Insomnia and with that, they will need merchants. The economy needs to be rebuilt, after all.” Monica answered elegantly. “So where were you thinking of putting your store, Iris?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was hoping for a place near the old shopping district near the Citadel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monica nodded and opened her folder. “Luckily for us, the majority of that area does have power, but many of the buildings do need rehabilitation. Are there any specifics of what you’re looking for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t need to be big…but a place with easy access would be preferable, so on the ground level would be nice…” Iris trailed off and glanced at her brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…And a livable space above the store </span>
  </em>
  <span>. She wanted to say but decided to keep it quiet for now...at least in front of Gladiolus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…Something similar to my atelier at Lestallum would be nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monica pulled out a paper from her folder. “Okay then. I think I have a few options for you to look at.” She took out a pen from her pocket and circled several addresses from the list. She handed the paper to Iris. “These are the stores that I believe will fit your specifications.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris looked over the list that Monica had given her. Monica continued, “Many of these stores have cosmetic damage such as broken windows or damaged furniture, but the buildings themselves are still in good shape. All the doors are unlocked or broken, so you’re free to look about as much as you’d like. If you don’t like any of these options, I can give you other addresses in a different area. But if you decide on one, just let me know, and I can arrange everything for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris nodded, her eyes brimming with tears of gratitude. “Thank you, Monica!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monica shook her head. “Due to my schedule, I’m sorry that I can’t show you the properties myself. But please call me with any questions you might have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is more than enough. Thank you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monica turned to Gladiolus. “Was there anything else I could assist you with before I leave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before her brother could answer, Iris raised her hand. “Yes! There’s one more thing! Ignis is looking for a functioning car garage. Are there any available in Crown City?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A garage?” Monica looked at Ignis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have a vehicle that needs to be fixed…a personal project that I want to oversee myself.” Ignis explained vaguely. Even though Monica was trustworthy, he wanted as few people to know about the Regalia’s existence for now in case it was beyond repair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monica hummed to herself in thought. “A functioning car garage. Can you give me the day to look into it? I’m sure there's something. Is there a specific area you wanted it to be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladiolus answered for Ignis. “The closer to here, the better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis sighed. It appeared Gladiolus was adamant about making him move into the Amicitia mansion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understood. I’ll call you as soon as I find any.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monica got up from the table and said her goodbyes to everyone before she left to continue on with her busy day. Ignis and Iris cleaned up the dishes while Gladiolus went to his room to refresh himself before he went out to do Cor’s patrols.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris wondered whether or not she should invite Ignis to go looking for a new store with her. She didn’t want to walk around the eerie empty streets by herself. It would also be useful if she had a second opinion on some of the places.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it would be nice to spend a day with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since Monica is helping you find the garages, does that mean you’re free for the rest of the day?” Iris asked, drying the plates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I am.” Ignis replied, scrubbing the utensils with a sponge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…If you’d like, would you like to look around at the properties with me?” She asked shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis turned off the faucet to turn to her. “Would you like me to go with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t I be a hindrance to your search?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you wouldn’t!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you asking me?” Ignis inquired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Embarrassed, Iris spun around and began to hectically put the dishes away. “I just wanted some company, that’s all!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped up behind her and gently placed his hand on the small of her back. The warmth of his hand made her stomach flutter in reaction. “I’ll be more than happy to accompany you…if you’d like me to.” He said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned back into his arm. “Yeah…I would.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She savored their intimate moment until Ignis suddenly snatched his hand away and stepped back. A few seconds later she heard her brother’s footsteps from overhead, stomping down the stairway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladiolus came to the kitchens, tugging on a clean shirt. “Alright, I’m heading out for patrols. Careful looking at those buildings today, Iris. A lot of that area is still in ruins. If you need anything, just call me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.” Iris leaned over to kiss her brother on the cheek. “I’ll head out soon. I just need to change out of my pajamas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis held out a paper bag. “Here, Gladio. I packed a lunch for you. Don’t starve yourself while working out there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made me lunch…?” Gladiolus accepted the bag and swiftly threw his arms around him, giving Ignis a crushing bear hug. “I LOVE YOU, BUDDY!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gladio, my ribs…” Ignis wheezed and pushed at Gladiolus’ face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me you’re moving out of that dank apartment and into the mansion with me today!” Gladiolus begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…told…you…to…give…me…a…few…days!” Ignis struggled and finally broke free from his friend’s embrace. “Besides, I still haven’t made my decision. I might consider staying at the Citadel housing with Prompto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prompto?! He doesn’t appreciate you like we do!” Gladiolus slapped his hand against Iris’ back. “Isn’t that right, Iris?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch! Get out of here! The longer you try to persuade him to stay, the more you’re convincing him not to!” Iris shoved at her brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. I’ll go. Iris, do your part to convince him to stay, okay? Do whatever it takes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris flushed red and shouted, “Shut up and go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they heard the sound of the door slamming behind Gladiolus both Iris and Ignis let out a sigh of defeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you can see why I feel so guilty around your brother?” Ignis rubbed at his temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s kind of amazing that he’s so naive to this sort of thing.” Iris muttered.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 15</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Iris was in the waiting room of the council’s office at the Citadel. She was strictly instructed by her brother to stay in the room until his shift was over and he could take her to Noctis. He didn’t want another situation where he would have to search frantically for his lost sister again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Iris wished her brother would place a little more trust in her. She was now a whole two years older from that time she got lost. At seven years old, she was much wiser than she was before.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She insisted on coming over to see Noctis today because she knew the Prince’s birthday was coming up. She wanted to give her handmade present to Noctis before anyone else.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Unfortunately, the stuffed animal she was making wasn’t coming together like she wanted it to.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ow!” Iris cried as she pricked her finger on the needle poking through the fabric.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When she told Jared that she wanted to try her hand at sewing a stuffed toy, the old chamberlain had provided her with a chocobo pattern along with the supplies. She was able to cut out the pieces easily by following the design, but unfortunately the sewing part was much more difficult than she thought it would be.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The chocobo doll was a lopsided mess.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Huuu…” Iris tried her best not to cry as she looked at it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She definitely couldn’t give Noctis such a sloppy gift.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But what was she going to do?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The door opened and Iris looked up to see who it was. She saw a tall young man with dark blond hair neatly swept to the side, his gold framed glasses glinting in the light. Iris stared at him, wondering why he looked so familiar.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The man turned his bright green eyes towards her. “Iris?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah!” Iris recognized his eyes. “Big brother Ignis?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ve grown since the last time I’ve seen you.” He commented.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I should be saying that to you!" She exclaimed. Ignis was almost as tall as her big brother now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What are you doing here?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I'm here to see Noctis...my brother told me to stay here until he’s done and he'll take me to see him. What are you doing here?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m dropping off some documents for the council.” He tapped the binder in his arms and then tilted his head. “What’s that you have in your hands?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Iris tried to hide the half-sewn doll behind her back. “Nothing!...Ow!” She pricked her finger again with the needle that was sticking out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ignis stepped forward and reached behind her to pluck up the doll. Iris lowered her eyes in shame while he inspected it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is this your first time sewing?” Ignis asked her, turning it over in his hand.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes…” Iris mumbled.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is a very complicated pattern. I’m very surprised that a beginner was able to cut the pieces and line them up so perfectly.” He observed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Iris quickly looked up. “You think so?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ignis sat down on the couch beside her and put the binder down on the table in front of them. He cautiously pulled the needle out of the fabric. “I have some knowledge when it comes to sewing. Do you mind if I assist you with this?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Iris nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, please!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ignis carefully unraveled the sloppily done stitches around the joints that held the limbs together on the body. “You did well sewing up the seams on the inside. Stitching the smaller parts together is a bit more complicated. I’ll show you how I do it and you can see if it works for you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Iris watched Ignis sew the left wing back onto the doll's body while he slowly explained his method. He handed it back to Iris and watched her try to attach the other wing, gently guiding her when she needed help.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After a few minutes, Iris pulled the last stitch from the doll and happily held it up to him, “It’s done!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ignis looked over the stuffed chocobo and nodded his approval. “Well done. You learn quickly, Iris. You’ll definitely be better than me if you keep at it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You really think so?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you, big brother Ignis!” Iris smiled brightly at him, hugging the doll.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“…Just Ignis is fine.” Embarrassed, he pushed his glasses up on his nose.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had seen seven properties and so far none of them stood out to her. Perhaps she was being too picky by comparing them to her former shop in Lestallum. It was already late afternoon and they both had already eaten the lunch they packed for themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for dragging you around, Ignis.” Iris apologized as they started walking towards the eighth location.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. They’re all close to each other so it’s not like we’re exerting ourselves.” Ignis said as he walked beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but now I feel bad for making you come with me.” Iris said guiltily. Because they had left straight from the Amicitia mansion, Ignis was still wearing the same clothes from the day before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis adjusted his sunglasses. “Don’t worry about it. These things take time and it’s an important decision to make. Besides, nothing really stood out about those places to me either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris was glad that she asked him to come along. Not only for the company, but because his opinion about each place was helpful. He had found important concerns that would've been troublesome for her to deal with if she decided to take the property.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re coming up on the eighth shop.” Iris looked down at the list of addresses Monica had given her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here’s hoping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they arrived, Iris gasped. “I know this place!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Ignis asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris looked up at the deteriorating sign above the shuttered entrance. “This is the sweets bakery that I always visited back in high school! On the eastern side of the shopping district!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah…I think I remember...It was the shop run by the elderly couple who were pastry chefs.” Ignis recalled. “It was famous for their cakes, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes! That's the one!" Iris excitedly ran towards the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bent down to lift the old shutters over the entrance. The rusted metal cogs screeched in protest as it revealed the large glass doors. They were grimy with dust, but still intact. She pushed them open and walked inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It has been over ten years since the store had last had a visitor. The tiled floors had a thick layer of dust. The tables and chairs were enshrined in cobwebs. The lights were out, so they had to rely on the sun shining in from the entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The glass food display cases were empty. She supposed the owners cleared out their product before abandoning their store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis followed in behind her. “It’s definitely a bigger space than your atelier in Lestallum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Twice as big.” Iris said in wonder as she went to the room behind the glass cases. “Ignis! The kitchen!” She called him excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kitchen was just as dusty as the rest of the bakery, but the large space was in good condition. There were several ovens and refrigerators along with a large island counter that was used for pastry making.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Impressive.” Ignis murmured, running a hand over the various professional appliances that occupied the space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stepped back out and into the hallway which had a staircase leading up to the second floor. Iris quickly headed up the stairs, hoping that it had what she was searching for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upstairs was a large studio space which served as the home of the previous owners. It appears that all the smaller possessions were taken, but the large furniture was left behind, covered in sheets. The one room that was separated from the rest of the space was a modest sized bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t know Ignis had joined her until she heard him attempt to open one of the windows. The windows were just as dirty as the glass doors in the front entrance, so little light was able to shine through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The window creaked and protested as he lifted the pane. When he succeeded, sunlight spilled into the wide room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?” Ignis turned to ask her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it.” She immediately answered. “This place is perfect!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s in better condition than the other places, but…” Ignis nodded his head towards the stairs. “What are you going to do with that huge kitchen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Cook for myself?” She said giddily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis laughed. “That’s a pretty extravagant kitchen for personal use.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris waved him off. “This place is perfect! It's double the size of my store in Lestallum, so it’ll be able to hold all my products and more! The location is right at the entrance of the shopping district, so it’s easily accessible. And this…!” Iris spun around with her arms out. “This is the perfect apartment space for me! It’ll be like Lestallum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis smiled wryly. “Your brother will be really unhappy if you leave the Amicitia mansion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This place is only a twenty minute walk from the mansion. I’m sure he can survive the distance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis walked around the open space. “I don’t hear any structural issues. No odd smells. Other than the fact that it’s going to take a lot of time to clean, I don’t see any issues.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris squealed and threw her arms around him in exhilaration. “Let’s go back! I want to call Monica as soon as possible and let her know I want this place!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They exited the store and pulled the shutter back down behind them. As Iris turned to head back to the mansion, Ignis cleared his throat. “I’m going to go back to my apartment. I need a change of clothes and take care of other things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris paused and turned around. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh...that's right...he doesn't live with me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She realized, her excitement quickly dying down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you need me to walk you back home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…no. I’m fine. Do you need me to walk you back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis chuckled. “My apartment is close, so there’s no need. I’ll see you later, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…um…yeah.” Iris said weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis gave her a small smile before he turned and started to walk away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris didn’t want the day to end. Even though they had trudged through eight different places around the district, it had been fun for her. It had been a long time since she had been able to spend time with anyone in such a casual way. The last several years, she spent her days creating products for her store in Lestallum and hunting daemons…activities that she largely spent alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She truly enjoyed Ignis’ company. She was happy when he was with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she knew it, she was running after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped and she quickly caught up to him. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…uh…” Iris drew a blank. She couldn't say that she wanted to stay with him. It was an odd thing to request from someone who wasn't even her boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…Can I go to your apartment with you? I’m really thirsty and tired from walking around…and your place is closer than mine…”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What a crappy excuse! He’ll see right through that lie! </span>
  </em>
  <span>She internally smacked herself on the forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis’ expression immediately turned into worry. “You are?! Why didn’t you say anything sooner? Let’s hurry before you dehydrate!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eh?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He took hold of her hand. “Can you make it? Do you need me to carry you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no! You don’t need to carry me!” Iris stuttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She deeply regretted telling him such a stupid lie as he hastily pulled her towards his apartment building.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 16</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Why do you have to leave?!” She demanded. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Violetta, I told you. I have to escort the prince to Altissia for his wedding.” Ignis said, exasperated. </em>
</p><p><em> “Why do </em> you <em> have to do it? The prince can have the entire Crownsguard protecting him at his whim!” Violetta cried loudly, dabbing at her eyes with her lace handkerchief. </em></p><p>
  <em> Ignis sighed. “It’s my duty.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I bet this is just an excuse so you and Gladiolus can pick up some other women outside the city!” She accused. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ignis took off his glasses and pinched his nose, trying to fight the incoming headache Violetta’s voice was causing him. “That’s ridiculous. We’re doing no such thing. We’re simply escorting the prince to his wedding. That’s it.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Then why can’t I come with you?!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “The king specifically asked the three of us to accompany him.” He reasoned. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Violetta grimaced. “They can do without you, Ignis! Stay with me!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I told you, this is my duty and I need to-“ </em>
</p><p>SLAP!</p><p>
  <em> Violetta slapped Ignis hard against his cheek. His head turned from the impact, but he kept his composure. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> With tears streaming down her face, she whispered, “You’re cruel, Ignis Scientia! I never want to see you again!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She turned and walked briskly away, without so much of a glance back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ignis let out a frustrated breath and placed his hand on the side of his face. “You’re the one who hit me, who’s the cruel one here?” He muttered. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeesh. That went well.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ignis turned to see Gladiolus stepping out from behind a pillar. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I came up here because I wanted some privacy.” Ignis said flatly. When Violetta approached him in the Citadel and told him they needed to talk, he led her to a secluded balcony on the top floor, hoping that their discussion would be away from prying ears. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "This is the Citadel. There’s always someone watching.” Gladiolus shrugged as he walked up to his friend. “Besides, I recognized that look in her eyes. I wanted to make sure you weren’t going to get seriously hurt.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Good job on that.” Ignis took off his glasses and rubbed at his stinging cheek. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I said ‘seriously’.” Gladiolus replied casually and leaned against the railing. “How long have you been dating Vio? A year?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “More or less.” Ignis put his glasses back on. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You know…you could’ve asked King Regis if you could bring her along. I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t have minded.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We’re not going for fun, we’re going because it’s a mission. Her presence is unnecessary.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Gladiolus chuckled. “Harsh. Poor Vio. If you didn’t really didn’t like her, you shouldn’t have been with her for so long.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ignis joined his friend, crossing his arms on the railing and leaning over to look over the grounds below. He also wasn’t sure why he was with Violetta for so long. When she first approached him with the intention to date, he accepted with no complaints. She was beautiful and the daughter of one of King Regis’ councilmen. Everyone said that they were an attractive couple. Even their sexual compatibility was satisfactory. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But for some reason, he never felt an emotional attachment towards her. He cared for her, but the feeling was the same as to what he felt for most of the acquaintances around him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “If I’m being honest, I’m not sure why I was with her that long either.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Gladiolus sighed. “Maybe instead of thinking of her as a partner, you thought of her as another part of your duty.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “…Possibly.” Ignis conceded. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll eventually catch feelings when the right person comes along.” Gladiolus said sarcastically, trying to lighten the mood. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t need to hear that from someone who’s stringing along several women at any given time.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hey! I can’t help it if I have a lot of love to give.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ignis rolled his eyes and gazed below. He saw a girl striding up the long stairway towards the Citadel. “Ah, there’s Iris.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “My sister?” Gladiolus turned to look and clicked his tongue. “She’s probably here pretending to visit me. We all know who she's actually here to see.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m surprised you’re okay with her affection for Noct.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Her crush on the prince is harmless.” Gladiolus muttered as he watched Iris climb the stairs. “Noct doesn’t see her as anything more than a little sister. She knows it too.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ignis sadly shook his head. “It’s been a little painful to witness their interactions lately with the wedding coming up. She’s been seeing him so often too.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “She’s doing it on purpose. She’s trying to get herself used to the pain. What an idiot. It would be easier if she just stopped hanging around him.” Gladiolus said quietly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m a bit jealous…” Ignis murmured. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Jealous of Noct for having someone love him so selflessly or jealous because Iris can love someone so devotedly?” Gladiolus asked with a sardonic snort. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ignis watched Iris until she disappeared from their sight. “It can be two things.” </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Go sit down, I’ll get you a glass of water.” Ignis guided her towards the couch.</p><p>“Ignis, I’m fine! I just-“ Her protests were immediately cut off.</p><p>“Rest. I’m getting you water.” He instructed.</p><p>Iris obeyed and sat down as he quickly went to the kitchen and found a glass in the cabinet. He went to his refrigerator to retrieve his pitcher of water. “You’re probably overheating from walking around in the sun all day.”</p><p>“The weather’s been pretty mild today…you don’t have to go through so much trou-“</p><p>He gently handed her a glass of cold water, making sure she held it with both her hands. “Drink.”</p><p>Again, she did what he ordered and drank. After she was finished, she handed the glass back to him. “Um…thank you.”</p><p>He took the glass from her and placed it on the kitchen counter. “I should have noticed you were tired. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Iris felt really terrible for making up a lie that made him so worried. “Ignis, you don’t need to be sorry-“</p><p>“I was with you the entire day. I should have picked up that you were exhausted.” Ignis berated himself.</p><p>She could feel the cold sweat trickle down her back. <em> Why did I have to say something so stupid? </em></p><p>“It’s not your fault, please don’t blame yourself…” She tried to say in a light-hearted tone.</p><p>“No, it really is.” Ignis shook his head and continued down his spiral of remorse. “I was being selfish and didn’t pay attention to your needs...”</p><p>The guilt was too much.</p><p>“I LIED!” Iris yelled.</p><p>Ignis lifted his head. “Huh?”</p><p>“I lied about being tired and thirsty! It’s a dumb excuse I made up because I didn’t want to end our day together!” Iris confessed loudly and pathetically.</p><p>A moment of silence passed between them.</p><p>“It was a lie?” His voice was soft…dangerously soft.</p><p>“Err…yes.” Iris couldn’t look at his face and stared nervously at her feet.</p><p>“You being tired and needing to come to my apartment…was a lie?” Ignis took off his sunglasses, placing them on the kitchen table.</p><p>“Yes…!” Terror sweat dripped from her brow and fell to the floor next to her foot.</p><p>“…Just because you didn’t want our day to end?” He took a step towards her.</p><p>“YES! I’M SO SORRY! FORGIVE ME!” Iris wailed, dropping to the floor and prostrating herself before him.</p><p>Ignis’ knees buckled and he dropped down to a crouch before her. Iris worked up the courage to glance up. She saw his shoulders slump with relief.</p><p>“Thank heavens.” He breathed.</p><p>“Eh?” Iris froze, confused over his relieved reaction.</p><p>“I was worried that I pushed you too hard. We went to so many places and I wasn’t thinking about your stamina. I was so mad at myself for not noticing your exhaustion.”</p><p>“…Why would you be mad at yourself?” Iris asked blankly.</p><p>Ignis coughed and turned his face away in embarrassment. “I was distracted…because…I was enjoying our day together…”</p><p>A brief moment of silence passed between them before Iris broke it with her laugh.</p><p>“Pfft...are you serious?”</p><p>Ignis joined in with a derisive chuckle. “I guess so.”</p><p>Iris rubbed at her eye with the palm of her hand. “Gods…I really am terrible at this.”</p><p>“I think that makes two of us.” Ignis stood up and held his hand out to her.</p><p>Iris accepted his help and rose up from the floor. “I’m sorry. I just wanted to spend more time with you. I didn’t mean to make you worry.”</p><p>“I suppose I should have gotten the hint too.” Ignis smiled wryly. “I’ll admit, I’m not very good at noticing a woman’s subtext.”</p><p>Iris bashfully grasped his fingers. “I really liked spending the day with you. I didn’t want it to end.”</p><p>Ignis felt a rush of contentment after hearing Iris’ confession.</p><p>The day he spent with Iris was the most fun he’s had since…he couldn’t even remember. He wasn’t sure why her enthusiasm pleased him so much, but it did.</p><p>To hear that she enjoyed their time together too…it made him happy…a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time.</p><p>He wanted to be with her more. Or to simplify…</p><p>He just wanted her.</p><p>Ignis lowered his head and kissed her, catching her by surprise. He pulled her into his arms, relishing the feeling of her body against his.</p><p>When he lifted his face from hers, Iris asked hazily. “What was that for?”</p><p>“I couldn’t help it. You were being so cute.”</p><p>“Eh…?”</p><p>She was?</p><p>“Oh yeah…that reminds me…” Ignis said thoughtfully, his arms still around her. “Even though your intention wasn't malicious, you still lied to me.”</p><p>Iris nervously looked away. “…But that was because I wanted to spend more time with you...”</p><p>“You lied to me…making me worry about your health and well-being.” He stated, still holding her close.</p><p>“But I-”</p><p>Ignis brought his face close to hers, forcing her to look at him. “So that means you need to accept the consequences of lying, doesn’t it?” He said with a lovely smile.</p><p>His expression was so pleasant, she couldn’t help trembling. “What consequences?”</p><p>Instead of replying, he kissed her again, deeply and fervently. His tongue invaded her mouth, tasting and stroking, and she let out a whimper in response.</p><p>Still locked in their embrace, he pushed her down onto the couch, until she was laying under him. He pulled his face away and whispered, “Punishment.”</p><p>“Punishment…? What do you…AH!” Iris’ question was stopped short by her cry of pleasure. Ignis’ hand was already under her skirt and caressing her inner thighs.</p><p>His fingers teased the outside of her underwear, gently circling her sensitive nub through the thin fabric. “You’re already so wet…your panties are soaked.” He teased.</p><p>“…Don’t say mean things like that….Ng!” She tried to rebuke him but couldn’t hold back her moans.</p><p>He pulled off her panties, tossing them aside. Her lower body was now exposed and she shivered from the anticipation.</p><p>He lifted her legs and lowered himself between them, trailing kisses closer and closer to between her thighs. He stopped right as she could feel his breath on her entrance. A few brief moments passed but he remained still.</p><p>“Ignis…?” She questioned breathlessly.</p><p>He grinned and gently kissed around her slit, purposefully avoiding the area which quivered for his attention. He ran his tongue along her inner thighs as she twisted her body in frustration.</p><p>The torture was delicious and maddening. His mouth was eluding the places where she craved his touch. She could feel his tongue get close…so close…to where she wanted it to stroke her, but he would stop and continue elsewhere.</p><p>“Ignis!” Iris pleaded, her desire continuing to climb, tormenting her.</p><p>Her hips shook from the need, begging for more…but he wouldn't give it to her. She could feel her fluids spilling out from her entrance from the frustrating pleasure. He simply licked up her overflowing nectar while continuing to avoid her sensitive slit.</p><p>“Why…? Ignis…?” She cried as her body unconsciously tried to arch against his elusive tongue.</p><p>“I told you this was punishment.” He murmured, continuing his teasing.</p><p>Iris bit down on her knuckle. “Ah…I can’t take it…! Please…”</p><p>“This is difficult for me too. I can’t taste you as much as I want to. But if I’m not firm, you won’t learn your lesson.” He caressed her trembling lower abdomen.</p><p>“I’m sorry for lying…I don’t want to be punished anymore…” She begged, her body yearning for him.</p><p>“Then what do you want?” He asked between kisses on her thighs.</p><p>She blushed and answered him softly. “…I want to feel you inside me…and make me…come…”</p><p>He was surprised to hear her admit it so honestly that he stopped his provocation. “Iris…” He whispered, gently lowering his hold on her legs. He settled himself between them and began to undo his pants.</p><p>She felt the tip of his erection nudge her entrance slightly and braced herself for his thrust.</p><p><em> *RING*…” </em> Monica Elshett <em> ”…*RING* </em></p><p>His phone began to ring from his shirt pocket.</p><p><em> Seriously? </em> Iris wanted to scream in frustration.</p><p>“I’m sorry…” Ignis fumbled, trying to retrieve his phone from his pocket. “Let me turn it off.”</p><p>Iris sighed, rolling her head back. “No…answer it. It’s important…it’s probably about the garage.”</p><p>He hesitated. “Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes…take it.” Iris pouted, still feeling his cock pressing between her legs.</p><p>Ignis got a hold of his phone and pressed the answer button. “Hello, Monica?”</p><p>As Iris moved herself off the couch, she glanced over at Ignis’ pants which were still undone.</p><p>A devilish idea came to her mind.</p><p>“Ignis, I believe I have some good news for you regarding your search for garages.” Monica’s voice could be heard faintly from his phone.</p><p>“What did you fi…IND…!” He suddenly gasped.</p><p>Iris was crouched on the floor and between his legs. She had taken a hold of his cock and grazed her tongue along the tip.</p><p>The unexpected jolt of pleasure had caught him completely off guard.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Monica asked.</p><p>“Yes…sorry…I’m just…feeling a bit…ill…” He struggled to speak as Iris licked his shaft from bottom up.</p><p>“I’m sorry to hear. I wanted to let you know that I was able to come across two garages in the area you requested.”</p><p>“Ng…That’s good to hear…” He sucked his breath through his teeth. Iris flicked her tongue against the tip before taking him into her mouth.</p><p>“One of them is in the area where the utilities are working. The second one does not have power yet, but it looks like the engineering crew have plans to have that grid up and working within the next few months…”</p><p>“Y-yes…” Ignis was doing his best not to grunt. Iris’ head was bobbing as she tried to take his cock deeper and deeper into the back reaches of her throat. He could feel her tongue against the underside of his shaft as her warm lips were tightly sealed around his girth.</p><p>“The first one has some rubble but nothing too difficult to deal with. The second garage is double the size of the first.” Monica continued.</p><p>“Kh…that’s something to think a...BOUT…” Ignis threw his head back. Iris took his cock in as deep into her mouth as she could and sucked hard. The pleasure hit him hard and it took every ounce of restraint he had not to climax right then and there.</p><p>“Oh my, you sound like you’re in pain. Are you all right?” Monica asked, her concern genuine.</p><p>“I’m fine, I’m fine…I’m sorry for being like this…” He hissed. His free hand was fisted in Iris’ hair, torn between guiding her away or pulling her closer onto his length. Encouraged by the look of ecstasy on his face, she started to bob her head faster, wrapping her fingers around his long shaft and sliding it in rhythm with her mouth.</p><p>“I won’t keep you then. Call me back when you’re feeling better and we can arrange a meeting at my office at the Citadel. I can provide you with the keys to the properties and we’ll go on from there.”</p><p>Ignis bit down on his lip to keep himself from moaning. “Th-thank you, Monica…I’ll call…you back…soon. Sorry for…kh…being like this…” Iris was going faster, the warm saliva from her mouth allowed her hand to pump him swiftly as she sucked.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. Get some rest and please contact me if you need any medicine. I’ll be more than happy to send someone to deliver some.”</p><p>“No, no…that’s not necessary. Thank you.” He swallowed back his gasp as Iris took his cock into her mouth as far as she could. He could feel himself hit the back of her throat.</p><p>“I’ll talk to you later.” Monica said and hung up the phone.</p><p>Ignis threw his phone to the side, uncaring where it landed, and took hold of her face with both hands. He slowly pulled her mouth away from him, feeling her lips glide off his length. “Hey. What do you think you’re doing.” He demanded, his voice rough.</p><p>“Teasing you like you did with me.” She replied coyly.</p><p>“You…” He let out a laugh of disbelief and reached for her. “Come here.”</p><p>He lifted her off the floor and threw her face down on the couch. Iris yelled as he pulled her hips up towards him. “Ignis! This position…” She stuttered as he lifted her skirt.</p><p>He nudged her legs slightly apart as he settled himself behind her. He leaned forward and spoke softly into her ear. “You’re getting what you asked for.”</p><p>Before she could respond, his cock, still slick from her mouth, found her entrance and with one hard thrust, his entire length was buried inside her.</p><p>She cried out from his forceful plunge, his fullness overwhelming her senses. She muffled her cry into the couch cushion. The angle was completely new from what she felt before…she felt that she was going to burst. He was so huge and he was completely seated inside her to the hilt. The unexpected crash of the first orgasm completely took her by surprise.</p><p>Ignis let out a grunt as her insides gripped him tightly as she came. Pausing so she could adjust to his size and recover from her release, he leaned forward again to kiss the back of her neck. “I can’t believe you already came. Were you that sensitive?”</p><p>“It’s…your…fault…” Iris moaned, trying to catch her breath.</p><p>“You really are adorable…” Ignis kissed around her neck until he felt the space right above her shoulder blades. He then fastened his lips to her skin and began to suck.</p><p>“AH!” She shuddered at the sensation. “What are you doing?”</p><p>After a few moments, he finally lifted his face from her back. “I wanted to leave my mark on you.” He said mischievously.</p><p>“You gave me a hickey? What if someone sees?! How am I going to explain-AH!” Iris was cut off by the sudden movement of Ignis slowly unsheathing himself and ramming back into her.</p><p>“It sounds like you’ve recovered…I’m not going to hold back now.” He said brusquely.</p><p>He gripped her hips and started thrusting slowly…then his hips started going faster and harder. From behind, he was relentlessly hitting her special spot, causing a shock of intense pleasure go through her body with every thrust.</p><p>The rhythmic sounds of her cries, the rattling of the furniture, and the wet slapping of skin on skin echoed throughout the apartment. She was grateful that the apartments were uninhabited, or else she was sure the entire building would be able to hear the sounds of their lovemaking.</p><p>He kept plunging into her, unyielding and resolute. She buried her face into the cushion, biting down on the upholstery to keep herself from screaming. Sweat was making her hair and clothes stick to her skin. Her breasts were swinging out of her brassiere from the force of his thrusts.</p><p>But it felt incredible.</p><p>“Your hips are shaking…do you like this position that much?”</p><p>“Ah…AH…! Don’t be so mean…!”</p><p>“I’m being mean? I thought I was being nice…should I stop and pull out?” Ignis stopped and slightly withdrew.</p><p>“No!” Iris yelled and lunged herself backwards, keeping him deep inside her.</p><p>“So honest…” He chuckled, bracing his hands above her hips and pressing her down, her stomach flush with the cushions. His plunging began anew, merciless and wild.</p><p>“Ah! AH!” Iris cried, her body feverish from the pleasure.</p><p>His thrusting was frenzied and desperate, pushing her closer and closer to another explosion of bliss.</p><p>“I’m…going to come…” Ignis panted, unable to hold back the deluge threatening to undam inside of him.</p><p>“Ng…! Me…too…!” She whimpered, clutching at the cushions.</p><p>Iris felt her release cascade through her, wave after wave, crushing into her entire being.</p><p>Feeling her clench around him, he gave one last forceful push of his hips, he emptied himself inside her. She moaned at the sensation of intense liquid heat that added fuel to the fire that ripped through her.</p><p>Completely spent, Ignis collapsed on top of her quivering body. They were both still on the couch, with their heavy breaths synced, their hearts beating in unison. Their clothes were completely drenched in sweat, either their own or the other, neither could tell.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Ignis asked, breaking the perfect silence, still trying to catch his breath.</p><p>“You have a lot of nerve to ask me that considering you’re the one who did this to me.” She replied, her voice dripping with exhaustion.</p><p>“It was payback for what you did to me during Monica’s call.” He poked her gently in the rib.</p><p>“That was payback for your ‘punishment’.” She tried to swap at him but failed.</p><p>He laughed, taking her hand and interlocking his fingers into hers. “I refuse to believe you were a virgin a few days ago. No virgin would do what you did.”</p><p>“I have girlfriends. Girls talk. Just because I was a virgin doesn’t mean I wasn’t interested in what they were talking about.” Iris retorted, blushing furiously. “Besides, it’s not like you haven’t experienced it before! I know you’ve had lovers before me.”</p><p>Ignis thought of Violetta and the few others he had dated so long ago. They were prim and proper noblewomen who would never do what Iris had done. Would never allow him to do what Iris allowed him to do. Would never react so openly and honestly the way Iris does.</p><p>He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her palm. “I haven’t.”</p><p>“Eh? No way.” She said in disbelief. She didn’t believe him.</p><p>“There’s a lot of things you did that they’ve never done with me…but of course there’s a lot of things I did with you that I’ve never done to them either.” He murmured.</p><p>Ignis propped his hands on each side of her body, raising himself off of her. She turned onto her back to look at him. Gods, he was so sexy. His hair was sweaty and disheveled, his expression was soft and alluring.</p><p>There was no way that he hadn't experienced this sort of passionate intimacy with anyone else before.</p><p>“Like what?” Iris asked, still unconvinced.</p><p>He smiled…a sensual smile she had never seen on his lips before. “Let me show you…”</p><p>She glanced down and saw that he was hard and erect again. She gasped as he positioned himself between her legs. Their bodily fluids from earlier were still oozing out of her.</p><p>“Wh-what are you doing?”</p><p>“You wanted to know what I’ve done with you that I’ve never done with anyone else, right?” He reached down and circled a finger on her slick sensitive nub. Her body writhed as she let out a cry of pleasure. “I don’t know if we have the time, but hopefully we can go over the important parts.”</p><p>“Ah…! How are you already so full of energy?!”</p><p>He lifted her legs over his shoulders, holding them in place as he leaned forward to slowly unbutton her shirt with his other hand. “You asked me a question so I’m going to answer you to the best of my abilities.”</p><p>“Eh…?!” Flustered from her rising desire, she couldn’t find a reply. Ignis lifted her brassiere, exposing her breasts. He circled his finger around her nipple teasingly.</p><p>“There’s…AH! No…way…you’re not…exhausted!” Iris’ body automatically responded to his touch.</p><p>Inside his head, the animalistic growl that he always kept locked away was getting louder and louder by the minute.</p><p>More…more…MORE…</p><p>Ignis could feel himself swelling up even harder than he was before. Her voice and reactions were so endearing. He couldn’t get enough.</p><p>He just wanted her.</p><p>“You’re the one who said you wanted to spend more time with me, right?” He smiled that sensual smile again. He pressed the tip of his cock into her inviting warmth.</p><p>“AH!” Iris cried out loudly, arching her back as shoved himself deep inside her again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 17</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Iris arrived at the small training encampment on the northern edge of Lestallum. A small group of hunters and glaives were watching a sparring match taking place in the makeshift arena below. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Iris found her brother sitting on one of the top bleachers away from the crowd, intently watching the fight before him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Big brother!” She called out, climbing up the rickety stands. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Gladiolus turned his attention away from the arena for a brief second to glance at his sister. “Ah, Iris.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I brought over the healing potions as fast as I could.” Iris held up the small bag she was carrying. “But you’re not hurt. What did you need them for?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “They’re not for me. They’re for him.” Gladiolus jerked his chin towards the arena. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Iris turned around and her eyes widened when she took in the scene. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That’s Ignis! What’s he doing in there?!” Iris cried. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Training.” Gladiolus answered gruffly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ignis was fighting with a large man with a snake tattooed on his massive arm. She recognized the man as Bull, one of the Meldacio hunters who works directly under Ezma. Ignis was in bad shape, limping as he slowly circled around the arena to avoid his opponent. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Stop them!” Iris grasped her brother’s arm. “It’s only been a year since he lost his sight! He’s not in any shape to be fighting with anyone one on one…especially Bull!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Don’t you think I know that?!” Gladiolus snapped at Iris. “I tried to stop him! But Libertus…” he nodded towards the heavyset man watching from the sidelines. “…said that the best way to get Ignis back in fighting condition was to jump right into it.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Iris fumed. “I’ll kick Libertus in the head! I don’t care if he’s in charge of the Kingsglaive in Lestallum! Then I’ll punch Bull square in the throat!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Gladiolus grabbed his sister’s arm before she could make good on her threat. “Ignis agreed to this. I know it’s hard to watch, but sometimes you can only get stronger once you’re broken down.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Iris’ lips thinned as she turned her attention back into the arena. “Ignis…” She murmured, worried for her friend’s safety. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tired of Ignis’ dodging, Bull decided to go straight for him. Ignis sensed the giant man charging towards him and tried to roll away, but Bull predicted his dodge and swiftly launched himself to the left where Ignis tried to run. Bull grabbed Ignis by the arm and yanked him forward, his fist landing squarely in his stomach. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bull knocked the air out from Ignis’ lungs with that punch. As he staggered, Bull dropped a heavy kick onto Ignis’ back, knocking him to the ground. The crowd gasped as Bull reached down to grab Ignis by the throat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No!” Iris tried to run down to the arena but Gladiolus’ grip on her arm held firm. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bull placed Ignis in a strong chokehold and hissed in his ear. “Come on…give me a fight. Just because you lost your sight doesn’t mean you can’t give me a good match!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ignis struggled, but Bull’s grasp was unbending. Bull continued to mock him. “I expected more from a royal retainer. Weren’t you part of the Prince’s guard? Or was that just an honorary title given to you because you were nothing more than a nanny?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bull’s arm constricted tighter against Ignis’ neck. He could barely breathe. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bull glanced up and saw Iris with her brother, looking on in horror. “Oh…we have a new audience member. I guess you can’t see her. It’s Amicitia’s little sister.” Bull felt Ignis tense at those words. “She’s growing up to be such a pretty little thing. Her brother can’t keep the men away from her forever. Maybe after I beat you here, I’ll go to her and show her what a real man can…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ignis roared in anger and slammed his head hard against Bull’s face. Bull let go of Ignis as he staggered back. Before the large man could recover, Ignis launched himself at him, knocking him to the ground. In a split second, his spell daggers materialized in his hands and he was about to plunge it into the downed hunter’s face until a sharp gust of wind magic knocked him away from Bull. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Libertus shouted, “That’s enough! Ignis! Stand down!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Still blinded by rage, Ignis quickly got back on his feet to charge at the hunter, but Libertus ran into the arena to hold him back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bull, sat up slowly and began to laugh heartily. “Finally! I was wondering when you were going to fight back!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Thrown off by Bull’s sudden fit of laughter, Ignis stopped trying to go after him. “Huh?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Sorry.” Libertus said as he let go of Ignis’ arms. “I wanted to see how far we can push you until you fought back. Bull didn’t mean to make you so angry. We just wanted to see if we could get your fighting spirit to return.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Torn between being anger and gratitude, Ignis let out a loud sigh of exasperation. “What the hell?!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We were all pretty worried about you. You haven’t been yourself for a long time.” Libertus said quietly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You couldn’t think of a better way to motivate me other than nearly killing me?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hey, you didn’t actually begin fighting back until I started talking shit about the Amicitia princess. Ooh, speaking of which, here she comes, probably to give you some potions.” Bull and Libertus turned to see Iris running into the arena. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Gladiolus remained at the stands, grinning as he watched his little sister give Libertus a flying kick to his head and sending Bull sprawling to the ground with a hard punch to the throat. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Iris was asleep in the crook of his arm, snoring softly. Somehow they had made it to his bed, their clothing scattered about the floor from the living room to his bedroom in a telling trail.</p><p>After he took her on the couch, he carried her to his bed and took her twice more. She was clearly exhausted after the most recent bout, muttering, “…I’m done…” and falling straight asleep on top of him while he was still inside her.</p><p>He felt guilty for being so fervent with his advances, but he truly couldn’t help himself. After every round of sex, his appetite became more ravenous. Something inside him kept wanting more and more.</p><p>He didn’t feel this way with Violetta or his other past girlfriends.</p><p>He wanted more of Iris…</p><p>Just Iris.</p><p>The lust was somewhat sated for now, but he could still feel it slowly rearing its monstrous head.</p><p>His whole life he had practiced to perfect his discipline and restraint, but somehow Iris was destroying the control that he had worked so hard to develop.</p><p>He sighed to himself. What kind of sexual deviant has he turned into in the past couple of days?</p><p>“Hehe… I want more cake please…” Iris mumbled happily in her sleep.</p><p>“Pfft…” Ignis held in his laugh.</p><p>It didn’t help that he found her to be so cute and irresistible.</p><p>His fingers traced over her face as gently as possible. His fingertips brushed over her eyes…then her brows…her nose…her cheeks...and as softly as he could, he ran his thumb across her lips.</p><p>He wished for nothing more than to be able to see her sleeping face.</p><p>How did she look like? He could only recall her appearance from when she was fifteen years old. In ten years, so many things would have changed.</p><p>Were her eyes still the color of rich whiskey? Did her brows still get the wrinkle in between them whenever she was annoyed? Does she still have the dimples that appeared on her cheeks whenever she smiled?</p><p>Gods, he wished he paid more attention to Iris when he still had his sight. To take in all the small details that made her who she was.</p><p>He caressed her upper arm, which wasn’t as willow thin as he remembered, but firm with muscle.</p><p>His fingers found a scar that ran alongside her left shoulder. When did she get that wound?</p><p>He pulled her body closer to his, feeling her breasts press up against his chest. She had gotten bigger there too.</p><p>More evidence that she was no longer the girl he remembered, but a woman.</p><p>He cursed his blindness. The Ring of Lucii could have taken anything…an arm, a leg, his sense of hearing or smell.</p><p>Why did the ring have to take away his eyesight?</p><p>His troubled thoughts were interrupted by Iris as she cuddled herself closer against him.</p><p>“…Ignis…”</p><p>He froze when she murmured her name. Did she wake up? Did his touch jar her awake? Did she feel him wallowing in his self-pity?</p><p>She slowly turned and mumbled. “…The donuts need more sugar on top…”</p><p>She rolled her face back into his chest, drooling as her snoring resumed.</p><p>His shoulders shook, trying to keep himself from bursting out into laughter.</p><p>How did she take away his despair even while she was still asleep?</p><p>His arms tightened around her body, feeling her warmth slowly encompass the cold that enveloped around his heart.</p><p>The anger at his fate was now completely forgotten.</p><p>In this very moment, he was content. Nothing else mattered.</p><p>
  <em> Noct… </em>
</p><p>He prayed, embracing Iris as tightly as he could.</p><p>
  <em> …Is it forgivable for someone like me to love her? </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Iris’ eyes snapped open. Around her was pitch black darkness. Where was she? All she could see was black.</p><p>She was under some covers.</p><p>
  <em> I’m in a bed… </em>
</p><p>She shifted, feeling the cloth on her skin.</p><p>
  <em> …Naked… </em>
</p><p>She felt the weight of someone’s arms wrapped around her.</p><p>
  <em> I’m naked and in bed with someone… </em>
</p><p>She felt the warmth radiating from the chest her face was pressed up against. She recognized the familiar scent that surrounded her.</p><p>
  <em> Ah…I’m in bed with Ignis at his apartment. </em>
</p><p>She relaxed and cuddled herself closer to him.</p><p>“…”</p><p>She swiftly sat up. “CRAP! IT’S LATE!”</p><p>Ignis stirred awake. “Hm? What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I overslept! It’s night time! My brother is going to kill me!” Iris tried to look for her phone but she couldn’t see with the room being completely dark.</p><p>Ignis wrapped his arm around her waist and murmured sleepily. “If you’re already late then a few more hours isn’t going to change Gladio’s mood. Go back to sleep.”</p><p>“That’s easy for you to say! Urgh…I think my phone was in my purse…did I put it in the living room? It’s so dark…”</p><p>She flipped the covers off to move off the bed but she froze as her body screamed with aching. “Ow ow!”</p><p>Hearing her cry of pain, Ignis sat up with a start. “What’s wrong?! Are you okay?”</p><p>“Huu…” Iris hunched over in bed. “My whole body is so sore!”</p><p>He reached over and rubbed his hand on her lower back. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“You should be! It’s your fault! Why did you want to do it so many times?” Iris complained.</p><p>“I couldn’t help it, you were so sexy.” Ignis responded in his usual calm manner.</p><p>Iris blushed, remembering everything they did. “I guess it’s my fault too for going along with it. It’s not like I didn’t enjoy it either.” She mumbled.</p><p>He gave her a kiss on her shoulder. “Stay here. I’ll find your phone.”</p><p>She could feel the mattress rock as he got off the bed and strolled out of the room. Trying to massage her own shoulders, she grumbled under her breath, “Why am I aching like an old person?”</p><p>Ignis’ trained ears picked up her muttered question. “Possibly because I pushed you to your limits. I apologize for that.” He responded from the living room.</p><p>She pouted. “Then why aren’t you as sore as I am?”</p><p>He returned with her small handbag. “I’m not sure. If anything, my condition is great.” He leaned down to kiss her. “…Perhaps another round?”</p><p>“Stop joking around!” Iris smacked him lightly on his arm.</p><p>He chuckled and handed Iris her bag. He climbed back into bed as she fumbled inside of her purse for her phone.</p><p>“Got it!” She exclaimed as she pulled it out. Pressing the button, the screen immediately illuminated.</p><p>“It’s four in the morning…” She scrolled through her phone, furrowing her brow. “That’s odd…no calls or messages from my brother…but…” Her eyes widened. “I got a message from Ria.”</p><p>“What does it say?” Ignis leaned in.</p><p>Iris tapped on the screen and read, “<em> Hey! Just letting you know that your brother fell asleep the second his patrol shift was over. The patrolmen dragged him over to my worksite. I brought him back home and put him to bed. I saw that you’re not here, so send me a message if you’re in trouble. If not...” </em></p><p>Iris’ eyes narrowed. “<em> …Enjoy your night with Ignis &lt;3 </em>!”</p><p>
  <em> RIA’S INTUITION IS SO SHARP! </em>
</p><p>Iris groaned, scratching at her head in frustration.</p><p>“Did you tell Ria about us?” Ignis asked.</p><p>“No! Of course I didn’t!”</p><p>“…Do you think she told your brother about us?”</p><p>“I doubt it. Ria’s smart enough to figure us out…so she’s definitely smart enough not to tell my brother anything.” Iris’ shoulders collapsed in defeat.</p><p>Ignis reached out and pulled her towards him. “…Are you depressed that someone knows?”</p><p>“No, it’s not that. It’s just…” Iris trailed off, leaning against his chest as he held her.</p><p>He noted her pause.</p><p>
  <em> Because she doesn’t want anyone to know about you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Because you’re her shameful secret. </em>
</p><p>The ugly voice inside of him returned, hissing into his mind.</p><p>Iris didn’t notice when Ignis lowered his forehead against the back of her head.  </p><p>She sighed, putting her phone back into her bag. “…I wanted to be the one to tell her about us…not have her figure it out on her own.”</p><p><em> What </em>?</p><p>He lifted his head. “You <em> wanted </em> to tell her?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Iris sulked. “She’s constantly telling me about stuff about her and big brother. Gross, I know. But…I would’ve liked to see her face when I told her about you.”</p><p>Her casual omission sent relief coursing through him. The ugly insecure voice crawled back into the far reaches of his mind. He buried his face into her neck and tightened his arms around her.</p><p>Surprised by his sudden embrace, she turned her head. “Ignis? Are you oka- Ow!”</p><p>He quickly let go of her. “Sorry! I forgot about your soreness.”</p><p>“It’s okay…” Iris rubbed at her arm. “I survived through the aches and pains with Cor’s training, so I can survive this. I wish I brought some potions with me.”</p><p>Ignis was quiet with thought and then spoke. “Let me try something.”</p><p>He hovered his hand above her chest and the center of his palm began to glow a soft green. She watched in fascination as the glow slowly began to spread out from his hand and towards her. She looked down and saw her body was engulfed in the soft light. A second later, the illumination dissipated and everything returned to darkness.</p><p>“Do you feel any better?” He asked, lowering his hand.</p><p>Iris blinked. She was so entranced by his magic that she didn’t realize the pain in her body was now completely gone. She even felt lighter and more energized. “Eh? I’m all better! I’m not sore anymore! What did you do?”</p><p>Ignis smiled. “I used my regenerate ability on you. It’s minor magic so I wasn’t sure if it was going to work.”</p><p>“I didn’t know you could use healing magic on top of your elemental magic. You’re amazing!” She exclaimed.</p><p>“It’s not my strong point. It’s good in a pinch to give some emergency first aid, but not reliable like a potion.” Ignis replied reservedly, unaccustomed to her praise.</p><p>“I feel great! Thank you!” Iris threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.</p><p>Her gratitude spread warmth throughout his being. He didn’t think he would feel so much contentment from something so simple.</p><p>He felt his lust begin to awaken as well.</p><p>He deepened the kiss, holding her face as he rolled himself on top of her. A surprised squeak came from her throat as she found herself under him.</p><p>He slowly lifted his lips from hers, their foreheads touching. “If you’re feeling better, does that mean I can have you again?”</p><p>“Huh?” Iris’ face was a blank at his ludicrous suggestion. She could feel him stiffen against her thighs. “Are you serious? Aren’t you tired?!”</p><p>“I told you before, I’m in great condition. Perhaps if I had more of you, I would feel even better.” He trailed kisses under her chin.</p><p>Her resistance was slowly melting away with every touch and breath she felt from him. “B-but…I need to get back home…my brother won’t stay asleep forever…” Her hands were contradicting her weak protests as they grasped onto his back.</p><p>“It’s four in the morning. We still have plenty of time before the sun rises. He’ll stay asleep until then.” He whispered as he used his knee to gently nudge her legs apart.</p><p>She was already wet for him. She could feel her fluids beginning to spill from below. As he hooked his arms under her knees and positioned himself between her thighs, she gave one last feeble objection before her rationality slipped away. “…I need a bath…”</p><p>He chuckled. “You would just get dirty again anyways.”</p><p>With the first powerful thrust, her prudence vanished and wild desire was all that remained in her mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 18</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sun had just risen by the time she got back to the mansion. It had taken her a while to convince Ignis that she did not need him to escort her back. Half the reason why she didn’t want him to accompany her was that if her brother was awake by the time she got home, explaining her whereabouts would be harder with the both of them rather than if she was by herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second half of her reason was that if her brother wasn’t awake, she felt that they would end up doing what they’ve been doing all morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed to herself. Just a few days ago, she was a virgin, with no first-hand knowledge of all the naughty things her girlfriends loved to whisper and gossip about back in her shop in Lestallum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now here she is. A woman so wanton and shameless that even the rowdiest brothel workers would stare at her in awe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had no idea that Ignis had such a ferocious sexual appetite. What was worse, his hunger was contagious. All reserve was thrown out the window whenever she felt his touch on her body…to the point that all she wanted to do was to mercilessly devour him…or let herself be devoured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Last night, he had sworn to her that he had never had the kind of sex with his previous lovers that he had with her. The frenzied kind. The delicious, frantic, and rough kind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course she had trouble believing him. How could someone so skilled in making her feel that much pleasure be inexperienced in this sort of thing?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this point, instead of worrying about whether or not they were friends or lovers, perhaps she should be concerned whether they were human or if they were just beasts in the middle of mating season.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She told Ignis to join her at the mansion in an hour. She figured that if her brother was asleep, an hour would be plenty of time for her to bathe and get dressed without him noticing she was gone all night. If her brother was awake, an hour would be short enough for Ignis to come take her place in the interrogation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she approached the steps to the mansion, she prayed that her brother was still asleep so she could go straight to her bathroom and take a nice hot bath. Her clothes were completely wrinkled and her hair was limp from her dried sweat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She put her hand on the door handle and took a deep breath. As slow and quietly as she could, she pushed it open a crack and peeked inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No signs of her brother waiting by the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opened the door just wide enough so she could squeeze through and carefully shut it behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The foyer was empty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>YES!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her brother was definitely still asleep. She silently celebrated her luck as she tip-toed up the stairway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She went into her room and quietly closed the door behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An amused voice came from behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rough night?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris yelped. She clutched at her heart as it thudded against her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sis!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her brother’s fiancée was lying in Iris’ bed with her hands comfortably folded behind her head and her legs crossed. She was looking at her future sister-in-law who looked like she just came home from the wildest party in Eos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It must have been a good time, coming in at six in the morning.” Ria swung her legs off the side of the bed and sat up, slapping her hand to her knee as she rose. A gesture that was so similar to what her brother would do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris couldn’t read the expression on Ria’s face as she slowly rose up from the bed and started to walk towards her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…uh…well…you see…I was out looking at stores and…” Iris stuttered nervously, trying to grasp onto a plausible explanation to give to the sharp minded woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Iris.” Ria firmly laid her hands on Iris’ shoulders, her head lowered as if in serious thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris swallowed back the lump in her throat. “Y-yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ria’s head snapped up, eyes sparkling excitedly. “You’re going to tell me everything, right?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris had never been more grateful that her bathroom was attached to her bedroom. She sighed as she lowered herself into the hot water in her porcelain bathtub.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bathroom door was wide open and Ria stood right outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…So you found a new place for your shop…yes, yes.” Ria said hurriedly, wanting Iris to get to the juicy parts of the story.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris submerged herself in the water until it was up to her chin. “…and I was a little tired so we went back to his apartment…” She continued cautiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, right...and?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris blushed. “…and then I stayed the night and came back home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” Ria stomped into the bathroom, privacy forgotten. Iris yelped and tried to lower herself even further into the tub.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t get to leave out the details with ME, Iris!” Ria huffed, stubbornly standing by the tub. “Now give me the whole story from the beginning or else I’m telling your brother what I think is going on!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay!” Iris waved her hands at Ria to calm her down. “I’ll tell you everything. Just…don’t say anything until I finish....okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ria nodded. “Understood. Now spill it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris told Ria everything…what had happened in the apartment the first day, the shaky reconciliation afterwards, the afternoon after the summit, and everything that had happened the day before leading up to her current morning. Iris’ face was red as a tomato as she recollected everything, but Ria’s quiet expression encouraged her to get over the embarrassment and tell the whole story from start to finish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…And here I am.” Iris ended her explanation, still blushing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ria stood over her tub with her arms crossed, processing everything that Iris had confessed to her. She shook her head and blinked rapidly. “Wow. I can’t believe it…” She said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…Can’t believe what?” Iris asked tentatively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ria turned her back toward Iris and leaned heavily against the wall, her shoulders slumped in utter defeat. “…I can’t believe you’ve had more sex in the past few days than I’ve had all month…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what you took from all that?!” Iris snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you were a virgin not even a week ago! I’m absolutely working way too many hours! I need to speak with my foreman about reducing my time!” Ria wailed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sis! I’m being serious!” Iris cried, splashing her fists in the tub.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry. I was half joking.” Ria turned back around to face her with an apologetic smile. “Just trying to lighten the mood.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That means she was half-serious. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Iris glared at Ria as she lowered half her head into the water, blowing bubbles from her mouth in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is pretty crazy that your relationship with Ignis escalated so quickly just a few days.” Ria said, genuinely impressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t you and big brother sleep together on your first date?” Iris eyed Ria.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s different.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How so?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your brother and I didn’t know each other since we were children.” Ria said drolly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris didn’t have anything to retort with. Instead she hugged her knees to her chest, rocking herself gently in the warm water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So…does this mean you and Ignis are dating?” Ria asked, crouching down on the floor to look at Iris at eye level.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Iris quickly replied. “We’re definitely not dating.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Friends with benefits then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Not that either!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ria furrowed her brow. “Then what are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…I don’t know.” Iris looked down. “All I know is neither of those labels apply to us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ria squinted at her. “Iris, be honest with me. Do you even like Ignis?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I do!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you find him attractive?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blushed again. “Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you both get along?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ria tilted her head. “Do you love him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…That’s the problem.” Iris murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris fiddled with her fingers. “It’s just that…I’ve been in love with Noctis almost all my life…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm…” Ria nodded. She knew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What I feel for Ignis isn’t the same as what I feel for Noctis.” Iris said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few moments of silence passed between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah…I see.” Ria sighed and propped her elbows on her knees. “I suppose that would be the reason why.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? What do you mean?” Iris looked at her quizzically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…you’re 25 years old and you’ve never had a boyfriend. You skipped several milestones when you lost your virginity.” Ria said airily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does that have to do with anything?” Iris asked, annoyed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ria gave Iris a hard look. “What that means is that you never experienced a reciprocated love. You never got to experience the feeling of dating, enjoying someone’s company, seeing a future with them…all that. The mutual feelings you have in a relationship, whether it’s Ignis or anyone else, shouldn’t be compared to what you felt for Noctis.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you saying I never loved Noctis?” Iris asked bitterly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, honey.” Ria laid a hand on Iris’ wet hair. “I know very well you loved Noctis. But what you feel for Noctis isn’t the same as what you feel with Ignis…“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ria paused for a moment. “Noctis was your ideal. Noctis was perfect. He was everything you dreamed of.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know Noctis wasn’t perfect.” Iris muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ria gave her a gentle smile. “What I meant was…to you, Noctis was safe. He was safe for you to love all these years. Why would you find someone else if Noctis was there? Because you were using your love for Noctis as a shield to protect you from reality.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Iris didn't respond, Ria continued. “You need to stop using your love for him as a way to avoid things that scare you…like your feelings for Ignis.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears fell into the tepid water from Iris’ cheeks. “That’s…that’s not…” She tried to argue but she couldn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your feelings for Ignis are unfamiliar and terrifying…and you’re trying to hide from them by comparing your feelings for him to your feelings for Noctis.” Ria lifted her hand for Iris’ head. “Don’t you think that’s unfair to Ignis?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris looked up at Ria with tears in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you care about Ignis, then don’t compare him to Noctis’ memory. If you’re going to decide you don’t love him, then base it on Ignis himself.” Ria firmly held Iris’ gaze. “If Ignis was an unpleasant person or repulsed you both physically and emotionally, then that would be a good reason why you wouldn’t love him romantically. But saying you don’t love him because you still love Noctis is nothing more than a flimsy excuse that demeans you both.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few more moments of quiet, Iris took a deep shaky breath. “I…still don’t know if I love him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s okay.” Ria gave her a reassuring smile. “Take your time and decide for yourself. Just don’t run away from it using Noctis as your reason.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris nodded slowly. Ria’s intuition was accurate as always...and her advice was direct and honest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was relieved that it was Ria that knew everything about her and Ignis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sis…” Iris bit her lip. “Do you think I should tell my brother about us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ria suddenly grabbed hold of Iris’ head, forcefully turning it so she would face her. Her eyes went wide and deadly serious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you value both your lives, do NOT tell your brother any of this!” Ria wobbled Iris’ head to emphasize her words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Ignis is his best friend…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…And Gladio will not hesitate to kill him if he finds out what you both were doing behind his back!” Ria foretold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So he can never know, huh…” Iris said dejectedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ria let go of Iris’ head and poked her on the nose. “Figure out what your relationship with Ignis is first before you decide to inform your brother. When the time comes, I’ll help you out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Sis.” Iris smiled. “…For everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ria stood up and let out a jealous sigh. “Yeah, yeah. I’m so happy for you and all the amazing sex you’ve been having.” She groaned. “Lucky you. Nine times in one night?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…That I remember. I lost count after nine.” Iris corrected shyly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, now you’re just bragging.” Ria said scornfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Iris was finishing up her bath, Ria went to check on Gladiolus in his room. He was sprawled out on the bed face down, with one foot dangling off the edge. He was still asleep, heavily drooling into his pillow and snoring loudly. She decided against waking him up and left the room, quietly closing the door behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She headed down the stairway to head to the kitchen for some breakfast when there was a knock at the door. She opened the door to find Ignis standing before her, wearing a casual light grey shirt and black pants along with his yellow reflective sunglasses. She noted that his hair was still damp from being freshly washed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it isn’t Ignis!” She grinned, stepping aside to let him in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um…hello, Ria.” Ignis closed the front door as he entered the foyer. “…Is Gladio still asleep?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is. Pulling that all-nighter really took a toll on him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis let out a sigh of relief. “I see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Iris is still upstairs taking a bath if you want to join her.” Ria said mischievously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis took a step back and blushed. “Wh-why would I do that?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, drop the act around me. I know what’s going on. Iris told me everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis’ throat bobbed. “You know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah. Sounds like you both had a busy few days.” Ria teased, enjoying the way Ignis was squirming before her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…Are you going to tell Gladio?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely not! Do you think I’d wish for your death?” Ria scoffed, offended.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been wanting to tell him what I’ve done, but Iris is telling me not to.” He said remorsefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen to her! Why in the world would you tell him about any of this? He’ll trash you before your relationship even gets a sure footing!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis let a breath through his nose. “…If there </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a relationship.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ria nodded with a wince. “Yeah, it looks like Iris is figuring that out too. She still hasn’t decided yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She spoke to you about that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis paused before asking, “Do you know what direction she’s leaning towards?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ria gave Ignis a consoling pat on the arm. “Unfortunately, that’s a conversation that stays between us. All I can do is warn you that you might have to wait a while until she makes a decision.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I already guessed I would have to.” Ignis smiled wryly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ria angled her head and gently observed, “You really like her, don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis could feel Ria’s sympathetic gaze and turned his face away from her. “Of course I do. I’ve cared about her since she was a child.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know that’s not what I meant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis remained silent, his back still turned towards her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He really did care about Iris. More than he thought was ever possible. To think that the past few days with her have been some of the happiest he’s ever had was unbelievable in its own way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To describe his feelings towards her as “like” was too tame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But to say that it was “love” was frightening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Someone with his tainted past had no right to love someone as pure as Iris.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess you also need time to think about your relationship with her.” Ria mused. “That’s what happens when you throw in the crazy sex in an already complicated mix of feelings.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis spun around, his face bright red. “You’re one to talk. I remember you and Gladio were pretty physical from the beginning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes. “Ugh, you just said the same thing that Iris said. I’m telling you what I told her: Gladio and I weren’t childhood friends. We had nothing to complicate from the get go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis had to reluctantly nod in agreement. “…I’m surprised that you haven’t threatened me with the usual ‘treat her right or else’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why should I?” She crossed her arms. “You’re both adults…and I know I don’t have to say something like that to you. I know you. You wouldn’t treat her badly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ria…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She went over to him and gave him a one armed hug from the side. “Of course, I’m a little biased, because I’m rooting for you. You deserve some happiness, Ignis.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis was taken aback by her encouragement. He inclined his head towards her. “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gladio on the other hand…” Ria tapped a finger to her chin. “…Is a different story.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His smile disappeared. “Don’t I know it…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ria stepped away from him, putting her hands on her hips. “Well! Since you’re here and all, can you cook breakfast? Maybe the smell of food will wake him up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All right…but to me it sounds like someone here might be hungrier for breakfast than Gladio.” He joked, heading towards the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ria feigned ignorance. “Isn’t that obvious? Poor Iris is probably starving…probably because </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> made her work up an appetite by exhausting her several times last night and then again in the morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis froze completely at her comment. “She told you that much?” He asked, his voice cracking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ria smiled impishly and stepped past him, giving him a hard slap on his petrified back as she walked by. “Who would’ve thought that the most disciplined gentleman I’ve ever known had such a wild side? If it was anyone other than his sister, Gladio would be ecstatic.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 19</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Too soft!” Cor barked, evading Iris’ punch easily.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In the small training area on the northern fringe of Lestallum, Cor was training Iris under the harsh bright lights glaring from the spotlights above.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Iris kept trying to land a hit on him but every punch and kick she threw was progressively exhausting her energy. Cor had been training her since morning and dinner time was approaching. Her muscles were screaming in pain and her vision was beginning to blur.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But damned if she was going to admit that to her godfather after it took her so long to get him to agree to accept her as his student.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“If you can’t land a hit on me, how do you expect you’ll be able to hold up against the daemons?” Cor said harshly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Trying to catch her breath, Iris didn’t respond and tried to launch a clumsy jab to his chest, only to have him turn to the side as she fell forward into the dirt onto her hands.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Get up, Iris. Are you an Amicitia in name only? Hit me.” Cor commanded without a hint of sympathy in his voice.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Panting, Iris stared down at the dirt and clenched her fists.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Think. What method would work against Cor?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Think. All those times she watched Noctis and her brother train.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Think. She thought about the time when she was watching their training session and Noctis was brought to his hands and knees, much like her right now.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Think. Her brother was huge with overwhelming strength. Just like Cor.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She remembered that time when Noctis had finally landed a hit on her brother, knocking him to the ground. She was just as stunned and impressed as her brother was. What did Noctis do? She racked her brain, trying to remember.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She recalled Ignis’ quiet instructions to Noctis as he assisted him up to his feet.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re smaller, but you’re more agile than he is. Use that advantage. He only has eyes in the front, so attack his blind spots: on the back and the side.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Iris slowly got back onto her feet and turned to face Cor.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Be agile. Attack his blind spots. On the back and the side.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Iris feinted a kick and Cor, as expected, stepped aside. She swiftly spun and threw a back-handed punch into his ribs. She felt her fist make contact with his body and heard him let out a grunt in reaction. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yes!</span>
  <em>
    <span> She screamed in her head. Her celebration was cut short when within a split second, Cor knocked her off her feet with a quick sweep of his leg.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Iris landed hard on the ground onto her back, but she made no attempt to get back up. “I DID IT!” She shouted happily, trying to catch her breath.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cor stood over her and crossed his arms. “It was one hit. Don’t get too cocky.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s one hit more than I’ve ever landed on you before!” Iris laughed proudly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cor let out a rare chuckle and held out a hand to help her off the ground. “All right. I’ll give you that. Good job, Iris.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The praise from her godfather made her jubilant. “Thank you!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am surprised that you suddenly came out with a move like that. It doesn’t seem like something your brother would have taught you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Iris looked down bashfully. “It’s…just something I picked up while watching Noctis’ training sessions.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hm.” Cor nodded and looked at his watch. “It looks like we’ve been training for almost ten hours.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yay! Let’s go have dinner with Monica and Dustin, I’m starv-“ Iris turned to leave but Cor’s strong hand grabbed her shoulder to keep her from walking away.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We have a few minutes until dinner. Plenty of time for you to try and get another hit off of me.” Cor said enthusiastically.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ehhh?!” She cried.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She would have to ask Ignis for advice when she sees him again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris skipped down the stairs, following the delicious scents that wafted from the dining room. Drying her hair took longer than she expected, so she rushed in choosing her outfit for the day: a simple black skirt and a matching red and white patterned top.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ria was already sitting at the table, eating an omelet and sending messages through her phone, no doubt to her engineering team. She nodded and said a muffled greeting to Iris, her mouth full of food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris felt a little lighter after confessing everything to her brother’s fiancée. It didn’t feel so much like a dirty secret now that someone knew about them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis strolled in from the kitchen and placed a plate of breakfast sausages on the table. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Iris.” He smiled and pulled out a chair for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning.” She replied shyly, sitting down. He handed her a fork and their fingers lingered a second too long when they touched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oof, tone down that sexual tension a notch.” Ria groaned, keeping her eyes on her phone’s screen. “I can feel it radiating off of you two from here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They snatched their fingers away from each other. Ignis let out a small cough and headed back to the kitchen to get more plates.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s nothing sexual going on here!” Iris blushed, fretfully distracting herself with the utensils in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I beg to differ.” Ria responded, her fingers busily typing on her phone. “If you’re trying to keep what you’re doing a secret from others, you better stop giving Ignis the bedroom eyes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t giving him bedroom eyes!” Iris exclaimed, embarrassed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh huh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis returned with two plates and placed one in front of Iris. Her eyes widened when she saw the omelet smothered in mushrooms. “A mushroom omelet? I love these! How did you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis placed his plate down beside Iris’ and sat down. His omelet was a simple one with cheese like Ria’s. “Back when you were little, whenever we ate together your brother would give you the mushrooms from his plate when he had them. At first I thought he was being picky but you ate them happily. I figured it was something you preferred.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You realized just from that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ria hummed, placing her phone down. “Picking up her favorite foods from such a small detail…how lovey dovey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris and Ignis both blushed at her teasing and began to eat without responding to Ria's teasing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris decided to change the subject. “Ignis, what are your plans for today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to the Citadel today…I called Monica before I came over to let her know I was coming. She’ll be giving me the keys to the two garages so I can decide on which one I want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I’ll come with you. I want to ask Monica more about that building I liked.” Iris clapped her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? You found an empty store for your Insomnia shop?” Ria leaned in, interested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! I’ll show you when you’re free. You’ll love it, Sis! It’s in that shopping district near the Citadel and it’s perfect!” Iris exclaimed enthusiastically and continued to gush about the building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ria side-eyed Ignis and saw him turned to Iris with a soft smile on his face that she had never seen on him before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, darling…you’re already in the deep end.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought affectionately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They heard loud stomping coming down the stairs. Gladiolus entered the dining room, still dressed in his tank top and sweatpants. He stretched out his arms and yawned. “Morning, everyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. Do you remember anything from yesterday evening?” Ria angled her head at Gladiolus as he sat down in the chair beside her. Ignis got up to retrieve Gladiolus’ plate from the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I remember being done with patrol and then…nothing.” Gladiolus mumbled, still half-asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apparently Ria dragged you home and put you to bed. Be grateful to her, big brother.” Iris chastised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I literally dragged you. It’s not like you’re light as a feather. I can’t believe you didn’t wake up during all that.” Ria ruffled Gladiolus’ bed-messy hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I guess I was really exhausted after helping out at the worksite the night before.” Gladiolus grimaced. Ignis approached him and set down a plate with a massive sized omelet in front of him. “Thanks, Ignis.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the only reason why I’m not angry. Our foreman felt so bad when the other patrolmen brought your unconscious body to the worksite, she told me to get you home and stay with you until you woke up.” Ria rubbed Gladiolus on his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really do feel bad. Sorry, Ria.” He then glanced at his sister. “Sorry, Iris. You spent yesterday looking at stores and I wasn’t there to help you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris shook her head. “No, no! Don’t feel bad. I was fine. Ignis was with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, that’s right.” Gladiolus turned to Ignis. “Sorry for the trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t trouble…” Ignis went back to his chair beside Iris, deliberately pulling if farther away from her before he sat down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it is. I feel like since Iris came, the both of you have been spending more time with each other than you have with me.” Gladiolus said sadly, stabbing into his food with his fork.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ria’s eyes darted between the two sitting across from her. They both went visibly rigid. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, hey! Don’t make it look so obvious, you idiots!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris was the one who answered his concern, trying to keep her tone neutral. “Big brother, the way you said it makes it sound like you’re sadder about Ignis not spending time with you rather than you not spending any time with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I’m sad about not being able to spend time with Ignis! I miss not being able to talk to him about everything or hang out with him whenever I want to! He’s my best friend!” Gladiolus stated and took a big bite of his omelet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both girls quickly looked at Ignis who looked like he was being physically crushed by the weight of guilt on his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis opened his mouth. “Gladio…I-AH!“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris stomped on his foot mercilessly, keeping him from confessing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa, Ignis, are you all ri-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“AHH!” Ria interrupted Gladiolus’ words and got up from the table as loudly as she could. “Now that I’m done with breakfast and you’re awake, I need to go! My crew has been sending me S.O.S messages all morning.” She grabbed her fiancée’s hand. “Walk me to my truck!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? All of a sudden? Why?!” Gladiolus questioned as she pulled him up to his feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I carried you to your bed last night, the least you can do is see me off before I go back to work!” She explained hurriedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ria quickly threw a glance at Iris who in return gave her a thumbs up behind her brother’s back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Good luck!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as their voices disappeared from the foyer, Iris leaned towards Ignis. “You were going to tell him, weren't you?!” She accused, whispering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you blame me? You heard what he said!” Ignis hissed back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! I can blame you! Ignis, I told you. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> tell my brother!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ignis!” Iris pulled on the collar of his shirt. “If you tell my brother, we won’t be able to see each other again. Is that what you want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His shoulders dropped. “No, of course not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris let go of his shirt and sighed. “It’s not like I don’t feel bad either. But even Ria said it was a bad idea to tell my brother anything…at least until we decide to-“ Iris caught herself before she said it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Decide to be together.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…Decide to what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing!” Iris hastily said. “Anyways! Just don’t tell him…for now!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis reluctantly agreed. “Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their whispered conversation came to an end as soon as they heard Gladiolus slam the door when he returned from outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was weird.” Gladiolus said as he re-entered the dining room, going back to his seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ria probably just wanted to spend an extra few seconds with you before she went back to work.” Iris commented, taking a sip from her glass of water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not that.” Gladiolus sat down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what is it?” Ignis took another bite of his food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladiolus rubbed at his neck, confused. “Before she drove off, she told me as soon as she’s done with the hospital project, she’s going to have to ‘break the nine time record’. What the hell does she mean by that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With those words, Iris spat out her water and Ignis choked on his food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for seeing us both, Monica.” Iris said brightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s no problem, this actually saves me time so I appreciate that you both came at the same time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris and Ignis followed the older woman into her office at the Citadel. The huge palace was almost empty save for an occasional person they see scurrying through the hallways, no doubt working on something per Prompto’s or Cor’s orders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her large office was neat and tidy, just like you would expect Monica would keep her space. Iris suppressed a giggle, recalling the mess that was Prompto’s office, which looked more like a storage area for boxes and papers than a proper place for work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Forgive me if I make this quick, I have many things scheduled for later today. First, let’s take care Ignis.” Monica went to her desk and pulled out a small bulky envelope and handed it to him. “These are the keys to the two garages I told you about. I’ll message you with the addresses so you can go and inspect the properties yourself. Like I said before, the one currently without utilities is larger, but if you’re in a rush, the smaller one with functioning power should do nicely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Monica. I’ll visit them both and let you know which one I decide on.” Ignis inclined his head in thanks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And as for Iris…” Monica pulled out a folder from a nearby file cabinet. “You said you wanted the property that was formerly the bakery in the Crown City Shopping District, correct?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, please!” Iris said excitedly. “How much will the lease be?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing. It’s yours.” Monica said simply, placing documents in front of Iris.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Confused, Iris looked between Monica and the contract that she placed in front of her. “Mine? What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The building used to be owned by a couple who both unfortunately passed away five years ago. Their sole beneficiary is their daughter who now has a residence near Lestallum. When I approached her about the property, she said she would like to forfeit it to Insomnia. She insists she has no desire for the money or the responsibilities associated with the property.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris blinked. “That’s so odd. Why doesn’t she want the lease money?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve gotten many similar requests of forfeit from the property owners.” Monica sighed. “Many of them don’t want to go through the trouble of rebuilding…or because they’ve made new lives for themselves and they don’t want to be reminded of the unpleasantness they had to go through.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris frowned. “But…it feels wrong not to pay anything. Shouldn’t I at least pay something to the government?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel that you’ve already paid your fair share to Insomnia for everything you’ve done for its citizens for the past ten years.” Monica smiled gently. “Plus, you would be taking on full responsibility for the rehabilitation of the building, which is no easy task.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris looked at Ignis, who somehow felt her gaze. “Go ahead and take it, Iris. Crown City needs merchants to rebuild. Insomnia’s getting something out of it too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monica held out a fountain pen to Iris. She tentatively took it into her hands and looked down at the contract. The terms written out were simple and to the point. The property, the building, and the furniture left inside would all belong to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis noticed her hesitation and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up and saw him smiling gently in support. She nodded and turned back to the contract. She signed her name and handed it back to Monica.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monica tore out the copy underneath and handed it to Iris. “Congratulations, Iris. It’s now yours. I can’t wait to see what you do with it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Iris said quietly with tears in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The building was now officially hers. Her atelier will be the first shop in the new Crown City shopping district.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her emotional moment was suddenly interrupted by the sound of the office door bursting open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“IGNIS!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone turned to see Prompto, leaning against the doorway, trying to catch his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto? What are you doing here?” Ignis asked, turning around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a quick few strides, Prompto threw his arms around Ignis, hugging him tightly. “I heard you were here! Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?! I would’ve made time for you!” He cried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I’m actually here for Monica. She’s helping Iris and me with properties.” Ignis pat his emotional friend on the back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We just finished with our business.” Monica said, tucking Iris’ contract back into the folder and filing it neatly away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great! If you’re done, why don’t you come with me to look at the Citadel living quarters? Iris, you can come too!” Prompto unlatched himself from his friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto…” Iris eyed him suspiciously. “You’re not using Ignis as an excuse to avoid your work, are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto frantically shook his head. “No, no, no, no, no!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That means yes.</span>
  </em>
  <span> They collectively thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis frowned, putting the envelope with the keys into his pocket. “I kind of wanted to get a start on looking at these places…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a quick look! I swear! For the past two days I’ve been preparing something for you!” Prompto begged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh, Ignis nodded. “All right. Let’s take a look.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“YES!” Prompto pumped his fist in the air in victory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You seem a little too excited over something like showing Ignis a possible living space.” Iris narrowed her eyes suspiciously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto huffed. “I’m doing this out of the goodness of my heart, you know? I missed Ignis too!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you don’t want Ignis to be around here so he can help you with your work?” Iris asked, crossing her arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh…err…Of course not! It’s because he’s my friend…and he’s reliable…” Prompto avoided her gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re absolutely doing this because you want to unload your work on someone else</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They communally thought again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 20</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto led Ignis and Iris towards the living quarters of the Citadel. “We were lucky that the housing area was in good condition after all this time. The most we had to do was clean it up a bit.” Prompto said cheerfully as he walked ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked by the large Citadel garden, which was in dire need of maintenance. She paused to look over the overgrown greenery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a long time since I’ve been to this area…” She murmured, recalling the memory of when she first met Noctis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis stopped his stride. “Iris…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, the gardens. Yeah, I know it’s a mess. It’s low on the list of things that need to be repaired. Most of our staff are trying to clear out all the rubble in the throne room. We even have Cor and his glaives helping them out over there because it’s so bad.” Prompto clapped his hands. “Let’s keep going!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s no use thinking of old memories now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Iris thought, staring out over the gardens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt a warm hand on the small of her back. She turned to see Ignis’ concerned expression. “Are you okay?” He asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris nodded. “Yes. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They quickly caught up with Prompto as he approached a stairway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re coming up to it! The special room I prepared just for you, Ignis!” He said excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The direction in which they were walking towards felt familiar to Ignis. “Prompto…did you…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto stopped at the very first door in the corridor after they got off the stairs. He took out a key and unlocked it. He pushed the door open, stepping to the side so Ignis and Iris could walk in before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis walked into the quarters slowly, as if he was trying to regain a feel for the area he was in. Iris looked around. It was a large apartment…at least twice the size of the one that Ignis was currently residing in. The windows were floor to ceiling and made up an entire wall of the living room, letting in the sunlight. She looked out and saw it was a second story view of the gardens they walked past earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kitchen was off to the side of the living room, with spotless granite counters and stainless steel appliances. A beautiful chandelier was hanging above the dining area beside the kitchen. The short hallway gave access to a luxurious looking bathroom and a separate room for laundry. Both the washing machine and dryer appeared to be in good condition. At the end of the hall was the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like the living room, an entire wall was made up of windows. The ceiling was vaulted and free of cobwebs. A large bed and matching dresser were the only pieces of furniture in the room, both clean and dust free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris turned to Prompto. “This place…it’s…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto grinned smugly. “It’s Ignis’ old living quarters when he lived here at the Citadel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris gaped and turned to Ignis. “This is where you lived before you moved into that apartment with Noctis?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Ignis responded quietly as he ran a hand against his old dresser. “Before Noct decided to move out of the Citadel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you ever leave this place?!” Astonished, Iris rushed over to the bathroom, which was sparking with marble floors and walls with a giant tub. It was even more impressive than the bathrooms in the Amicitia house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I went where Noct went.” Ignis simply replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If this was your place, Noctis’ old room must have been enormous.” Iris said disbelievingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noct’s old quarters are right above us.” Prompto pointed to the ceiling. “This is the room that was closest to him, so it made sense why Ignis stayed here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So the chambers upstairs are…?” Ignis turned to Prompto in question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto crossed his arms. “Noct’s rooms are empty. When he moved out, it looked like King Regis cleaned out the area to make room for a communal library or study for the living quarters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” Ignis let out a quiet sigh of relief. It wouldn’t have felt right if someone was living in Noctis’ old rooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one’s used this place since you left.” Prompto said, his voice echoing in the large space. “All the utilities are working. The cleaning crew scrubbed this place from top to bottom yesterday, so everything should be in good working order if you decide to move in today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto strolled into the kitchen and continued. “We can have your refrigerator stocked immediately if you want. We have a cooking crew to prepare meals twice a day for the Citadel staff in the communal dining area further down the corridor…I know you prefer cooking your own meals, but that option is available to you just in case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In case you're wondering, my room is the last one down this hall.” Prompto jerked his chin towards the direction. “So if you need any help, you can call and I’ll be right over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis kept silent, deep in thought as he considered his options. As pushy as they both were, Gladiolus and Prompto were correct. He couldn’t stay in the old apartment. Not only because of the missing utilities, but the building itself needed to be rebuilt, and having a lone inhabitant would not go over well with the rehabilitation efforts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not to mention Noctis’ room was still shut off in the apartment. In the several weeks he’s been staying there, never once did he even attempt to open the door. He knew the room was empty, but he couldn’t bring himself to enter the space that had once belonged to Noctis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto was right. It wasn’t healthy for him to stay in that apartment any longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if Iris could read his thoughts, she said, “You have two places welcoming you…and no offense to your housekeeping skills, both places are way better than the apartment you’re staying at.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis let out a chuckle. “You’re right.” He turned to his friend. “I’ll make a decision, but you’re going to have to wait until after I’m done looking at some properties. I’ll choose my new home after I decide on that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto tilted his head. “I was meaning to ask you…what are you looking at properties for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to wait to tell you…but since Gladio knows…” Ignis rubbed at his neck. “I’m searching for a garage so I can repair the Regalia. Aranea found it in the Imperial City. It’s wrecked, but she says it’s the Regalia for sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto’s eyes widened. “The Regalia! Are you for real?! That’s amazing! Why didn’t you tell me sooner? I could’ve helped!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and Gladio were already busy enough as it is. Besides, I didn’t want to get your hopes up, in case if it couldn’t be saved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you looking for a garage then? Why not Hammerhead?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris answered that question for Ignis. “You know that Hammerhead is still being used as a Hunter’s outpost. We can’t have them drop their recovery efforts and kick them out all of a sudden.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto nodded. “You’re right. But wouldn’t it be easier to ask Cidney? She would know about available garages better than any of us. Do you want me to ask her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis shook his head. “Cidney already has her hands full with her own duties. It wouldn’t be right to burden her with all this. I’m just going to look for a garage to keep the Regalia in and see what I can do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you should just choose the garage that’s closest to the Citadel and just stay here!” Prompto said, as if it were the easiest solution to everyone’s problems.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prompto, this is Ignis’ decision to make.” Iris chided him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it makes sense! I don’t understand why choosing the garage would even matter to his choice on where to live!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These are really big decisions for him…it's not something he can decide on a whim! Stop being so selfish because you want him to live here with you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s rich, coming from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?! I’m just a third party in all of this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Third party</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” Prompto threw his hands up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis kept himself from laughing at their exchange and turned to Iris. “Well then, as the unbiased third party, where would you rather have me stay? Here…or the Amicitia mansion?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could answer, Prompto complained, “What do you mean she’s un-biased? The Amicitia mansion is her home!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No it’s not!” Iris wagged her copy of the property contract at Prompto. “Today I just secured the building for my future shop in the shopping district! I’ll be living there as soon as I get everything settled!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s still not fair! You’re absolutely going to take your brother’s side!” Prompto accused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust Iris and her ability to be impartial.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Ignis.” Iris threw Prompto a triumphant grin who in return rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could begin, there was a loud knock at the front door. Puzzled, Prompto went over to open it. “Who’s there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened it and Iris saw a harried young woman wearing glasses and carrying a large binder. “Mr. Argentum! We have an urgent issue that requi-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto swiftly shut the door on the woman’s face. He leaned against the doorknob and turned to Iris. “Sorry about that, what were you going to say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other side, the woman began to pound her fists against the wood and tried to shove the door open. Prompto kept his back against the door, trying to keep her from coming in. They heard the woman’s cries through the opening that kept widening and narrowing. “Mr. Argentum! The Commander of the Kingsglaive needs to speak with you! Immediately! Please come with me at once!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! You guys can figure it out! Cor can leave me a message if he wants to tell me something! I’m in the middle of something important here!” Prompto did his best to press his weight against the door but the woman was gaining momentum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is more important! You left all your communication devices in your office so there was no way to get a hold of you! You didn’t tell anyone where you went! Ms. Elshett had to be the one to tell us where to find you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a mighty shove, the young staff member won the battle and the door swung open, knocking Prompto to the ground, his face flat against the floor. Iris and Ignis could sense the murderous aura emanating from the young woman and both instinctively took a step back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman grabbed Prompto by the back of the shirt and began to drag him away. “Come with me right now, Mr. Argentum! The Commander has been waiting long enough!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto struggled in vain while the woman dragged him out of the apartment. “Augh! Ignis! Iris! Don’t make any decisions without me, okay?! Stay right here! I’ll be right back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They could hear the woman lecturing him angrily as she pulled down the stairs. “…You don’t just leave your phone behind! That doesn’t solve any problems! Miss Aurum is here, maybe I should inform her about what you did…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Not Cidney! I’ll do whatever you want!” Prompto’s wail slowly disappeared as they got further away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris closed the front door. “Well, I guess that means you have some time before you make your decision.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis leaned against a dining room counter. “I was almost won over by this place until we just witnessed that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris let out a small laugh. “Poor Prompto. No wonder he’s so desperate to have you here with him. Maybe he does need your help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis sighed. “Iris, be honest with me. Which place should I choose?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm…let’s see.” Iris laced her fingers behind her back and began to pace in front of him. “Both places have functioning utilities, a reliable source for food, and are more spacious than your current apartment. I guess the one big difference between these places is whether or not you prefer to be bothered by my brother or  Prompto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis chuckled. “Both of them are equal in terms of hassles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel my brother would make you do all the cooking and cleaning and Prompto would try to get you to help him with his job. So you won’t have much peace no matter which you choose.” She giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please take pity on me.” Ignis said, hanging his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris stopped pacing and murmured to herself, “But there is something I’m worried about…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris realized she had said it out loud and rapidly shook her head. “No, it’s nothing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis reached out and took hold of Iris’ arm. “You can’t just leave it like that. Tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blushed and turned her eyes to the floor. “I was just worried that…once you move out of the apartment…we would spend less time together than we have recently.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could react, he pulled her against him, her chest against his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on top of her head. “Then tell me, which place would be best for us to be together?” He asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swallowed audibly. “You mean…where we can see each other?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want to call it that…sure.” He said, trying to hide the amusement in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris could feel the heat rise to her face as she rested her forehead against his neck. “I suppose the Amicitia mansion would be easier for us…but there’s that risk of getting caught by my brother. And it would be harder to get together here at the Citadel without getting noticed by someone…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis buried his smile into her hair. “I should also suppose since we’ve only done it at the apartment it’s hard for you to get in the mood at a different place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lifted her head to face him. “Don’t say things like that so bluntly!” She cried, mortified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was so adorable. He couldn’t resist it any longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lowered his head and gave her a tender kiss. A soft brush of his lips against hers. The gentle show of affection had calmed her embarrassment. When he lifted his face from hers, she could see herself reflected in his sunglasses, gazing at him with misty eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then should we try it now and see how you feel about this place?” He asked straightforwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her expression turned blank. “Eh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed her again, this time it was deep and intense. His tongue was immersed in the reaches of her mouth, coiling with hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spun her around and leaned her against the dining room wall near the door. He braced a hand against the wall while the other moved slowly lower…and lower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand slipped under her short pleated skirt and gently caressed the top of her legs. He nudged his knee between her legs so her thighs would open just enough to allow him access to touch her further. Her body was immediate in its response and he could already feel the moisture that began to soak through her underwear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he pulled his lips away from hers, she unconsciously let out a whimper of protest. He smiled and whispered into her ear. “Like I said…let’s try it here and see how you like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried to keep a clear head as his fingers rubbed against the thin cotton barrier of her panties between her legs. “Don’t be crazy! Prompto said he’ll be right back…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be at least a few minutes. It’s plenty enough time.” He placed feather light kisses on her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll walk in on us…AH…” Her protest was cut off by her moan as Ignis slipped his hand into her panties and ran a finger directly down her slit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I can hear anyone coming up to the door. No one will sneak up on us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We…can’t do it on the bed.” She gasped, her head hitting against the wall as he kept stroking her lower heat. “It’ll be too obvious when the sheets are…Ng!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t planning on using the bed anyhow.” He whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crushed his mouth against hers again and as his fingers continued to caress her between her thighs, he used his free hand to undo the fly of his pants, releasing his erection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mouth still fused with hers, he grabbed her legs from under her knees. A yelp of surprise escaped from her throat as he hoisted her up against the wall. She instinctively grabbed hold of his muscled shoulders with her hands and wrapped her legs around his waist so she wouldn’t fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached between her thighs and pulled her soaked panties to the side. She broke from their kiss to let out another gasp as she felt the tip of his cock pressing into her slick entrance. He firmly took hold of her bottom and then slowly sheathed himself into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slow, so torturously slow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She writhed against him as he entered her. She felt helpless, but nonetheless thrilled, as he held her against the wall. She looked down and watched his length slowly went inside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sensed her gaze and murmured. “Are you watching me penetrate you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…Yes…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what you see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…You’re so big…and it’s going in all the way…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her breath hitched when he completely pushed himself into the hilt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so tight…” He hissed, doing his best to keep still to allow her to adjust to his size</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ignis…please…” She pleaded quietly, her fingers curling into his shoulders. The blissful feeling of him filling her up wasn’t enough. She ached for more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Embarrassed, she buried her face into his neck. “Please…fuck me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With those words, his restraint snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He withdrew as far as he could and he slammed himself back into her. She felt the force drive her against the wall and she cried out in pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did it again. And again. And again. Each thrust was harder and faster than the one before. The chandelier above them rattled with each time he plunged into her against the wall. Iris did her best to muffle her cries by biting down on her lower lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her legs were still tightly wrapped around his waist as he dug his fingers into her hips, keeping her suspended body in place as he kept driving her into the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did her to keep her cries quiet, but with every thrust, her the sounds of pleasure escaping from her throat were involuntary, the urge to scream threatening to release at any second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The empty apartment was echoing with the wet sounds from his rapid thrusting. She could feel the release coming as the stars began to form before her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ignis…it’s too much…!” She cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then come for me…” He panted, pounding himself harder against her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She came violently, arching her back against the wall as her orgasm conquered her body. She thrashed against him, her insides clenched him hard. Throwing her head forward, she bit hard into his shoulder, burying her scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the sensation of her insides gripping his cock and her teeth digging into his shoulder, he loosed a carnal growl and came, shooting everything he had deep inside of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were both shaking from their releases, but Ignis held her firmly by her hips so she wouldn’t drop. They felt their combined fluids overflow from their joined bodies as it dripped into a small puddle on the floor between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned into her against the wall, trying to catch his breath. “Are you…okay…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t realize she was still biting down on him. She quickly unhinged her jaw and lifted her face from his shoulder. She pulled the collar of his shirt a bit to reveal her red teeth marks on his skin. “I’m sorry…did that hurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Not at all. I rather liked it.” He chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blushing, she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. “Pervert.” She muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re calling me a pervert?” Ignis tried to sound hurt. “You’re the one who started all this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her head shot up to glare at him. “What do you mean I started this?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talking about how you were worried about us spending less time together…it was so cute. How could I not want you after you said that?” He said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you say something like that with a straight face?” Iris swat at his shoulder. His usual calm demeanor had returned, but it was ludicrous in their position at the moment…with him holding her against the wall and still very much inside of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Ignis’ head perked up. “Someone’s coming down the hall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prompto!” Panicked, she swiftly leapt down from his arms, disconnecting their bodies. Her legs wobbled as she stood. She shuddered from the feeling of her panties, which were already wet, got even more soaked from Ignis’ thick fluid leaking from between her legs. Ignis quickly tucked himself back into his pants and zipped up his fly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, the door swung open. But instead of seeing Prompto at the door, someone else stood there and pointed an accusatory finger at Ignis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a lot of explaining to do!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 21</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Iris flipped the sign on her store door as ‘Closed’ and let out an exhausted sigh. The shop was busier than she expected for a winter day. She was hoping to get some rest before Dave sent her out on another mission, but it looked like she would have to spend the night making some extra sweaters for the inventory. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ria, who was helping Iris out, was counting the register receipts. “Looks like we did really well today. I wonder if it’ll be just as busy tomorrow.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Is it weird that I both hope it is and hope it isn’t?” Iris asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jeanne, a fellow EXINERIS technician and part-timer at the shop like Ria, emerged from the back with a box in her arms. “It’s not weird. You’re the one who works the hardest, Iris. I can imagine that you’re running yourself ragged with both the store and the hunter requests.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m just complaining. It’s not like I don’t love my work.” Iris said, helping Jeanne with the box of clothes they needed to restock. “I just sometimes feel like I’m aging terribly from the stress.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Iris, you’re only twenty years old!” Ria chided her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “’Aging’.” Jeanne rolled her eyes. “Says the young and beautiful Iron Maiden of Lestallum.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Don’t call me that.” Iris groaned, putting down the box on a nearby table. She hated that nickname that the male hunters had begun calling her. “…And both of you aren’t much older than I am, not to mention way hotter than me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I can say without a doubt that I, and the rest of the single men in Lestallum, disagree.” Ria replied. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “My brother is definitely being one of them.” Jeanne added, taking a stack of shirts from the box and began to hang them up on a nearby hook. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You guys are too nice. Both of you have lovers so I don’t need to hear any of that about me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Luckily for me that I’m dating the one man in Eos who’s related to her.” Ria laughed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jeanne giggled. “My girlfriend thinks Iris is beautiful too…fortunately, Iris doesn’t feel that way about women.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A knock at the door interrupted their conversation. Iris went to the door. “Ah! Jeanne, Tanis is here to pick you up.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ugh, already?” Jeanne leaned over to mutter in Ria’s ear. “My brother’s been coming earlier and earlier so he can spend some extra time in Iris’ presence.” </em>
</p><p><em> Ria thought of the Prince of Lucis and shook her head </em> <em> . “Poor guy. He’s really handsome too. Too bad he doesn’t have a chance.” </em></p><p>
  <em> Iris opened the door to let Tanis in and shivered at the cold gust of wind and rain that blew in through the door. “Hi, Tanis…you’re so sweet to pick up your sister with the weather being so cold!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tanis shook the droplets of water in his light brown hair, the color so similar to his sister’s. Like Iris, he was a hunter who worked around Lestallum. He was tall and built...a perfect poster boy for the Meldacio Hunters, as Dave jokingly labeled him. The smile he gave Iris was charming and a bit impish. “It’s nothing. I just want to make sure she gets home safe.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Sure…my safety is the only thing you have in mind.” Jeanne said sarcastically. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “O-of course it is.” Tanis stuttered his reply to his sister. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You came so early! We’re not close to being done for the night.” Jeanne told him, annoyed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s fine, it’s fine!” Iris gave Tanis a friendly pat on his back. “It’s really cold outside so it might be good if you both left early.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That’s not necessary!” Tanis quickly protested, cutting off his sister before she could reply. “Let Jeanne finish her work. I can wait and help out a little.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “But-” Iris started to reply but another knock at the shop door interrupted her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She went back to the door. “Ah! Big brother is here for you, Ria.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She let Gladiolus in and he was followed by two others. All of them were dripping wet from the rain outside. “Ignis! Prompto! What are you all doing here?” Iris stepped aside to let them all in. The small shop felt even smaller with her brother and his friends inside. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ignis and I were doing some hunting nearby and we came by to check on Gladio. He said he needed to pick up Ria at your shop so we decided to come with him to say hi.” Prompto answered cheerfully. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “More like Prompto decided he wanted to be the third wheel…so I’m here to hold him back.” Ignis said, taking off his sunglasses to wipe off the water from the lenses with his shirt. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You didn’t have to come by to pick me up. You should’ve just called me and said you were with them!” Ria said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Gladiolus strode over to his girlfriend to give her a kiss. “Give up walking you home for these two? That would be stupid of me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ugh.” Iris groaned at the sight of her brother kissing Ria. “Well, I’m glad you guys came when you did. I was thinking of sending Jeanne and Ria home early anyway.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Like I said, you don’t have to. I don’t mind waiting longer for my sister to finish work. It’s not like the weather is going to drastically change in a few minutes.” Tanis interjected. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Who’s this guy?” Gladiolus nodded to Tanis. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ria smacked him on the chest with the back of her hand. “Don’t be rude. That’s Jeanne’s brother, Tanis.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Gladio, he’s one of the hunters in Lestallum…he’s part of the group that guards the north side.” Ignis reminded him. </em>
</p><p><em> “Oh yeah…I remember. The pretty boy hunter.” Gladiolus narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the young man. “You seem pretty eager to stay in my sister’s shop, </em> Tanis <em> .” Gladiolus said his name with a sneer, soliciting an audible swallow from him. </em></p><p>
  <em> Ria smacked him harder. “Stop it.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No, no, keep going.” Jeanne encouraged, amused at watching her brother’s confidence turn to terror. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Iris glanced over at Ignis and gasped. “Ignis! Your face is bleeding!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Prompto swiftly looked at him. “Ah! That cut on your cheek is still bleeding…the one you got from that beast we were hunting earlier." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It is? I thought it stopped bleeding.” Ignis tried to put his fingers on the cut on his cheek. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Iris grabbed his hand. “Don’t touch it. Let me treat it before it turns into another scar!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s fine. It’s not like I can see my scars anyway.” Ignis replied. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Iris pulled him towards the stairway leading to her apartment upstairs. “We’re treating it! Come with me!” Iris turned to Jeanne and Tanis. “I’m sorry, you guys! You can go ahead and leave early for the night. Get home safely!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Everyone listened to Iris needle Ignis about his wound as she forcefully pulled him up the stairs. “I can’t believe you’re okay with scars over such a stupid reason! Even if you can’t see, we’re the ones that have to look at you! Do you want to look like a cut up mess like my brother? And what if it got infected? I swear…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ria sighed and turned to Jeanne. “I’ll lock up here. You can go on ahead.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jeanne grabbed her jacket from behind the counter. “Thanks, I’ll take you up on that. Come on, Tanis.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah…okay.” Tanis reluctantly said and inclined his head to the rest. “Goodnight.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> After the siblings left, Gladiolus crossed his arms. “I don’t like him.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Prompto blinked. “Tanis? How come?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “He’s after Iris. I can tell.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Gladio…most of the men in Lestallum are after your sister. You can’t dislike them all.” Ria said plainly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes I can.” He muttered stubbornly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Prompto tilted his head at him. “You know she’s upstairs with a single man right now, right?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That’s different.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “How so?” Ria raised an eyebrow. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Because it’s Ignis.” Gladiolus replied simply. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“You have a lot of explaining to do!”</p><p>Iris and Ignis both took a flustered step backwards.</p><p>“Cidney?!”</p><p>Iris began to panic. Did Cidney hear them having sex from outside? Did she come here to confront them for being so openly lewd?</p><p>Cidney stomped in and slammed the door. She spun to glare at Ignis with tears in her eyes.</p><p>“How could you?!” She cried.</p><p>Ignis paled. “Wh-what?!”</p><p>Cidney clenched her fists at her side and shouted angrily, “HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT THE REGALIA?!”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Iris and Ignis both went still.</p><p>Cidney continued, trembling with anger. “Wasn’t I the one who always took care of the Regalia? All the times I repaired it and serviced it…was it all for nothing?! If anyone cares the most about the Regalia, it’s <em>me</em>!”</p><p>“Wait, wait!” Ignis waved his palms out at her to stop. “How do <em>you</em> know about the Regalia?”</p><p>“Prompto told me while I was lecturing him about not abandoning his duties!” Cidney answered loudly.</p><p><em> Prompto…you sold us out so you could escape her wrath, didn’t you…?! </em>Both Ignis and Iris thought simultaneously.</p><p>“I’m sorry about that, Cidney. I just didn’t want to trouble you because I know how busy you’ve been with rebuilding Insomnia and Hammerhead.” Ignis apologized.</p><p>“You could’ve at least informed me about it! Why didn’t you at least tell me that the old girl was found?!”</p><p>“Cidney…” Iris tried to calm her down. “Ignis wasn’t leaving you out on purpose. He just didn’t want anyone to know about the Regalia until he knew for sure that it could be repaired…”</p><p>Cidney turned to Iris, her cheeks puffed up in rage. “Oh yeah?! Then why do <em>you</em> know about it?!”</p><p>“I…I just happened to be in the vicinity when Aranea told him…” Iris stuttered, omitting the truth.</p><p>Cidney focused her anger back onto Ignis. “I’m so furious that you didn’t tell me first! I had to hear it from Prompto!”</p><p>“I’m really sorry! I was trying to be considerate. Forgive me?” Ignis inclined his head at her.</p><p>Cidney harrumphed and placed her hands on her hips. “Prompto told me that Monica gave you some options on where you can house the Regalia. Which garages are you looking at?”</p><p>Ignis took out his phone and showed her the message with the addresses that Monica had sent him. “Just these two for now.”</p><p>Cidney read the addresses and hummed. “Those garages used to belong to the most reliable repairmen in Crown City, so I think the locations should have everything you need, granted if they haven’t been completely destroyed by the soldiers while the city was being occupied.”</p><p>“Monica said the bigger one doesn’t have utilities but they should be back up within the next month or so.”</p><p>“A bigger garage is preferable, but power is definitely necessary if you want to repair the Regalia as soon as possible. I hope the condition of the properties are still good.”</p><p>“That’s why I was going to go visit them and survey them for myself.” Ignis took the small envelope with the keys out from his pocket.</p><p>Cidney crossed her arms. “No offense, Ignis…but without your sight, how are you going to be able to do a proper inspection?”</p><p>“Just because I can’t see doesn’t mean I can’t use my other senses.” Ignis pushed his sunglasses up his nose, annoyed.</p><p>“Leave the inspection to me.” Cidney held out her hand for the envelope. “I’ll take a look at the two properties and see what condition they’re in. I know exactly what to look for in a garage.”</p><p>“Cidney, your job is important. You can’t abandon it for a wrecked car!” Ignis argued, shoving the envelope back into his pocket.</p><p>“It’s not a wrecked car! It’s the Regalia! And I’m not abandoning my job! I’ll work on it on my time off!”</p><p>“Absolutely not! Think of what your grandfather would say!”</p><p>“My grandpa would leap at the chance to help me out if he knew!”</p><p>Iris quietly watched the two argue back and forth. <em> Don’t get involved…don’t get involved… </em>she chanted to herself, wanting to further avoid Cidney’s ire.</p><p>“I’ll let you help later, but for now, I have things under control!” Ignis insisted.</p><p>Cidney stomped up to Ignis and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. “STOP BEING STUBBORN AND LET ME…” She trailed off.</p><p>With her fist tightly grasped onto his shirt, she narrowed her eyes and muttered. “You have a bite mark on your shoulder…”</p><p>Iris and Ignis both broke out into a sweat.</p><p>“I got bitten…by a stray cat…earlier…” Ignis attempted to lie.</p><p>Cidney slowly looked over at Iris, who stood before her nervously.</p><p>“Iris…” Cidney murmured slowly. “Your skirt is crooked…”</p><p>“Oh, is it? Haha…silly me.” Iris looked down to correct it…then she noticed.</p><p>A trail of fluid ran down one of her legs, leaving a noticeable running stain on her black thigh high socks.</p><p>“Um…uh…” Iris flushed red, trying to fumble for an excuse. “That’s…not…what you think it is…”</p><p>Cidney’s eyes darted back and forth between the two as the realization set in.  She slowly let go of Ignis’ shirt and backed away.</p><p>“Oh…my…gods...you’re both sleeping together!” Cidney whispered excitedly.</p><p>Iris jumped towards Cidney and grabbed her hands. “Please don’t tell anyone!”</p><p>Cidney blinked a few times and threw her head back and laughed. Her loud laughter echoed through the apartment as both Ignis and Iris tried to keep her quiet.</p><p>“I can’t believe it!” Cidney cried, laughing hysterically. “You! And him! Together?!”</p><p>“Cidney! Please quiet down!” Iris pleaded.</p><p>Cidney turned to Ignis, weeping from her laughter. “Ignis captured the ‘Iron Maiden’? That’s amazing!”</p><p>“The ‘Iron Maiden’?” Ignis repeated. It was the first he heard of it.</p><p>“Why are you telling him that?! That’s not funny!” Iris fumed.</p><p>“Don’t be embarrassed, Iris. It’s a badass nickname you got in Lestallum. The unattainable ‘Iron Maiden’ Amicitia...who can and will easily kill any man who attempts to get inside her.”</p><p>“Cidney!” Iris blushed heavily.</p><p>“And look at what we have here…a man brave enough to overcome that obstacle.” Cidney’s laughter slowly abated and she threw her arms around Iris, bringing her in for a hug. “Looks the unconquerable ‘Iron Maiden’ has been conquered.”</p><p>"You don't have to say it like that!" Iris cried.</p><p>Cidney let go of Iris and her expression turned mischievous. “And apparently you’re both really kinky too. Good for you.”</p><p>“That doesn’t make me feel better...” Iris covered her face with her hands.</p><p>Ignis turned away, his face also flushing bright red.</p><p>“I should be the one that’s upset!” Cidney crossed her arms with a pout. “You finally lost your virginity and you didn’t tell me about it?!”</p><p>“We’re keeping it a secret from everyone! Cidney…please don’t tell anyone!” Iris begged.</p><p>“All right, all right…I’ll keep your secret…” Cidney sang as she tiptoed over to Ignis and held out her hand. “…If Ignis lets me take care of the Regalia and the garage.”</p><p>“You’re blackmailing us?” Ignis asked, indignant.</p><p>“’Us’? Oh no, no, no!” Cidney shook her head. “I’m blackmailing <em>you</em>, Ignis.”</p><p>Ignis hesitated for a moment.</p><p>Cidney sighed and reached for her phone. “I guess if you’re not going to cooperate, I’m going to have a little talk with Prompto about what happened here when he wasn’t around…”</p><p>“NO!” Iris and Ignis both yelled.</p><p>Smug, Cidney held out her hand again to Ignis. “Well?”</p><p>Defeated, Ignis dug into his pocket and handed her the envelope. “I’ll leave the garage search in your hands. Let me know which one you decide on and…<em> we </em>…can arrange with Aranea to bring the Regalia back home.”</p><p>Cidney snatched the envelope with confidence. “Thank you! I’ll go look at the garages right now and call you when I’m done.”</p><p>“Right now? Don’t you have work to do?” Ignis asked.</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry, someone will be taking care of the rest of my duties for today!” Cidney waved him off.</p><p><em> Ah…Prompto… </em>Iris and Ignis inwardly sighed together.</p><p>Cidney turned to Iris. “I’m going to take care of this first, but later, I want you to tell me the whole story, okay?” Her smile turned wicked. “With <em> all </em> the details…”</p><p>Iris’ shoulders dropped. “…Okay…”</p><p>Cidney strolled to the door to leave but then paused for a moment. “Oh yeah, there’s one more thing.” She turned around and pointed at Iris’ sock. “You better hurry up and wash that out before anyone else sees.”</p><p>Iris remembered and blushed furiously as she unsuccessfully tried to pull down her short skirt to hide her shame.</p><p>“I’ll call you later! Bye!” Cidney cheerfully said and left the apartment, slamming the door behind her.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Prompto wasn’t going to be done with his work anytime soon...they were informed by the staffer in glasses who had dragged him off earlier.</p><p>They decided to return to the Amicitia mansion, to tell Gladiolus the good, and possibly bad, news of Iris getting her new property.</p><p>As they walked back down the empty street, Iris shivered when a gust of wind blew in their direction. Her legs were bare without her thigh high socks, which she carried in her hands. After Cidney had left, she immediately washed them out in the bathroom sink at the Citadel apartment, but that left her with wet socks that she couldn’t wear.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Ignis apologized.</p><p>“It’s not your fault.” Iris let out a depressed sigh. “It’s not as if you could see it run down my leg.”</p><p>“I know, but…I feel responsible for Cidney finding out about us…”</p><p>Iris lowered her head in embarrassment and mumbled, “It’s partly my fault for leaving that bite mark on your shoulder. I’m sorry.”</p><p>He turned to her, his expression serious. “Don’t be sorry.”</p><p>“Ignis…”</p><p>“I really liked how you were really into it. Don’t hesitate to bite me if we end up doing it against the wall again.” He said in his somber tone.</p><p>“Why would you say that?!” Iris cried, blushing and slapping at his arm.</p><p>His dry attempt to lift the gloomy mood around Iris had succeeded. He caught one of her flailing hands and kissed her knuckles, instantly halting her attack. He smiled and kept hold of her hand, interlocking his fingers with hers.</p><p>“That’s unfair.” She muttered.</p><p>Ignis squeezed her hand affectionately. “I’m trying to relieve some of that worry you have about Cidney knowing about us.”</p><p>“I’m not worried about Cidney. She jokes and threatens, but she’s trustworthy. The thing I’m concerned about…”</p><p>Iris stopped walking and Ignis stopped to face her. “What is it?”</p><p>“…I’m bothered that Cidney took away the Regalia from you.” Iris confessed.</p><p>“She didn’t really take it away…But I guess it doesn’t really belong to any one of us.” Ignis said thoughtfully.</p><p>Iris shook her head. “That’s not what I meant. The Regalia has been the one thing you’ve been excited about for the past few days. I’m scared that…that you’re going to end up...you know...in your apartment again...”</p><p>After a few seconds of silence, Ignis nodded slowly. “Ah…I see. I suppose I can understand why you’d be so concerned about that. I’ve given you plenty of reasons to be worried.”</p><p>Ignis stepped over to her wrapped his arms around her. “Don’t worry. I’m not going to go back to that state again. I swear it.”</p><p>Iris sniffed. “You mean it?”</p><p>He hugged her tightly. “Yes, I mean it. Besides, the Regalia isn’t the reason for my recent motivation to leave my apartment.”</p><p>“It’s not?” She asked, her expression completely clueless.</p><p>Ignis sighed and gently flicked his finger on her forehead.</p><p>“Ow!” Iris rubbed at her forehead as he pulled away and resumed walking.</p><p>“Let’s hurry up and get you back home. You want to tell your brother the good news about the store, right?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I FORBID IT!” Gladiolus slammed his fist on the dining room table. The plates and glasses rattled from the impact.</p><p>Iris let out a breath of exasperation. “Big brother, calm down.”</p><p>Ignis was quietly listening to their exchange, sitting beside Iris in support.</p><p>Before they reached the Amicitia mansion, they had both discussed the best way to break the news to Gladiolus about her plans to move into the apartment in the building where her new shop was going to be located. Ignis suggested that he make him a big dinner so he would be in the best possible mood before she broke the news to him.</p><p>It was a decent plan. Gladiolus was in very good spirits after he ate Ignis’ specially prepared meal…but in the end, the anger won above all else.</p><p>“You’re not leaving this house! That’s it!” Gladiolus yelled again.</p><p>“It’s only a 20 minute walk away from the mansion. It’s not like I’m moving to a different continent.” Iris tried to keep her voice even. The last thing they needed was an Amicitia shouting match.</p><p>“This is your home, Iris! You don’t abandon your home!” Gladiolus slammed his fist down again.</p><p>“Yes, I know! I’m not abandoning you, big brother! I’m just moving to another place!”</p><p>Gladiolus rubbed his face with the palms of his hands. “It can’t be because of Ria, is it? Are you really that uncomfortable with us being together? If so then…”</p><p>“It’s not because of Ria.” Iris interjected firmly. “I love both of you.”</p><p>“Then why are you leaving?! Is it something I did?” Gladiolus asked, his face twisted in confusion.</p><p>“I just want my own place. That’s it. I’m not abandoning the family.”</p><p>“Then why?!” Gladiolus angrily clenched his fist.</p><p>“Big brother.” Iris reached across the table to hold his hand. “I’m not a child anymore. I’m a 25 year old woman! I have my own life now.”</p><p>“I thought after being apart for all these years, we can be together again!”</p><p>“We’ve never been apart. We don’t need to live in the same house to be together as a family.”</p><p>The fight was slowly draining from him. “Iris…”</p><p>“Big brother…I’ll only be a 20 minute walk away.” Iris repeated. “You can get there by car in less than 5 minutes.”</p><p>Suddenly, Gladiolus lowered his head and slammed both fists onto the table. Iris tensed, unsure if he was taking a breath so he could scream heatedly at her.</p><p>“Iris…I don’t care if you’re only a few minutes away…” He said, his voice soft and deep.</p><p>Iris shifted in her seat, anticipating the rage.</p><p>Gladiolus’ head snapped up, tears streaming down his cheeks.</p><p>“You won’t be living here with me! Your big brother!” Gladiolus sobbed.</p><p>“…”</p><p>Both Iris and Ignis silently sighed in exasperation as Gladiolus wept.</p><p>Ignis shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose as Iris heatedly slammed her hand on the table.</p><p>“Get a hold of yourself, big brother!”</p><p>“Why do you want to leave me?” Gladiolus demanded through his manly tears.</p><p>“I’m not leaving you! I’m just moving into my own shop! Just like I had in Lestallum!”</p><p>“No! I won’t accept it!”</p><p>Their conversation was now just going around in circles and Ignis sensed it was his turn to intervene.</p><p>He turned to her. “Iris…You know he loves you a lot, right?”</p><p>“Of course I know that.” She said with a huff.</p><p>Ignis then turned his face to Gladiolus. “Gladio…ever since I’ve known you, I know Iris has been your main concern. You constantly talked about her. You always let everyone around you know how much you love her…”</p><p>Iris shifted her eyes away ruefully as Gladiolus looked at Ignis, sniffling. “Ignis…”</p><p>“…And that’s why you have a reputation as a <em> siscon </em>. Stop being weird and accept that your grown sister is moving down the street.” Ignis said flatly.</p><p>The blow from Ignis’ words stunned Gladiolus into silence for a few seconds. He regained his senses and pointed his finger at his friend.</p><p>“YOU TRAITOR!” He yelled with tears in his eyes.</p><p>“Don’t call him a traitor just because he’s telling you the truth!” Iris scolded him.</p><p>Ignis kept his composure in the midst of the Amicitia storm of fury. “Gladio, you know I’m right. Just accept that she’s moving out before Iris gets truly angry and makes you regret it.”</p><p>Gladiolus calmed down and sat back in his chair, letting out a loud sigh. For a long moment, he thinned his lips as he clenched and unclenched his fingers on the table, as if he were in deep thought.</p><p>His eyes darted up to Ignis. “What about you? Are you moving in with me then?”</p><p>Caught off-guard by his sudden question, Ignis stammered. “W-wait…what?”</p><p>“If Iris is moving out, does that mean you’re moving in with me?” Gladiolus repeated, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>“What does that have to do with this conversation?” Ignis asked.</p><p>“I want to know! Yes or no?” Gladiolus demanded.</p><p>“Big brother, are you trying to make Ignis be my substitute when I leave?!” Iris asked in disbelief.</p><p>Another slam of his fist on the table. “Of course I am!”</p><p><em> So he admitted it </em>…they both thought, astonished.</p><p>“If Iris is leaving this house, does that mean you’ll be taking her place?” Gladiolus questioned again.</p><p>Ignis gave him a pitying expression.  “Gladio...I can never be your sister.”</p><p>“I don’t mean it like that! What I meant was...for the past several weeks I’ve rebuilt this place thinking that everyone could be living together again…”</p><p>Iris’ eyes softened. “Big brother…”</p><p>“Because of her work, Ria’s been away most of the time…and it'll probably go on like this while the rebuilding efforts continue. Before Iris got here, it was just me in this giant place and…” Gladiolus lowered his eyes. “…It’s lonely.”</p><p>Iris took her brother’s hand again, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “You know I’m not moving out right away, right? It’ll be at least a couple weeks until I renovate the space.”</p><p>“Yeah. But time goes fast.” Gladiolus said quietly.</p><p>Ignis sighed and crossed his arms. “All right, Gladio, I’ve made my decision.”</p><p>“Huh?” Gladiolus looked at his friend.</p><p>“I’ll move in, but…”</p><p>“YOU WILL?!” Iris and Gladiolus both exclaimed.</p><p>“Let me finish.” Ignis held out a hand to quiet them both. “I’ll move in, but I’ll only be here half the time.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Gladiolus asked, confused.</p><p>“I’ve also decided to also move into my old apartment back at the Citadel. I’ll spend half my time there and half my time here.”</p><p>“What? That sounds troublesome! You can just live here without staying there!” Gladiolus complained.</p><p>“I think this is the best option for me.” Ignis said. “To be honest, the Amicitia mansion and the Citadel would be too overwhelming for me to stay in all the time. If I split my time between them, I feel that it’ll help me adjust to being around everyone again.”</p><p><em> That’s a nice way of saying that you don’t want my brother or Prompto bothering you every day. </em> Iris thought.</p><p>“But still…” Gladiolus muttered.</p><p>“Take it or leave it, Gladio.”</p><p>Iris tapped her brother on the wrist. “If Ignis is here half the time, which means half the week you have him cooking for you. That’s better than none at all.”</p><p>Gladiolus’ face grimaced as he thought but then finally nodded reluctantly. “Okay! Fine! Half is okay!”</p><p>A small smile played on Ignis’ lips. “I’ll tell Prompto the same so don’t threaten him or lie to him about my decision.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t do that!” Gladiolus scoffed and leaned forward. “So are you staying tonight then?”</p><p>“I don’t think so. I should probably go back to the apartment and start packing.”</p><p>“You can do that tomorrow! You only have a few things you need to pack up anyway! It shouldn’t take you too long!” Gladiolus insisted.</p><p>“Why are you trying to push Ignis into staying the night again?” Iris asked.</p><p>“Because...” Gladiolus tried to sound indifferent. “…I kind of want to enjoy having everyone together under one roof as much as I can…before you move away, Iris.”</p><p>Iris sighed. She could give her brother at least that much. She turned to Ignis. “Can you stay over tonight again?”</p><p>Ignis let out a breath through his nose and slowly nodded. “All right.”</p><p>“Great!” Gladiolus stood up and took his phone out from his pocket. “I’m going to call Ria and tell her everything. You can’t go back on your word once that she knows!”</p><p>“I’m not going back on my word.” Ignis called out to Gladiolus as he walked out of the dining room to speak with his fiancée in privacy.</p><p>After Gladiolus was safely out of earshot, Iris took hold of Ignis’ hand. “Thank you. You didn’t have to decide to move in with my brother just to save me.”</p><p>“Nothing to thank me for. I meant what I said. I think being in the two places will be easier than staying in one.”</p><p>“I’ll help you move.” She volunteered.</p><p>“There’s not much to take care of. I think I’ll be fine by myself.”</p><p>“You have enough to need at least one extra person. I think you’re better off having me help you rather than my brother or Prompto.”</p><p>“What about your store? Don’t you want to get started on that right away?”</p><p>“I’ll get started on the store after. It’s not like I’m on a deadline.”</p><p>Ignis smiled. “Okay. I welcome your help…although it’s not necessary since I find myself with a free schedule now that Cidney took over my plans for the Regalia.”</p><p>“Maybe you can help out Prompto with that free time. He’d probably fall to his knees and worship you out of gratitude.” Iris said with a joking tone.</p><p>“I might. I’m just avoiding working at the Citadel for selfish reasons after all.”</p><p>She blinked. “Why are you avoiding Citadel work?”</p><p>“…I just feel there’s no motivation to work there now that both Noct and his father are gone.” Ignis replied quietly.</p><p>Iris didn’t say anything in answer. She simply gave Ignis’ hand a reassuring squeeze to let him know she understood.</p><p>When she heard the sound of Gladiolus’s footsteps approaching the dining room, she hesitantly let go of his hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My version of Cindy/Cidney isn't the NA version, so no charming American southern dialect...sorry! (￣▽￣*)ゞ</p><p>I'm slowly going to add pictures to the story (light novel style) because they're fun to draw. Hope you like them! __φ(．．;)</p><p>Siscon: Someone with a sister complex. If there's a better word for this, let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 22</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>That evening, Gladiolus insisted that he and Ignis spend some ‘guy time’ together. Iris obliged and went to her room while they headed to the parlor on the first floor. As she prepared for bed, she occasionally heard her brother’s raucous laughter echoing through the mansion. The noise was getting more and more boisterous as the night went on, with Ignis’ rare laughter later joining in. She wondered what they were doing that was making them so rowdy.</p><p>After her bath, she got dressed in her moogle pajamas and fell into her bed with her phone. She took the opportunity to send messages to her friends in Lestallum to tell them the good news about acquiring a new store property in Insomnia.</p><p>She was so engrossed in sending her messages, it was midnight by the time she was finished. As she was about to get into her covers, her bedroom door burst open, causing her to leap in surprise. “What the…?!”</p><p>Gladiolus was at the door, laughing and swaying.</p><p>“MY LITTLE SISTER!” He yelled in a joyful tone.</p><p>Iris looked at him in shock. “Are you drunk?”</p><p>“Psh! NO!” Gladiolus waved her off with the bottle he held in his hand. “I’m just a little…drunk.”</p><p>Gladiolus was about to fall back but Ignis suddenly came from behind to hold him up.</p><p>“Watch out! You almost crushed me!” He pushed Gladiolus forward, his voice slurring.</p><p>“Oh gods…you’re both drunk!” Iris gaped at the pair.</p><p>In her whole life, she had never seen her brother or Ignis get drunk. They were both far too disciplined to drink themselves into a stupor. This was a scene that she never thought possible.</p><p>“What did you even get drunk from?!” Iris demanded, walking up to her brother and snatching the bottle from his hand. It was wine...and the label looked very familiar.</p><p>“I found dad’s wine cellar while I was moving his old stuff down to the basement!” Gladiolus boasted proudly, barely able to stand.</p><p>“Father’s wine cellar?!” Iris gaped. “How many bottles did you guys drink?”</p><p>Ignis leaned against the door frame. “I think two…or three…?”</p><p>“…EACH!” Gladiolus finished for him and they both doubled over in laughter.</p><p>Iris shook her head and set the bottle on her dresser. “Okay! I think it’s time for you both to go to bed!”</p><p>“No! Come on, Iris! Join the fun! You’re old enough to drink!” Gladiolus slurred as he tried to retrieve the bottle.</p><p>Iris deftly took hold of his arm and placed it over her shoulders so she could help him walk. “Come on, big brother. Let’s get you to your room.” She glanced at Ignis who was still chuckling and leaning against the wall. “Ignis, you stay right there. I’ll be right back!”</p><p>“Yes, my Lady!” Ignis saluted her.</p><p>Iris dragged her brother to the end of the long corridor. She kicked opened the door to his room, unable to use her hands because she was using them to keep hold of his heavy body. With maximum effort, she heaved him onto the bed. It appeared he was already asleep just before his head hit the pillow.</p><p>Iris let out an exhausted breath, wondering how Ria was able to bring him to bed on her own the other night.</p><p>As she pulled the covers over him, she heard her brother mumble in his sleep, “…I just want you to be happy, Iris…”</p><p>She took a moment to smooth the hair from his face and leaned over to kiss him lightly on the cheek. “I want you to be happy too, big brother.”</p><p>He was already snoring loudly before she even took a single step away from him. She turned off the lights in his room and closed the door quietly behind her as she left.</p><p>Iris returned to her room and saw Ignis was no longer leaning against the doorframe where she had left him. She also saw that the bottle of wine she had set on her dresser was missing.</p><p>Panicked, she ran back into the hallway, hoping he didn’t head towards the stairway where he could trip and fall to his death. She saw that the door to the guest room was open.</p><p>The lamps in the room were off but the light from the moon shining in from the windows was dimly illuminating the space. She saw Ignis, sitting on the floor beside the bed, drinking from the bottle he had swiped from her dresser. She let out a sigh of relief and closed the door behind her as she entered the room.</p><p>Iris went over and crouched in front of him. “Ignis…I think you’ve had enough to drink.”</p><p>“No…You just haven’t had enough.” He stupidly grinned and patted the floor beside him. “Join me.”</p><p>Iris paused, debating whether or not she should wrestle the bottle away from him. Deciding that she wanted to avoid a fight, she sighed and sat down beside him. Ignis took a swig from the bottle and offered it to her. She took the bottle and brought it to her lips, taking a long drink.</p><p>Ignis laughed in disbelief. “I can’t believe little Iris is drinking with me. I’m a bad adult.”</p><p>“I’m an adult too.” Iris replied, swirling the wine bottle gently by the neck. “Besides, <em> I’m </em> the one who can’t believe you’re drinking with me. I’ve never seen you or my brother get like this before.”</p><p>“Of course you haven’t. We made sure not to get sloshed when anyone else was around. We didn’t want any witnesses to our debauchery. Can’t have the royal retinue appear to be any less than perfect when the world was crumbling.”</p><p>“You both have gotten drunk like this before?” Iris asked, incredulous.</p><p>“Only on occasion. I think the last time was probably three years ago when Gladio, Prompto, and I were battling the daemons in Longwythe and we came across a cache of cheap rum in one of the abandoned buildings. Prompto was out by one shot.” Ignis snorted at the memory. “Gladio and I just spent the rest of the night drinking that gods awful rum in some boarded up diner. We slept off the liquor and went back to Lestallum.”</p><p>“I didn’t know about that…” Iris took another sip from the bottle.</p><p>Ignis nodded at the wine she held. “Compared to that poison we drank all those years ago, this stuff is ambrosia.”</p><p>Iris looked at the label on the bottle. “A favorite of my father’s. This vintage is older than I am. Possibly more expensive than all my current possessions. If he were still alive today, he’d flay you both and roll you in salt for getting drunk off of his prized assets.”</p><p>“Well, cheers to Commander Amicitia. I’m sure he doesn’t mind his children enjoying the wine he so painstakingly collected.” Ignis took the bottle from Iris and made a mocking toast before drinking.</p><p>Iris shook her head. “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind my <em> brother </em> enjoying it.”</p><p>Ignis slowly put the bottle down and turned to her. “What do you mean by that?”</p><p>Iris pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. “I’m sure you know. My father has always favored big brother over me.”</p><p>Ignis furrowed his brow but didn’t reply.</p><p>She took back the bottle from him and continued. “It’s okay. I’ve accepted it. I don’t resent big brother for it either. Father had his reasons.”</p><p>“What reasons?”</p><p>“Mom died a little after I was born. I think she was already pretty frail before she had me…but I think my birth was too much for her to handle. The illness that took her was pretty swift.” She turned the bottle in her hand. “When I started going to school, I overheard Jared telling the teacher that it was hard for my father to be around me because I resemble my mother so much. He really loved her, after all.”</p><p>“None of that is your fault.”</p><p>“I know. It’s okay…it’s not as if I was lacking in love. I had my brother and Jared and Cor…” Iris recalled an old memory and let out a quiet laugh. “When I was younger, I called Cor ‘Papa’ for the longest time…it took him awhile to get me to stop.”</p><p>Ignis chuckled. “I’m sure he didn’t mind too much.”</p><p>Iris took another long drink of wine and tilted her head at Ignis. “Speaking of parents…whatever happened to yours?”</p><p>Ignis leaned back against the bed comfortably, stretching out his legs and crossing his ankles. “My parents? They were both part of King Regis’ council. They accompanied him to Tenebrae…when it suddenly was taken over by Niflheim. They died in the attack.”</p><p>He had said it so casually that Iris couldn’t help being speechless. Ignis twiddled his thumbs as he went on. “I was six years old at the time. It would’ve been simpler if they just sent me off to one of my distant family members to be raised…but King Regis decided to take me in as his ward instead.”</p><p>When Iris remained silent, he turned his face towards her. “Don’t feel bad for not knowing. This all happened before you were born. To be honest, I barely have many memories of my parents. They were both dedicated to their work so I was often left with caretakers.”</p><p>“I’m sorry…” Was all Iris could bring herself to say.</p><p>Ignis put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to his side. “Don’t be sorry. It’s not like my past was one big secret.”</p><p>“I know…but still…” Iris buried her face into her knees.</p><p>Ignis slowly reached over and brushed her hair off the side of her face, tucking it behind her ear. “Ignis…” She turned her face slightly to look at him.</p><p>He suddenly pinched her cheek and pulled it hard.</p><p>“OWOWOW!” She cried.</p><p>“Why are you feeling bad over something I told you not to feel bad about.” He said in a reproving tone. “Don’t tell me you’re one of those people who get overly emotional when they drink.”</p><p>“Swawaa…!” Iris exclaimed incoherently until Ignis let go. She rubbed the sore spot on her cheek and glared at him. He simply looked amused.</p><p>“Fate works in weird ways. Yes, it was sad that my parents died…but the events brought Noctis into my life. In turn, that also brought your brother and Prompto into my life.” Ignis affectionately poked her on the forehead. “…And you too.”</p><p>Iris was wavering between feeling touched or patronized. “I’m not sure what to make of a drunk Ignis.”</p><p>Ignis laughed and took off his sunglasses. “I suppose being this uninhibited destroys your perception of me, doesn’t it?”</p><p>“Maybe a little.” Iris couldn’t help but smile.</p><p>“You’re the only one other than Gladio and Prompto to see me like this.” Ignis gestured to himself dramatically.</p><p>“Is that supposed to make me feel special?” She retorted.</p><p>Ignis let out a chuckle and leaned in and gave her a tender kiss on her lips. “You already know a side of me that they haven’t seen before. Doesn’t that make you feel special enough?”</p><p>“I guess that would depend if they knew how wicked you were behind that perfect façade of yours.” Iris joked as she gingerly placed the bottle away so the contents wouldn’t spill.</p><p>“Wicked? Is that what you think of me? That’s hurtful.” Ignis tried to sound offended.</p><p>“I’d take your offense more seriously if you weren’t trying to take off my pajamas.” Iris laughed, trying to bat away Ignis’ fingers that were attempting to unbutton her flannel shirt.</p><p>He grinned before he leaned in to kiss her again. His tongue aggressively forced her lips apart, giving him full access to taste the inside of her mouth. He grasped hold of both Iris’ hands so she couldn’t playfully swat him away.</p><p>Iris pulled her head back and said bluntly, “You taste like wine.”</p><p>“Is that bad? I thought you said the wine was expensive.”</p><p>“Just because it’s expensive doesn’t make it taste less like alcohol.” Iris huffed.</p><p>Ignis nodded thoughtfully. “Okay then.”</p><p>“Okay…? AH!” Iris let out a small yelp as Ignis quickly lifted her onto the bed they were leaning against. She found herself sitting on the side of the bed and he was on his knees on the floor, already between her legs. “What are you doing?!”</p><p>“You don’t seem to like it that I taste like wine…so I’ll just have to help myself to a different area.”</p><p>“Ignis…!” She whispered harshly as she grabbed hold of his hands which were in the midst of pulling down her pajama bottoms. “My brother is in the house with us! He’ll catch us!”</p><p>“I have a great sense of hearing, remember? I can hear him snoring in his room all the way down the hall. We’ll stop as soon as I hear him wake up.”</p><p>He hastily tugged down her bottoms with her panties, throwing them to the floor beside him. Before he could get his face between her thighs, she quickly took hold of his head, stopping his movement.</p><p>“W-wait…!” She panted, already feeling the excitement begin to rouse up inside of her, but her reason fought against the tide of impulsive lust. “We shouldn’t be doing this…you’re drunk…”</p><p>He lifted his face slightly. “What does that have to do with anything?”</p><p>“Because…” She flushed from the indecent pose she was currently in, with his head just inches away from the intersection between her legs. “…You’re not thinking straight…you might regret this later…”</p><p>Ignis paused for a brief moment. “Do you have any idea how much I want you even if I wasn’t drunk?”</p><p>She shivered slightly from the feeling of his breath on her sensitive spot. His hands were slowly caressing the underside of her thighs.</p><p>“Do you know how much I’ve been holding myself back all night?” He continued. “How much I wanted to taste all of you? How much I wanted to feel you?”</p><p>His words sent a surge of desire throughout her body. His expression turned serious as he moved his hands away from her legs. “Just because I’m drunk doesn’t mean I don’t know that I want you. It just gives me the foolish courage to go through with it.”</p><p>“Ignis…” Iris breathed as he slightly backed his head away.</p><p>“If you don’t want this then I don’t want to force you. I promise I won’t be upset if you just want to go back to your room.” He said soberly.</p><p>Iris blushed deeply and took her hands away from his face. “I…I want it too. I just…I just don’t want you to feel guilty later…”</p><p>At her shy response, a coy smile suddenly appeared on his lips. “Well then…if you want it too, then…” He quickly hoisted her legs over his shoulders, getting another surprised squeal from her. “I’m going to enjoy myself to my fullest then.”</p><p>Before she could protest, he dove in between her legs and immediately began to lick up the fluids secreting from her entrance.</p><p>“Wait…AHH!” She gasped, grabbing hold of his head and digging her fingers into his hair.</p><p>“You’re so sweet…” He murmured into her sensitive nub, his lips caressing it. “How are you so delicious?”</p><p>“Don’t…say…it…like…that…!” She cried, embarrassed by his praise.</p><p>“But you are…” He ran his tongue upwards on her slit, enjoying her whimpered response. “The taste of you is so addictive…”</p><p>He circled his tongue around her nub, flicking and stimulating, until her body was shattering from the overwhelming sensation of pleasure. Her toes curled, her hands fisted in his hair, she bit down on her lip to keep her cries from escaping.</p><p>His hands found their way to her inner thighs and he used his fingers to widen her entrance just slightly enough so he could delve in deeper. When he thrust his tongue inside of her, she became undone.</p><p>“HNG…!” She stifled a scream as she came, falling backwards onto the bed. She felt the liquid orgasm flow from her which he readily lapped up while he continued to invade her with his mouth.</p><p>His tongue was relentless, curling and tasting her quivering insides. He continued to prod her while she lay shaking from the aftershocks from her first release. The pleasure kept rolling through her body and her hips writhed against his face in reaction.</p><p>“Ignis…” She whimpered. “It’s too much…”</p><p>He lifted his face away from her entrance and slowly got to his feet. He bent over, bracing one hand aside of her head and the other was between her legs, stroking her up and down her trembling slit. “You came so quickly...you’re not already finished, are you?”</p><p>“I will be if you keep doing that…” She said breathlessly.</p><p>“You can’t be finished…I still have so much I want to do to you.” Ignis leaned in to kiss her neck.</p><p>She sighed from the gentle caresses from his fingers below and the soft kisses he laid on her throat. The tremors from her first release began to fade and it was being replaced with the delicious pressure slowly beginning to build itself back up.</p><p>He brought his lips to her ear and whispered, “Unbutton your shirt for me, Iris.”</p><p>She blushed at his command but she accommodated him. As soon as she unhooked the last button, he quickly lowered his face to her exposed chest and began to plant feverish kisses all over her breasts.</p><p>“Ahhn…!” She quietly cried out as he slipped a finger inside of her at the same time he took a nipple into his mouth and sucked.</p><p>As he moved on to her other breast, he began to stir his finger aggressively inside her. The wet sounds it made were lewd…and excited her further.</p><p>“You’re dripping wet…” He murmured lovingly before he suckled on her nipple again. He stuck another finger into her and she gasped, squirming from the unexpected pleasure.</p><p>“Please…I can’t take it anymore…” She whimpered again.</p><p>He reluctantly lifted his face from her breasts. “Am I not making you feel good enough?”</p><p>Her body continued to involuntarily twist from his fingers as she begged. “I want you…all of you…inside of me…please”</p><p>“If that’s what my Lady wants…” Ignis stood up beside the bed and withdrew his fingers from her.</p><p>As she lay before him, panting for breath, He took off his clothes with ease. She saw how erect he was and her eyes widened. “Are you actually drunk?”</p><p>“Of course I am. I’m so inebriated I can barely function.” He answered in a serious tone.</p><p>He took hold of her legs and flipped her over onto her stomach. She let out a surprised squeak at the sudden movement. He took hold of her hips to pull her into a kneeling position. Before she even realized, she found herself on kowtowing near the edge of the bed, her bottom presented perfectly before him where he stood.</p><p>“You seem to be functioning well enough to put me in this position!” She looked over her shoulder to heatedly whisper her accusation, blushing furiously.</p><p>From behind, he rubbed his erection back and forth against the slick wetness between her thighs. He grinned when he heard the moan that escaped her lips. “You’re acting so embarrassed but you seem to  be really into this.”</p><p>“I don’t know wh-AHH!” Iris cried out before she could finish her sentence as Ignis plunged himself with no warning.</p><p>The new sensation of pleasure immediately overrode whatever embarrassment she felt from her position. She could feel every ridge, every crest, every hard inch of him as he began to thrust himself into her over and over again.</p><p>She buried her face into the bed, muffling her screams. The force from his thrusts was pushing her body forward, so he grabbed firm hold of her hips to hold her rear in place as he continued to ram himself into her where he stood.</p><p>Her insides were pulsing as he drove himself into her again and again. The wet heat that wrapped around him was addicting and maddening.</p><p>“How are you so tight, sweetheart?” He bent over to whisper near her ear as he continued to thrust. “You’re such a perfect fit for me that I can barely stand it.”</p><p>He could feel her walls constrict around him in reaction to his whispered praise. “I…Ignis…!” She cried into the covers, praying it would be enough to stifle the sound of her voice.</p><p>Her muffled whimpers and cries accelerated his desire. He gripped her hips hard and began to hammer himself into her even faster. She bit into the comforter as a small cry escaped her throat with every rapid thrust. Her knuckles were white from clutching onto the blankets. The only article of clothing she wore was her unbuttoned pajama top, which somehow made it more erotic than if she wore nothing at all. She couldn’t tell if it was tears or sweat that soaked into the covers she had buried her face into.</p><p>With her face pressed into the mattress and her hips raised to him as he thrust so feverishly into her, the shame she felt earlier was completely gone, replaced with a selfish lust that wanted nothing more to be fucked and ravaged like the wanton woman she was.</p><p>She felt the delicious release quickly begin to approach and she tightened herself around his cock.</p><p>“Ng…! Iris…if you tighten like that I’m going to come!” He whispered through his gritted teeth.</p><p>“Ah…AH! Then come with me! Please!”</p><p>Stars flashed before her eyes and she let her release take over her consciousness again. The pleasure flooded her being as her insides gripped him hard in response.</p><p>He heard her gasp from her release and her inner walls narrow around him. With a hard thrust, he threw his head forward and bit her shoulder through her flannel shirt to stifle his own shout as he came inside of her.</p><p>The rush of his ejaculation was so hot and fast that it overcame her senses. She could barely feel his teeth sinking into her skin.</p><p>She was still kneeling on the bed, trembling from her second powerful orgasm, as Ignis braced his arms on both sides of her, slowly pumping himself into her warmth to give her every drop of his white fluid.</p><p>Realizing that he was biting down on her, he released his teeth from her shoulder, the flannel wet from his saliva.</p><p>“I’m sorry…are you okay?” He asked in a rough whisper, still slowly prodding inside of her as his length gradually unstiffened.</p><p>She simply moaned, too exhausted to form her response into words.</p><p>He finally stopped moving his hips and withdrew himself from her. They both heard the sound of a lewd squelch as their bodies separated. She let out another whimper as the fluids spilled out of her as he pulled out, drenching the blanket beneath her.</p><p>Still quivering from the aftermath, Iris summoned the remaining strength she had and crawled to the head of the bed to pull the comforter back. She fell into the thin sheets and collapsed in the center of the bed. Ignis climbed into the bed and joined her, immediately wrapping his arms around her to pull her close.</p><p>After a few moments of nothing but heavy breathing between them, Iris asked weakly, “Is my brother still asleep?”</p><p>“Yes.” Ignis replied, still trying to catch his breath. “I can hear him snoring in his room.”</p><p>“Thank gods…” Iris sighed, pressing her forehead into his shoulder. She felt a slight indent in his skin and pulled her head back to look at it.</p><p>The bite mark she had given him earlier that day was still there. The moonlight in the room was dim, but she could clearly see the red marks and the ridges from her teeth embedded into his shoulder. She reached up and skimmed a finger against it.</p><p>“It doesn’t hurt.” Ignis said, as if he could read her thoughts. “I’m more worried about yours.”</p><p>“Mine?” Iris blinked.</p><p>His fingers ran on the edge of her left shoulder and stopped when he felt the ridges from his own bite mark. Iris felt a slight pain from the pressure and quickly reached her hand up to feel around the skin of her shoulder.</p><p>“Ahh!” She exclaimed, her weariness forgotten. “You bit me?!”</p><p>“How did you not feel that?!” Ignis asked disbelievingly.</p><p>“I don’t know!” She blushed.</p><p>The bite mark was perched on the blind spot on her shoulder so she couldn’t see it. She kept running her fingers across the fresh indents on her skin.</p><p>“Pfft…” Ignis tried his best to hold in his laugh.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” She demanded.</p><p>“We match.” He tapped his own bite mark on his right shoulder and chuckled.</p><p>“Muu…” She gave him an annoyed pout, but his laughter was infectious and she found herself laughing quietly with him.</p><p>After their soft laughter abated, she caressed his face. “I need to go back to my room before big brother wakes up.”</p><p>As soon as she said it, Ignis pulled her tightly against his chest. “No.”</p><p>Iris tried to wriggle herself free from his arms but his hold on her was resilient. “Ignis! I really do need to get back.”</p><p>“No.” He nuzzled his face into her hair. “I don’t want you to go back. Stay here.”</p><p>His tone was unexpectedly stubborn. She struggled to look up at his face. “Are you still drunk?”</p><p>“No. I just want you to stay here with me foreeeeevvvvveeeerrrrr…” He hugged her closer to him.</p><p>
  <em> He’s still drunk. </em>
</p><p>She sighed. It looked like she wasn’t going to be able to free herself easily from his embrace. She would have to wait until he fell asleep and then sneak back to her room. She patted his arm indulgently. “All right. I’ll stay here with you.”</p><p>“Yay…” He quietly cheered, his voice revealing he was already half-asleep.</p><p>She cuddled herself into his chest, enjoying the warm touch of his skin on hers.</p><p>She thought about how much things have changed in just a week.</p><p>Even from before Noctis had passed, she had resigned herself to a life without any man. As Prompto had so bluntly put it, she had fully accepted her spinsterhood. She never would’ve thought that she would be resting naked in the arms of any man, let alone Ignis.</p><p>She had always thought of Ignis as another older brother…her much more charming and handsome older brother. Ever since she was a child she found him to be perfect and stalwart…so much so that she never thought of him as someone that was attainable.</p><p>Ria had said that Iris thought of Noctis as the perfect ideal man.</p><p>Now that she gave it some thought, Iris felt that Ignis was more idyllic than Noctis.</p><p>Ignis was real and in bed with her. The reality of it was mind boggling.</p><p>Iris peeked up at his face. Ignis’ breathing was now slow and even. She carefully began to free herself from his arms. When she shifted, she felt the stickiness from their fluids between her legs and debated if she should take another bath before going to bed.</p><p>Slowly she removed herself from his arms. Before she climbed out of the bed, she pulled the covers over him. He stirred when she unintentionally brushed her hand against his face as she did.</p><p>His hand reached out and gently took hold of her wrist. She froze, wondering if she woke him up. She looked down and saw that his eyes were still closed.</p><p>“Iris…” He mumbled her name.</p><p>She waited a few moments but he kept sleeping. His fingers slackened on her wrist and she slipped out of the bed. With silent and nimble steps, she picked up their discarded clothing off the floor. She neatly folded his clothes and placed them at the foot of the bed. She found his sunglasses and phone, which she put on top of his folded clothes. She pulled on her panties and pajama bottoms and buttoned up her shirt.</p><p>She grabbed the half-empty bottle of wine off the floor so she could throw it away later. She tiptoed to the door and opened it as quietly as she could. She looked back at him and whispered, “Goodnight, Ignis.” And turned to walk out.</p><p>“…I love you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 23</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Iris was sitting in her class with her friends during their lunch period. Suni and Lisa were giggling over a girl’s magazine while Iris’ attention flitted between their conversation and thoughts about Noctis. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Noctis and Lunafreya’s official wedding date was soon approaching. In just two weeks, he was going to be married. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> She did her best not to get too depressed. After all, their engagement was decided upon since they were children. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> But...it didn’t mean that she couldn’t be sad about it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Hey, Iris!” Suni called to her, breaking her out of her reverie. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Hm?” Iris lifted her head as if she were paying attention the entire time. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Suni placed the magazine on Iris’ desk and pointed to the article. “Look, look! This is the new horoscope for this upcoming month.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Lisa leaned her elbows on the desk and rolled her eyes. “Suni’s fortune predicts that she’s going to be confessed to by someone she admires and she’s freaking out.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I hope it’s Adrian from the track club.” Suni sighed wistfully. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Isn’t Adrian a Cancer? You’re a Gemini. It says right here…” Lisa stabbed at the page. “...That you guys are ill-fitted as a pair.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “But it also says it’s not impossible! It could still work out!” Suni pouted. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Iris looked over the article while her friends argued. The magazine’s horoscope section had a popular reputation amongst teenage girls to be eerily accurate. She skimmed the article until she came upon the information under her sign. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “You are unlucky in love for this month. Someone you admire may have feelings for someone else…” She read quietly aloud to herself. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> How morbidly precise. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Her friends overheard her and winced. “Oof, that’s a rough prediction for you, Iris.” Lisa said. </em>
</p>
<p><em> “Now, now! The rest says…” Suni read the rest of Iris’ horoscope. “…’ </em> Do not lose heart. Look for love in likely places. Someone close to you may be your true love. <em> ’ That’s very positive!” </em></p>
<p>
  <em> “Who the heck is close to me? I’m not friends with anyone at school other than you two.” Iris frowned. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Lisa hummed. “Maybe it’s referring to someone outside the school…” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I don’t have any guy friends. My brother scares away any boy that comes near me.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Suni giggled. “That’s true. Your brother is so overprotective.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “…But he’s sooooo handsome.” Lisa said dreamily. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Iris made a face. “Ick! You think he’s handsome? He looks like a thug!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Lisa shrugged. “I like that bad boy quality.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Suni blushed. “I think your brother’s friend is better looking. The tall blond one.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Ignis?” Iris blinked. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Mm…he’s good looking too…” Lisa agreed. “The perfect gentleman type. Soooo hot.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “He’s better looking than my brother.” Iris said flatly. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Her friends laughed and shifted the conversation back to Suni’s crush. As they gossiped, Iris scanned the article to check her compatibility with Noctis. </em>
</p>
<p>Noctis is a Virgo…<em> She thought as she searched for him under her sign. </em></p>
<p>Worst compatibility when it comes to romantic love! Your relationship with a Virgo will be nothing but one of friendship or platonic love.</p>
<p>
  <em> Iris slammed her head to her desk in defeat. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of a door slamming awoke Ignis from his sleep. For a brief terrifying second, he didn’t know where he was.</p>
<p>He could sense the morning sun pouring into the unfamiliar room.</p>
<p>The sheets felt different from the ones he used back in the apartment. The bed was also much softer and larger. He realized he was in the guest bedroom in the Amicitia mansion.</p>
<p>He could smell alcohol on himself.</p>
<p>
  <em> Ah…the wine… </em>
</p>
<p>He and Gladio got drunk last night.</p>
<p>He also realized he was completely naked.</p>
<p>There was the faint scent of strawberries and mint in the sheets…</p>
<p>
  <em> Iris! </em>
</p>
<p>Panicking, he felt around the bed for her. Other than the area he was in, the sheets were cold.</p>
<p>He tried to remember what had happened the night before. There were many parts that he couldn’t recall, but he for sure knew that he and Iris slept together.</p>
<p>Her erotic whimpers, the muffled screams, the lewd position that he had her in…he could very clearly remember those things.</p>
<p>Ignis sank back into the pillows, rubbing his palms on his face. Did he force himself on Iris? It was unlikely from the memory of her receiving him with such passion…but he wasn’t sure.</p>
<p>He must have stupidly coerced her in some way. The risk of having sex in the same house as Gladiolus was enormous. He must have been completely wasted to go through with it.</p>
<p>He had a flashback…The wet tightness that wrapped around him as he thrust himself hard into her from behind. His fingers digging into her backside to keep her in place as he came inside her. He threw his head forward to stifle his shout of pleasure by biting into her shoulder…</p>
<p>His lower half was already reacting to his memory and he aggressively pushed those thoughts out of his to calm himself down.</p>
<p>His lust was stirring up again. All it wanted was to be sated again.</p>
<p>To feel Iris again…and again…and again…</p>
<p><em> Stop it </em>, he angrily commanded himself.</p>
<p>A loud knock at his door harshly stopped his inner turmoil.</p>
<p>“Ignis…” A pained voice groaned from the other side of the door.</p>
<p>“Gladio?” Ignis sat up.</p>
<p>The door opened and Gladiolus leaned heavily against the handle. Ignis quickly pulled the covers tighter around his waist. “Damn it, Gladio! Don’t just come in like that!”</p>
<p>“Unless you’re my fiancée, I don’t care if you’re naked under there.” Gladiolus rubbed a finger on his temple.</p>
<p>“Are you alright? You sound awful.”</p>
<p>“I’m so hung over. It feels like a dozen jackhammers are breaking my skull apart.” Gladiolus muttered. “I somehow got into bed last night and I can’t remember how I got there. Was it you?”</p>
<p>Ignis shook his head. “I only remember…flashes...but I don’t think it was me.”</p>
<p>“Must have been Iris.” Gladiolus let out a heavy breath.</p>
<p>“Yeah, most likely.” Ignis tried to sound as nonchalant as possible, hoping that Iris didn’t leave any traces of herself in the room.</p>
<p>“I think she’s already up and downstairs. I can smell breakfast.” With great effort, Gladiolus pulled himself away from leaning on the door. “Crap…I don’t know how I’m going to survive doing patrols today.”</p>
<p>“I’ll join you after I get myself cleaned up.” Ignis said.</p>
<p>Gladiolus grunted in reply and slowly plodded away, closing the door behind him.</p>
<p>After listening to Gladiolus’ heavy footsteps retreat in the corridor, Ignis allowed himself to let out a sigh of relief. Iris was apparently smart enough to pick up after herself before she left. Gladiolus didn’t notice any hints that she had been in the room with him.</p>
<p>As he took the covers off of himself, his foot hit something that was perched on the bed. He took hold of it and realized it was his clothing and his phone. Iris had folded up his clothes, found his sunglasses and phone, and left them beside him so he wouldn’t have to search around for them.</p>
<p>He wasn’t used to someone being so considerate of him. It was an unusual feeling to be treated as such as he had worked hard to be respectful to everyone around him his whole life.</p>
<p>He placed his belongings back onto the bed and went towards the bathroom to shower and ready himself.</p>
<p>He would have to properly apologize to her for whatever he did last night.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>As the bacon in the pan sizzled away on the stove in front of her, Iris stared sleepily off into the distance.</p>
<p>
  <em> “…I love you.” </em>
</p>
<p>Ignis’ murmured words had been playing back over and over again in her mind all night.</p>
<p>She remembered getting back into her bed, staring at the canopy above her, and those words echoing inside her psyche until the sun began to rise.</p>
<p>If she dozed off or got any sleep during that time, she certainly didn’t recall it…or felt like it.</p>
<p>The words continued to follow her as she mechanically took her morning shower, got dressed, and went downstairs to start breakfast.</p>
<p>She didn’t know why she was so taken aback by that phrase. It was just something mumbled by a drunken man in his sleep. There was nothing to read into it. There was no point in overthinking it.</p>
<p>Even if it was a true confession of his feelings, how was she supposed to react? She was still unsure of her own feelings for Ignis. How was she to appropriately react to such a thing?</p>
<p>Not to mention that they’ve only started sleeping together a few days ago. For him to say ‘I love you’ after such a short time was ridiculous, let alone the fact that both of them agreed that they weren’t in a relationship.</p>
<p>But…it wasn’t as if they just met. They’ve known each other for two decades.</p>
<p>It was entirely possible he meant to say it in a platonic way…or brotherly.</p>
<p>For some reason, she felt that she would be more upset if he did say it in that sense.</p>
<p>As if by automation, she took the cooked bacon out from the pan and set it to a plate on the counter. Somehow in her dazed state, she continued to cook the rest of the breakfast.</p>
<p>“Is that bacon?”</p>
<p>Her brother’s voice partially snapped her out of her stupor. Her eyes focused as she looked up and saw him slowly heading towards the kitchen, his face grimacing as he rubbed at his forehead.</p>
<p>“Big brother…” Was the only coherent thing she could utter as he approached.</p>
<p>Gladiolus didn’t notice her odd condition as he walked beside her, stole a strip of bacon from the plate and shoved it into his mouth. “Ugh…I don’t feel good.” He grumbled with his mouth full.</p>
<p>“Yeah…” Iris lowered her eyes back onto the pan of frying eggs on the stove, going back into her daze.</p>
<p>“Is there any cold water in the fridge?” He asked as he went over to check.</p>
<p>“Yeah…”</p>
<p>Gladiolus poured himself a tall glass of water and immediately gulped it down. He winced as he finished. “I haven’t drank in so long that I forgot how bad my hangovers are in the morning.”</p>
<p>“Yeah…”</p>
<p>He stole another piece of bacon but Iris didn’t react to it. Normally she would berate him for being greedy. Gladiolus finally noticed her vacant expression. “Hey, what’s wrong with you?”</p>
<p>“…Huh?” She blinked and turned to him.</p>
<p>“You seem out of it.”</p>
<p>“…Huh.” Iris went back to staring at the eggs.</p>
<p>Gladiolus scratched his head. “You weren’t drinking with us, were you? Crap…I don’t remember anything.”</p>
<p>“…I…don’t know…” Iris trailed off, unthinkingly sliding the eggs onto another empty plate on the counter.</p>
<p>“You must have. I kind of remember coming to your room with a bottle.” Gladiolus sighed. “Sorry, Iris.”</p>
<p>“…It’s okay…”</p>
<p>Gladiolus went to the refrigerator to pour himself another glass of water and muttered, “It’s unfair that the both of us are like this and Ignis seemed to be okay this morning.”</p>
<p>“…Huh?” Iris blinked, finally paying attention to her brother’s rambling.</p>
<p>“Yeah...he never seemed to suffer from hangovers even from back then. He could drink until he blacks out and wouldn't get any headaches or pains the next day. Lucky bastard.” Gladiolus cursed and drank down his second glass.</p>
<p>Iris paused. Ignis was drunk last night. But how drunk was he? He wasn’t inebriated enough to not have sex, that’s for sure. But was he so drunk that he was just spouting off random words with no meaning behind them? If that was the case…</p>
<p>Iris bit down on her lip.</p>
<p>…It was a bit more hurtful then.</p>
<p>They heard Ignis walking towards the kitchens. Iris looked up and saw him dressed in his clothes from the day before. His hair was damp from his shower and he was wearing his yellow sunglasses. Unlike Gladiolus, he didn’t seem to be in misery from any hangovers.</p>
<p>“Good morning.” Ignis greeted them.</p>
<p>“Morning…” Iris replied softly.</p>
<p>Gladiolus simply grunted in reply as he took another piece of bacon from the plate.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I should have woken up earlier to cook breakfast.” Ignis turned to Iris.</p>
<p>Iris blushed slightly from his attention. “…It’s okay. I was up before everyone else this morning. I don’t mind cooking.”</p>
<p>“Is there anything I can help with?” He offered.</p>
<p>“Um…I haven’t made any toast yet if you’d like to help with that.”</p>
<p>Gladiolus took the plates of bacon and eggs off the counter. “I’ll take these to the dining room then.”</p>
<p>“Don’t eat them all.” Iris ordered her brother, her voice back from the monotone deadness.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah…” Gladiolus shrugged her off as he left the kitchen, leaving Ignis and Iris alone together.</p>
<p>Iris handed Ignis the loaf of bread as he joined her behind the counter. Both of them stood side by side as he placed the first few slices into the toaster.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Ignis leaned over and asked her quietly.</p>
<p>Iris’ pulse began to quicken. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I don’t remember everything from last night…did I hurt you in some way?” He asked, his voice repentant.</p>
<p><em> “…I love you.” </em> The memory of his words flashed through her mind again.</p>
<p>“…Hurt me?” She repeated, unable to process his question.</p>
<p>“Did I force you?” He asked, his expression full of worry.</p>
<p>“Oh.” Iris snapped back attention and blushed. “…No, you didn’t force me. You actually made sure I wanted to…you know…”</p>
<p>“Good…” Ignis let out a breath. He then gently placed his fingers on her shoulder, over her shirt. “Does this hurt? I remember biting you…”</p>
<p>She pulled down the collar and took a quick glimpse. The indents were no longer there, but there was a slight reddish mark from his teeth.</p>
<p>“It’s barely noticeable. It doesn’t hurt…” She shyly looked up at him. “…What about yours?”</p>
<p>Ignis pulled down the right side of the collar of his shirt. “It doesn’t hurt…but I don’t know how it looks. You tell me.”</p>
<p>Sure enough, just like the one on her left shoulder, there were no indents left on the skin. Just the red marks left from her bite. “It’s a little red, like mine. It’ll probably disappear in a day.”</p>
<p>Ignis chuckled. “I guess we match.”</p>
<p>Iris smiled dryly. “You said the same thing to me last night.”</p>
<p>“Did I? I’m afraid I don’t remember anything I said.” Ignis frowned.</p>
<p>Iris felt something sting inside her chest.</p>
<p>As if he could feel her uneasiness, he turned to her. “Iris…did I say anything odd to you?”</p>
<p>“…Huh?”</p>
<p>“You seem like you’re uncomfortable. What did I tell you last night?”</p>
<p>Iris swallowed.</p>
<p>“You…” She began and slightly paused.</p>
<p>
  <em> You told me, “I love you”. </em>
</p>
<p>Ignis angled his head, waiting.</p>
<p>“…You told me about what happened to your parents…” Iris said softly.</p>
<p>“Ah…that.” Ignis sheepishly scratched his cheek. “I guess that would make an awkward conversation. I’m sorry…did that story upset you?”</p>
<p>“…No. Not at all.” Iris did what she could to keep her voice from cracking.</p>
<p>Ignis took her hand into his. “Well…Even though it was through my intoxicated blabbering…I’m glad that you now know about all that. Although I prefer telling you these things while I’m sober.”</p>
<p>
  <em> “…I love you.” </em>
</p>
<p>“Yeah…” Iris whispered.</p>
<p>With a ding, the toaster popped back up.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>At Ignis’ old apartment, Iris helped him pack up his belongings. Even though there wasn’t much to pack, having Iris there proved to be more useful than he thought. She was able to just see if there was anything left in the shelves and cabinets…which would’ve taken him a bit longer to do himself because he would have had to reach up and feel around for the items if he wanted to check.</p>
<p>When Ignis had said before that there wasn’t much to pack and it wouldn’t take a lot of time, he was telling the truth. It had only been about an hour since they arrived and they were almost done.</p>
<p>Iris mentally noted that most of his belongings in the apartment appeared to be basic essentials like clothing and cookware. So far, she didn’t come across anything of sentimental value.</p>
<p>As she carefully wrapped some of his dishes in some old towels before placing them in a box, Ignis strode back into the apartment after taking a moment to call Prompto.</p>
<p>“I was finally able to get a hold of Prompto.” He said, placing his phone back into his pocket. “I told him about my plans about splitting my home between the Citadel and the mansion.”</p>
<p>“How did he take it?” Iris packed up the last plate and closed the box.</p>
<p>“Very similar to your brother.” Ignis sighed. “He whined for a bit about wanting me to be there all the time, but I gave him the same ultimatum I gave Gladio. He gave in pretty easily after that.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like Prompto.” Iris stood up to stretch. “So which boxes are going to which place?”</p>
<p>Ignis thought for a moment. “I suppose the cookware and dishware are going to the Citadel, since the Amicitia mansion has those things already. As for clothing, I guess I’ll just split them up between the two.”</p>
<p>Iris handed him the heavy box of dishes that he lifted with ease. “I’ll go ahead and take this one downstairs.”</p>
<p>“Let me check around and make sure you didn’t leave anything behind.” Iris volunteered.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it too much. The most valuable item I have is that ring your brother gave me to hold onto and it’s the first thing I packed.”</p>
<p>“You still don’t want to leave anything behind.” Iris insisted.</p>
<p>“All right. I’ll be right back.” Ignis left the apartment with the box in his arms.</p>
<p>After he left, Iris took a moment to take a breath. Not from the physical fatigue from moving, but from the effort she was exerting to maintain the same atmosphere around Ignis.</p>
<p>She didn’t know why the drunk declaration of ‘I love you’ was still weighing heavily on her mind. But the words refused to leave her thoughts.</p>
<p>Ignis obviously had no idea what he had uttered to her in his sleep. He believed the discomfort she was emanating from the morning was from an uneasy conversation about his parents.</p>
<p>She sighed to herself and looked around her. The door that led to Noctis’ old room remained unopened.</p>
<p>She felt a trickle of sadness inside her heart. She understood why it remained shut. It was probably too painful for Ignis to go into the old room belonging to Noctis…even if it was over a decade ago.</p>
<p>Iris steeled herself and decided to check the room before Ignis got back.</p>
<p>She took a deep calming breath before she turned the doorknob. With a rusty squeak that came from years of dormancy, she opened the door.</p>
<p>The room was identical to Ignis’ bedroom…only it was completely covered in dust.</p>
<p>The curtains were drawn, so the room was steeped in depressing darkness.</p>
<p>She stepped into the room, disturbing the layer of grime on the floor.</p>
<p>The bed only had the frame and mattress. The dresser drawers were all pulled out and empty. The closet was wide open and bare inside.</p>
<p>There was nothing.</p>
<p>She didn’t know what she was expecting. Perhaps some belongings of Noctis that he may have left behind? It appeared that he took care of everything before he left Insomnia all those years ago.</p>
<p><em> Noctis </em>…She clutched her fingers to her chest.</p>
<p>A wave of nostalgia hit her hard. She was bothered that even after all this time, she still loved Noctis.</p>
<p>And those feelings will possibly never fade away.</p>
<p>Perhaps Ignis’ confession was bothering her because it was a reminder on how she was floundering with her own emotions for him.</p>
<p>
  <em> “Your feelings for Ignis are unfamiliar and terrifying…and you’re trying to hide from them by comparing your feelings for him to your feelings for Noctis.” </em>
</p>
<p>Ria’s words came back to haunt her.</p>
<p>Iris bit down on her lip and turned around to look at Ignis’ bedroom across the hall. The sunlight was shining through the windows of his room while the one she was in remained dark.</p>
<p>
  <em> “Don’t you think that’s unfair to Ignis?” </em>
</p>
<p>She slowly stepped out of the room. Her breath shook as she pulled the door shut. She closed her eyes and willed herself to take another deep breath.</p>
<p>She stepped away from the door and went back to Ignis’ room to make sure he didn’t leave anything behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi, hi! Help is here!”</p>
<p>“Cidney!” Iris exclaimed as her friend stepped out of her truck.</p>
<p>Ignis and Iris had just finished taking the last few boxes from his apartment out to the curb in front of the building when Cidney had suddenly arrived in her pickup.</p>
<p>“She called me a little while ago. I told her what I was doing and she came by to help me take some things to the Citadel.” Ignis explained.</p>
<p>“This is all you had?” Cidney eyed the few boxes before her. “What’s the point of me coming here?”</p>
<p>“I told you it wasn’t much and not to bother.” Ignis said flatly.</p>
<p>“Tch, so ungrateful.” Cidney looked at Iris and jerked her chin towards Ignis. “He’s such a crank. He must be great in bed for you to put up with this.”</p>
<p>“CIDNEY!” Iris cried out in embarrassment while Ignis quickly turned away, his ears tinged with red.</p>
<p>“I’m joking, I’m joking!” Cidney laughed, waving it off.</p>
<p>“That’s not funny!” Iris blushed.</p>
<p>Cidney picked up a box and placed it into the flatbed of her truck. “I actually wanted to stop by because I wanted to take Ignis to the garage I chose for the Regalia. I figured this way, it was two birds with one stone.”</p>
<p>“Which one did you choose?” Ignis lifted up a box and handed it to her to load.</p>
<p>“The smaller one. It’s a shame because the other one has more space…but it doesn’t have power and it has a lot of rubble to clean up inside of it.”</p>
<p>Iris held on to one of the clothing boxes. “If you guys are going to go look at garages, then go on without me. I’ll take this box to the Amicitia mansion since it’s only a couple minutes away from here.”</p>
<p>“What? No, I can’t inconvenience you like that.” Ignis shook his head.</p>
<p>“It’s not an inconvenience. It’s easier for everyone. You and Cidney can look at the garage and head over to the Citadel to talk to Monica. Cidney can help you unload everything else in your new apartment.”</p>
<p>“But…” Ignis furrowed his brow.</p>
<p>“Oh, listen to Iris.” Cidney barked at him. “Her way saves everyone time.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ignis ignored Cidney and took a step towards Iris. “Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“I’m very sure.” Iris affirmed. “Besides, after I’m done with this I kind of wanted to take another look at my shop. Maybe start taking care of a few things.”</p>
<p>Ignis hesitated but eventually nodded. “All right. Be sure to call if you need help.”</p>
<p>Before Iris could reply, Cidney interjected, “Iris is an independent woman, don’t worry about her.”</p>
<p>Iris inclined her head at her friend. “Thank you, Cidney.”</p>
<p>Ignis reached a hand to Iris' face and took hold of her chin, lifting it. The affectionate gesture caught her off guard. “Call me if you need help.” He repeated.</p>
<p>She blushed slightly and nodded. “I will.”</p>
<p>Cidney climbed into the driver’s seat of the car and let out a whistle. “Get a room if you’re going to be doing that.”</p>
<p>Ignis sighed and walked around the truck to get into the passenger seat. He waved at Iris as Cidney pulled the truck off the curb and drove away.</p>
<p>Iris watched them go off into the distance before she hefted the box in her arms and headed back towards the mansion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 24</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’m so tired of camping!” Prompto complained. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What?! But it’s so much fun!” Iris argued, stroking her chocobo’s head as she fed it some greens. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They were camping in Malmalam Thicket. They were on the way to take her to Cape Caem but they discovered another royal tomb in the vicinity, so they decided to take an unexpected detour with Iris in tow, much to her delight. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What is up with you Amicitias and your love of camping?” Noctis groaned, placing the folding chairs around the fire. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We have appreciation for nature.” Gladiolus replied as he sat down and took out a book. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’ll get started on dinner.” Ignis said, digging into their food storage. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Can I help?” Iris jumped up to Ignis’ side. “I can make dessert!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ignis nodded. “That sounds good. What are you making?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Iris grinned. “It’s a surprise! It’s my special recipe. Do you have a baking pan I can use?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> While Ignis and Iris amicably conversed beside the camping stoves, Noctis observed them silently for several minutes from behind the campfire. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He turned to Gladiolus beside him and quietly whispered. “Hey, Gladio…is it just me or is Ignis and your sister really similar?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What...like they both like cooking?” Gladiolus looked up from his book. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah, but not just that. They both share a lot of the same interests.” Noctis glanced at Ignis who gave a rare smile of approval to Iris as she stirred a pot. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I guess they share a few hobbies. Why?” Gladiolus warily said, not sure why Noctis would bring up such a thing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Noctis shrugged. “Just something I noticed…that’s all.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Prompto, who was sitting on the other side of Gladiolus, leaned over to join the conversation. “They would make a good couple, wouldn’t they? Maybe Ignis can become your brother for real, Gladio.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Gladiolus grabbed Prompto by the collar of his shirt and shook him hard. “You say that again and I’ll throw you in the fire!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The three of them began to wildly argue over each other with Noctis trying to pull Gladiolus away from Prompto as Ignis and Iris approached them with their dishes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “If you guys are done messing around, it’s time to eat.” Ignis interrupted their fighting. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I made my special Moogle Mousse with Kupoberry Sauce!” Iris proudly announced, presenting her food. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes! Sweets! I’ll cherish this, Iris!” Prompto cheerfully said as he shook off Gladiolus’ grasp. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I wish you were this appreciative of my food, Prompto.” Ignis said as he passed the plates around. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s different if it’s Iris!” Prompto beamed as Iris cut a slice of her dessert from the pan and placed it on his plate. “This will be my first handmade sweet I get to eat that’s from a girl!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> As soon as Iris stepped away, Gladiolus smacked the plate out of Prompto’s hands into the dirt. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Cidney led Ignis into the garage, walking him through several things that needed to be repaired and which equipment was functioning correctly.</p><p>“…Other than a few minor issues, this garage should be ready to take the Regalia at any time.” Cidney placed her hands on her hips as she gave the space another look around. “It’s a little smaller than the garage I had at Hammerhead, but you make do with what you got.”</p><p>Ignis nodded as he ran his hand over one of the abandoned work tables. “It’s only one car we’re trying to repair, so I’m not too worried about needing excess space. I trust your decision. Let’s go to Monica and tell her we’ll take this place.”</p><p>Cidney clapped her hands. “Yes! Soon the old girl will finally be back home!”</p><p>Ignis smiled. “Yeah.”</p><p>As they were walking out, Cidney suddenly clicked her tongue when she remembered, “Oh! I almost forgot. I know it’s a secret, but I was so happy…I told grandpa about everything!”</p><p>Ignis froze at her words. “…You told Cid about Iris and me?”</p><p>“Huh?” Cidney blanked out for a second and then burst out into laughter. “No! Not <em> that </em> secret! About the Regalia.”</p><p>“Oh…” Ignis let out a breath of relief.</p><p>“Why the hell would I tell my grandpa about you both? As hilarious it is to me, grandpa doesn’t care about your sex life.” Cidney snickered.</p><p>“I know, I’m sorry. I misunderstood.” Ignis muttered as they left the garage.</p><p>They climbed back into her truck and Cidney turned on the ignition while she continued to chuckle. “I guess I kind of understand why you’re keeping your relationship a secret with Iris’ brother and all…but I honestly don’t think the rest of us care as much as you think we would.”</p><p>“Iris doesn’t want anyone to know for now, so I’m abiding by her wishes.”</p><p>“<em> Her </em> wishes, huh.” Cidney backed out of the garage and drove slowly on the cracked and ruined roads. “Does that mean that <em> you </em> don’t mind if people knew about you two?”</p><p>Ignis faltered. “I don’t see why you need to ask me such a thing.”</p><p>“Come on, Ignis. You can talk to me.” Cidney encouraged, keeping her eyes on the road.</p><p>Ignis pressed his lips together. There was something he wanted to ask Cidney that he couldn’t ask anyone else. “Don’t you think it’s weird?”</p><p>“What is?”</p><p>“…That Iris is younger than me.” He muttered.</p><p>“Why would that be weird? You’re both adults.”</p><p>“Yeah, but…it’s by seven years.”</p><p>“So? That’s about the same amount of years that Prompto is younger than me by.” Cidney snorted. “Do you think what I have with Prompto is weird?”</p><p>“No…I suppose not.”</p><p>“I think it’s a bit too late in your relationship to be thinking about stuff like this.”</p><p> “There’s no relationship.” He replied briskly.</p><p>“No relationship? Aren’t you both sleeping together?”</p><p>“Yes…but…it’s complicated.”</p><p>“Ah…’Complicated’. I can guess what that means.” Cidney scrunched up her nose. “It means you both don’t want to admit feelings for each other.”</p><p>“It’s not like that.”</p><p>“It’s exactly like that.” Cidney slapped the steering wheel. “Both of you are using excuses to keep the other at arm’s length. That’s also why you don’t want to tell anyone about your relationship, because then you have to acknowledge you have one.”</p><p>Ignis kept silent. Cidney was being overly crass about the situation…but she wasn’t entirely wrong.</p><p>Cidney sighed, leaning back on her seat. “Granted, I’ve only known what’s been going on between you two for a day…and I don’t know the whole story of what led to it…but Iris has been my friend for years, so I think…” She paused for a moment. “…I think you got her scared.”</p><p>“What?” Ignis turned to Cidney, concerned. “You think I’m scaring her?”</p><p>“Not in the way you’re thinking.” Cidney kept her eyes ahead. “We’re talking about the ‘Iron Maiden’ here. She has literally no experience when it comes to romance. I mean…she’s been in a one-sided love with Noctis since she was a kid.”</p><p>“…Yeah.” Ignis quietly murmured.</p><p>“You’re scaring her because she’s experiencing something totally new…Someone she cares for that cares for her back. That’s a feeling that she’s never had and she doesn’t know what to make of it.”</p><p>Ignis furrowed his brow. He didn’t think of Iris’ feelings in that way.</p><p>Cidney drummed her fingers against the wheel. “The same goes for you too.”</p><p>“What?” He asked incredulously.</p><p>“Your whole life has revolved around Noctis. You don’t know what to do with yourself now that he’s no longer around. You don’t know how to make your own feelings a priority.” Cidney told him bluntly.</p><p>“I…” Ignis couldn’t come up with a reply.</p><p>“So you’re letting Iris keep you guys in this weird relationship limbo. It’s convenient, right? You don’t have to take that step into the unknown territory of finding your own happiness without Noctis.”</p><p>Ignis was paralyzed by her analysis. What Cidney had just said was like an unexpected punch to the face. He didn’t know how to react.</p><p>Cidney noticed his discomfort and huffed out a tired sigh. “I’m not saying all this to be mean. I’m saying this because you’re both friends of mine and I care about you. I really hope that you both figure it out. You deserve to be happy, Ignis.”</p><p><em> I deserve to be happy, huh. </em> Ignis thought. Ria had said the same thing.</p><p>Cidney pulled her truck into the Citadel’s wide driveway. She quickly parked her truck and leapt out. “We’re here! Let’s hurry up and get to Monica! I want to get this started as soon as possible.”</p><p>“You don’t have to rush. The garage isn’t going anywhere.” Ignis said, feeling tired from Cidney’s rushed attitude.</p><p>They climbed the long stairway and entered the Citadel. Cidney rambled excitedly. “I can’t wait! We’re one step closer to getting the Regalia back!”</p><p>A whiff of a familiar cologne stopped Ignis in his tracks. Cidney noticed his pause and turned around. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>The sound of swaggering footsteps was coming rapidly towards them from behind.</p><p>Ignis groaned in exasperation before he turned to face the person approaching them.</p><p>“Yo, No Eyes! It’s been forever, hasn’t it?!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After Iris brought the box into Ignis’ room at the Amicitia mansion, she decided to take a few extra moments to help unpack and put away his clothing. She began to neatly fold and put away several items into both the dresser and closet.</p><p>She came across the Kingsglaive jacket and blushed profusely, remembering what happened the night he wore it. She quickly put it on a hanger and tucked it into the closet, away from view.</p><p>At the bottom of the box, she saw a small planner. She picked it up, noticing the pages on the outside were yellowed and the leather binding was worn.</p><p>She opened it up and was surprised at the contents.</p><p>Inside the planner, page after page was filled with Ignis’ handwritten recipes. Various notes were scribbled along the sides of the pages. She read one that said, “<em> Add extra portion of Zu Tender for Gladio </em> ” and another that said “ <em> Prompto is allergic to this spice, make sure to substitute </em> ”. She laughed when she saw “ <em> Noct will pick out the carrots in this dish if not minced finely </em>”.</p><p>She smiled and she flipped through the pages. She supposed Ignis kept at least one thing of sentimental value after all.</p><p>Her eyes widened when she stopped at a certain recipe.</p><p>
  <em> Moogle Mousse with Kupoberry Sauce. </em>
</p><p>It was the dish she had made for them on the night they camped together in Malmalam Thicket. The ingredients and their proportions were written out perfectly. Apparently Ignis was observing her and she didn’t notice.</p><p>She found another scribbled blurb on the side of the page.</p><p>“<em> Iris likes ulwaat berries, take from other portions to provide her with more </em>.”</p><p>She closed the planner and hugged it to her chest for a few moments before placing it safely in a drawer.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>She arrived at the empty storefront with a large bag of cleaning products and rags from the mansion. She opened the shutters, stepped inside, and began scanning the empty space for what she would need to get started on first.</p><p>As much as she wanted to get started on the display floor area, she decided to get started on the upstairs area first. Even though she was still residing at the Amicitia mansion, in order to start prepping the downstairs, she would need to set up the space so she can start making the products she would need to sell.</p><p>Clothes, bathing and beauty products, toys, and bedding...unlike the store in Lestallum where she had plenty of help, in Insomnia she would have to create all these things on her own.</p><p>She went upstairs and began to clean. She started with the windows, since they were the only source of light she had for the building at the moment.</p><p>As she wiped the grime and layers of dust off the glass, it reminded her of the cleaning she did in Ignis’ apartment that first day.</p><p>It was still a bit of a shock to think that only a few days ago, Ignis was alone in his apartment, wallowing in misery.</p><p>It was even more shocking that their reunion from that day had grown to what it was now.</p><p>…To that drunken <em> “…I love you.” </em></p><p>She shook her head to rid herself of the complicated thoughts. Today she was going to clean! Nothing else!</p><p>She poured her concentration into wiping all her windows clean until the glass was shining and the panes were free from every speck of dirt. She then began to sweep the floor, piling up a hill of dust in the corner for her to bag up and toss.</p><p>Clean, clean, clean…</p><p>When she got on her hands and knees and began to scrub at the floors with a brush and a bucket full of soap and water, she got into the zone where time began to slip away and all that existed was her and the dirty apartment.</p><p>She didn’t know how many hours had passed since she started. She was so engrossed in her cleaning that she didn’t hear the footsteps approaching her from behind.</p><p>A light tap on her shoulder.</p><p>She let out a scream of surprise, dropping her brush and scrambling backwards.</p><p>“Whoa, whoa! Sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you! I was knocking at the door for some time but you weren’t answering!”</p><p>Iris saw the familiar face and let out an exasperated breath. “Dino?! What are you doing here?”</p><p>He held out a hand to help her up. “That’s a bit mean. Shouldn’t you say, ‘Hey, Dino! It’s good to see you!’ or ‘How’ve you been?’.”</p><p>Iris rolled her eyes and took his hand to get on her feet. “Okay, okay. How have you been?”</p><p>“I’m glad you asked!” With a happy grin, he whipped out a photo book from his pocket and flipped it open, showing off a cascade of photos of a healthy baby girl. “These are the latest pictures of my little Antonia! Isn’t she adorable?! She just turned four months old!”</p><p>“Yeah…she’s pretty cute…” Iris nodded as she looked at the pictures. “She looks more like her mom than you though.”</p><p>“Doesn’t she?! That’s why she’s so cute!” He cooed at his own photos.</p><p>“Did you come here to show off your daughter?” Iris sighed.</p><p>“Of course not! This was just a side benefit for you!” He folded up the picture sleeves and put the photo book back into his jacket pocket. “I’m here to greet you as your new neighbor!”</p><p>Iris blinked. “Neighbor?”</p><p>Dino pointed to the direction behind Iris. “Ghiranze Jewelry will be in the shop right next door. Let’s do good business together, Miss Amicitia!”</p><p>“Wait…what?!” Iris gaped. “When? How?! I literally just accepted this location yesterday!”</p><p>Dino arrogantly crossed his arms. “A few weeks ago, Vyv told me that you were leaving your Lestallum shop to open a new store in Insomnia. So I called in a few connections of mine and got in touch with Monica Elshett. I told her to tell me as soon as you chose your new storefront and then I would immediately acquire the property beside yours. I just drove in from Lestallum today to finalize the paperwork.”</p><p>“But…why?” Iris asked, thoroughly confused.</p><p>“Believe it or not, Princess, I have amazing intuition when it comes to sniffing out great people.” He grinned smugly, leaning against the doorway. “That’s how I was so successful as a gossip journalist. That’s how I got so close with the Prince and his entourage. And that’s why I’m jumping at the chance to finally open up my jewelry store next door to yours.”</p><p>“That can’t be the reason why…” She shook her head.</p><p>“Oh, it is.” Dino replied quickly. “My instincts are telling me that you’re meant to do great things…so I’m getting in on the ground level before it takes off.”</p><p>“So you abandoned your job at Meteor to open your shop in a ghost town? What about your wife and daughter?”</p><p>“Coctura knows and is supporting me all the way.” He smiled. “She’s going to stay in our place in Lestallum for now…but after I find myself a new house, they’ll be joining me here. There’s a lot of available real estate for cheap in Insomnia right now, you know.”</p><p>“I can’t believe you’re taking such a big risk like this…”</p><p>Dino snorted. “You’re one to talk! You left that successful shop in Lestallum to come here!”</p><p>“Insomnia is my home.” Iris said resolutely.</p><p>“And it’s going to be my new home as well.” He said cheerfully.</p><p>“Do you even have what it takes to be a jeweler?”</p><p>“Now you’ve just insulted me!” Dino said with fake outrage. “You know very well that this reporting gig was just a way to pay the bills. I’m very talented when it comes to jewelry crafting.”</p><p>“Uh huh…we’ll see how important it is to pay bills when you open up a shop where there’s barely any people.”</p><p>“It won’t be like this for long. I guarantee it. Actually…!” Dino dug into his pants pockets. “…I came bearing gifts!”</p><p>Dino pulled out something silvery from his pocket. He quickly took hold of Iris’ hand and slipped it onto her middle finger before she could protest.</p><p>Iris stared down at her hand. It was a thin banded silver ring. The band was a cute design of a floral stem and the setting had the shape of a blossom. The center stone was a small pink gemstone.</p><p>Her eyes sparkled in reaction.</p><p>
  <em> It’s…so…cute…! </em>
</p><p>“Pretty, right? I’m calling it my ‘Flower Girl’ design. I’m going to try to aim it towards young women as a trendy affordable accessory. It also has a slight status resistance effect, to appeal to those with practicality in mind.” Dino said proudly.</p><p>“I’m not a teenager anymore, Dino.” Iris said sulkily.</p><p>“I said ‘Young Women’. You’re still young.” He insisted.</p><p>She took it off her finger to closely admire the craftsmanship. “It’s really well made…and beautiful too.”</p><p>“Of course it is!” He said conceitedly.</p><p>Iris was about to try placing the ring on her fourth finger but Dino swiftly caught her hand before she did.</p><p>“No, no, no, Princess. That finger remains bare until the one you love puts their ring on it. It’s the law.” Dino chided.</p><p>Iris gave him a look. “Really?”</p><p>“I don’t make the rules.” Dino wiggled his eyebrows at her.</p><p>Iris sighed and put the ring back onto her middle finger. “You really are talented at this, I can’t believe you’ve been wasting your years as a journalist.”</p><p>“Sure have…although I don’t like hearing it from others.” Dino snickered. “You know I made the wedding ring for your brother’s wife-to-be.”</p><p>“You made Ria’s ring? The one with the emeralds?”</p><p>“Sure did!” Dino said proudly. “One of the best pieces I’ve done, if you ask me. I know it’s tradition and all…but I hope your brother didn’t entrust it to Prompto. That kid would lose track of his own head if it wasn’t attached to his neck.”</p><p>Iris shook her head. “He entrusted it to Ignis.”</p><p>Dino let out a loud hoot of laughter. “He trusted the ring to the blind man over Prompto?! That’s hilarious!”</p><p>“…” Iris couldn’t rebuke Dino for his comment since it was the same thing she had said herself.</p><p>Dino took a moment to wipe the tears of laughter from his eyes. “…Oh yeah, speaking of Ignis, I ran into him at the Citadel while I was on my way to sign the papers for the new store. He and Cid’s granddaughter apparently were in the market for a car garage.”</p><p>“Yeah, they both are working on a project that requires it.”</p><p>“Must be pretty important if Ignis needs to go to Niflheim.”</p><p>Iris’ gaze shot up. “Niflheim? He’s not going there.”</p><p>“Yeah he is. After signing his paperwork, Cidney made him make a call to Aranea Highwind…apparently she made a request for him to come to Niflheim with someone, I think. I don’t know all the specifics, but that’s what I heard while I was in Monica’s office with him. Damn that lucky guy! How does he get to hang around a sexy woman like Aranea when he can’t even appreciate her sexiness?!” Dino complained loudly.</p><p>Iris was confused. Why would Aranea be inviting Ignis to Niflheim? Was it another joke?</p><p>Her thoughts were once again swimming with the same paranoid thoughts that she suffered from the day of the summit.</p><p>She had to speak with Ignis…right away.</p><p>Iris prompted a goodbye as politely as she could as she inclined her head at Dino. “Thank you for the ring. It’s beautiful…and let’s take good care of each other…<em> neighbor </em>.”</p><p>Dino received the hint and slightly bowed with a salute before he turned to leave. “Looking forward to it, Princess. Let me know if you need any help.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dino and Coctura are alive and well...don't ever say otherwise! XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 25</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Ignis wasn’t answering his phone.</p><p>She stood outside her shuttered store and debated on whether she should try going to the Citadel or the Amicitia mansion. It’s more than likely that Ignis was at the Citadel because he still had to move in to the new apartment, but evening was approaching and her brother would be back home soon.</p><p>She just wanted to confirm if what Dino said was true. Was Ignis planning on going to Niflheim?</p><p>
  <em> Ah! Cidney! </em>
</p><p>Iris immediately called her friend, hoping she was still with Ignis.</p><p>After two rings, Cidney answered, “Hello, Iris!”</p><p>“Cidney!” Iris clutched her phone. “Are you still at the Citadel?”</p><p>Iris could hear the sounds of a truck’s rumbling engine in the background. “Not right now…I’m running some supplies to some of the posts in the outskirts. Why?”</p><p>“I heard some news from someone else that Ignis is going to Niflheim and I wanted to confirm it. He’s not answering his phone.”</p><p>“Oh…that.” Cidney briefly paused. “Why do you need to confirm?”</p><p>Iris was taken aback by the question. “Why…? Because…I just want to know, that’s all.”</p><p>She could hear Cidney’s mischievous smile over the phone. “It’s his business though? It shouldn’t matter where he’s going, right? You’re both not in a ‘real’ relationship, after all.”</p><p>“Cidney! Can we just put this weird conversation on hold for now and you can just tell me yes or no?” Iris cried while her friend laughed in response.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry…just teasing you. Actually, I don’t know for sure if he’s going or not. When Ignis called her about the Regalia, apparently Aranea requested some help because something’s going on in Niflheim and she can’t handle it on her own. That’s all I know.”</p><p>“So Aranea did invite him to go there?” Iris bit her thumbnail.</p><p>“I didn’t so much sound like an invitation than a plea for assistance. He didn’t agree or turn down her offer. After the phone call, Ignis said he’ll let me know about the Regalia later and he rushed out of Monica’s office. That’s the last I saw him today.”</p><p>“I wonder what’s going on…” Iris muttered.</p><p>“Just go to the Citadel and ask him! I’m pretty sure he’s still there. I unloaded his moving boxes into his apartment so I’m sure he wouldn’t leave until he takes care of all that.”</p><p>“I don’t know if I should…it’s getting late and my brother comes home soon. He’ll get suspicious again if I keep coming home at night.”</p><p>“You’re a grown ass woman! What do you care about what he thinks?!” Cidney yelled.</p><p>“I know I am, but you know how my big brother is.” Iris said, dejected. “I can’t risk having him discover what I’ve been doing with Ignis. He’ll kill him!”</p><p>“Oh, he won’t kill him. Maybe maim him a bit.” Cidney brushed it off. “But that doesn’t change the fact that you’re an adult and you’re acting like a junior high student on a curfew!”</p><p>“But…!” Iris tried to protest.</p><p>“I don’t want to hear it! Go to Ignis if you want to find out about what’s going on. If you don’t care, then don’t go. Simple as that! Stop complicating this with your weird teen drama!” Cidney berated her.</p><p>“Cidney…”</p><p>“No more excuses! Bye!”</p><p>Cidney abruptly ended the call.</p><p>Iris’ shoulders slumped as she stared disbelievingly at her phone for a minute. Cidney was a whirlwind in human form, as usual. But her words were the push in the back that Iris needed.</p><p>Resolving herself, Iris began to walk towards the Citadel.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After she arrived at the Citadel, she decided to check if Ignis was in his new apartment. If he wasn’t there, she would try asking one of the few Citadel workers if they’ve seen him.</p><p>As she approached his door, she heard muffled voices inside. Not wanting to be rude, she knocked lightly at the door. After a few moments, the door opened and saw Prompto standing before her.</p><p>“Huh? Iris? What are you doing here?” Prompto asked.</p><p>“I should be asking you the same thing.” Iris deflected, a confused look on her face.</p><p>Prompto stepped aside to let her in. Iris walked in to see Ignis and, to her surprise, Cor, sitting in the living room area. Cor was in deep thought and didn’t acknowledge her presence.</p><p>“Iris? What are you doing here?” Ignis repeated Prompto’s question.</p><p>“I…I came by to see if you needed extra help with your move.” She answered, wondering why Cor was present and why his expression was so intense.</p><p>“The move isn’t an issue at the moment.” Prompto said, plopping back down on a sofa chair. “We’re discussing something important.”</p><p>Iris turned to Ignis. “Does it have to do with Aranea asking you to go to Niflheim?”</p><p>“How did you know?” Ignis asked.</p><p>“I ran into Dino and he mentioned it to me.” Iris replied honestly.</p><p>“Ah, Dino.” Ignis shook his head. “I should’ve known better than to make a call around a gossip journalist.”</p><p>“What’s going on?” Iris looked at both Cor and Prompto.</p><p>Ignis sighed. “Let me explain…”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> As soon as they signed the paperwork for the garage, Cidney insisted he immediately call Aranea to send the Regalia. Ignis didn’t want to do it in the middle of Monica’s office with Dino beside them signing his own documentation, but Cidney forced him to do it straightaway. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He called her and she quickly answered. “Hello?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Aranea, it’s me, Ignis. I was calling about the car…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Thank gods you called! I was just debating on whether or not to call you myself!” Aranea exclaimed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What’s going on?” Ignis asked, concerned at the uncharacteristic frantic tone of her voice. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Since I got back from the summit, we’ve been getting attacked by titan level behemoths.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What?! Where are they coming from?!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Reports say that they’re coming out from the secluded forest area near the city. Since they’re attacking all at once, I’m thinking that they must be getting herded by a Kaiser Behemoth…possibly escaping from a dungeon.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Has anyone been hurt?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Few people killed, many more injured. Biggs has a broken arm from a fight with one the day before. The hunters stationed here can barely take down a regular sized behemoth, let alone a titan one. I’m doing what I can but…” Aranea’s voice was strained. “…I can’t handle all of them on my own.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Can Meldacio send anyone?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I contacted Ezma right before I reached you. Unfortunately the hunters that are in Niflheim right now are all they could spare. They don’t have anyone available that’s skilled enough to take down monsters of this level.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Aranea paused to take a breath. “I hate to admit this, but I need assistance. The survivors in Niflheim have been suffering through so much even before the Long Night. I just can’t do this alone. Either you, Gladiolus, or Prompto…just one of you would be enough to save us from this.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “…I understand.” Ignis replied, his voice determined. “I can probably help…but I’m not sure if Prompto or Gladiolus would be able to go. Their duties are crucial to protecting Insomnia right now.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m grateful even if it’s just you...but if possible…” Aranea hesitated before continuing. “…If possible, please have Commander Leonis join you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “…?” Ignis balked. It was odd for Aranea to request Cor specifically. Cor was definitely strong enough to take down a titan class beast by himself…but even after Aranea switched sides from the Empire, they both made sure to keep their distances from each other...understandable due to Cor’s hatred for Niflheim. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ask him for me. Tell him if he assists me with this, any debt he has to me is repaid.” She said seriously. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ignis didn’t further inquire into the details. “All right. I’ll ask.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Thank you.” Aranea said, relief flooding her voice. “I’ll send a ship over to Insomnia to arrive tomorrow afternoon. After you’re done, I swear to you, you can return with the Regalia with anything else you need from this place.” </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“…And here we are.” Ignis finished his explanation to Iris.</p><p>“We already spoke to Gladio about this over the phone.” Prompto said, sinking deeper into the chair. “Gladio says he wants to go, but he’s the one who’s leading the protection patrols around Insomnia. We also have a bad problem with beasts around the city. We can’t spare him without major risk to the people that are rebuilding around here.”</p><p>Prompto paused and said, “It’s better if I go.”</p><p>“No.” Ignis swiftly denied him. “You’re too important. You can’t go.”</p><p>“I’m not important. Insomnia can survive for a few days while I’m gone.” Prompto insisted.</p><p>“You’re not going.” Cor finally spoke, his voice deep and intimidating. “You’re the only one who’s coordinating the rebuilding and the protection of this city. If the only person who’s communicating with both the glaives and the builders are gone, then everything will fall apart.”</p><p>Iris glanced at Prompto, who kept his eyes down in frustration. Even though she didn’t know the magnitude of Prompto’s duties…if Cor was the one who said so, there was no denying his importance.</p><p>“I’m going.” Ignis said firmly. Iris’ head snapped towards him. As if he could feel her worry, he turned towards her. “I have no duties at the moment. I can help Aranea.”</p><p>Iris curled her fingers into a fist. Ignis was strong, that was for sure, but he had only recently recovered from months of inactivity. He couldn’t help Aranea on his own…not against several titan class beasts.</p><p>She should volunteer to go with him.</p><p>Before she could raise her hand, Cor said gruffly, “I’ll go too.”</p><p>Everyone was shocked as they turned to Cor.</p><p>“But…you HATE the Niffs!” Prompto stated the obvious.</p><p>Ignis’ brow was furrowed in confusion. “I told Aranea that I would ask you, but I didn’t promise her anything. You don’t have to go.”</p><p>Cor shook his head. “If she’s asking for my help, then the situation must truly be dire.”</p><p>“Cor…what did she mean when she said ‘debts’? What do you owe her?” Ignis asked.</p><p>“She’s saved my life more than once over the past few years.” He answered plainly. “It’s only fair that I return the favor.”</p><p>“But you handle a part of the patrols around Insomnia too. Is Gladio going to have to cover that too?” Prompto leaned forward in his chair.</p><p>“Either Gladiolus or the other glaives can cover for me.”</p><p>“But just Cor and Ignis…” Prompto muttered as he shook his head. “I don’t like the idea of just you two going.”</p><p>Iris didn’t like it either. As powerful as they both were, the thought of Cor or Ignis going after behemoths alone was terrifying.</p><p>She knew there was only one person that would guarantee their safe return.</p><p>Iris took a step towards her mentor. “Cor, I’ll take over you and my brother’s patrols around Insomnia. That way, he can go with you.”</p><p>The men all gaped in shock at Iris’ suggestion.</p><p>“Are you serious, Iris?” Prompto asked, glancing at both Ignis and Cor to see if he misheard her.</p><p>“I’m retired, but I know I’m still one of the top hunters in Lucis right now.” Iris said confidently. “From what big brother has complained about encountering around the city during his rounds, I know there isn’t anything I can’t handle.”</p><p>“Iris…we can’t let you do both Cor’s and brother’s duties. What if something major happens?” Ignis asked.</p><p>“There aren’t any titan class threats around us…and even if by small chance there were, Prompto and the Kingsglaive are all here. It’s nothing we can’t handle…right, Prompto?” Iris turned to look at him.</p><p>“Ah…yeah…you’re right…” Prompto had to agree.</p><p>“I hate to admit it, but my brother is stronger than me. You both would have a much easier time with my brother fighting alongside you, and you know it.” Iris straightened her back. “And I know I can handle whatever is around Insomnia.”</p><p>Cor stared into her eyes and Iris unwaveringly returned his gaze. “Are you sure about this?”</p><p>“Yes.” Iris nodded.</p><p>Ignis remained unsure. The thought of Iris being placed in daily danger was unsettling. He didn’t like it when she joined the hunter’s life during the Long Night, and he sure as hell now hated the thought of her returning to it now.</p><p>As if Prompto was having the same thought process, he said, “I don’t know if Gladio will agree to you taking over his patrolling, Iris. He puts your safety above everything else.”</p><p>“Cor can talk him into it just like he did when I became a hunter back in Lestallum.” Iris shrugged.</p><p>“If I recall correctly, it took you awhile to convince <em>me</em> to train you to become a hunter.” Cor raised an eyebrow at her.</p><p>She flashed him a smile. “But I did, didn’t I? Are you saying you’re doubting my abilities? Everything I know I learned from you.”</p><p>Cor closed his eyes in acceptance with a chuckle. “You got me there.”</p><p>Ignis turned to Cor. “But Iris has already retired…she’s going back to her civilian life…”</p><p>“Ignis, you’re a tactician. Surely you know that this plan is a sound one.” Cor replied. “Have some faith in Iris.”</p><p>Ignis faltered. He was torn between keeping Iris safe or allowing her to put herself at risk to help them. He did know her strength and what she was capable of, but he felt incredibly uneasy to have her pick up fighting monsters once again.</p><p>“Ignis.” Iris said, her voice sure and strong. “Trust me.”</p><p>The rigid objections were destroyed with those words.</p><p>Reluctantly, Ignis nodded in approval.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Prompto and Cor left the apartment soon afterward to prepare for the airship’s arrival. Prompto would need to warn his staff and security about the approaching aircraft while preparing the landing area in the Citadel. Cor told them that he was going to meet with Gladiolus to inform them of their plans.</p><p>“Should I go with you?” Iris asked.</p><p>Cor shook his head. “No. It’ll be easier to convince him to let you take over his patrol without you present. I’ll call you once we’re finished talking.”</p><p>“I’ll stay here and help Ignis unpack his belongings then.” Iris nodded.</p><p>“Good. Hopefully it won’t take too long to persuade him. I have preparations of my own I need to make with the Kingsglaive. I’ll discuss the patrol details with your brother so he can go over them with you.” Cor turned to Ignis who stood behind Iris. “Make sure to pack up your necessities as well. If you need any armaments, stop by the barracks. I’ll notify Josef to allow you to take whatever you need.”</p><p>“Thank you, Commander.” Ignis inclined his head.</p><p>With that, Cor left and closed the door behind him. Ignis and Iris remained still for a long tense moment. </p><p>Iris was the first one to break the silence. “I’ll start unpacking your clothes. You can put away the kitchen stuff since you probably want your cookware in specific places.”</p><p>Before she could step away, Ignis took hold of her arm. “It’s not too late. You can call Cor or Gladio and tell them you changed your mind.”</p><p>Iris turned to look at him. “No, I’m going to do this. It’s the best option for everyone. I can handle myself.”</p><p>“It’s dangerous work.” He said.</p><p>“I know…but I can handle it.” Iris pulled her arm free. “It’s nowhere near as dangerous as what you’re facing in Niflheim. You need my brother there with you.”</p><p>“I don’t need Gladio. Cor will be with me. Having him is like having the equivalent of fifty men.”</p><p>“Cor is strong, but it’ll still be difficult with just you, him, and Aranea. Especially if there’s as many as she warned about. You’ve fought by my brother’s side for most of your life…it’ll go much easier with him there with you.”</p><p>“Are you saying that because I’m blind and you think I need someone to watch me?” Ignis asked angrily.</p><p>“No! Of course not! But the threat in Niflheim is definitely bigger than anything I’ll come across in patrols. You’ll need all the help you can get!”</p><p>“Don’t you trust me to take care of myself?”</p><p>“I should ask the same thing!” Iris fumed.</p><p>Ignis couldn’t reply. They both lowered their heads, feeling remorse for snapping at each other. Another long and unsettling pause drifted between them.</p><p>“I’m sorry…” Ignis apologized first.</p><p>“I’m sorry too.” Iris mumbled.</p><p>Ignis reached out to her and pulled her into his arms. She accepted his embrace, locking her hands behind his waist. “I’m just frustrated because I really don’t like the idea of you doing dangerous work.”</p><p>“You knew I was a hunter back in Lestallum. Why would this bother you now?” Iris asked quietly.</p><p>“It bothered me back then too.” He replied, tightening his arms around her. “It troubles me even more now that we’re in a peaceful time when you shouldn’t have to do that kind of thing anymore.”</p><p>“Even if the daemons are gone, there are always going to be beasts and monsters in Eos.” Iris reasoned.</p><p>Ignis pulled back and took hold of both of her hands. He ran his thumbs against the rough calluses and raised knuckles that she’d earned from her battles over the years.</p><p>“You always had beautiful hands…They’re better used for creating things you love, rather than fighting off enemies.” He said softly and brought her fingers to his lips.</p><p>Iris’ eyes softened. “I could say the same about you.” She pulled down his hands to look over his palms. Even after years of wearing protective gloves, his hands were as rough as hers, if not more so.</p><p>Ignis laid his hands on top of hers, palm on palm. He let out a light chuckle. “It’s crazy to think about how much smaller your hands are compared to mine. It’s terrifying to me that you have to fight the same battles as I do with these.”</p><p>Iris interlocked her fingers with his. “Even if I’m smaller than you, I’ll be okay. Trust me.”</p><p>“I do trust you. It’s just…I know I’m being selfish…but…I don’t want you to do this.” Ignis confessed.</p><p>Iris took a moment to gaze at him and saw the deep worry lines etched all over his face. “If we're being honest…I don’t want you to go to Niflheim either...”</p><p>“…Iris…”</p><p>Iris lowered her eyes. “But it’s something you need to do…because you’re the type of person who can’t stand back when help is needed. I’m the same way. We’re just doing what we can to help protect the world Noctis saved.”</p><p>He had no argument. She was absolutely right.</p><p>Ignis sighed. “It still doesn’t change the fact I don’t want to put yourself in danger with the patrols.”</p><p>“Would you prefer if I volunteered to go to Niflheim with you instead?”</p><p>“Absolutely not!” Ignis exclaimed vehemently.</p><p>“Then just think of this as a good compromise.” She smiled. “Instead of me, you’ll get my brother.”</p><p>“…Don’t phrase it like that.” Ignis grimaced.</p><p>“You know that I’m an Amicitia, right? We’re as tough as we are stubborn. I don’t know why you’re so worried about me anyway.” Iris let out a soft laugh, trying to lighten the mood.</p><p>Ignis thought about what Cidney had told him earlier that day.</p><p>
  <em> “You don’t know how to make your own feelings a priority.” </em>
</p><p>She was right. His one goal in life was to protect and attend to Noctis. Everything unrelated to Noctis came second. Did he somehow kill the need to pursue his own desires and dreams because of his solitary mission to serve the King of Lucis?</p><p>Ignis opened his mouth but the words wouldn’t come out.</p><p>
  <em> I wish I was strong enough to keep you safe. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I don’t want you to do this dangerous work anymore because your happiness matters to me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You seem to be happiest when you’re practicing your craft and working on your store. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I want you to be happy all the time. </em>
</p><p>When he didn’t answer, Iris mistook his silence for anger. “…I’m just joking around. I know you’re worried for me, but the other glaives and hunters doing patrols will be there too. I’ll be fine.”</p><p>
  <em> I… </em>
</p><p>He couldn’t bring himself to say the words. His voice refused to come out.</p><p>He let go of her hands and shook his head out of frustration.</p><p>Confused by his continued lack of response, Iris took a step closer to him and touched his arm. “Ignis?”</p><p>
  <em> She doesn’t like you like that. She doesn’t want your affection. She won’t have anything to do with you if you say how you really feel. </em>
</p><p>He swallowed back the lump in his throat.</p><p>He reached up and took her face into his hands.</p><p>So again, he allowed the unrelenting lust inside of him to take over his actions.</p><p>He lunged for her mouth, kissing her passionately and fervently. She was surprised by the sudden feel of his lips, but she quickly yielded and let him ravish the inside of her mouth with his tongue.</p><p>He reached down and grabbed a hold both her legs. She pulled away from his kisses to let out a gasp in surprise. He lifted her up in his arms and headed towards his bedroom as she held onto his neck so she wouldn’t fall as he carried her.</p><p>Ignis brought her to his large bedroom, laying her down gently on the bed. He climbed on top of her, bracing his hands on either sides of her head, and lowered his head down to continue plying her mouth with his ardent kisses.</p><p>What he couldn’t say with words he did his best to convey with every kiss, every caress, and every touch he made on her body.</p><p>Iris gently laid a hand on his chest and he immediately lifted his lips off her hers, stopping his assault on her mouth.</p><p>“Ignis…” Her voice barely a whisper. “…Are you okay?”</p><p>“…Why?” He asked, trying to catch his breath.</p><p>She raised her hands up to cup his face. “You look like you’re in pain…”</p><p>He took a few seconds to collect himself. He was unaware that he was making such an expression. She gently stroked his cheek with her thumb.</p><p>“I’m fine…” He said quietly.</p><p>The sudden passion subsided as quickly as it started. He lowered his head into the crook of her neck, ashamed at his impulsive behavior.</p><p>Instead of shoving him away, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and drew his body on top of hers, pulling him tightly into her embrace.</p><p>She held him closely, enjoying the comfortable solid weight of his body on hers. He didn’t react or speak as she gently caressed his back.</p><p>“…Are you really that upset that I’m taking over patrols while you’re gone?” Iris asked softly.</p><p>Ignis kept his face against her neck and shook his head. “…No.”</p><p>“Then what’s wrong?”</p><p><em> Don’t say it. Don’t burden her with your feelings </em> . <em> She won’t accept them. </em>The unpleasant insecure voice inside his head chanted.</p><p>
  <em> “You deserve to be happy, Ignis.” </em>
</p><p>Ria and Cidney’s words echoed from the far reaches of his mind.</p><p>Ignis took a deep breath and lifted himself just enough to rest his forehead on Iris’.</p><p>“…I have something important to talk to you about.”</p><p>“…Yeah?” Her heart began to thud rapidly against her chest.</p><p>“But I want to tell you after I get back from Niflheim…can you promise me that you’ll listen to me when I get back?”</p><p>He would give himself a few days to properly form the words to express his feelings. To come to terms with his insecurities.</p><p>To maybe take some time to confirm if what he felt for her was truly what he thought it was.</p><p>Iris didn’t understand why he wanted to wait until after he came back, but it appeared to be important to him, so she didn’t pursue him for the reason. “Okay. I promise. You better make sure to come back.”</p><p>Ignis gave her a small wry smile. “I will.”</p><p>“…As soon as you can.” She added.</p><p>“As soon as I can.” He echoed his own promise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 26</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Iris walked towards the Citadel with a sigh. Her brother had left his phone at home, so she was tasked by Jared to deliver it to him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Get it together, big brother.” She grumbled to herself as she climbed the stairs. “You’re going to be escorting Noctis to his wedding in a few days. You need to learn how to keep your phone with you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She took the elevators and headed straight to the training area. There were more soldiers around the halls than usual. She searched every training room, but her brother was nowhere to be found.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is why you need a phone, stupid big brother.” Iris muttered.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She walked through the giant corridor, heading back to the elevators. She supposed she could leave the phone with her father’s office, but she wanted to avoid running into him. Recently he had been very harsh about her own self-defense training.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She almost ran into one of the Citadel staff members while lost in her thoughts. She quickly apologized and headed towards one of the atrium chambers used for breaks. The sun was shining brightly into the glass paned room filled with plants when she entered. Only a few people were in the giant chamber, quietly chatting as they sat at the tables or benches around the room.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She took a seat at a small empty table in the corner and pulled out her own phone.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She supposed she could contact Monica or Dustin if they knew where her brother was. But she didn’t want to disturb them when they were working.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She </span>
  </em>
  <span>could</span>
  <em>
    <span> call Noctis…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But he’s also busy preparing for his wedding coming up within the week. Also, it’s been harder to keep a smile on her face while speaking to him as of late...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah.</span>
  <em>
    <span> How could she not have thought of him first? The best person to contact and the person who was most likely with her brother at that very moment was…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“…Ignis!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She heard an angry woman’s voice resound from the entrance. From the corner of her eye, she watched two beautiful women stroll into the atrium, deep in their conversation. She recognized them both as daughters of the royal councilmen. Clad in fashionable and expensive dresses, they didn’t spare a glance in Iris’ direction and took a seat at one of the tables right behind her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can’t believe he would do that to you…” The brown haired woman consoled her friend.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Right? Isn’t it too cruel of him? He kept saying it was his ‘duty’ over and over again…” The blond woman heatedly said. “You know full well he’s probably going on a bachelor fueled scooch hunt with that whoring grifter, Gladiolus! So I slapped him and told him I never wanted to see him again!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Iris slightly jumped upon hearing her brother’s name. The women didn’t notice her movement and continued to talk.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You did the right thing. He’s awful to not even ask you to join him, Violetta.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Violetta tossed her perfectly groomed blond hair to the side. “He’s terrible! If I wasn’t the one who approached him to talk, he wouldn’t have even bothered to speak to me until he got back from Altissia!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“He does have a bit of that reputation.” Her friend leaned forward to emphasize her gossip. “I know for a fact that he was planning on breaking up with Danae, his ex-girlfriend before you, but he kept putting it off. He then went on a diplomatic mission to Lestallum and then broke up with her afterwards. What kind of man ends a relationship after returning from a long trip and not before?! That’s just insensitive!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I believe it. He’s the indifferent type. Danae had it coming though…she was only dating him because her father pushed her into it. He’s one of the lower ranked ambassadors on the council and thought his daughter’s relationship would give his career a political push.” Violetta said haughtily. “But I’m different! My father is already high in the council! I didn’t need him for that! I genuinely liked him!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s not good enough for you. You know that.” Her friend reassured her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Violetta huffed. “Even though I’m higher ranked than him in court, I figured that since he is part of the Prince’s circle, he would receive an important title after Prince Noctis becomes King!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know, I know.” Her friend nodded.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Violetta kept raging. “I took a big chance going out with him! I know he’s the King’s ward and all…but you know he’s nothing more than a glorified butler to the Prince. He has no impressive family ties. All he has going for him is his pretty boy face! That Ignis Scientia is just a worthless spineless fake from commoner-stock-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Violetta’s words were cut off when Iris suddenly leapt up from her chair and stood before their table. The two women remained seated and looked up at her in confusion.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Violetta recognized Iris. “…Wait…aren’t you Commander Amicitia’s daught-“</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SLAP!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The sound of Iris’ hand striking Violetta’s face echoed throughout the atrium. Everyone in the chamber immediately halted their own conversations and stared at them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shocked and speechless, Violetta immediately put a hand to her cheek and looked up at Iris in disbelief. Her friend was the one who began to stutter. “Wh-what is wrong with you?! Why would you…!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Iris grabbed Violetta by the crisp collar of her designer dress. “If you EVER speak badly about my brother or Ignis again, I will do far worse than just a slap on the face.” Iris whispered, her voice low and threatening.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Iris let go of her roughly and turned to walk away. Violetta recovered from her surprise and angrily shrieked at her, “M-my father will know about this!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Iris paused to turn around. She gave them a withering stare that made both women shrink back in fear.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Go ahead. Since court rank is so important to you, just remember: MY father is higher-ranked than yours.” Iris replied, narrowing her eyes at the women.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Without looking back, she walked out of the atrium.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laying on his bed, Iris gazed at Ignis as he slowly lifted his forehead off of hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What did he want to speak to her about but he had to wait until after he returned? If it was about their relationship, wouldn’t he want clarification before he left for a dangerous mission to Niflheim? It would make more sense to confirm if what they had was serious…before, not after.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was it possible that he realized that she heard his </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you”</span>
  </em>
  <span> when he was drunk? But why wait on that? Wouldn’t it make more sense to ask her about it right away? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No…it was most likely he didn’t even remember saying that to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A dreaded sense of foreboding started creeping up to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was he thinking about ending their relationship? Like the gossip she heard between the two awful women that day, maybe Ignis was considering ending it with her, and was just putting it off until after he came back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris knew that their relationship wasn’t a true one by textbook definition…but it was a relationship nonetheless. If Ignis didn’t want to deal with her anymore, then it would still hurt her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Even though I was the one who told him I didn’t want to be in a real relationship</span>
  </em>
  <span>…she thought miserably.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It couldn’t be that. Ignis wouldn’t hurt her like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was possible that he was tired of her indecisiveness. If she were in Ignis’ shoes, she would absolutely find herself to be despicable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A woman still in love with a dead man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A woman who was sleeping with him but wouldn’t acknowledge a relationship between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wouldn’t be surprised if he did want to break it off with her then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris clutched her fingers on his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Iris?” Ignis asked, wondering why she suddenly grasped his shirt into her fists.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>…I don’t want that.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took hold of Ignis’ shoulders and swiftly rolled over in the bed, pinning him below her. With their positions suddenly reversed, Iris slowly sat up, straddling his hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We won’t be able to do this while you’re gone…” She murmured as she slowly began to unbutton his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His throat bobbed. “Iris…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She popped off the last button and ran her hands up and down his chest and abdomen, relishing the feel of his solid muscle under her palms. “We’ve been doing this so much for the past several days…I feel like I’m going to go through withdrawal once you leave…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could feel him stiffening through his pants underneath her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She bent over and kissed the center of his chest. He groaned as she slowly trailed her kisses up to his exposed shoulder. When she reached the fading red bite mark she had left on him, she ran her tongue over it, and heard his sharp intake of breath in reaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She moved her lips to his ear to whisper her question. “Can we make a memory together right now that will tide me over until you return?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If I have to use sex to keep you with me, then so be it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis didn’t have to reply. His lips caught hers hungrily and they continued their feasting from earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As their tongues remained entangled, she guided his hands to her shirt. He quickly undid her buttons and reached into her back to unclasp her bra. Her mouth still fused to his, she shrugged off the garments and tossed them aside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fingers deftly unzipped the waist of her skirt while she made quick work of his belt buckle and pants. To remove the rest of their clothing, they hesitantly pulled away from each other, a thin thread of saliva trailed from their mouths their tongues broke apart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris unstraddled herself from him so she could quickly shimmy herself out of her skirt and panties. Tossing them off the side of the bed, she quickly reached to help Ignis take off his pants, tugging them off in one strong pull. When she saw his cock free and erect, she couldn’t help herself. Kneeling down beside him, she gently took hold of his member and ran her tongue along its length.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Iris…!” He hissed as she swirled her tongue over the head, savoring the flavor that secreted out from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she took him into her mouth, he grabbed a fistful of her hair as he threw his head back into the pillows from the pleasure. She slowly enveloped his length as much as she could, until she could feel him hit the back of her throat. She gradually unsheathed him from her lips, enjoying the expression of ecstasy on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No longer able to stand being the only one on the receiving end, Ignis reached to the side and grabbed hold of her legs. Her yelp in surprise was stifled by his cock still in her mouth as he pulled her on top of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She released him from her mouth to look back at him. “What are you doing?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not about to let you have all the fun.” He replied, his voice raspy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wriggled awkwardly from the position…splayed out on top of him with her backside in his face. He wasn’t going to…was he?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took firm hold of her thighs and lifted his head. When he ran his tongue up her slit, she cried out from the new sensation. The embarrassing angle allowed him to taste her from underneath and he took full advantage by quickly plunging his tongue inside of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“AHHHN!” She cried out, her body reflexively trying to pull away from him, but his strong grip of her hips wouldn’t allow her escape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He mercilessly attacked her with his tongue, stabbing it into her warmth, swirling it around her sensitive nub…she was quick to find herself unraveling on top of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fighting pleasure with pleasure, she again took his cock into her mouth, noticing he had to break his mouth away from her slit to hiss out a breath. Encouraged by his reaction, she wrapped her fingers around his shaft and began to rapidly pump her fist along his length as she sucked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In response, he reached up and inserted his finger into her. He hastily stirred at her entrance as his tongue teased around her slit. The pleasure was so intense that she felt like she was being burned by his touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris’ orgasm crashed into her without warning. With his length still in her mouth, her body bowed from the release. He could feel her muffled scream from her throat as she came. When her nectar began to flow from her, he pulled out his finger and replaced it with his mouth to lap up every drop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had to release his cock from her mouth as her body shook and gave out from the pleasure. Her fingers continued to stroke up and down his shaft as she collapsed on top of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so mean…” She whimpered, trembling from the pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis withdrew his mouth away from her slit. “Are you saying you’re done?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took his teasing as a challenge and found the energy to pull her legs away from him. “Not until you come for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With her back still facing him, she moved her hips above his waist and slowly straightened up on her knees. She took his cock and guided it between her legs, feeling it slip back and forth between her thighs from the combination of their saliva.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling the tip at the entrance, she held it there for a moment and looked behind her shoulder. She gently swirled the head around her slit, feeling a jolt of desire as his breath hitched in anticipation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look who’s being mean now…” He growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No longer able to withstand her teasing, he grabbed her backside and thrust his hips upwards, burying his cock deep inside of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“AHHH!” She cried out from the pleasure, straddling him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he lowered his hips back to the bed and withdrew, she quickly dropped herself down to plunge herself onto his length. Encouraged by his moans, she began to move her hips, taking him in and out of her depths, over and over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Iris…you’re clamping down on me so tightly…” He panted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still riding him, she looked over her shoulder. “...You…can come…at any…time…” She said between heavy breaths.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His arms shot out and he grabbed her wrists before she could react. She glanced back again, confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The only one coming right now is you.” He said, his voice rough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held her arms back, restricting her ability to move her hips. From beneath her, he began to thrust into her hard and fast. With her back arched from his hold on her wrists, she was helpless against his assault. Her thighs were beginning to quiver, threatening to give out under her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ignis!” She cried, unable to move as he pistoned himself into her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She bit her lip, trying to stubbornly fight off her release, but it was in vain. Her second orgasm shot through her body as he pounded himself into her. He felt her walls grip his cock as her back arched even further than he was pulling her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slowed his movement, giving Iris a few seconds to recover. He let go of her wrists as she tried to catch her breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You win…” She murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blinked at his response. He gripped her hips and plunged himself as deeply as he could, soliciting another cry of pleasure. He then swiftly sat up and fluidly lifted her by the waist and placed her on her hands and knees before him, all while his cock was still buried inside of her. Her heart began to race from the expectation of what was coming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re clenching me harder…do you really like having me fuck you from behind?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N…no! Don’t be…AH!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With another hard thrust, he countered her denial. Chuckling at her cute reaction, he leaned over and kissed her on her neck as he continued to pump into her from behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come for me again, Iris.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t…It’s too much…” She tried to plea, her limbs shaking from exhaustion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Weren’t you the one who said you wanted a memory to tide you over while I was gone?” He teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got her there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly withdrew and thrust himself into her hard again. She let out another cry and her arms gave out beneath her, her face falling to the soft covers on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took hold of her wrists again, pulling her back and lifting her face off the bed. As he held her arms, the top half of her body was suspended. He then began to thrust into her hard and fast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“AHHN…AH!” Iris cried as he relentlessly fucked her from behind. The wet sounds from every slap of his skin on hers echoed loudly in the large bedroom. Her breasts were swinging with every rapid thrust. Her hair was drenched with sweat and strands were plastered against her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His thrusts were merciless and carnal…and gods help her, she wanted more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ignis…I’m…” She tried to speak but she was almost lost in the tempest of pleasure that was about to unleash itself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll come with you…just come for me again, Iris.” He chanted, his pace quickening with every thrust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ng…AHHH!” Again her release came, more intense than the two before. She felt like she was shattering in his grip as he continued to pound himself into her. As the hot flash of pleasure conquered her consciousness, her entire body tightened…her chest, her limbs, her lower entrance that he was still ruthlessly thrusting into.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis felt her tighten around him and could no longer hold himself back. He pulled her wrists back roughly and gave her one final thrust, as deep as he could get into her, and poured his release into her. He shuddered as he came, his hips instinctively shoving hard into her backside so his fluids would claim her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She went limp as he continued to hold her by her arms, panting and quivering from their combined release. He let go of her wrists and she fell face forward into the covers. Her backside was still up in the air as he continued to grind into her, making sure he gave her every bit of his release that she had worked so hard for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris flipped her wet hair away from her face to look over her shoulder towards him. He was also glistening in sweat, his hair disheveled, and his shoulders were heaving as he tried to catch his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in such a messy state.” Iris poked fun at him wearily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In response, he smacked a hand on her behind and she yelped in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t see how you look right now, but I’d bet anything you’re in a messier state than I am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled himself out of her and she felt a gush of fluids flow out of her. It was much more than the usual amount.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You came so much into me…” She groaned as she slowly rose up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat down on the bed and pulled her into his arms. “You kept telling me to come so I just gave you what you wanted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The memory of it made her flush in embarrassment. “I don’t know how you can say things like that so calmly!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed and pressed his lips to her hair. “I can’t get enough of your reactions when I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris leaned back into his embrace. His body was warm and comfortable. Being in his arms felt like a puzzle piece locking into place…as if he was perfectly molded for her body. She scooted herself even closer to him and in turn he tightened his arms around her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt…cherished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How could she think that Ignis was going to break it off with her?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew he would never hurt her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But what could he possibly want to discuss with her after he returned from Niflheim?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed and tossed those thoughts into the wind. She supposed it was something she would have to accept that she would find out later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis interrupted her thoughts as he suddenly took hold of her wrist. “There’s something that I need to know, Iris…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis held up her left hand. “Where did this ring come from?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When did you notice?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Earlier, when I took hold of your hands.” Ignis ran his fingers over the thin silver band.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dino gave it to me. He’s apparently opening a store right next to mine.” Iris explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis remembered Dino in Monica’s office, saying flippantly that he found a new property for his business. “His new property…is right next door to yours?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. He’s apparently going into jewelry now. He said this ring is his newest design and gave it to me as a gift.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up at Ignis’ face and saw his annoyed expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should take it off. It’ll get in the way when you’re working.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not working now. I will when I do. It’s really cute!” Iris wiggled her fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cute? Are we talking about the same Dino? He’s not capable of making something cute.” Ignis said briskly, still holding onto her wrist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> cute!” She argued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t like it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris eyed him warily. “What’s gotten into you? Why are you hung up on this ring?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Ignis mumbled and finally let go of her left hand. “He’s kind of a letch. I don’t trust his intentions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes. “He’s not trying to seduce me or anything! He was bragging full-heartedly about his baby girl when we met.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He gave you a ring…that seems to be a suspicious gift.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a jewelry maker, so it’s not suspicious at all. Besides, this ring has a resistance to negative status ailments, so it would be odd if he had lecherous intentions with this. Plus…” Iris took hold of his hand and put it on her fingers. “…It’s on my middle finger. He specifically told me it was forbidden to put it on my fourth finger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He said that the ring finger stays bare until the one I love puts a ring on it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as those words fell out of her mouth, they both went deadly still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His drunken </span>
  <em>
    <span>“…I love you”</span>
  </em>
  <span> played out in her mind yet again. She blushed deeply and averted her eyes from his face, praying that Ignis couldn’t sense the heat radiating from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, he did notice her skin heat up slightly and he let go of her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, you’re right. Dino gave you a considerate gift. I’m being silly for being distrusting of his intentions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris continued to blush. “I-It’s fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wondered if she should ask Ignis about what he said to her that night. Would it be selfish of her to ask for a clarification of his drunk words before he left for Niflheim?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis felt the tension in her shoulders as he held her. “Are you worrying about something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked back at him again. She took a brief moment to admire his beautiful face, void of any guile…just an expression of honest concern for her well-being.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She decided to keep it to herself a little longer. There was no point in ruining their intimate moment with her awkward question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could wait for a better time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…but not anymore.” Iris reached back and caressed his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What were you thinking about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled and turned around in his arms to face him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She playfully threw her arms around his shoulders, kissing him impishly, and fell forward so he would fall back into the bed. Lying on top of him, her breasts pressed up against his chest, she lifted her lips from his and whispered. “I was wondering if my phone rang while we were…you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t hear it go off…why?” He angled his head, running his hands along her arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She braced her legs to straddle him once more. His cock was growing again as she slowly moved her hips so she could rub it up and down the junction between her thighs again, slippery with the cloudy fluid that still flowed out of her. “If Cor is still speaking to my brother…maybe we have some extra time to…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re really forward tonight, aren’t you, Miss Amicitia?” He murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you saying you don’t want any more?” She said with a pout, continuing to tease his length with her hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose I should also make some good memories that will sustain me while I’m in Niflheim…” He conceded with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She let out a blissful sigh he slipped himself back into her warmth.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 27</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “NO!” Gladiolus yelled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Iris leaned forward in her chair. “Big brother, if you’d just listen…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I said, NO!” He yelled even louder. The small apartment shook from his booming voice. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ignis and Prompto sat silently beside them on the old couch. She looked to them in support but they both remained silent, unable to interfere with the argument between siblings. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She let out a frustrated breath. “Big brother, I’m more than capable of becoming a hunter…and right now, the people need help with daemons more than ever!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “NO.” He repeated again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Why are you being so stubborn about this?! Do you not think I’m strong enough?!” Iris yelled back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re too young to be out there fighting beasts and daemons!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m sixteen years old! You were thirteen when you joined the Crownsguard!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “There is a big difference between joining the Crownsguard and becoming a hunter!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What exactly is the difference?! They both defend the people!” Iris argued. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “The Crownsguard trains you! The hunters don’t do that!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Cor agreed to train me.” Iris straightened her back. “He believes I’m good enough!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m not Cor!” Gladiolus roared. “You’re not becoming a hunter! End of discussion!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Iris bowed her head, clenching her fists on her lap. As if on cue, the front door opened and Cor stepped in. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I can hear your voices from the street outside. Keep it down. Do you want your Lestallum neighbors thinking bad of other Insomnia citizens because of you?” He said gruffly as he stepped in. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We were just having a talk about Iris becoming a hunter. She’s not going to be one.” Gladiolus replied. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Iris bit her lip until she tasted blood. She suddenly stood up from her chair, surprising Ignis and Prompto. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re the same…” She muttered under her breath, her eyes down and shoulders shaking. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What?” Gladiolus asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Iris lifted her head, angry tears in her eyes. “YOU’RE THE SAME AS FATHER! Both of you never believed in me! Both of you never acknowledged me no matter how hard I worked! I was never good enough for either of you!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Gladiolus was taken aback by her words. “Iris…you know that’s not-“ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I WISH I WAS NEVER BORN AN AMICITIA!” She screamed at him. She rushed past Cor and ran out of the apartment. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Prompto got up from the sofa. “I’ll stay with her.” He volunteered and quickly followed after Iris, shutting the door behind him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ignis wished he could join Prompto, but because he was still adjusting to his loss of sight, he would be unable to chase after her. He simply remained sitting on the couch, sullen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The color was drained from Gladiolus’ face as he sat staring vacantly at the chair Iris was sitting in. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cor sighed and took the seat that Prompto left. He turned to Ignis beside him. “When did she tell him?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “A few minutes ago. She came in and said she wanted to talk to Gladio but she wanted us to listen too.” Ignis replied quietly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I see.” Cor turned his attention to Gladiolus who was still gazing ahead in shock. “Gladio. You do realize you’re in the wrong.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “She’s just a normal teenager…not a soldier.” Gladiolus answered, his voice hollow. “She’s so small…she’s not built for this kind of thing.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cor lifted his eyebrows. “Iris was right…you are just like your father.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Huh?” Gladiolus blinked and looked at Cor. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “C</em>
  <em>larus loved and cherished your mother..."</em>
  <em> Cor leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “And Iris is the spitting image of her. Your mother was so kind and gentle to everyone…but her health was always fragile, even when she was young. When she passed away…Clarus blamed himself. He felt that his Crownsguard lifestyle and the responsibility as an Amicitia was too much for her body to handle.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Your father was terrified that Iris would be just as delicate as your mother. He made sure to provide her with the best trainers and tutors…but never taught her personally as he did with you. He couldn’t stand being near Iris for long...because he felt that if he kept her too close, she would break apart, as he believed happened with your mother.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cor looked straight at Gladio and continued. “He loved Iris, but in his efforts to keep her…what he assumed to be…safe, he ended up pushing her away. A few weeks before the Niffs attacked, he confided in me that one of his greatest regrets in life was how he treated his one and only daughter.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Gladiolus lowered his eyes. “I didn’t know that’s how he felt about Iris.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ignis’ mouth thinned. He also had no idea that the tough Commander Amicitia had felt that way about his daughter. From a bystander’s perspective, he appeared to be a cold and disconnected parent…much like his own before they passed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s too late for him now.” Cor said somberly. “But it’s not too late for you. You know Iris isn’t weak. All she wants to do is help protect the world while Noctis is away. I believe in her talents…don’t you?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Gladiolus hesitated but nodded. “You’re right. But that doesn’t mean I’m happy that she’s choosing to live this kind of life.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You mean our life, Gladio?” Ignis asked with a wry grin. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ha…yeah.” Gladiolus turned his eyes back to Cor. “…She’s all I have, Cor. Promise me that you’ll train her right. Keep her alive.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cor nodded. “I swear it.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The three sat in silence, contemplating the past, until Prompto returned to the apartment with Iris. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The sun was completely gone by the time Iris got back home to the Amicitia mansion. Even though most of Insomnia’s street lights were still out of commission, the moon was full and bright in the sky, illuminating her path home.</p><p>An hour ago, she got the call from Cor after he had finished talking to her brother.</p><p>In the usual Cor fashion, he got straight to the point with no pleasantries. “Gladio and I are done talking. He accepts. Go back home and he’ll go over the patrol details with you.” And hung up the phone before she could thank him.</p><p>She was actually grateful for his short call, because at that time she answered, she and Ignis were still naked and entangled in each other’s hot and sweaty embrace. Ignis even continued to thrust into her from behind while she was on the phone. It took every bit of strength she had to swallow back her moans while he did.</p><p>The hardest part in leaving Ignis’ apartment was when she realized she had to wash off the evidence of their coupling so she tried to take a quick shower. Ignis joined her, promising to help wash her back…and they ended up doing it again in the bathroom.</p><p>It was <em>mostly</em> his fault…saying things like, “If you’re already going to be wet like this, we might as well.” and “It won’t take too much time in here because we can wash off right afterwards.”</p><p>He fucked her in the shower, holding her to the wall with one of her legs locked into the crook of his elbow. She had to grab onto the shower shelf to keep her footing as he pounded himself into her.</p><p>It was hard to be mad at him though…he looked incredibly sexy in the shower. The water dripping off his muscles made her want to celebrate. It appeared he regained back a lot of the weight he lost in the past couple of months…and she was grateful for it…from both standpoints of caring about his health and appreciating his body.</p><p>Iris shook the dirty thoughts out of her head as she climbed up the stairs towards the mansion. Hoping that her face didn’t look too flushed, she took several deep breaths of the cool night air before opening the door and letting herself in.</p><p>“Big brother?” Iris called out in the foyer.</p><p>“I’m in the study.” Gladiolus’ voice echoed from the other side of the house.</p><p>As she walked towards the study, she wondered how he would receive her. Surely Cor wasn’t able to convince him that easily. Just the other day he was crying about leaving him alone when she moved out. It was more than likely that he just told Cor what he wanted to hear so he would leave.</p><p>Iris entered the study fully expecting a full blown fight with her brother.</p><p>What she was greeted with was him calmly sitting at the war table, scattered with several documents and maps.</p><p>“Big brother…” She warily approached the table.</p><p>“Ah, Iris.” He greeted her with a nod and waved her over. “Take a seat next to me. I’m going to go over the schedule and the patrol routes that you’ll be taking over. Also some information on the beasts that I’ve encountered the most over the past several weeks.”</p><p>She stood before him, her face blank with disbelief. He looked up and knitted his eyebrows. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I…was expecting you to do what you always do…” Iris answered cautiously. “You know…raise your voice, tell me no, yell at me…”</p><p>Gladiolus sighed. “Not this time. Cor told me what the plan was. The best option for all of us if you take over our patrols in Insomnia while I go to Niflheim with them.”</p><p>Iris narrowed her eyes. “I don’t believe you. What’s really going on?”</p><p>“I’m not going to lie to you. I refused to accept it at first. But…” Gladiolus coughed awkwardly. “…Cor told me that you volunteered to take over patrols because you knew it would ensure their safe return.”</p><p>“It would.” Iris said softly.</p><p>“I don’t like the idea of you doing this because you’re my little sister and I’m never going to like putting you in harm’s way…but you’re also a grown woman, an amazing hunter, and…” Gladiolus bashfully rubbed at the back of his neck. “…There’s no one else I would trust the protection of Insomnia with other than you.”</p><p>So much joy welled up in her heart that it felt like it was going to burst.</p><p>“Big brother!” She cried, launching herself into his arms, hugging him strongly like she did when she was a child.</p><p>“I love you, Iris. I know you’ll do good.” He hugged her back.</p><p>“I love you too, big brother.” She whispered happily as she tightened her arms around his shoulders.</p><p>Gladiolus sniffed at her and angled his head. “…Did you wash your hair while you were at Ignis’ place?”</p><p>Iris blinked, grateful that her face was hidden from her brother’s view while she was still hugging him. “Uh, yeah…I did. How can you tell?”</p><p>“Your hair is still damp.”</p><p>Iris swallowed back the lump in her throat. “I was helping him move a lot of stuff…and got really gross and sweaty. He let me borrow his shower before I came over.”</p><p>“He had that much stuff? Huh. Maybe I should’ve helped him out after all.”</p><p>“We took care of everything so extra help wasn’t necessary.” Iris lied as smoothly as she could, pulling away from her brother and sitting down on the chair beside him.</p><p>Gladiolus handed her a map. “Either way, be careful when you do things like that. I know Ignis is a good guy, but he’s still a single man. You don’t want people spreading rumors about you two.”</p><p>“…Yeah.” Iris replied, shifting her eyes guiltily onto the papers in front of her.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Prompto had called them all in the morning, telling them that Aranea’s ship was going to arrive at noon. Gladiolus had gone over everything about his patrols with Iris, and then some, just to be on the safe side. They had stayed up late into the night, in deep conversation about the weaknesses of the common beasts that he encountered frequently on his route. They didn’t even notice when Ria arrived at the mansion until she yelled at them both for staying up so late and forced them both into bed.</p><p>Right after Prompto had called them, Ria drove them both to the Citadel in her truck while Gladiolus quizzed his sister.</p><p>“What time does your patrol start today?” Gladiolus asked her.</p><p>“At 2 PM. On the weekends it’ll start at 10 AM.” Iris answered.</p><p>“Where are you going to start off?”</p><p>“At the southern gate and follow the route counter-clockwise until I meet with the other patrolman on duty. Then turn around and go back on the same route.”</p><p>Ria sighed. “Gladio, that’s enough. Iris knows what to do. The other patrolmen will help her if she has any questions and in the worst case scenario, Prompto will be here to guide her.”</p><p>“I know, but it’s good to go over these things now. If she has any questions for me, there’s no guarantee that she’ll be able to reach me by phone. They told me that most of Niflheim’s phone service towers are down and you can only get reliable communication near the city.”</p><p>Ria glanced in the rearview mirror to look at Iris who was muttering Gladio’s lessons to herself. “Iris, you don’t have to overdo it. You’ll be totally fine.”</p><p>“I know, but I want to make sure I do everything perfectly…not only for big brother, but for Cor too.” She replied.</p><p>Ria shook her head in exasperation but allowed them both to continue until they reached the Citadel.</p><p>They headed towards the far northern side of the palace where the landing area was being prepped for the airship’s arrival. Prompto, Cor, and Ignis were already there, waiting outside in the loading zone.</p><p>“Gladio’s the last to arrive.” Prompto clicked his tongue at him, shaking his head.</p><p>“Oh, shut up. I’m the only one here that doesn’t live in the Citadel.” He placed the large duffel bag he carried over his shoulder onto the ground next to everyone else’s belongings.</p><p>Iris walked up to Ignis. He was dressed in casual wear with a shirt and vest, his reflective sunglasses glinted in the sun. He was also wearing his leather gloves, which she hasn't seen him wear since she returned to Insomnia. His hair was smartly swept back as usual. He had a black travelling bag on the ground beside him.</p><p>“Did you have any trouble packing?” She asked him.</p><p>“None. It was easy because you organized my clothes in the boxes when you packed them. Thank you.” He inclined his head to her.</p><p>“Where did you get that bag? I didn’t see that with your belongings.” She pointed at his baggage.</p><p>“I lent it to him.” Prompto interjected, throwing an arm around Ignis’ shoulders.</p><p>Cor turned to Iris. “Did your brother go over everything with you?”</p><p>“Yes. Don’t worry, I can handle both your patrols with no issues.” She said confidently.</p><p>“If you need any help from the Kingsglaive, don’t hesitate to ask Josef or Monica. They can help you.”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>The roar of an airship could be heard approaching them. Overhead, they saw the giant empire designed ship arrive to transport them to Niflheim. The ship slowly lowered into the landing area and the hatch opened when it touched the ground. They saw Wedge on top of the ramp, greeting them.</p><p>“Hello, all! I’m here to pick you up!” He said cheerfully.</p><p>Prompto immediately strolled over to Wedge to greet him and exchange some information before they left. As Gladiolus busied himself with kissing his fiancée goodbye, Iris threw her arms around Cor first.</p><p>“Be safe, Cor.” She told her godfather.</p><p>He hugged her back with one arm. “You too. I know you’ll be fine, though.”</p><p>When they separated, Cor picked up his own bag and entered the ship.</p><p>She turned to Ignis and gave him the same embrace that she had given Cor. He returned her hug by wrapping both his arms around her, pulling her as close to him as he could without looking suspicious to the others.</p><p>“I won’t be able to receive your calls or messages while I’m there because I’ll be with Gladio and Cor.” Ignis whispered into her ear.</p><p>“I know. It’s okay. I’ll just send a message through my brother every once in a while and hopefully you’ll get it when you’re somewhere that has phone reception.” She whispered back.</p><p>He squeezed her shoulders. “Don’t push yourself too hard.”</p><p>“Same goes for you.”</p><p>They allowed themselves an extra second in each other’s arms before they pulled away from each other.</p><p>Ignis reached into his pocket and dropped something into her hands. “Here, take this.”</p><p>Iris looked down and saw a key. “What’s this?”</p><p>“The key to my Citadel apartment. Just in case anything happens.”</p><p>“You’re giving me a spare key?” She asked.</p><p>“No. That’s the only one. You’re going to have to give it to me once I get back…or else I won’t be able to get in.” He smiled.</p><p>“Okay.” Iris nodded, clutching the key in her fist.</p><p>He picked up his bag. “I’ll see you later then.”</p><p>“I’ll be waiting.” She said, forcing a cheerful tone in her voice.</p><p>He gave her one last smile before reluctantly turning around to leave.</p><p>She watched Ignis as he followed after Cor, entering the airship. She slid his key into her pocket, hoping to return it to him as soon as he came back to Niflheim.</p><p>When Gladiolus was finally finished saying his goodbyes to Ria, he stepped up to his sister. “Take care of the house while I’m gone.” He told her casually.</p><p>Iris gave him a pained smile and threw her arms around his chest and hugged him as tightly as she could. He returned her hug just as firmly. She stood on her toes to whisper privately into his ear. “I’m counting on you to bring everyone back safely.”</p><p>“I will…I promise.” He replied gruffly before he let her go.</p><p>Prompto said his goodbyes to the three as they boarded the airship. He inclined his head to Wedge and quickly got off the ramp, joining Ria and Iris in the safe zone. The hatch slowly closed up and the airship began to ascend. They all continued to watch the ship until it disappeared over the western horizon.</p><p>Iris didn’t realize she was still gazing out into nothing until Ria rubbed at her back, bringing her out of her daze. “Come on, Iris. I can drive you over to your patrol point today before I go back to work.”</p><p>“Ah, speaking of which…” Prompto spoke up. “Ria, can you give me a minute to speak with Iris? I have something important to go over with her.”</p><p>“Sure.” Ria pat Iris on the shoulder. “I’ll be waiting for you in the truck.”</p><p>“Thanks, Sis.” Iris nodded.</p><p>“See you later!” Prompto waved at her and waited until she went back inside the Citadel.</p><p>After confirming they were both alone in the landing area, Prompto turned to Iris. “So…I need you to tell me something.”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>Prompto turned around to face her, cocking his head to the side as he gave her a slanted look. </p><p>“…When did you and Ignis start seeing each other?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Iris’ face turned blank. “Wh…what?”</p><p>“You don’t have to lie to me. I know everything. Just tell me when it started.” Prompto replied seriously.</p><p>Iris shook her head. “H-how do you know?! Did Cidney tell you?!”</p><p>Prompto’s eyes widened. “Cidney knows too? She never told me!”</p><p>Iris believed him. “If Cidney didn’t tell you, how did you find out?”</p><p>“I figured it out on my own.” He answered plainly.</p><p>Iris stared at him in disbelief. “Huh?”</p><p>“I’m not dumb, Iris. I’ve been observing people through a camera lens most of my life. I know how to pick up on nuances and body language.” Prompto crossed his arms, annoyed at her reaction.</p><p>“…When…?” She breathed, still shocked.</p><p>Prompto hummed. “I definitely noticed something on that day at your house, when Ignis showed up for the first time after two months. There was definitely something going on between the two of you…something new. I think Ria caught on to it too. Thank gods your brother didn’t though.”</p><p>“But after last night, I definitely knew that there was something going on for sure. You both might as well have been screaming about how much you cared for each other in the middle of the apartment…it was so obvious.” He laughed, recalling the memory of it.</p><p>Iris blushed. “Was it?!”</p><p>“Oh yeah. Soooooo much tension…of the sexual kind.” Prompto wiggled his eyebrow.</p><p>“You didn’t tell anyone else, did you?” Iris asked, nervously wringing her hands.</p><p>“Of course not! Do I look like a snitch to you?” He scoffed.</p><p>“Thank goodness…” Iris sighed.</p><p>“But that doesn’t mean the others haven’t figured it out, Iris.” He said pointedly.</p><p>She froze. “Eh?”</p><p>“I haven’t talked to them about it…but I’m pretty sure Monica and Cor figured it out. Possibly Aranea too…the way she was teasing you at the summit was pretty blatant. From the way Ria was acting, I’m assuming she knows too, yeah?” Prompto ticked off the names on his fingers.</p><p>“No way…” Iris took a step back and her legs gave out. She fell to the ground on her knees.</p><p>Prompto crouched down. “Why are you freaking out? I’m really happy for both of you…I’m pretty sure everyone else feels the same way!”</p><p>“I…” Iris blinked.</p><p>He was right. Why was she freaking out?</p><p>“I’m pretty sure the only one that hasn’t figured it out yet is your brother! Haha!”</p><p>She threw her face into her hands in defeat, the aura of gloom emanating from her.</p><p>That was why.</p><p>“Get a hold of yourself!” Prompto shook her shoulder.</p><p>“I can’t believe it…” Iris moaned into her hands. “I thought we were being so careful.”</p><p>“Well…back to my original question…when did this whole thing start?” Prompto asked.</p><p>Iris lifted her face out of her hands, flushing bright red. “…Wh-Why do you need to know?”</p><p>“Just curious, is all.”</p><p>Iris stayed quiet for a moment, looking down at the ground. “…It started on the day I went to see him at the old apartment.”</p><p>“It started that soon?! Dammit!” Prompto cursed, hanging his head.</p><p>“What do you mean ‘that soon’?” Iris looked at him, still blushing.</p><p>“Ah, don’t mind me. Just thinking to myself.” Prompto waved off her question and leaned forward. “So…are you guys an actual couple or are you just sleeping together?”</p><p>Iris could feel her hair rise up from the embarrassment. “I don’t need to tell you that!”</p><p>Prompto grinned mischievously. “You don’t need to. But judging by your reaction, I’m guessing you guys aren’t in an official relationship yet, but you’re definitely having sex…am I right?”</p><p>“What are you, a psychic?!” Iris cried.</p><p>“Nope. Like I said…I’m just really good at observing people.” Prompto stood up and helped Iris up to her feet.</p><p>Iris frowned and looked at him suspiciously. “…You’re not going to lecture me?”</p><p>“Lecture you about what?”</p><p>“…About how I should figure out my feelings…about how I should address my relationship with him…?” Iris made a mocking gesture of encouragement with her hand.</p><p>Prompto grimaced. “Why do I have to tell you all that? That’s not my job. I have enough stuff to worry about. I’m not about to go around giving out advice when it’s not asked for.”</p><p>“Ha…?” Iris was completely confused by his reply.</p><p>“I just noticed your feelings and was curious about when you guys started seeing each other. That’s all.” Prompto shrugged and turned around to start walking back to the Citadel.</p><p>“Wait…!” Iris reached out to Prompto, taking hold of the back of his shirt. “What feelings did you notice…exactly?”</p><p>Prompto spun back around to give her exasperated look. “<em> ’What feelings </em>’? Are you serious? I can see it from a mile away!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You’re in love with Ignis, right?!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whoops, I accidentally posted chapter 29 before 28...my bad!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 28</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Riding on a rusting motorcycle down the road, Iris saw the lights of Lestallum come into view and sighed in relief. She had been gone for the past couple of days, taking care of a high level daemon in the Vesperpools that had been rampaging around the Meldacio Hunters outpost. She wanted nothing more than a hot shower and a night of sleep. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She drove into the city, maneuvering through the crowded streets, making her way to the Lestallum training grounds so she can relay the news of the daemon’s defeat to Dave. She parked the motorcycle beside the arena, which was unusually empty. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She walked into the building that served as the Lestallum hunters headquarters and was suddenly greeted by the unexpected loud snaps of confetti poppers. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Happy birthday, Iris!” Everyone inside yelled together, setting off their noisemakers. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Iris stood staring blankly at the scene of her friends and fellow hunters laughing together as streamers fell from the ceiling and into her hair. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Huh? It’s my birthday?” Iris blinked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ria, standing in the front of the crowd, quickly stepped towards her and gave her a tight hug. “Yes! You’re 22 years old today!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Another year of survival under your belt!” Dave muscled himself over to her, clapping her on the shoulder. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Iris inwardly counted the days since she had last checked what date it was. It was easy to lose track of the days without the sun. Her brother's birthday was last week...so that would mean...</em>
</p><p>
  <em> When he saw the disbelief in her expression, Bull let out a bark of laughter. “Princess Amicitia forgot her own birthday!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Iris flushed red. “I’ve been busy! I don’t have the luxury to keep track of my birthday!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The crowd parted for Jeanne and Talcott who were both carrying a large birthday cake. Iris was surprised to see how fancy it looked…with smooth white icing decorated with pink flowers. Two small candles were set in the cake, flickering as they carefully brought the cake to her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Make a wish.” Talcott said happily, holding the cake steadily in front of her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Iris gave them a small smile and nodded. Without hesitation, she blew out the candles on the cake. </em>
</p><p>I wish for the darkness to end. <em> She prayed. </em></p><p>
  <em> Everyone in the room cheered. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Iris was feeling the exhaustion from the mission creeping over her, but she wasn’t going to leave her own party that her friends have meticulously planned for. Jeanne sliced the cake and began serving it on various mismatched plates that were taken from the building’s kitchen. She handed the first slice to Iris, which she quickly took a bite from. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “This is delicious!” Iris exclaimed, savoring the sweetness. “Where did you get such a fancy cake?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Someone specially made it for you…” Ria replied vaguely, passing plates of cake to the people around her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The door burst open. “Happy birthday, Iris!” Gladiolus and Prompto stood at the doorway, both of them carrying a keg in their arms. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re a little late.” Ria shook her head at them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Sorry, we had to carry these all the way from the brewery. They’re also heavier than we thought.” Prompto apologized. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Gladiolus set down his keg and gave Iris a fierce hug. “Happy birthday, little sister!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Thank you, big brother.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “The food will be coming out in just a bit…but let’s party until then!” Jeanne announced loudly and the room full of people simultaneously cheered. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The kegs of beer were opened and Ria and Jeanne began to bring out platters of food from the kitchen. A few of the hunters, who were musicians before the darkness, got together and began to play cheerful nostalgic music from the old instruments they had brought along. People began to dance as they ate and drank. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Gladiolus pulled Iris onto the floor for the first hectic dance and then Prompto took her into his arms for the second. Then Talcott danced with her for the third. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She found herself in Tanis’ arms for the fourth merry song. The handsome hunter smiled at her. “You look like you’re having fun.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I am!” Iris laughed, trying her best to not let her tiredness show. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When the song ended, Tanis gave her a hug before they separated. “Happy birthday.” He whispered into her ear. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When the next song started, Iris politely turned down others for the next dance and made her way towards the table full of food, hoping for something that may give her some more energy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She scanned the spread, admiring all the food before her. Apparently her friends really did go all out preparing for her birthday. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Prompto came up behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder. “If you’re looking for some coffee, I think there’s some prepared in the kitchen.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Iris looked at him appreciatively. “Thank you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She walked away from her party towards the other side of the building. When she reached the kitchen, her eyes widened in surprise. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ignis!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hello, Iris.” He turned his head to her with a smile. “Happy birthday.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ignis was in the middle of making a stir fried dish on the stove. The way he was nimbly handling the pan and the spoon was as if he never lost his sight at all. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I should’ve known you were on cooking duty.” Iris said, making her way to a stool against the wall. She sat down heavily, feeling the fatigue in her bones. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s not considered a duty if I enjoy it.” Ignis turned off the stove and scooped the food into a nearly platter. “I personally prefer being in here than out there, if I’m being honest.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah. It’s a bit rowdy right now.” Iris sighed, leaning her head against the wall and closing her eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ignis chuckled. “Rowdy is a nice way of putting it. I’m sure they’re just going all out because it’s nice to have something to celebrate in such a depressing time.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah…I know.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Iris felt something warm pressing against her hands. She opened her eyes and saw Ignis was offering her a cup of coffee. She gratefully accepted it and immediately took a long sip. “Thank you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ignis stood against the wall beside her stool. “22 years old. Time goes fast.” He murmured, drinking from his own cup of coffee. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It really does.” Iris said quietly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re now at the age I was when the darkness started.” He mused. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Iris stared down at her mug. It’s been seven years since she last saw Noctis…but not a day had gone by that she hadn’t thought about him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> As if he could read her thoughts, he continued. “He’ll return soon. I know it.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Mm.” Iris hummed her agreement. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The music coming from the party was faint in the kitchen. The band had switched to the next song…a slower romantic one. It was followed by sounds of jeers and laughter from the crowd. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Iris snorted. “It looks like my brother made a request to the band. That’s his and Ria’s song.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ignis stifled a laugh. “I guess they’re the only ones on the dance floor.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Iris got up from her stool and set her coffee on the counter beside her. She took Ignis’ hand. “I got a dance from my brother and Prompto…don’t I get one from you?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ignis smiled and set his cup down on the counter too. “If that’s what the birthday girl wants.” He gracefully took her into his arms and began to lead her into a waltz. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I didn’t know you knew how to ballroom dance.” Iris said, surprised. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It was something I had to learn so I could teach Noct.” He replied as he spun her around the kitchen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Iris looked at him with a sardonic expression. “If you taught Noctis…then who had to dance the lead?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “…I’d rather not talk about it.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Iris’s laugh echoed through the kitchen as they continued to dance to the faint music from the party. </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The days went quickly. As Iris had predicted, the patrols around Insomnia weren’t anything she couldn’t handle. She simply followed the route, killed the beasts that she would encounter along her path, and reported anything unusual she came across. It was the same mindless work she had done while she was a hunter during the Long Night.</p><p>The patrolling took much longer than she anticipated since the city’s security was already short on patrolmen. Without Gladiolus and Cor, they found themselves spread thin. So she found herself doing double patrol shifts from early in the morning until late in the evening.  She didn’t mind though. The monotonous grind of the patrolling duty helped keep her mind off of other troublesome thoughts.</p><p>When she was done with the shifts, she dreaded going back home to the Amicitia mansion. Ria had come over for dinner a couple of nights, but because she was still desperately needed at her worksite, she would rush back to work after eating.</p><p>Without her brother and Ignis, she was by herself in the mansion for the past week.</p><p>The mansion felt cold and intimidating without anyone else there. She then understood why her brother was so upset when Iris told him she wanted to leave. She felt extra lonesome because the house was so gigantic and empty.</p><p>When she was alone in bed at night, that was when the bothersome thoughts would come to haunt her.</p><p>She kept thinking about what Prompto had told her on the day her brother, Ignis, and Cor left for Niflheim.</p><p>
  <em> “You’re in love with Ignis, right?!” </em>
</p><p>Prompto had sounded so sure about the feelings inside of her that she couldn’t recognize.</p><p>
  <em> Am I in love with Ignis? </em>
</p><p>She kept asking herself. Of course, she had no answer.</p><p>But the feeling she had for Ignis still wasn’t the same as what she felt for Noctis.</p><p>
  <em> “What you feel for Noctis isn’t the same as what you feel with Ignis…“ </em>
</p><p>Ria’s words constantly came to her mind.</p><p>But how else was she supposed to gauge her feelings?</p><p>She was in love with Noctis. She knew that for sure. But if that love wasn’t the same as what she felt for Ignis, then what exactly did she feel for him?</p><p>
  <em> “If you care about Ignis, then don’t compare him to Noctis’ memory. If you’re going to decide you don’t love him, then base it on Ignis himself.” </em>
</p><p>That was the problem. She didn’t know if she loved Ignis or not.</p><p>And Ignis had told her <em> “…I love you” </em> the night he was drunk. Was he speaking true to his feelings or was it nothing more than drunken mutters in his sleep? It was more than likely that it was the latter rather than the former.</p><p>If that was the case, what if she loved him and he didn’t feel the same?</p><p>Just the mere thought of it was devastating.</p><p>And for several nights, those same thoughts would plague her over and over every night until sleep would mercifully take her away from them.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Iris checked her phone while she ate breakfast in the kitchen. No new messages from her brother.</p><p>She had only gotten one message from him…from the first day when they arrived in Niflheim to let her know they got there safe.</p><p>But nothing since then.</p><p>Ria had consoled her over the phone, telling her that in this case, no news was good news. Since there was almost no phone service in Niflheim save for certain spots in the capital, that means they’re doing their duty correctly.</p><p>The doorbell rang as she ate her last bite of toast. She went to the door, wondering if Ria had forgotten her house key. She opened the door and was greeted with a huge surprise.</p><p>Standing outside was Libertus, Tanis, Bull, and Jeanne.</p><p>“Iris!” Everyone exclaimed.</p><p>“Wh…What are you guys all doing here?” Iris asked, shocked that her old friends from Lestallum were standing at her doorstep.</p><p>Talcott appeared, wriggling himself through the massive bodies at the door, carrying suitcases. “We all came to help you out!”</p><p>Jeanne entered the foyer and hugged Iris. “I’m sorry…we wanted to be here sooner, but it’s difficult trying to arrange everyone’s schedule to be here.”</p><p>As Jeanne pulled away, Iris looked at everyone else with confusion. “You’re here to help me out…with what?”</p><p>Libertus nodded to Tanis and Bull. “We’re here to help you out with your patrols. Prompto called and told me that you guys were going to be short-handed on patrolmen while your brother was gone. So we’re here to help you out.”</p><p>“Lestallum has no shortage of hunters or glaives making rounds around the city, so it’s not too big of a deal to come here to help you out for a few days.” Bull said brusquely.</p><p>“That would be such a big help!” Iris said enthusiastically.</p><p>Jeanne grinned. “I’m here to help clean up your new store! When you messaged us about finding the property, I knew you were going to need some help.”</p><p>“But you work full time at EXINERIS! I know how busy it is right now…why would they let you come?” Iris asked her in disbelief.</p><p>Jeanne smiled brightly. “To be honest, your shop is half the reason why I’m here. The official reason I was sent here is because Holly ordered me to do preliminary inspections on the power grids on the outskirts of Insomnia. I’m going to help you clean up your store on my off time.”</p><p>Talcott dropped the suitcases he was carrying into the foyer. “These are from the Collette sisters. They wanted to come too, but they had to watch over the shop in Lestallum. So they sent over a bunch of supplies and materials they felt you were going to need.”</p><p>Talcott continued. “I’m sorry it took me a while to finish up my other jobs. I’ll be staying at the mansion to help you out with whatever you need until Gladio comes back.”</p><p>“Talcott…” Iris took hold of one of his hands. “But aren’t you busy with your own work around Lucis?”</p><p>“You’re more important. I have others taking over my duties while I’m here. Besides…” Talcott huffed out a small chuckle through his nose. “…It’s not often when your brother asks <em> me </em> for help.”</p><p>“Big brother asked you?”</p><p>Talcott nodded. “He called me before he left for Niflheim. He begged me to come stay with you because he didn’t want you to feel lonely in the mansion by yourself.”</p><p>Iris’ eyes welled up with tears of gratitude. “I don’t know what to say…”</p><p>Tanis stepped over and placed a supporting hand on her shoulder. “We’re here because you’ve helped us a lot over the years. This is the least we can do for you.”</p><p>With tears in her eyes, Iris smiled at everyone. “Thank you…I’m really grateful…for all of you.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Libertus and Bull decided to reside in the Kingsglaive barracks in the Citadel while they were in Insomnia. Talcott had his own chambers in the Amicitia mansion, which were Jared’s old quarters. Jeanne and Tanis decided to take Iris up on her offer and stay in one of the many guest rooms they had at the mansion.</p><p>Iris quickly showed the siblings to the open guest rooms.</p><p>Jeanne whistled. “I should’ve brought my girlfriend with me if I knew this was going to be a luxury stay.”</p><p>“You guys are free to come and stay whenever you wish.” Iris offered.</p><p>“Careful offering that to my sister. She might never leave.” Tanis gave his sister a pointed look.</p><p>Jeanne stuck her tongue out at Tanis. She then pointed to the closed door next to the room she chose. “Is that your room?”</p><p>“No, that’s Ignis’ room. Mine’s the first one on the left.”</p><p>“Ignis? He’s living here with you?” Tanis asked, surprised.</p><p>“Only recently. But he’s in Niflheim with big brother right now.”</p><p>“Okay!” Jeanne clapped her hands. “Now that we’re situated with our sleeping arrangements, let’s all get to work! I’m going to go straight to the Citadel to meet with the city planners. Tanis, you’re going with Iris to help her with the patrols.”</p><p>Iris turned to Tanis. “Looking forward to working with you.”</p><p>He shook his head with a charming smile. “It’s my pleasure.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>With the extra help, patrolling had gotten a lot easier. Libertus and Bull assisted with the eastern side of Insomnia while Tanis assisted Iris with her patrols in the western side. Some of the glaives who have also been working double shifts were able to take a break thanks to Libertus.</p><p>With Tanis’ assistance, Iris was able to finish her patrol in half the time it normally took. Having another seasoned hunter on patrol made an obvious difference.</p><p>“I’m going to have to ask Dave if Meldacio can transfer some hunters from Lestallum to Insomnia.” Iris thought aloud as they walked along the path.</p><p>“It might be difficult to find someone permanent. A lot of hunters are now settled in Lestallum and in different outposts. They’d probably fight a change in location.” Tanis said, running a hand through his light brown hair.</p><p>“What if we enticed them with the prospect of cheap real estate?” Iris gestured to a rundown building in the distance.</p><p>Tanis laughed. “That might work…but then Insomnia might be overrun with squatters.”</p><p>“As long as they’re willing to help us out, they can take all the crumbling shacks they want.” Iris joked.</p><p>Tanis gazed at her for a moment. Iris noticed his silence and glanced at him.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I’m glad you’re doing well…” Tanis turned his attention back on the path. “Everyone in Lestallum was worried about you when you left to come here.”</p><p>“Why would they be worried? I grew up in Insomnia.” Iris locked her fingers behind her back as she walked.</p><p>“You suddenly decided to retire from the hunters and gave up your shop to come to this empty city. That would be the cause for any concern.”</p><p>“I guess that would worry people wouldn’t it?” Iris laughed wryly. “…After the Long Night ended, I was just overwhelmed by everything. All the work that suddenly piled up…it was so much worse than when the darkness was around. I felt myself being burnt out.”</p><p>“Iris…”</p><p>“So I ran away. Selfish, I know. Coming to Insomnia felt like a clean slate for me.” Iris sighed.</p><p>“I didn’t know that being overworked was the reason for you moving out of Lestallum.” Tanis knitted his brow.</p><p>“It was part of the reason, not all of it. I mainly returned because I truly do want to help rebuild the city I was raised in. I just hope the Collette sisters aren’t saddled with a bunch of work by my leaving.”</p><p>Tanis shook his head. “They’re not. Things went quickly back to normal after you left.”</p><p>“Really? That’s weird. I wonder why?”</p><p>Tanis hesitated. “…Do you want me to give you a vague answer or an honest one?”</p><p>Iris glanced at his serious expression. “...Honest answer, please.”</p><p>Tanis went still. Iris noticed and stopped walking, turning around to face him.</p><p>“When we found out about the King’s sacrifice, a lot of people were scared that you were going to follow after him.” He said quietly.</p><p>“…They were?” Iris whispered.</p><p>Tanis nodded. “I admit I was one of them. We did our best to keep you busy to take your mind off of it…”</p><p>Iris thought about the hectic days after the darkness was lifted. She was suddenly piled down with unending orders at her shop and non stop requests from the hunters that she couldn’t afford the time to grieve Noctis properly.</p><p>In a way, it worked. When she was busy, she couldn’t think about Noctis.</p><p>Much like how she was keeping herself busy now, so she couldn’t think about Ignis.</p><p>Tanis noticed her silence and hastily added. “It wasn’t the best way of going about it…but everyone was doing it out of the goodness of their hearts. We all care about you. We didn’t mean to overwork you…”</p><p>She had been so overloaded with responsibilities in her Lestallum shop, that’s what prompted her to retire from the Meldacio Hunters. Soon after, she was burdened with even more orders. The work that she loved to do suddenly became oppressive. When her brother had called to invite her to join him in Insomnia, she didn’t hesitate to accept.</p><p>“…Everything suddenly makes a lot of sense.” Iris said.</p><p>Tanis looked apologetic. “Are you angry?”</p><p>Under different circumstances, she would have been mad. But she recalled how Ignis was when she came to him in that old apartment. If she wasn’t kept so busy during that time, she could easily see herself shutting everyone out of her life to wallow in her misery just like Ignis had.</p><p>And in a strange twist of fate, her friends in Lestallum were responsible for her return to Insomnia, where she was able to help Ignis who was slowly drowning in his desolation. One thing led to another…and it brought him deeper into her life in a way that she never thought possible.</p><p>She was definitely happier because of it.</p><p>Iris lifted her head and looked straight into Tanis’ eyes. “I’m not angry. I’m actually really glad that you guys did what you did. If it weren’t for you guys…I wouldn’t have found the happiness I have right now.”</p><p>Tanis let out a chuckle. “You mean, patrolling the dusty outskirts of a ghost town is your calling in life?”</p><p>She smiled at his teasing. “You know what I mean.”</p><p>He nodded. “As long as you’re happy…I’m happy.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When she returned back to the mansion, she was greeted by Talcott at the door. Talcott had apparently gone straight to work on the mansion gardens. She chastised him for pushing himself so hard but he cheerfully replied. “It’s what grandpa would’ve done.”</p><p>It was hard to argue with that.</p><p>That evening, she cooked dinner for her house guests. Talcott had brought more food supplies with him, so she was able to make several of their favorite dishes from back in Lestallum. They praised her over and over for her cooking and she humbly shook her head.</p><p>“Ignis is way better at cooking than I am.”</p><p>“That’s not true! Both of you are really good at making delicious food.” Talcott said with his mouth full.</p><p>“If I could eat your cooking every day, I’d be the happiest man alive.” Tanis said, piling up his plate for a third helping.</p><p>Jeanne tilted her head at her brother. “Are you saying that your girlfriend’s cooking isn’t up to par?”</p><p>Tanis choked on his food as Iris clapped her hands. “Tanis! You have a girlfriend?”</p><p>“No! I don’t!” Tanis glared at his sister.</p><p>“Oh, sorry. I guess they’re not so much girlfriends as in girls hoping to be his girlfriend?” Jeanne corrected herself.</p><p>“Ah…” Iris leaned forward on her elbows at the table. “You’ve always been so popular, Tanis…It’s because you’re so handsome. Is there anyone special from these women that follow you?”</p><p>Torn between feeling pleased that Iris called him handsome and distraught that she believes he liked other women, he rapidly shook his head. “No! None of that is going on!”</p><p>Jeanne turned to Iris. “What about you, Iris? Have you found anyone special?”</p><p>Iris turned bright red and immediately looked down at her plate. “I…I…!”</p><p>Jeanne clicked her tongue. “That’s a no, right? I guess the Iron Maiden of Lestallum continues to be the Iron Maiden of Insomnia.”</p><p>Grateful that they didn’t pry any further, she pouted for show. “I told you not to call me that.”</p><p>As Jeanne and Talcott laughed at her reaction, Iris didn’t notice Tanis quietly gazing at her.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 29</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two weeks had passed. Iris was still doing her patrols with Tanis, but with Libertus and Bull helping them, she was no longer doing double shifts. She now had the time to visit her empty store with Jeanne, and both of them spent the afternoons laughing over old memories as they cleaned and repaired the shop. It was a blessing that Jeanne was an electrical engineer, because she was able to fix many of the light and power fixtures in the building. She even got the old appliances in the kitchen to work again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dino had stopped by a couple of times while they were there to see how she was doing. Even he helped her by repairing the small chandelier in the display window. He made quick work of the broken chains and crystals, making it shine again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Talcott’s work on the mansion’s grounds was starting to show. By himself, he had cleared out all the debris in the gardens and he was beginning to prepare the grounds for greenery. He also sometimes accompanied Iris to her store, helping her carry out trash in his truck and repairing the cracks in the walls and ceiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her store was now ready for fixtures and furniture. She would have to search for a craftsman to help her with that after her brother returns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ria stopped by every other night to have dinner at the Amicitia mansion. As they did when they worked at the shop in Lestallum, Ria and Jeanne spent the time having bawdy girl talks in front of Talcott and Tanis, much to their dismay. Iris couldn’t help but laugh every time the girls recounted a dirty story and Talcott blushed furiously and Tanis rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was still no word from Niflheim.</span>
</p>
<p><span>Prompto assured her that everything was fine. Apparently he was keeping in touch with Wedge, who had to stay in Gralea while Aranea was off fighting with the three. Wedge had last informed Prompto three days ago that they were on the trail of the </span>Kaiser Behemoth, which they believed was inciting these attacks. “They’ll be back as soon as they find it and defeat it.” He said confidently.</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though the days were now fun with her friends, she still missed her brother’s presence in the mansion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She missed Ignis just as much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her longing for him grew more with each passing day. She missed seeing his delighted expression when he cooked. She missed his dry sense of humor when he spoke to his friends. She missed getting to listen to his rare laughter whenever she did something to amuse him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gods help her, she missed the feel of his body on hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That desire did not help her confused mind questioning her feelings for Ignis every night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the night approaching the three week point when Ignis had left for Niflheim, Iris lay awake in bed, unable to sleep. Libertus had ordered her to take the day off tomorrow, citing they had enough people to cover her patrol.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When her clock read midnight, she gave up trying to sleep and got up from bed. Dressed in her pajamas, she quietly left her room and went down the stairs. She went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. She leaned against the refrigerator, recalling the times she and Ignis had conversed while making breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She really missed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of footsteps approaching made her snap out of her reverie. She turned around and saw Tanis walking up, wearing a tank top and black sweatpants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tanis? What are you doing up?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He joined her in the kitchen. “I heard someone downstairs while I was in my room. I came down to check…just in case it was a burglar.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris let out a soft laugh. “There aren’t many thieves in Insomnia. I suppose that’s the good thing about barely having any people around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t be too careful.” He shrugged with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment of silence, he gave her a meaningful look. “Are you having trouble sleeping?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…Yeah.” Iris sighed. “Too many things on my mind, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what?” He asked, crossing his arms and leaning his hip against the counter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a lot of stuff.” Iris said elusively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you worried about your brother?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded. “Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanis paused. “When your brother gets back…are you planning on moving to that apartment above the store? Jeanne told me that it’s ready to move into.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris twiddled her thumbs. “Maybe. I’m thinking about waiting until Ria is done with her assignment on the hospital grid. That way my brother isn’t too lonely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t Ignis live here too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart skipped a beat at the mention of his name. Iris did her best to keep her composure when she answered. “Ignis lives here half the time…the other half he stays at his apartment in the Citadel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanis appeared to be deep in thought again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Iris…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember you were talking about Insomnia in need of more hunters? I’m thinking about moving here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She widened her eyes. “Really? That would be great!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanis stepped towards Iris, taking her hands into his. Confused, she looked up at his face. His expression looked slightly nervous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have something I’ve been wanting to tell you for a long time. I…” Tanis faltered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” Iris angled her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a deep breath. “Iris…I…I’ve been in love with you since the day I met you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris froze in place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait…What?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been too afraid to tell you because I always saw you turning down anyone who asked you out. You always claimed that the shop was your biggest priority and you didn’t have time to date anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris went blank. She did remember that was her go-to line for turning down random customers who took their flirting a bit too far. Even though she felt their requests for dates were never serious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But now you don’t have the shop in Lestallum anymore.” Tanis squeezed her hands. “And I want to help you with your new life in Insomnia. I really love you, Iris. Will you please be with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris’ mind was racing, trying to process what he had just said to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t see Tanis’ confession coming at all. She didn’t even know he liked her in that way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t stupid. She knew Tanis was incredibly handsome…he was considered the Meldacio poster boy, after all. He was also a talented hunter. He had started hunting around the same time she had…right after the Long Night started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She also knew that many girls in Lestallum vied for his attention. Most women would be thrilled and ecstatic if they found themselves loved by Tanis…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she didn’t even have to think about it. She simply knew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t love Tanis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…Tanis. I’m so…honored…and…flattered…that you feel that way about me.” Iris began slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” He looked at her with anticipation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt horrible as she looked him in the eyes. “But I’m really sorry. I can’t be with you…I don’t love you that way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanis’ throat bobbed. “You don’t have to love me from the beginning...if we can go out with each other...maybe you might eventually-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris lowered her eyes and shook her head. “I’m really sorry but…I can’t be with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanis’ mouth tightened. “Is there any chance for me at all?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris shook her head again. “No. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanis held onto her hands, unwilling to let go. He took in another deep breath. “Can you at least tell me why I’m not good enough?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris lifted her head sharply. “Tanis, it’s not that you’re not good enough. You know you’re important to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then…why?” He asked with pain in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hesitated. She wasn’t sure that she should tell anyone about her inner turmoil, but she felt Tanis deserved the truth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tanis…I…I think I love someone…” She stuttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> you love someone?” He repeated, confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…I don’t know if I love them…but I might…and I’ve been trying to figure it out. I know it sounds really bad…but it’s the truth.” Even to herself, she sounded like she didn’t know what she was saying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanis was quiet for a moment. “Who is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t tell you…not yet anyway.” Iris said sullenly. “I haven’t even told your sister about them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a long sigh, dragging his hand through his hair. “I guess…that’s a reason?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at him, eyes full of regret. “I’m so sorry. I meant it when I said you were important to me. I don’t want to lose you as a friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would be a complete asshole if I cut ties with a long time friend just because she didn’t want to go out with me.” Tanis chuckled derisively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not as if there aren’t swarms of women competing for your attention.” Iris teased him lightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re not you.” He stated simply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tanis…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, hugging her firmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…Whoever it is, I hope they know how incredibly lucky they are.” He whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Iris woke up the next morning, she groggily checked the time on the clock perched on her nightstand. It was half past eleven.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crap!” She exclaimed, jumping out of bed and shedding her pajamas. She quickly got dressed, brushed her hair, and ran out of her room. As she hurried down the big stairwell, she saw Talcott was in the foyer, about to step out the front door with his toolbox.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t anyone wake me up?!” Iris asked, panicked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…Why did you need to get up?” Talcott scratched his head. “You don’t have patrols today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…Oh yeah…” Iris realized her error and slumped against the banister. She had completely forgotten about her day off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeanne and Tanis left this morning to do their inspections and patrol. There’s some breakfast in the kitchen for you if you want it. I’m going to be at the grounds in the front and try to repair the garden lights if you need anything.” Talcott said cheerfully before walking out the doors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris stood in place long after Talcott left, thinking about the night before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanis had confessed his love for her and she turned him down. She remembered going back to her room, tossing and turning most of the night as her thoughts were swimming with everything that had transpired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was somewhat relieved that Tanis had left before she woke up. He told her that he wanted to continue being friends, but there would still be an underlying awkwardness between them for a little while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed. If word ever got out about her turning down Tanis’ affections, she would surely end up on the hit list of almost every single woman in Lestallum. Even she kind of felt like punching herself in the face for not wanting to go out with the most eligible bachelor in Eos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she didn’t want to be with Tanis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to be with Ignis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dull pain returned to her chest when the confusing feelings of Ignis returned to her mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head in attempt to rid her head of the stressful thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She headed towards the kitchen to get some breakfast. Since she had no patrolling to do, maybe she would spend the day at her empty store to clean up some more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah…wait.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She sighed to herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanks to Jeanne and Talcott’s help, the store was already as clean as it was going to get. If she stayed at the mansion, there was a chance that Tanis may return early after his patrol and she would have to deal with the uneasy atmosphere without his sister around as a buffer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She remembered the key to Ignis’ Citadel apartment that he had given her before he left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s been three weeks. Maybe she should take some time to stop by. Possibly do some light cleaning…or maybe there were still boxes he hadn’t unpacked yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded to herself. She decided she would check on Ignis’ apartment. At the very least make sure everything was still in order. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She would decide on what to do after that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Citadel was emptier than usual. She wondered if the entire staff was occupied with an important project. She walked through the silent corridors over to the housing area without seeing anyone. When she got to Ignis’ apartment, she took out the key and unlocked the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry for the intrusion…” She said as she slowly stepped into the empty apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She walked through the open and airy living room. The sun was bright and shining through the sparkling floor to ceiling window panels that lined the wall facing the gardens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She went into the kitchen, searching for any boxes that were left unpacked. The cabinets and drawers were neatly stacked with his dishes and utensils. Ignis must have finished taking care of his belongings the night before he left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She strolled down the hall, taking a glimpse of the empty bathroom. She remembered what they did in the shower and she blushed deeply at the memory before walking on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The large bedroom was also bright and welcoming when she entered it. She checked the closet and saw that it was mostly empty. She realized he must have packed most of his wardrobe for the trip. She made a mental note to make some extra clothing for Ignis when she got her store’s equipment set up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked over at the bed and saw that it was perfectly made. There was no trace of evidence from their passionate night together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed and flopped face down into the bed. She was a little disappointed that Ignis had left his apartment completely clean and pristine. She would have liked to tidy up or unpacked his things so he would be pleasantly surprised upon returning home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room was comfortably warm with the afternoon sun shining through the windows. She nuzzled her face into the pillows. There was a faint hint of Ignis’ scent in the sheets. It was soothing to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The exhaustion from the sleepless nights crept over her. Enveloped in the soft plush bed surrounded with Ignis’ scent, she felt her eyelids getting heavy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She should get up. Even though it was a day off, she shouldn’t spend it doing nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She ran her fingers over the sheets beside her, imagining Ignis being with her in bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I miss him so much…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was her last thought before she fell asleep in his bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The staff at the Citadel were frantically running back and forth around the landing area, preparing for the airship that was about to descend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto quickly bellowed out his orders and his people did their best to carry out his instructions. He shook his head angrily as he stared up at the aircraft above them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladiolus had called him from the airship only thirty minutes ago, informing Prompto about their arrival. It was barely enough time to prepare the landing zone. Prompto had to issue out an ‘all-hands-on-deck’ order to his entire staff to help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the last bit of equipment was carted off the area, Prompto radioed the pilot, approving the ship for landing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cidney, catching her breath from hauling fuel lines, joined Prompto in the safe zone as he watched the airship slowly begin its descent. “It was nice of him to give us a heads up, wasn’t it?” She said sarcastically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If Gladio wasn’t so huge, I would clock him on the side of his head.” Prompto muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll do it for you, don’t worry.” Cidney assured him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her closer to him. “That’s why I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ship from Niflheim landed and the hatch opened up. As the ramp lowered, Gladiolus and Ignis came into view, both wearing their Kingsglaive uniforms. Prompto and Cidney approached the ship as the ramp touched the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gladio! You have a lot of nerve to inform us of your arrival at the last minute!” Cidney barked at him as she stomped towards him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We wanted it to be a surprise!” Gladiolus grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted it to be a surprise.” Ignis said, exasperated. He turned to Cidney and Prompto. “I wanted to contact you yesterday but he wouldn’t let me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, hey…everyone loves surprises! I know I do!” Gladiolus declared boisterously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t strangle you right here and now!” Cidney cracked her knuckles as she stood only inches away from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladiolus playfully jerked his chin to the side. “We brought the Regalia with us. It’s in the crate in the back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instantly, Cidney’s face brightened up and her eyes sparkled with glee. “THE REGALIA!” She squealed. Transgressions forgotten, Cidney pushed Gladiolus to the side so she could run into the airship to see the vehicle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto sighed as the two walked down the ramp towards him. “Seriously though. You know what you put us all through? Preparing the landing area takes time, Gladio!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but I didn’t want to give you guys a chance to tell anyone about our arrival. I want to surprise Ria.” Gladiolus said, putting his hands on his hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto looked up at the airship hold area as the Citadel staff entered to assist with the cargo. He looked back at his friends. “Where’s Cor?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cor volunteered to stay behind a few days.” Ignis answered. “Even though we took care of the Kaiser Behemoth, the smaller stragglers were still around. He and Aranea are clearing them out so they’re no longer a threat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, Cor volunteering to help the Niffs. Things really have changed.” Prompto raised his eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He told us it was okay to return to Insomnia without him so we both jumped at the chance. I know it’s not the Empire anymore, but I hated every second I was there.” Gladiolus said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…good work, you two. It’s good to have you both back home.” Prompto said to them as he waved over one of his staff members to bring over their luggage from the ship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did anything happen while we were gone?” Gladiolus asked as the staffer handed them their bags.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing major. Same as always.” Prompto shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s Iris?” Ignis asked as casually as he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto turned to him with a knowing smile on his face. “She’s perfectly fine. Handled the patrols with no problems. I called Libertus and asked him to bring some people from Lestallum to help her out…but it wasn’t really necessary from what I heard from him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good.” Ignis let out a small breath of relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you that you had nothing to worry about. She’s my sister. Of course, she’ll be fine!” Gladiolus elbowed Ignis’ side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I recall correctly, you were the one who was constantly complaining about the lack of phone reception because you wanted to check on her.” Ignis gave Gladiolus an annoyed expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! It was also because I wanted to talk to my fiancée!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to call Ria and ask her to come to the Citadel?” Prompto asked Gladiolus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head. “No. I want to surprise her at her worksite. I’m going to head over there right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto took out his phone to send a message to the staff driver. “All right, I’ll arrange to have someone drive you over to her. What about you, Ignis? Are you going to your apartment here or to the Amicitia mansion?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis had left his key with Iris so he would be unable to get into his apartment without her. He debated on calling her…but like Gladiolus, he didn’t want to announce his return with a phone call.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need any transportation.” Ignis replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All right.” Prompto looked down at a received message on his phone. “Gladio, the driver will be waiting for you outside at the front.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Prompto. I’ll see you guys later.” Gladiolus gave Ignis a friendly slap on the back and rushed out of the landing area, eager to reunite with his fiancée.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto!” Cidney called over from the airship. “We need your help with something!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coming!” Prompto yelled back and quickly turned to Ignis. “Let me know if you need anything, buddy. Get some rest. You look tired.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Prompto ran towards the airship, Ignis picked up his bag and left the landing area. He aimlessly walked through the halls of the Citadel, wondering about what he should do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If Iris was out on patrol, she wouldn’t return until evening. Should I hang around the Citadel or the Amicitia mansion until then?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a long sigh. All he wanted was to hold Iris in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The past three weeks without her were pure hell for him. He missed her so much that his heart felt like it was slowly being strangled by his need for her, tightening into his chest with each passing day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He missed her easygoing laughter. He missed her adorable reactions when she was teased. He missed the bright aura that she emitted whenever she was around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had taken a trip to another continent on the far side of Eos to make him realize how much he cared for her. How much he needed her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How much he loved her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The insight came to him slowly and gradually while he was in Niflheim. As every part of his being longed for her…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no going back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was in love with Iris Amicitia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped his gait, wondering where he was. As he took another few steps, he recognized the terrain. He was walking down the corridor of the Citadel’s living quarters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He paused when he got to the door of his apartment. There was something pulling at him to go inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took hold of the door handle and turned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Click.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It opened. His door was unlocked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Confused, he stepped into his apartment. He could’ve sworn he locked the door before he left for Niflheim. He closed and locked the door behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, he got a whiff of a familiar scent. The scent of strawberries and mint.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dropped his bag on the floor and quickly strode towards his bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he entered his room, a warm and endearing aura enveloped his senses. He was in awe…and completely dumbstruck by what was before him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris was asleep on his bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dropped to his knees beside the bed where she laid, sleeping quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He trembled as he rubbed at his face with his hands. It was as if the gods heard his prayers and answered them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris was here…right in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was more terrified than he would’ve liked to admit while he was in Niflheim. Not only because he was worried for Iris’ safety while she was patrolling. He was scared…genuinely scared…that if he was killed in Niflheim, he would die without being able to tell Iris how he felt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the longest time, he believed that there was something wrong with him…something fundamentally broken inside of him that made him doubt his humanity. Why couldn’t he fall in love with someone as he had seen others around him do so? He never spoke of it to anyone, but he was envious of Gladiolus and Prompto and the love they found with their significant others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The few women he had dated had feelings for him that he couldn’t return. He couldn’t because he didn’t feel the same. He found their attachment to be bothersome…but he knew he was the odd one for treating their feelings with cold indifference.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of his ex-girlfriends had accused him of caring for the prince more than he had for her. She wasn’t wrong. Noctis’ existence was the only thing that mattered to him. He had once thought that all feelings of love inside of him were funneled into his care for the prince.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he had believed his ability to love had died along with Noctis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now…somehow…for the first time in his life…he found himself desperately in love with someone. And not just anyone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who he has known since she was a child. Who always did her best for Noctis, even while knowing that her love would never be reciprocated. Who was the Lady of the Noble House of Amicitia…and his best friend’s little sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gods of love are kind…and also sadistic in their humor, it seemed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But regardless of everything…he loved her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly stood up and climbed into bed beside her. As he lay his head on the pillow next to hers, he took a few minutes to enjoy the peace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was here…he had to keep repeating it to himself. It wasn’t a figment of his imagination. She was truly in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman he loved was sleeping serenely beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that moment, everything was right with the world.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 30</b>
</p><p> </p><p>A gentle caress on her cheek slightly stirred her awake.</p><p>“Mmm…” She wrinkled her nose and tried to go back to sleep.</p><p>A faint touch to her hair tried to awaken her again.</p><p>“Just another minute…” She mumbled, turning to her side.</p><p>Her face pressed up against a soft but solid surface. The scent that surrounded her was familiar and comforting. She nuzzled her face into it and sighed contentedly.</p><p>A quiet chuckle was followed by the soothing motion of a hand running up and down her back.</p><p>Her eyelids fluttered and the view in front of her slowly came into focus. She was facing something adorned in black fabric. She pulled slightly away as her sleep muddled brain tried to figure out what was before her.</p><p>Sturdy black fabric…Silver buttons…It was the unmistakable design of the Kingsglaive jacket.</p><p>Her eyes slowly looked up and saw the face of the person she had been yearning for for the past three weeks.</p><p>“Ignis…” She breathed.</p><p>“Iris…” He whispered back.</p><p>Unable to believe her eyes, she reached up and placed her trembling hands on his face. His skin was warm to her touch. She ran her thumb over the small scar on his lips.</p><p>He smiled softly and removed his sunglasses for her. Ah…the milky green…the eyes that he always hid from everyone…save for her.</p><p>“…It’s you…” She let out a quiet laugh tinged with relief.</p><p>“It’s me.” He confirmed, gently grasping her fingers that were on his face.</p><p>She let out a happy sob and swiftly pressed her lips on his. She rolled herself on top of him, laughing and crying as she kissed him over and over. He found himself laughing with her as she showered his face with kisses.</p><p>She stopped herself for a brief moment, lifting her face up to gaze at him. Her long hair cascaded around his head like a halo.</p><p>“You’re really here…?” She asked.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“When did you come back?” She whispered her question.</p><p>“Just a little while ago. I ended up coming to my apartment and found my door unlocked.”</p><p>She shook her head. “This has to be a dream…I don’t believe it.”</p><p>He reached up to take hold of her face. He slowly pulled her face back down to his. “I’m really here.” And to prove it, he kissed her tenderly on her lips.</p><p>She closed her eyes and opened her mouth, inviting his tongue into her mouth. He obliged, his tongue entwined with hers, both of them savoring each other’s taste.</p><p>The monstrous lust inside of him that he had been suppressing for the past few weeks was clawing wildly at him from the inside, snarling for its release.</p><p>His kisses quickly became more fervent and heated…and she returned the passion in kind. He pulled away from her mouth, gently biting her lower lip as he did.</p><p>Before he could ask, Iris spoke first. “I know you just came back...and you’re probably tired…but…I…” She shyly hesitated. “…I want you…”</p><p>That was all she needed to say. He pulled her head back down, roughly slanting his mouth against hers. He rolled her over so she was underneath him.</p><p>His hands were shaking as he helped her undress. So many unnecessary obstructions getting in the way of feeling her body. As soon as she threw off her shirt and bra, he broke away from her lips so he could immediately take the peak of her breast into his mouth.</p><p>“Ahhn…” She moaned as he sucked at her nipple while his hand firmly massaged her other breast.</p><p>Her skin was so soft and smooth, like whipped cream under his tongue. As he continued to nip around her chest, he pulled down her skirt and panties to her knees, allowing her to kick off the garments.</p><p>She ran her hands up and down his clothed body. She loved the dark Kingsglaive uniform on him…he looked so unbearably sexy in it.</p><p>He lifted himself up and nudged himself between her legs. He was still fully dressed in his uniform while she was completely naked before him, her breathing heavy and her eyes hazed with desire. He undid the fly of his pants, freeing his erection from the constraints of his clothing.</p><p>He reached down and ran a finger down her slit. She was already so wet…her fluids were flowing from her in anticipation.</p><p>As he pressed his member against her wet entrance, she couldn’t help to let out a small laugh. “You remembered how much I like you in this uniform…”</p><p>He chuckled as he leaned forward to give her a quick kiss on the lips. “I had to put it on for ceremony when we left. It was so stuffy on the ship…but it makes me incredibly happy to know that it arouses you so much. At least something good came out from my discomfort.”</p><p>Iris was about to make a smart comment but it was gone from her mind as soon as he slid himself deep inside her.</p><p>“AHH…” She cried, adjusting to his length. After all those weeks she went without him, it was as if her body had forgotten how big he was.</p><p>Ignis groaned at the instantaneous pleasure. She was so wet and tight…her warmth clenched down on him so firmly he could barely move.</p><p>He noticed her quivering. “Am I hurting you?”</p><p>“…No…” She blushed from the embarrassment as she tried to catch her breath. “…You’re just bigger than I remembered…”</p><p>“If you keep saying things like that I can’t hold myself back…” He whispered.</p><p>“Then don’t hold back.”</p><p>Her quiet challenge disintegrated his control. He grabbed hold of her knees, spread her legs wider, and began thrust hard into her.</p><p>She let out a whimper with each deep thrust he made. She welcomed the ecstasy that began to build up in her being. She relished the feeling of him plunging so deeply inside of her.</p><p>It had been so long…her body was now ravenous for his cock and reacted as such as she tightened around him with each stroke. The growl that came from his throat was carnal when he felt her inner walls grip onto his member.</p><p>He wanted to be gentle. He wanted their reunion to be tender and soft. But the lust broke free, pent up from the weeks without her, and now he was completely in the clutches of his libido. All he desired at that moment was for her to come…and come…and come again…</p><p>He grabbed hold of her legs and placed them on his shoulders. He leaned in over her and braced his arms on the sides of her head and began thrusting himself even deeper than he was before.</p><p>“Ng! Ignis!” She cried, feeling him hammer himself against her cervix.</p><p>Her feet dangled above his shoulders as he pounded himself ruthlessly into her depths. She writhed and twisted underneath him, the pleasure mounted up so fast and so much that she couldn’t breathe.</p><p>“I can’t…!” She cried out, her sanity slipping away with each thrust of his hips.</p><p>The climax was so intense, she felt as if she were going to die beneath him. Her back arched as the burning hot pleasure flooded through her, engulfing everything.</p><p>Her insides clenched him hard as she came. He sucked in a breath through his teeth, trying to unsheath himself to continue his thrusts, but her entrance grasped him firmly, unwilling to let him go. Trapped in the most euphoric way, he couldn’t hold back his own release any longer.</p><p>He came hard, his hips shuddering as he released deep inside her. He gripped the blankets tightly as his fluid kept spilling with each wave of pleasure that kept smashing into his being. For a moment, he felt all his senses black out, leaving him numb and helpless…but thoroughly gratified.</p><p>Both of them were sweating and panting for breath. She lowered her legs from his shoulders and he collapsed on top of her, still buried inside her warmth.</p><p>She took hold of his face again, lifting it away from her neck so she could give him another long and liquid kiss. When their lips parted, she whispered, “I really like this uniform…”</p><p>He laughed while still trying to catch his breath. “Would you prefer I wear nothing else?”</p><p>“No…then I’ll never be able to escape from your bed.” She ran her hands through his damp disheveled hair that was hanging over his face.</p><p>“As appealing as that sounds…unfortunately…” He croaked. “…This uniform is excruciatingly hot.”</p><p>She giggled and pushed up at his chest, helping him brace his arms back up to support the top half of his body. As he hovered over her, she undid the clasps of his jacket.</p><p>“Such a shame…” She mockingly pouted as she released the last clasp.</p><p>He quickly sat up to shrug off the jacket, tossing it to the side of the bed. With one easy move, he removed his shirt underneath, throwing it to the floor. He left his pants on…unwilling to separate himself from her heat in order to remove them. Exhausted, he dropped back down, supporting himself with his elbows, hovering over her.</p><p>“That’s better…” He sighed in relief, hanging his head.</p><p>She laughed again, running her hands all over his body. She took a moment to appreciate the sweat glistening off the muscles in his arms, his pecs, his neck…she ran her fingers down his rippling abdomen…lower and lower…to where they were still connected.</p><p>He groaned, resting his forehead on the nape of her neck. “…Give me a second…to cool off…before we start again…”</p><p>She turned her head to kiss his jaw. “I missed you so much…can you blame me?”</p><p>As she tightened around his cock, he began to harden once again while inside of her.</p><p>“Wicked woman.” He murmured.</p><p>He sat up and lifted one of her legs over his shoulder. She turned to her side, whimpering as his length twisted inside of her from the change of position. She could feel him throbbing…getting bigger and bigger with every pulse. Their combined fluids began to spill out from her, trailing down her thigh.</p><p>He withdrew himself slowly…so slowly…and then slammed himself back into her. She cried out from the  new sensation she felt from his different angle.</p><p>He began to move his hips faster from the side, firmly grasping onto her leg with his arm to keep it in place. With his free hand, he caressed her leg as he thrust into her, his fingers making their way down her inner thigh. When he reached down to the point where they were joined, he pressed his thumb against her sensitive nub, and her body convulsed from the jolt of pleasure.</p><p>“Ahh…AHH…!” She arched her back as he continued to play with her sensitive spot as he continued to thrust into her.</p><p>He started ramming himself even harder into her. His fingers, which were spurring her nub, quickened along with his pace.</p><p>The stimulation was overwhelming. His attack on her lower half was unrelenting. The pleasure was already at its peak, threatening to explode inside of her.</p><p><em> Gods…I missed this! </em> Was her only coherent thought before she let herself go.</p><p>Her second orgasm was as intense as the first, instantly spreading the white hot pleasure throughout her body. Iris felt herself drowning in the waves of bliss.</p><p>Ignis continued to pound himself into her as she came, relishing in the way she tightened around him when she lost herself.</p><p>She was still trembling from her release when he withdrew from her. He flipped her over so she was face down on the bed.</p><p>“…Ignis…?” She whispered, looking at him behind her shoulder.</p><p>He suddenly plunged himself into her from behind and she cried out in surprise. Hands firmly on her hips, he briskly began to thrust into her.</p><p>“It’s…too…much!” She gasped, her hands fisting into the blankets.</p><p>“You’re lying…you’re gripping me so tightly…” He said roughly as he continued pounding into her.</p><p>Her body was still hypersensitive from her last climax. She could feel every wonderful ridge and angle of his cock as he rapidly slid in and out of her heat.</p><p>“Mmm!” She moaned into the pillow, unconsciously raising her backside, allowing him to go in even deeper.</p><p>“Iris…” He hissed as he felt his member going in further into her depths. “You really like this position best, don’t you?”</p><p>“…YES!” She cried out. She didn’t deny his teasing comment as normally did. The pleasure overrode everything.</p><p>He paused for a brief second at her honest exclamation. “How are you so cute…” He whispered, his voice raspy.</p><p>He resumed slamming himself into her, cherishing every cry and whimper she gave him with each thrust. He loved the feel of her insides coiling around him. He loved the sounds that came from her.</p><p>He loved her…he loved her…he loved her…</p><p>He couldn’t hold back his release any longer. His thrusts became desperate. “Come for me again, Iris…I want you to come with me…”</p><p>She couldn’t speak…she was too absorbed in the pleasure. Even if he didn’t ask, she was already at her limit.</p><p>“Iris…!” Ignis dug his fingers into her hips and with one deep plunge, he shot everything he had inside of her.</p><p>The instant she felt his liquid heat filling her up inside, she gave in to the ecstasy and came with him. She involuntarily thrashed under him, grateful that his hold on her hips was firm so she couldn’t escape from his throbbing member as he continued to spill himself into her.</p><p>She let the delicious indulgent feelings take over her senses as she felt herself floating and drifting in the deluge of pleasure that flooded through her.</p><p><em> I missed this so much… </em>she thought again as it swept her away.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Thoroughly exhausted and still nestled inside of her, he collapsed on top of her quivering body. They both took heavy breaths, trying to recover from the intensity of their combined releases. He was still wearing his pants, which were now clinging to his legs, completely drenched with sweat.</p><p>He lifted his head to kiss the back of her shoulders. They tasted slightly salty from her sweat. He savored the taste of her skin and began to fasten his lips to her back, sucking lightly to leave his marks on her body.</p><p>“…No…what are you doing…” Iris tried to protest but she was too numb to move. “...Don’t leave hickeys on me…what if someone sees…?”</p><p>“Then they’ll know you’re mine.” He replied as he continued to leave his kiss marks on her shoulders.</p><p>The possessive tone in his voice was completely new to her. She didn’t know why…but she liked it.</p><p>“Stop…” She shivered as he sucked on her skin. “I’m still mad at you…”</p><p>He raised his lips from the back of her neck. “Mad at me? Why?”</p><p>“Why didn’t you call me and tell me you were coming?” She mumbled her question.</p><p>“I wanted to, but your brother wouldn’t let me. He wanted to surprise Ria. He ran off to see her as soon as we landed.”</p><p>She let out a vexed huff. “You guys…it’s cruel to just arrive without telling us you were okay.”</p><p>“I agree…but your brother was pretty adamant about it. Also…” Ignis reached up, moving a sweaty strand of her hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear. “…I admit, I wanted to surprise you too.”</p><p>She softened at his affectionate gesture. “Is everyone okay? No injuries?”</p><p>“Everyone is fine. The titan class behemoths have all been defeated. Cor is still in Niflheim taking care of the smaller ones with Aranea, and those shouldn’t be a problem for either of them.”</p><p>She sighed. “Good.”</p><p>Ignis climbed off of her back, pulling himself out of her. She frowned, already missing the absence of his comfortable weight on top and inside of her. He dropped himself on the bed beside her and pulled her into his arms. The warmth that radiated from his chest was calming and she turned herself closer into his embrace.</p><p>“Did you have any problems with your patrols?” He asked, running his knuckles down her spine.</p><p>“Other than the fact that the patrol groups are terribly understaffed, no. Until Libertus showed up with help, I was doing double shifts for a while.”</p><p>“I heard…Prompto said he called him when he noticed you needed help. Gladio told me he only asked Talcott to keep you company at the mansion.”</p><p>“We were really spread thin so I was grateful that Prompto did. Libertus came with Bull, Jeanne, and Tanis…”</p><p>Mentioning Tanis brought back the memories from the night before when he confessed to her. She blushed and buried her face into Ignis’ chest, hoping he didn’t notice her sudden discomfort.</p><p>He did notice her tense up, but he mistook it for her frustration at the patrol schedule. He tightened his arms around her. “Now that Gladio is back, you don’t have to worry so much about it. If the patrolmen are too few, maybe I can help out…and we can ask Libertus or Dave to send more glaives and hunters to Insomnia.”</p><p>“…Yeah.” She replied, her voice muffled by his embrace.</p><p>He rested his chin on top of her head. A part of him still couldn’t believe that Iris was with him. He was back home, holding the woman he loved in his arms.</p><p>He had to tell her.</p><p>“Hey, Iris…?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Remember when I told you I had something to talk to you about when I got ba-“</p><p>
  <em> *BZZT BZZT* </em>
</p><p>Iris’ phone began to ring from the pocket of her discarded skirt.</p><p>She sighed. “We should ignore that.”</p><p>Ignis shook his head. “It’s probably Gladio. Go answer it.”</p><p>She reluctantly pulled away from his arms and reached down to the floor to retrieve her skirt. She plucked the phone out from her pocket and saw that it wasn’t her brother that was calling.</p><p>She answered the call. “Ria?”</p><p>“GLADIO’S BACK!” Ria screamed happily. Iris had to pull the phone away from her ear.</p><p>“Yes, yes, I know. They just got back a little while ago.” Iris said, smiling at Ria’s enthusiasm. Ignis sat up and wrapped his arm around her waist. He leaned his chin against her shoulder, listening in on the call.</p><p>“Huh? How did you know they got back?” Ria asked.</p><p>Ignis was kissing the nape of her neck and she had to stifle her whimper. “…I was coincidentally at the Citadel at the time they came back…”</p><p>“Ah…” Ria caught on quickly and lowered her voice. “Are you with Ignis right now?”</p><p>Iris swallowed back a moan as he gently massaged her breast. “…Yes.”</p><p>“Damn it…you got to have ‘welcome back’ sex before I did? Life is so unfair.” Ria huffed.</p><p>“Shhh! Aren’t you with my brother right now?!”</p><p>“He’s talking with my foreman at the moment. He’s far enough away so he can’t hear, don’t worry.”</p><p>“Still…be careful!” Iris begged as she smacked Ignis’ hand away from her other breast.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” Ria ignored Iris’ plea. “Anyways, I was calling because I was thinking we can all have dinner back at the mansion in about an hour or so. My boss is letting me go home tonight since Gladio came back. I’ll call Jeanne and the others too.”</p><p>“Yeah, that sounds fun. I’ll leave as soon as I can to start cooking-…hahaha!” Iris let out an involuntary giggle when Ignis tickled her lightly in the rib.</p><p>Ria sighed loudly on the phone. “Ignis, I know you can hear me. I want both of you at the mansion within the hour. There’s plenty of time for you guys to play around after tonight.”</p><p>“…Yes, ma’am.” Ignis spoke, feeling a little guilty for getting caught.</p><p>“I’ll see you both in a little bit! Bye!” Ria ended the phone call.</p><p>Iris elbowed Ignis in his stomach. “You need to stop doing that while I’m on the phone!”</p><p>“May I remind you, you’re the one who started it when I was on the phone with Monica.” Ignis noted while he grimaced from the pain.</p><p>Iris climbed off the bed, still completely naked. “I’m going to take a shower real quick…No joining me!” She quickly stuck her hand out at his face before he could offer.</p><p>“…Fine.” He conceded.</p><p>Iris swiftly headed towards the bathroom, leaving him alone on the bed.</p><p>He hung his head and let out a frustrated breath. He was so close to telling her. Timing never seemed to be on his side.</p><p>He would have to tell her later…when they were both alone together again. No distractions, no duties.</p><p>He loved Iris Amicitia...and he wanted her to know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 31</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Iris and Ignis were the first to arrive at the mansion. Ria had called Talcott to let him know about the plans for dinner, so he was readying the dining room for extra guests. Iris and Ignis headed straight for the kitchen and began preparing the food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They worked quickly together...handing each other the utensils and ingredients they needed with just a quick word. Talcott walked into the kitchen while they were working and let out an impressed whistle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow…it’s like I just walked into a professional restaurant kitchen.” He commented.</span>
</p>
<p><span>Iris looked over her shoulder and s</span>miled at him as she chopped vegetables. “Ignis is the only professional here. I’m more like an assistant.”</p>
<p>
  <span>“Far from it. I feel like I’m the intruder in this kitchen with you.” Ignis said affectionately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How can the chef feel like the intruder?” Iris asked him incredulously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not chef…possibly the new kitchen hand that keeps getting in your way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re the new kitchen hand then what am I doing chopping vegetables for you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You seem to be having fun with it so I just rolled with it.” Ignis teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be weird.” Iris gave Ignis a playful smack on his side and they both laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Talcott, who watched their entire exchange, tilted his head and asked, “When did you guys become a couple?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris and Ignis spun around at the same time. “Huh?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Talcott looked back and forth between the two. “Am I wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Th-th-that’s…” Iris stuttered, breaking out into a nervous sweat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis quickly recovered his composure. “Iris and I aren’t a couple. I don’t know where you got that idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris looked at Ignis. He was perfectly cool as he normally was when he answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t know why his calm reply made her heart sting with pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry. You were both acting pretty close.” Talcott shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis pushed his sunglasses up on his nose. “I feel that you might be seeing things like couples because you have romance on your mind…are you perhaps thinking of that young lady back in Lestallum who runs the skewer cart with her father?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Talcott flushed scarlet. “I-I don’t see how that has anything to do with this!” He stammered, grabbing some clean plates off the counter and stomping off to the dining room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Talcott left, Ignis let out a quiet sigh and turned to Iris. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh? Ah…yeah, I am…” Iris went back to her chopping board.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis returned to the pot he was stirring on the stove. “That was close. I always forget how sharp that kid is. We should be careful around him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm…” Iris hummed her agreement and continued to prepare the vegetables.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why did it hurt when Ignis denied their relationship to Talcott? He was doing what she had told him to do…to keep what they had a secret.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hands stopped chopping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t like it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to be a proper couple with Ignis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t want to constantly deny what they had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis noticed her pause. “Are you already done with the vegetables?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, uh…no.” Iris continued her chopping. “…I just thought I saw a bad spot on an onion.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you need to be careful of those. I can’t see them, after all. I’m depending on you.” Ignis smiled at her and returned his attention back to the stove.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A slight blush came to her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She still wasn’t sure if her feelings for Ignis were love…but…she wanted to have a proper relationship with him. She no longer wanted to hide what they had. For either of them to feel as if they were doing something shameful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris nodded to herself and made her decision.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was going to tell her brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Amicitia mansion was the loudest and most boisterous it has ever been that night…with the head of the Amicitias being the rowdiest amongst the people gathered there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It also didn’t help that Gladiolus had pilfered a few more bottles of wine from his father’s cellar and shared it with the guests, who drank down the vintage as if it were cheap beer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladiolus and Ria were seated as closely together as they possibly could at the dinner table. Jeanne and Tanis were laughing with the reunited couple and their stories. Libertus and Bull were talking loudly with Talcott and Prompto, who was without Cidney that night. Iris was sitting on the other side of her brother, who would reach over and ruffle her hair at random times. Ignis sat across from her beside Prompto, joining in the conversation in between the rounds when he or Iris would get up to fetch more food for everyone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s Cidney, Prompto?” Iris asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto shoulders slumped. “Where do you think? She had the Regalia dropped off at that garage and she’s already working on it. I wish we never found it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sound as if you’re jealous of a car.” Ignis said with a chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>AM</span>
  </em>
  <span> jealous! She’s going to be spending every night with the Regalia until it’s fixed! Meanwhile, I’ll be cold and alone in bed </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> share!” Prompto sobbed. It was obvious that he was already drunk from the half-glass of wine he was given.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down, Prompto. I’m pretty sure it’s not going to be that bad.” Jeanne reassured him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s easy for you all to say!” Prompto wailed. “Most of the people here have someone to keep their beds warm!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris and Ignis shifted uncomfortably in their chairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean ‘most’?! Other than Jeanne, Ria, and I, everyone else is single!” Gladiolus gestured to everyone at the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that’s-…OW!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From under the table, Ria gave Prompto a sharp kick to his shin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Good job, Sis!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Iris silently thanked Ria.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not to defend him or anything, but what did you do that for?” Gladiolus looked at his fiancée, confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was sick of his whining.” Ria took a sip from her glass, pointedly glaring at Prompto as she did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, be appreciative for what you got!” Libertus, also tipsy from the wine, grabbed Prompto by the collar. “Some of us don’t have anyone at all!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bull crossed his arms and nodded solemnly in agreement as Libertus shook and yelled at his fellow inebriated friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As everyone continued to fight and laugh amongst each other, Iris let out a small sigh of relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt a gentle tap on her foot. She glanced up and saw Ignis smiling as he was facing the others, pretending to be invested in their argument.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tapped his foot back in response. He huffed out a laugh through his nose, still turned away from her. She smiled to herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She really wanted to be a proper couple with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked over at her brother, who was laughing at the banter between Prompto and Libertus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t tell her brother in front of others. She would have to wait until they were alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So when are you guys going back to Lestallum?” Ria asked, changing the subject.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since Amicitia is back, I’m going back first thing tomorrow. I have stuff to take care of back home.” Bull answered, nodding to Gladiolus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll leave the day after tomorrow. Since Cor’s not around, a lot of glaives have been asking for directions. I’m going to take care of what I can before I leave.” Libertus said, sitting back in his chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll leave with you, Libertus. I should be done with my inspections tomorrow.” Jeanne turned to her brother. “What about you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanis thought for a second. “Day after tomorrow sounds good. I can help out with the patrols for one more day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris gazed at her four friends from Lestallum. “Thank you, guys…for coming out to Insomnia to help us out. I’m really going to miss all of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t a big deal.” Bull sniffed. “It looked like you were holding things down without us anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! And don’t say it like you’re never going to see us again! As soon as I get some vacation time, I’m going to take you up on that offer and bring my girlfriend to stay here for a few days!” Jeanne grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re your friends.” Tanis said firmly as his eyes met Iris’. “We’ll come help you whenever you need it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Touched by everyone’s words, Iris nodded with a small smile. “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about you, Talcott? Are you going back to your courier rounds now that I’m back?” Gladiolus turned to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, I’m going to stick around until I finish repairing the gardens here. Maybe run for supplies every few days to Lestallum.” Talcott said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah…to check on that cute girl at the skewer stand, right?” Gladiolus lifted his eyebrows with a conspiratory grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Talcott instantly blushed. “Why does everyone keep bringing that up?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone laughed and continued teasing Talcott. Iris looked over the table. “It looks like we’re ready for dessert. I’ll go get it.” She said as she got up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis stood up from his chair too. “I’ll help you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Most of the group paid them no mind as they continued to laugh loudly amongst themselves. From the corner of his eye, Tanis watched the two walk off to the kitchens together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He saw Ignis place a hand on the small of her back as they were walking, leaning his head slightly towards her to say something. She turned to him to laugh at what he had said. The bright expression on her face was one that he’d never seen on her before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He now knew who it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tanis…I…I think I love someone…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked down at his glass of wine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucky bastard.” Tanis muttered under his breath and drank down the glass with one swig.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was late into the evening when Libertus, Bull, and Prompto left the mansion to return to the Citadel. Libertus and Prompto were completely smashed, but Bull was sober enough to assure everyone he would get them back to their beds safely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Talcott had gone to bed earlier than the others. Gladiolus and Ria left for their room soon after. Since he was already there, Ignis decided to stay in his room at the mansion. As Ignis cleared the plates off the table, Iris was helping a drunken Jeanne off her chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you drink so much? You know you have work in the morning!” Tanis chastened his sister as he took hold of her other arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeanne shook off her brother. “Sometimes I want to let loose too!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris smiled tightly at Tanis. “I’ll help her get into bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave her an apologetic look. “Thank you…sorry for the trouble. I’ll help clean up down here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back to help you guys out.” Iris called out to Ignis as she helped guide Jeanne out of the dining room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take your time.” Ignis replied back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she stumbled out, Jeanne threw her arms around her friend’s neck to give her a wet kiss on the cheek. “Oh, Iris! I love you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s what I want to say to her…</span>
  </em>
  <span>Ignis thought, jealous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes…” Iris grunted as she carried her friend away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the two women were gone, Tanis began to collect the utensils on the table as he watched Ignis. Even though he was blind, he was able to nimbly and quickly stack the plates together, finding them all with ease.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey…” Tanis stopped gathering the silverware.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” Ignis turned his attention to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you feel about Iris?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanis had asked his question so bluntly that it stunned Ignis for a moment. “…How do I feel about her?” He repeated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Tanis straightened his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis was confused as to why the young hunter was interested in his feelings. “I care for her…very much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As what? A little sister? A friend? A lover?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis put down the stack of plates he held in his hands. “Why do you need to know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanis took a step forward. “I love Iris.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Ignis could faintly recollect the whispers between Iris’ friends in Lestallum. How the handsome young hunter had a crush on her but she was oblivious to his attempts to romance her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I confessed to her last night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis blinked. “You did?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She turned me down.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see…” Ignis tried to keep the relief out of his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She said she couldn’t return my feelings because she was currently figuring out her own feelings for someone else…” Tanis closed his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis couldn’t reply. He could barely breathe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s you, isn’t it?” Tanis asked quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart began to pound against his chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was she talking about me…or Noct?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…I don’t know.” Ignis said, his voice barely above a whisper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.” Tanis answered his own question. “I saw the way she looked at you tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like…you were the only one in the room. The excitement…the happiness…her face just lit up…how could you…?!” Tanis paused to take a frustrated breath. “…Right. Of course you couldn’t see how she looked at you. You can’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis slightly lowered his head. “No. I can’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I’ll ask again…how do you feel about Iris?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis lifted his face to Tanis, his jaw firm. “That’s something between her and I.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanis stared at him silently for a few moments and nodded. “All right. Keep that to yourself. But I want you to know…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanis took another step towards Ignis. “…You better revere her like the treasure she is. Because the instant you let your guard down…someone might snatch her away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few seconds, Ignis simply nodded in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanis let out another irritated sigh as he picked up where he left off in clearing the table. “What kind of joke is this…the most beautiful woman in Eos is attached to a man who can’t even see her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis had to let out a chuckle as he picked up the stack of plates. “The gods have an awful sense of humor, I suppose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris returned and helped Ignis and Tanis finish clearing the table and wash the dishes. Right before they were finished cleaning up, Tanis quickly excused himself and went to bed, leaving Iris and Ignis alone in the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris sighed, replacing a cork in a bottle of wine that was half full. “I wish my brother would stop treating this stuff as if it was cheap liquor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s better to be drunk than sitting in that cellar for all eternity.” Ignis mused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess so.” Iris placed the bottle into the refrigerator.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis placed the last plate away in the cabinet. “Finally…done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry you had to work so hard on the day you came back.” Iris approached him and rubbed his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay. I’d rather be here cleaning with you than be stuck in Niflheim any day.” Ignis turned and embraced her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet.” She laughed and lifted her face to kiss his chin. “I’m glad you’re back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis silently held her in his arms for a moment as he thought about what Tanis had told him a few minutes ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris had told Tanis that she was still figuring out her feelings for someone. The hunter was confident that she was talking about Ignis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It made him more determined to tell Iris how he felt. They were both finally alone. Now was as good as time as any.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…Iris, I want to tell you something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to tell you something too.” Iris said, her voice serious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. You first.” Ignis offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris took a deep breath. “I’m going to tell my brother about us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis was shocked. He wasn’t expecting her to say that. “You are?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” She nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…What suddenly brought you to this? You were so adamant against him knowing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know…but…” She pressed her forehead against his collarbone. “…I don’t want to hide what we have from him anymore. It’s not fair to you and it’s not fair to my brother either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…Iris…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She raised her face. “If you don’t want him to know, then tell me. I’ll continue to keep it a secret for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His expression softened as he placed his hands on her shoulders. “...Are you sure you want your brother to know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm.” She nodded again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…What are you going to tell him about us?” He asked quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris blushed and looked down at her feet. “I was going to tell him that…you and I are…together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart skipped a beat as he squeezed her shoulders. “…Together…as in…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could feel the heat radiating from her face. “Ignis…can we…be a real couple?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a brief second, he went completely still from the surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was elated. He felt like he could soar. Throwing away his calm demeanor, he swiftly wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly to his chest, and nuzzled his face into her hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes…” He whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears escaped from her eyes when she heard the overjoyed relief in his voice. How long was he waiting for her? Abiding by her selfishness by keeping what they had hidden? If she only knew sooner…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though she accepted him, the dreadful reason why she didn’t allow herself to have a relationship for so long in the first place was still there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had to be honest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris grasped his back and whispered, “…I’m still trying to figure out my feelings because I’m still not over Noctis…are you okay with that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” His reply was immediate. “Take all the time you need. We can both grieve for Noct…together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pressed herself even deeper into his embrace with those words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How could she doubt him? He was probably the only person in Eos who would understand the sorrow she would always feel from Noctis' absence…he was probably the only person who loved Noctis as much as she did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She closed her eyes, content to be in his arms like this forever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to be there with you when you tell Gladio?” He asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I kind of want to…but I’m scared his initial reaction would be to kill you.” She replied seriously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m faster than him. He won’t kill me. He might break some things around us trying to get to me though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then it’s probably better if I tell him alone. Insomnia has already suffered enough collateral damage.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis chuckled as he slowly released her from his embrace. “I told you there was something I wanted to tell you when I returned from Niflheim…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” Iris looked up at his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took off his sunglasses and placed them in his shirt pocket. He wanted her to see the earnestness in his eyes, even if he couldn’t see her face. He took hold of both of her hands, grasping them firmly in his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s taken me a long time to admit to myself, let alone to you, how I feel. This isn’t something I want to burden you with…but this is possibly something that I felt for you for even longer than when you came to me in that rundown apartment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears began to well up in her eyes as her heart thudded against her chest in anticipation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He paused to take a deep breath. “…I love you, Iris.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris let out a laugh through her tears. She stood on her toes so she could bring her face as close to his as possible. His breath hitched nervously as she interlaced her fingers with his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…I know. You already told me.” She replied softly and kissed him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 32</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a heart full of joy, Iris invited Ignis to sleep in her room that night. He did have to step into his room to retrieve some sleepwear while she put on her pajamas. He got into her bed, pulled her close, and immediately fell asleep. She was half-expecting him to ravish her as soon as he got into her bed, so she was briefly disappointed when he passed out, but realized his instantaneous sleep was most likely a sign of exhaustion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He returned from Niflheim, cooked and cleaned for a large group of people, and went through an emotional confession all in one day. Not to mention the sex they had in his apartment earlier. Now that she was thought about it, she was surprised he didn’t pass out on his feet earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pale moonlight spilled into the room from the windows. She watched him sleeping for several minutes, gazing at the peaceful and relaxed expression on his face while he slept. She gently brushed a few strands of his hair off his forehead, admiring his perfect features.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He really is beautiful.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought, softly running her fingers over his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now they were in an actual relationship. Not a complicated situation they had to keep hidden from others…but a real relationship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis Scientia was now her boyfriend…and her very first one to boot. If she was back in high school, her friends would be screaming in excitement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he told her he loved her. She still couldn’t believe it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>…While sober</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She laughed to herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had made her incredibly happy to hear him say it. She cried tears of joy at his confession.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was unable to tell him the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She truly cared for him...and cherished him…why couldn’t she tell him she loved him back?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was her love for Noctis still holding her back? Was she just a cruel woman who desired love but never returned it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Take all the time you need.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis had told her that…and she wholeheartedly believed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She cuddled herself closer to him. The sound of his slow steady breaths was soothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>One step at a time.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She closed her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was all she could do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>*KNOCK KNOCK*</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris’ eyes fluttered at the sound of someone at the door. She was still in bed in Ignis’ arms. She groggily looked up at him and saw that he was also awake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wonder who it is…” Ignis whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>*KNOCK KNOCK*</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Iris? Are you awake?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s Gladi-MMPH!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She clapped her hand over Ignis’ mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I decided to tell my brother that we’re together, but this is definitely not the way to reveal it!” She hissed at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With her hand still over his mouth, he nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t come in, big brother! I’m in the middle of getting dressed!” Iris hastily yelled, praying fervently that he wouldn’t open the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry. Have you seen Ignis? He’s not in his room.” Gladiolus called out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe he’s already up…and left to do something?” She suggested loudly, her hand still on Ignis’ mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re probably right. I’m going to drive Ria to her worksite. You want to see her off?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m still getting ready…give her a hug for me!” Iris cringed, inwardly screaming at her brother to hurry up and leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris and Ignis remained frozen until they heard her brother’s footsteps disappear as he walked down the stairs. When she heard the sound of the front door closing, she sighed and removed her hand from Ignis’ mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And here I thought we didn’t have to hide anymore.” Ignis gave her a sarcastic expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to tell him! But this isn’t the best time or place for it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re both fully clothed. We didn’t have sex last night. What’s there to hide?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think my brother is going to listen to reason when he sees you in bed with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Possibly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d rather not risk your life and my room getting destroyed by a ‘<em>possible</em>’ scenario.” Iris said flatly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis smiled and pulled her down on top of him. “Don’t get huffy…I’m just teasing you. I know this isn’t how you want to tell him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” She said dryly and gave him a light kiss on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What time is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris looked at the clock on her end table. “It’s already ten. We slept in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris climbed off of him and they both got up from the bed. Ignis walked over to the door and stood beside it for a few seconds. “I don’t hear anyone else inside the mansion.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone must have gotten up and left.” She looked out the window. “I see Talcott doing repair work outside in the garden.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…So that means we’re alone…” Ignis strode over to her and took her into his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She saw the intent on his face and blushed. “We shouldn’t! My brother will be back soon after dropping off Ria…that’ll only be a few minutes!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A few minutes is all we need.” He murmured into her hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But…Eh?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached down to sweep her off her feet and carried her back to her bed. He lowered her back into the sheets and climbed on top of her. Before she could protest, he quickly pressed his lips on hers, kissing her deeply as his fingers nimbly unbuttoned her pajama top.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris pulled away from his lips, already breathless from the passion. “…We can’t…Talcott is still outside…he might hear us…” She weakly argued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll just have to be quiet then…” He smiled pleasantly, popping off the last button from her top.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ignis…AH!” She softly cried as he lowered his hand into her pajama bottoms and caressed her sensitive nub through her panties.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re already soaking wet down there…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop being mean…Ng!” She moaned as his fingers slipped into her panties to stroke her slit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis sighed theatrically as he continued to move his fingers between her thighs. “I guess I am pretty mean. The first night we became a couple and I fell asleep on you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris writhed as he continued to touch her. “…Ahh…nnn!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I know you wanted this last night. It was pretty rude of me to just fall asleep on you. I don’t blame you for being mad.” He continued to speak, his voice calm. He then inserted a finger into her slit and began to stroke at the special spot inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“AHH!” She arched her back and cried. “I…I’m…not…mad…AH!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe not mad, but you were disappointed, right?” He inserted a second finger inside of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh…Hng…” She whimpered as he gently stirred his fingers inside of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m terrible. Leaving you hanging like that last night. I got myself an adorable new girlfriend and I couldn’t give her what she needed?” He berated himself with a casual tone. He then began to plunge his fingers into her wet heat, over and over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ignis…!” She moaned, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So will you allow me to make it up to you this morning?” He asked nicely. He then thrust his fingers into her as deeply as he could and began to stir her aggressively. The wet sounds that came from her lower half were lewd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The stimulation was maddening. She was unable to stop moving her hips against his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“AHH!” She cried out as she came. Her legs kicked against the bed and her toes curled as he continued to stir at her with his fingers. She could feel her liquid release spill all over his hand as she climaxed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she trembled below him, he finally stopped his assault. He slowly pulled his hand out from her pajama bottoms and she watched him with misty eyes as he licked her fluids from his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…Ignis…” She murmured, quivering from arousal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned as he lowered his face to hers. “Taste how sweet you are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed her with feverish passion, his tongue stroking every part of her mouth it could reach. Her whimpers escaped from her throat as she tugged on his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled his mouth away from hers to pull off his shirt and his pants. After he helped pull the clothes off of her body, she reached down to stroke his length. He groaned at the touch of her soft fingers shyly moving along his shaft. He lowered himself back down to kiss her again and she continued to caress him with her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We…need to make this fast…” She gasped between kisses. “My brother…will be back soon…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then tell me…how would you like me to take you?” He whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blushed and hesitated. “…From behind…please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed her again. “If that’s what you wish…” He said quietly against her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He climbed off of her, took hold of her waist, and flipped her over so she was on her hands and knees. He pulled her shoulders up so she was sitting up on her knees, her back flush against his chest. Unfamiliar with what he was doing, she turned her head to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ignis…what are we-AHHH!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She cried out when Ignis suddenly thrust himself into her from behind. To keep her from falling over onto her hands, he wrapped one arm under her breasts and the other around her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hnng!” She whimpered as he rammed himself into her depths from a new angle. She unconsciously tightened around his member, getting a growl to escape his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really like getting it from behind no matter how it’s done, don’t you?” He whispered into her ear, nibbling on her lobe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmnnn…yes…!” She moaned, feeling too much bliss to be embarrassed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands moved to holding her breasts as he continued to pound into her, kneading them as they bounced from his thrusts. She reached back to grasp her fingers into his hair, guiding him closer to her shoulder so she could kiss him as he fucked her from behind. He obliged, pushing his tongue past her lips so it could dance with hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly moved one hand off of her breast and traced his fingers down her abdomen. Lower and lower until he reached between her legs. He circled her nub with his finger as he kept thrusting into her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“AHHH!” She let out a loud cry from the extra stimulation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately, he took his other hand and put his fingers into her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmph!” Her cry was muffled by his fingers between her teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be too loud, love…You don’t want Talcott to hear us, do you?” He breathed roughly into her ear, continuing to stir at her sensitive spot as he rapidly pounded into her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sucked on his fingers, the taste of herself still on them from his play from earlier. He got even harder from her erotic reaction...and she could feel his cock pulsating inside of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He suddenly removed his hands from her mouth and her thighs and she fell forward onto her hands. He gripped her backside and began to plunge himself even harder into her heat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ng!! AHH!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was slamming himself so hard into her deepest parts, he could feel her inside walls involuntarily contracting around him in an effort to slow his thrusts. The sound of flesh slapping on flesh echoed throughout her room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ig…Ignis…I’m…com…” Her words were erratic as the pleasure overwhelmed her senses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her orgasm overtook her body in one hot flash. Tears escaped her eyes as she buried her face into her blankets, screaming into them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt her insides clench around him as she came. Her climax fluids burst out from her with each hard thrust, splattering all over his thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Iris…!” He hissed, unable to hold his own release back any longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Digging his fingers into her hips, he plunged in deep and came inside of her. Her body continued to spasm from the pleasure of the aftershocks as he slowly pumped all of his release into her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She fell over flat onto the bed, quivering and short of breath. Ignis collapsed on top of her back, sweaty and exhausted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris found the energy to turn her head and glare at him over her shoulder. “Is it just me or did you get even more sadistic now that we’re a couple?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Resting his chin on her shoulder, he reached up to poke her on her cheek. “It’s not my fault that you’re fun to tease.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not fun! It’s embarrassing!” Iris blushed, angrily swatting his hand away from her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry. I’ll give up almost anything for you, but I’m not going to stop teasing you. Your reactions are too cute.” He said with his usual serious tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris puffed up her cheeks. “A good boyfriend wouldn’t be this mean!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How would you know? I’m your first.” He replied plainly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huu…” Defeated, Iris buried her face back into her pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis chuckled and kissed the back of her neck. “I only tease you because I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He said it so casually that it caught her off-guard. She felt a warm feeling spread from her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opened her mouth to reply but no words came out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>*RING* Gladio Amicitia *RING*</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, my phone.” Ignis climbed off of her and got up from the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris watched him gloomily as he walked over to the dresser where he left his phone. Why was it so difficult for her to return the same words of love?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis picked up his phone. “Gladio?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Ignis! Do you know where Iris is?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Iris?” Ignis turned to face her, still lying on the bed. “I’m with her right now. We’re at the mansion.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been trying to reach her but she’s not answering her phone.” Gladio lamented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis slightly lowered the phone from his ear. “Your brother’s been trying to reach you. Where’s your phone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Iris sat up and looked at the end table where she normally kept it plugged in. “It’s not here…that’s weird. I wonder if I left it somewhere?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis handed his phone over to Iris. She accepted it and put it to her ear. “Big brother?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep better track of your phone!” Gladio lectured her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need to hear that from you!” She said, indignant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to let you know you don’t have to come to the patrol shift today. After I dropped off Ria at work, I went to the patrol station to check in on the guys. Since I’m already here, I’m just going to do my rounds.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do that. You just got back from Niflheim. You could take a day off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah. I don’t need it. You know I get antsy if I don’t have anything to fight. You can relax for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Iris paused. “Hey…big brother?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to tell you something…can we talk when you come back home?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis sat down on the bed beside her. She leaned against his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why can’t you just tell me now?” Gladio asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s something I want to talk to you about…alone.” She looked at Ignis, who took her hand in support.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh…all right. Sure. We’ll talk when I’m done later tonight.” Gladio sounded confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to give the phone back to Ignis?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No need. I was just trying to get a hold of you. Go find your phone!” Gladio ordered before he abruptly hung up on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stupid brother!” She grumbled and handed the phone back to Ignis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where do you think you left your phone?” Ignis asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I could’ve sworn I left it on my end table like I always do. But if I left it somewhere…” She thought for a second. “It might be at your apartment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We rushed out of there yesterday.” Ignis nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I go there and check after I wash up and get dressed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me go check. Weren’t you and Jeanne talking last night at dinner about the repairs being done on your store? Since Gladio took over your patrol, why don’t you stay here and start packing up the equipment you want to take over there? After I get back, I can help you move.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But…” Iris tried to argue but he suddenly leaned forward and kissed her, cutting off her reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go. It’s one of the things a good boyfriend would do…right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris sighed and gave in. “Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled and kissed her again…and again…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I can join you in the shower before I go?” He murmured, gently caressing her breast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris moaned from his touch and then let out a small laugh of disbelief . “You’re insatiable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only with you.” He whispered as he swiftly stood up and swung her up in his arms as if she weighed nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he carried her to her bathroom, her peal of laughter trailed behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Ignis had left to go to his Citadel apartment to find her phone, Iris stayed in her room, opening up the suitcases she had brought over from Lestallum with her equipment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her old reliable sewing machine, her embroidery tools, her molds for making soaps and other toiletries...it was good to see them again after a month of keeping them stored away in her closet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that her brother was back, she could finally begin on making the items that she would sell in her store. It would be difficult at first, but she knew she would be able to do it. After all, she also built her store in Lestallum out of nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grunted as she handled her threading machine. Some of the items were pretty heavy. Even with Ignis helping her, it would be difficult to carry these items all the way to her store.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She decided to go down and ask Talcott if he could help drive her equipment over to the store. As she walked out the front door, she waved Talcott over as he was moving a wheelbarrow full of debris from the gardens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Talcott! Can I ask you for your hel-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris was cut off by the sudden loud noise of a car screeching into the driveway. Iris and Talcott both jumped back. The car careened into a stop in front of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanis leapt out of the car. “Iris! Thank gods! Why aren’t you answering your phone?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I left my phone somewhere. Why?” Iris asked, worried from his harried expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My sister sent me a message while I was finishing up on my patrol…” Tanis pulled out his phone to show her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris looked at the message.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tanis, I’m stuck in the Crestholm channels while doing some unauthorized inspections! I’m hiding from the daemons in here so I can’t call! I need help! Please bring Iris with you! Don’t bring anyone else! I don’t want to get in trouble with the company!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeanne’s terrified of daemons!” Iris whispered as she read the message again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know! I don’t know why she went into the channels by herself!” Tanis took his phone back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should we get some extra help?! I can call the Kingsglaive…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She said she would get in deep trouble with EXINERIS if they found out she went in without authorization. But from what I last saw of the reports on Crestholm back at Meldacio HQ, I’m pretty sure we can handle the daemons there with just us two.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris recalled the threat levels on the hunter bounties in Crestholm. “You’re right. It might be risky if it was just one of us, but I think we should be fine as long as we go together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Talcott stepped up. “Let me go with you. I can help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris shook her head. “You stay here. When Ignis comes back, just let him know about what’s going on. I can call you from Tanis’ phone if we’re in trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…Okay.” Talcott reluctantly agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris turned to Tanis. “Let’s get there as fast as we can. If she’s hiding, I don’t know how long she can stay that way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanis nodded and quickly got back into the driver’s seat as Iris got into the passenger side of his car. As he started the car, Iris rolled down the window. “We’ll be back soon, Talcott. Don’t worry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Talcott watched as the car sped out of the driveway towards the western roads.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis got to his apartment and began to search for Iris’ phone. He called her number and waited to hear the vibration when it went off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Holding the phone to his ear, he walked through his apartment, listening for any sounds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of ringing, a mechanical voice chimed on the line. “The phone you have dialed is currently outside of the service area. Please leave a voicemail or try again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Outside of the service area?” He muttered. If the phone was within the reception area, it would have just led to her voicemail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where would her phone be if it was outside the normal range? The phone towers in Insomnia were the first things the relief engineers had repaired after the Long Night ended.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her phone was either out of the city or possibly underground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He left his apartment and headed back to the main entrance to leave the Citadel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ignis!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard Jeanne’s voice from across the large area.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeanne.” He greeted her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She briskly walked up to him. “By any chance have you come across my phone back at the mansion?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No…I haven’t. Why?” Ignis raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s so strange!” Jeanne huffed. “I couldn’t find my phone this morning, so I figured I left it in the Citadel office I was borrowing yesterday. I searched for it everywhere but I couldn’t find it. Maybe it’s still in my room and I didn’t look hard enough…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Iris couldn’t find her phone either.” He told her. “I thought she might have left it in my apartment but it’s not there. I tried calling it and got the ‘out of service’ message.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Weird. Do you mind if I borrow your phone to call mine?” Jeanne asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He handed his phone to her and she dialed her number.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The phone you have dialed is currently outside of the service area. Please leave a voicemail or try again.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeanne knit her eyebrows. “Where in the world would my phone be if it’s outside of the service area?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A chill began to creep up Ignis’ spine. Something didn’t feel right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m heading back to the mansion. I have a bad feeling about this.” Ignis took his phone back and pocketed it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go with you. I can drive us there in my truck.” Jeanne started heading towards the exit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s so dark.” Iris stepped off the ladder. She immediately felt the grimy water seep into her boots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanis jumped off the ladder after her and took out his flashlight. “It smells awful too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shined the light around them and they both saw no signs of daemons. He began to walk down the tunnel and Iris followed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This place is like a maze…how are we going to find Jeanne?” She asked, keeping her voice low so it wouldn’t attract any daemons on their location.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s just keep walking. All mazes eventually have one path.” Tanis muttered, inspecting a dead end with his light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both uneasily walked through the dank channels, keeping alert for anything that may be creeping in the shadows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey look.” Tanis shined his light at the ladder beside a power station, leading to a grated path overhead. “If my sister was inspecting power lines, maybe she’s up there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good idea.” Iris nodded and followed him up another ladder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked carefully on the rusted grates, following the pipes and cords above them. They arrived in a wide room with various power stations and controls lined along the walls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeanne?” Iris called out softly, looking into the corners in between the machinery.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly the room was filled with a murky green fog. She quickly looked behind her to check on Tanis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-Iris…” He grabbed at his throat, choking. “…Run…!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tanis!” She cried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He fell over and the green mist enveloped him. She quickly backed away from the clouds but found herself against dead end. She swiftly covered her mouth with the collar of her shirt, trying to look at options for escape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She breathed in some of the fumes and her body immediately felt numb, as if something was weighing her down. Everything before her eyes began to spin. She coughed and felt needles of pain stabbing all around her body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Paralyzation…confusion…and poison…</span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought. She frantically racked her brain to think of what kind of daemon would use a debilitating mist as an attack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Marlboro? Malbodoom?</span>
  </em>
  <span> There was no way they could exist outside the swamps...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However…some hunters had access to bioweapons…ones that shot gas that were manufactured to poison an enemy to immobilize them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She fell to her hands and knees, trying not to breathe the toxic air. She saw that the ring that Dino had given her was dimly glowing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It also has a slight status resistance effect…,</span>
  </em>
  <span> She remembered him saying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was that the reason why she still had some control over her senses?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She saw Tanis a few feet away from her, sprawled on the floor, unconscious from the gas. She slowly tried to crawl towards him, hoping she had enough strength to pull him out of the area.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Approaching them, heavy steps began to shake the grates underneath them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyesight still blurring from the dizzying effects, she narrowed her eyes, trying to focus on what was walking up to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She lifted her head…and let out a gasp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A large man wearing a gas mask with a bioweapon in his hands. A large snake was tattooed prominently on his bulging arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bull.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 33</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Jeanne and Ignis pulled up to the Amicitia mansion driveway and were immediately flagged down by Talcott who was waiting at the steps.</p><p>“Ignis!” Talcott yelled, running up to him as he got out of the car.</p><p>A sense of dread loomed over Ignis as he immediately asked, “Where’s Iris?”</p><p>“Iris left with Tanis because they got a message for help from Jeanne…” Talcott trailed off as he saw Jeanne get out of the car. “…Wait! Jeanne’s here?!”</p><p>“I’ve been at the Citadel since this morning…I met Ignis there.” Jeanne answered, looking frantically between Talcott and Ignis. “What’s going on?!”</p><p>“Talcott, what happened.” Ignis asked, trying to keep his voice calm.</p><p>“After you left, Tanis came by and showed Iris a message from Jeanne, asking for help…” Talcott looked at the woman who went pale. “The message said that she was stuck in the Crestholm channels and to only bring Iris with him.”</p><p>“My phone went missing…I’ve been searching for it all morning. I’ve been at the Citadel since I left the mansion…I would never go to the Crestholm channels!” Jeanne wrung her fingers together.</p><p>
  <em> Who would do this? Why lead Iris into the channels? What would be gained from it? </em>
</p><p>Ignis tried to think logically but the panic was taking over his mind.</p><p>Iris was most likely in trouble.</p><p>He had to calm down and take control of the situation.</p><p>He turned to Talcott. “Stay here and keep a watch out. Call me as soon as Iris or anyone else comes by.”</p><p>He turned to Jeanne. “Drive me to the Crestholm channels. You don’t have to go in, but we need to get there fast.”</p><p>Both Talcott and Jeanne nodded at the instructions. Talcott stepped back as Ignis and Jeanne got back into her truck and sped off the driveway and onto the road.</p><p>Ignis took out his phone, willed his hand not to shake as he pressed the buttons to make a call.</p><p>The other line picked up after the first ring. “Hello?”</p><p>“Gladio, there’s an emergency with your sister. Head over to the Crestholm channels…NOW.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I’m shocked that you’re still conscious, princess.” Bull said, his voice muffled by the gas mask.</p><p>Iris shook from the effort it took to lift her head. “…Bull…? Why…?”</p><p>Bull holstered the bioweapon to his back and crouched down before her. “Isn’t it obvious? I did this all for <em> you </em>.”</p><p>The ring on her finger continued to glow, keeping the weakening effects from completely taking over her body. “What do you mean?”</p><p>Bull reached over to lift her chin. “You’re so oblivious. But that’s okay. That’s part of your charm. The fact is…I’ve wanted you for a looooong time.”</p><p>“What?!” She whispered, jerking her face away from his fingers.</p><p>“The beautiful Iron Maiden of Lestallum.” His voice a low purr. “So strong, so beautiful, so pure…you are the perfect woman for me.”</p><p>“This kid…” Bull jerked his chin at Tanis. “…Is one of the many unworthy men in love with you. He was more annoying than most too. I admit I was worried when he told me about his plan to confess his feelings for you…but of course, my Iron Maiden turned him down.” Bull slowly got back up and kicked Tanis hard in the ribs.</p><p>“Stop!” Iris cried out, trying to reach for Tanis but her body wouldn’t move. “Why are you doing this?!”</p><p>“Well, how else am I going to make you mine?” Bull began to pace in front of her. “I came all this way to this bumfuck city to help you. Then Tanis came to me yesterday morning, crying about how you turned him down and how you said you were in love with another man. At first, I thought there was a chance that it might’ve been me, and I admit, I got a little excited.”</p><p>He stopped pacing. “Then last night at dinner, I saw it. The way you looked at him. I knew he was the one you turned Tanis down for.”</p><p>“Ignis…” Iris said, her voice strained.</p><p>“Yeah…that’s his name.” Bull said, his voice deadly and calm. “It wasn’t right. I’ve loved you for years. I’m the only one who can love you for all you are. You’re just another woman among many to Tanis…and how was Ignis supposed to appreciate you? He can’t even see your beauty!”</p><p>The fog was beginning to dissipate and Iris felt some of the pain trickle away from her body, but she was still unable to move.</p><p>“So you forced me to act quickly. I came up with a plan so both of us can be together.”</p><p>Bull pulled out two phones from his pocket. Iris saw that one was hers and the other was Jeanne’s. “I stole these from your rooms last night while you all were busy drinking.” He then threw the phones against the nearby concrete wall, shattering them.</p><p>“I messaged Tanis pretending to be his sister. Told him to only bring you and not to notify anyone else…and here you both are. This idiot…” Bull kicked him again. “…Is going to be my scapegoat. Everyone knows that he’s in love with you…he’s complained about it to so many people. It’s easy to conclude that he stole your phones and pretended to be his sister…all an elaborate ruse to bring you here and rape you. But then…oh, no! You were both attacked by daemons. Both your bodies aren’t found. Two more casualties of the Crestholm channels…”</p><p>Iris swiftly looked at Tanis. There was no movement coming from his body.</p><p>“Meanwhile…” Bull continued, his voice serene. “While everyone in Insomnia mourns your death at the hands of Tanis, you and I are living happily ever after…far from here. With the darkness gone, there are so many empty homes to move into. I’m sure we can find a nice place in the middle of nowhere…where no one can find us…well, no one would be searching for you anyway.”</p><p>“You’ve lost your mind…” Iris hissed.</p><p>“Oh no, princess. I’m very much sane and in full control of my faculties. I’m smarter than I look. That’s how I became one of Ezma’s favorite hunters in Meldacio. That’s how I survived the Long Night. And that’s how I’m going to keep you by my side.”</p><p>“I’ll never be with you!” She shouted angrily.</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll feel this way at first. This is new for you, after all.” Bull said condescendingly. “I’ll probably have to keep you chained up for a while. But eventually, you’ll grow to love me. I’ll treat you much better than Scientia ever could.”</p><p>The poison fog had disappeared and Bull removed his gas mask, hanging it off his neck. He turned to Tanis and clicked his tongue. “Now then, I’m just going to throw him down to the pits. There’s a nice big daemon lurking down there. It’ll happily gobble him up…whether he survives the fall or not. After I’m done with him, we’ll just head on out and see where our lives take us.”</p><p>“NO!” Iris screamed, lunging herself forward, grabbing Bull by the leg.</p><p>Bull tried to shake her off. “Let go, princess. I don’t want to hurt you, but you’re going to force my hand if you keep this up.”</p><p>With every bit of strength she had left in her body, she clung onto his leg, trying to keep him away from Tanis.</p><p>Bull let out an exasperated sigh, pulled his other leg back, and kicked Iris hard against her stomach, throwing her body against the wall.</p><p>She gasped from the pain, but quickly tried to get back up, struggling with each agonizing breath. As she tried to raise herself back on her hands and knees, Bull strode over to her and stomped his foot hard down on her back, pinning her to the floor.</p><p>“Princess, you’re making this harder for yourself. Just lie here like a good girl while I get rid of this idiot. I don’t have time to teach you a lesson.”</p><p>She thrashed underneath his foot, trying to twist herself away.</p><p>Bull laughed. “The Iron Maiden just doesn’t give up. All right then…if you’re not going to be good, I’m just going to have to knock you out.”</p><p>He took out a gun from the holster on his belt and flipped it so he was holding the barrel. He reached down to grab a fistful of her hair, pulling her up towards him. He reeled his arm back to knock her out with the blunt end of his pistol. She continued to struggle, glaring at him with tears in her eyes, refusing to let him take her without a fight.</p><p>Suddenly a body launched into Bull’s side, sending him crashing into the concrete wall that Iris was thrown against. Bull let go of Iris’ hair from the impact and she fell to the floor. She labored to lift her head, trying to see what was before her.</p><p>Her vision slowly began to focus and she saw Ignis grappling with Bull on the ground before her.</p><p>Ignis swiftly avoided Bull’s frantic punches and grabbed the gas mask that was still hanging from his neck. He twisted it hard and cut off the air to Bull’s lungs.</p><p>Bull struggled and spat as he continued to try to throw Ignis off of him, clawing at his neck at the same time. Ignis wrenched the mask strap harder around the throat and Bull’s face slowly began to turn purple.</p><p>Then Bull’s large body went slack.</p><p>With revulsion, Ignis let go of the mask and slowly stood up. He held out his hands and his spell daggers materialized into them.</p><p>As he was about to plunge them into Bull’s unconscious body, Iris screamed, “DON’T DO IT!”</p><p>Ignis stopped at her cry, his daggers a hair away from Bull’s heart. He turned to her, disheveled and breathing hard.</p><p>“Don’t do it…!” She pleaded, her voice hoarse. “He’s not worth it…Don’t become a murderer because of him…”</p><p>From her cries, Ignis snapped out of his haze of fury. With a spark of light, his daggers disappeared from his hands and he quickly scrambled over to Iris on the floor. He picked her up in his arms and cradled her.</p><p>“I’m so sorry I was late…I’m so sorry!” He whispered, his expression pained.</p><p>“I’m okay…I’m okay.” She said softly, trying to move her numb hands to his face.</p><p>“Hold on, let me try this…” Ignis hovered his hand over her, attempting to use his healing magic on her. His hand began to faintly glow with magic…and the glow spread to her.</p><p>She felt most of the stabbing pain beginning to disappear, but her body still felt heavy from the paralyzing poison. As the glow disappeared, Iris looked up to him and murmured, “A lot of the pain is gone, but I’m still having trouble moving…”</p><p>“I’m sorry…I should have trained my healing magic to be stronger than this.” He lamented.</p><p>“No…this is enough…” Iris reassured him.</p><p>She heard footsteps running rapidly towards them.</p><p>“IRIS!” Gladiolus cried out, as soon as he turned the corner.</p><p>He quickly assessed the scene. He saw his sister in Ignis’ arms while Bull and Tanis’ unconscious bodies were lying around them. He let out a breath of relief when he saw Iris was conscious and moving. He fell to his knees before her, grabbing her hands.</p><p>“I’m okay, big brother…” She tried to soothe him.</p><p>Gladiolus frantically reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial. “I have one remedy on me.”</p><p>“Give it to Tanis. He needs it more than I do.” She nodded her head towards her unresponsive friend.</p><p>“No, we’re giving it to you.” Ignis said, his voice overwrought with worry.</p><p>She shook her head and raised her hand. The ring on her middle finger was still glowing softly. “My ring is keeping it at bay. I can hold out until we get another remedy later. Tanis needs it now or else the poison’s going to take his life.”</p><p>“But, Iris…” Gladiolus hesitated but Iris met his gaze resolutely.</p><p>“I’m fine. Tanis might die. Give it to him.” She instructed, her voice weak.</p><p>Gladiolus paused for a brief moment but reluctantly went over to Tanis to break the vial over his lifeless body. The remedy’s effects were instantaneous and Tanis regained consciousness. He clutched a hand to his side and coughed in pain from the bruises Bull had left in his ribs. He looked up and saw Iris being held by Ignis, with Bull’s giant body motionless beside them.</p><p>“…Thank gods…you saved her…” Tanis breathed, hanging his head in relief.</p><p>Gladiolus got up and walked back over to his sister. “Ignis, give Iris to me and you can help Tanis. We’ll get them both out before we come back to drag that piece of shit to the Kingsglaive.”</p><p>Ignis held her tighter. “No.”</p><p>Gladiolus blinked. “What?”</p><p>“I’ll carry her out.” He said quietly.</p><p>Before Gladiolus could argue, Ignis gently lifted Iris, steadily got to his feet, and firmly held her against him. He briskly carried her out of the room, leaving a stunned Gladiolus behind to help Tanis.</p><p>Iris leaned her head against Ignis’ shoulder, the weariness beginning to take over her senses.</p><p>“Thank you for finding me.” She murmured.</p><p>“I’ll always find you…no matter what.” Ignis replied, his voice still shaking from emotion.</p><p>Held securely in his arms as he carried her through the tunnels, Iris felt the fatigue from her fight begin to set into her body. A little bit of sleep was all she wanted for now.</p><p>She closed her eyes and whispered, “Ignis…”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“…I love you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 34</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Her brother had ordered her to stay in the waiting room again. He promised they could do something fun after his training was over. After an hour, she got bored and wandered outside. She had found herself at the same Citadel gardens where she had chased after a cat and had gotten lost three years ago. Noctis was the one who found her and brought her back to the palace. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She had learned her lesson and was determined not to go wandering out too far. She would stay within a respectable distance from the Citadel corridor to make sure she wouldn’t get lost again. She strolled through the gardens, appreciating the beautiful trees that were currently in full spring bloom. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She heard a loud mew from above. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She looked up and let out a small gasp. It was the same black and white cat from three years ago, sitting high up in the branches of the blossoming cherry tree before her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The cat cried out again. She was sure that the cat was stuck and unable to get down. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She hesitantly looked back. She wasn’t lost. The palace corridor was right within her sight. Surely it would be fine if she rescued the cat. </em>
</p><p><em> She slowly climbed up the tree, taking great effort not to break any branches as she made her way up. </em> <em> When she finally reached the top branch where the cat was perched on, she reached out to it. </em></p><p>
  <em> “Here, kitty.” She coaxed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The cat stood up, flicked its tail at her, and then nimbly jumped down the branches of the tree, until it landed perfectly on the ground. It looked up at Iris, who remained flabbergasted on top of the tree, and bolted into the bushes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Iris looked down. She had concentrated so hard in climbing that she didn’t notice how high up she was. Terrified, she grabbed hold of the branch she was on. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She was now stuck in a tree and she didn’t know how to get down. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What am I going to do…?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Should she scream for help? Was there even anyone around that would hear her? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If one of the guards or staff found her, they would surely report her to her father. She absolutely didn’t want that to happen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She could try climbing down herself…but she found herself trembling when she looked down. She was too scared to try. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Huuu…” She started to sniff. “…Big brother…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Iris? Is that you?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Iris stopped crying and looked down. Through the pink blossoms on the branches, she saw the familiar sight of dark blond hair. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ignis!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He was getting ready in his apartment when he looked out the window and saw a tiny figure in a black dress, clinging to the branches of a cherry tree in the gardens. He rushed out and confirmed that the tiny figure was indeed Gladiolus’ little sister. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What are you doing up there?” He demanded. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I was trying to help a cat that was stuck up on the tree…but then the cat got down and now I’m stuck up in the tree…” Iris mumbled, embarrassed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ignis put his hands on his hips. “You climbed up there…can’t you climb back down?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She vehemently shook her head. “No! It’s too scary! I’ll fall and die!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He tilted his head. “Should I get your father?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No, no, no! That’s even scarier!” She cried louder. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ignis sighed. There wasn’t any other choice. He hoisted himself up onto the branches and began to climb up the tree. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When he reached her, he saw that she was shaking with fear and her hands were tightly grasped onto the branch. Ignis reached out to her. “I got you. I won’t let you fall. I promise.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She slowly nodded and took hold of his shoulders. He firmly pulled her against him with one arm. “Hold onto my neck, okay?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She did what he asked, her small hands clasped tightly around his neck, she buried her face into his shoulder as he slowly made his way down the tree. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When he got close enough to the ground, he jumped down as carefully as he could, holding her securely so she wouldn’t fall. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We made it.” He announced, gently lowering her to the ground. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She opened her eyes and let go of his neck. She looked up at her savior and saw he was completely covered in pink cherry blossom petals. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Thank you…” She sniffed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re welcome.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She looked down and saw her black dress was also covered in pink petals. She sniffed again. If her father saw her, he would say she looked like a disgrace. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Iris!” They heard Gladiolus calling from the Citadel corridor. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Her brother ran up to them in the gardens. She quickly hid behind Ignis. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay in the waiting room?” Gladiolus yelled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I…I…” Iris stuttered, afraid of her brother’s wrath. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ignis took a step forward. “I was the one who took her from the waiting room, Gladio.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Huh? Why?!” He looked at his friend with confusion. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “She looked bored in there by herself. The cherry blossom trees were blooming so I thought I’d bring her here so she can look at them. She likes them, after all.” Ignis lied smoothly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Gladiolus narrowed his eyes at his sister. “Is that true?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Iris continued to hide behind Ignis, holding onto his vest. “…Yes. I really love the blossoms.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Gladiolus straightened his shoulders and glared at Ignis. “You’re both completely covered in petals.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “When you go cherry blossom viewing, you’re going to be covered in cherry blossoms.” Ignis said, brushing the petals off his vest casually. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hmph. Fine.” Gladiolus held out his hand to Iris. “Come on, let’s go home.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “O-okay.” Iris took her brothers hand and looked back at Ignis and waved. “Bye bye, Ignis.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Goodbye.” Ignis nodded. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> After some distance, her brother said to her sullenly, “I didn’t know you liked cherry blossoms. If you want to look at them, then I’ll take you. You don’t have to go with Ignis.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Big brother…?” Iris looked at him with confusion. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He sounded almost jealous. </em>
</p><p><em> “Just remember… </em> I’M <em> your big brother…not Ignis.” He muttered as they walked down the giant corridor. </em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Iris woke up with a start. Before her eyes was the familiar sight of the canopy over her bed. Sunlight was shining brightly into her room. Someone had opened her window so a light breeze was blowing in, making the thin curtains sway back and forth.</p><p>Everything was perfectly serene.</p><p>As if nothing terrible had happened…</p><p>The events inside the Crestholm channels flashed through her mind. The poison gas…Tanis’ unconscious body…Bull grabbing her by her hair, raising his pistol up to knock her out…</p><p>She laid still for a few moments, gauging if she felt any pain or numbness.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>She moved her hands before her face and flexed her fingers. They were moving like she wanted them to.</p><p>The ring that Dino had given her was still on her finger. The pink stone was no longer glowing.</p><p>She noticed she was wearing her moogle pajamas. Someone must have changed her clothes while she was asleep.</p><p>She lowered her arms back down to her sides and felt her hands brush up against something warm.</p><p>She slowly sat up in her bed and looked down beside her.</p><p>Ignis was sitting on a stool, his head resting on his crossed arms beside her on the bed, sleeping peacefully. He was wearing the same clothes he was wearing when he saved her from Bull. His hair was still unruly and his face was smeared with dirt.</p><p>Her eyes softened, wondering how long he had been by her side.</p><p>Iris gently reached over to smooth her hand over his dark blond hair. As soon as her fingers touched his head, his hand shot up and took hold of her wrist. His head snapped up and he faced her, his milky eyes wide with panic, with fear fraught in his expression.</p><p>“Iris?!”</p><p>“I’m here…” She said soothingly, laying her other hand on top of the one that was grasped to her wrist.</p><p>Relief flooded through his body and showed on his face. He bowed his head and murmured, “Thank heavens…you woke up.”</p><p>“Why? How long was I asleep?”</p><p>He sensed the light in the room. “You’ve been asleep for over 24 hours.”</p><p>“A whole day?!” Iris exclaimed.</p><p>Ignis nodded. “We immediately brought you back to the mansion after we left Crestholm. We were able to use a vial of remedy on you as soon as we got here, but you were still out cold. Prompto rushed over with the Citadel staff doctor. The doctor confirmed you were fine, but most likely unconscious due to emotional trauma…”</p><p>He held her hand, running his fingers over the simple ring on her middle finger. “The doctor also said that the ring saved your life. You could’ve gotten much worse if it wasn’t for the ring keeping the poisoning from completely taking over.”</p><p>She smiled, interlocking her fingers with his. “I guess you should take back all those things you said about Dino.”</p><p>Ignis huffed out a laugh. “I suppose I do. Instead of aiming these rings towards women, he should try pushing them towards the glaives and hunters. He’d be wealthy in no time.”</p><p>At the mention of hunters, Iris suddenly sucked in a breath. “Where’s my brother?! Where’s Tanis?!”</p><p>“Your brother is here at the mansion…Ria is here with him. Tanis is fine. His injuries were treated as soon as we got out of the channels. I think he and his sister are at the Citadel with Libertus right now, making their official witness statements against Bull.”</p><p>A shiver ran down her spine when Ignis said his name. “What happened to Bull?”</p><p>Ignis’ expression became dark. “After we got you and Tanis out of the channels, Gladio called for emergency backup from the glaives on patrol. He was still unconscious when they arrived. They put him in restraints and he’s now in a holding cell at the Kingsglaive barracks. After Libertus takes all of our statements, he and his men are going to transport Bull to the prison in Lestallum. They already notified the Meldacio Hunters about what he did. Libertus says he’ll be locked away for a long time.”</p><p>Iris squeezed his hand. “You sound upset…isn’t it good that he’ll be locked away?”</p><p>“…I wish I killed him. If you didn’t ask me to stop, I would have.” He said angrily.</p><p>She shook her head. “No. He’s not worth getting blood on your hands.”</p><p>Ignis’ mouth tightened. “He deserved to die for what he was going to do to you.”</p><p>Iris leaned forward and embraced Ignis’ head to her chest. “I’m okay…and you saved me. He’ll receive proper punishment for what he did. You don’t deserve to be branded as a killer over someone like him.”</p><p>He immediately relaxed in her arms. “I know…but it doesn’t stop me from being angry.”</p><p>She unwrapped her arms from his head and lovingly held his face in her hands. “Did I miss anything else while I was asleep?”</p><p>“Prompto and Cidney were both here for a while until Talcott insisted they go back to the Citadel and get some rest. Talcott has been the most clear-headed out of all of us, making sure everyone gets proper meals and settled down. Monica and Dustin stopped by as well. We called Cor to tell him what happened…and he’s on his way back from Niflheim as we speak.”</p><p>“Cor’s coming back? He didn’t have to drop everything he’s doing for this.”</p><p>“That’s what we tried to tell him but Cor wouldn’t have it. His airship should be arriving first thing in the morning.”</p><p>Iris tenderly ran her thumb against his lips as she continued to cradle his face. Ignis looked absolutely exhausted.</p><p>“…How long have you been sitting here beside me?”</p><p>He leaned his head into her palms. “I haven’t left your side since we got here. Talcott and Gladio tried to drag me out…but I refused.”</p><p>“I’m happy for the sentiment…but in the future if something like this happens again, I want you to properly get your rest and take care of yourself.” She smiled.</p><p>“This will never happen to you again. I swear it.” He said seriously, taking hold of her hands.</p><p>Iris leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. “I’m safe now. If you’re tired, you should go rest.”</p><p>“I don’t need it. I got some sleep before you woke up.”</p><p>“How long were you asleep for? Tell me the truth.”</p><p>“…I don’t know. Half an hour?”</p><p>She took her hands off his face and pinched his cheeks.</p><p>“Ow!”</p><p>“Go get some sleep!” She ordered him, letting go.</p><p>Ignis rubbed at his face and lowered his chin. “Just…let me stay with you just a little longer.” He requested quietly.</p><p>She didn’t refuse. She moved herself over in the bed and tugged at his wrist. “Lie down next to me.”</p><p>He climbed onto the bed and laid down over her sheets. As soon as his head hit the pillow, his eyes closed. Still sitting up, she gently stroked her fingers through his hair. He let out a sigh and his breaths turned slow and steady as he fell back asleep.</p><p>She continued to caress his hair, wishing he hadn’t kept vigil by her bedside without sleeping. He most likely didn’t eat anything the whole time either.</p><p>Her door slowly opened. She looked up and saw Ria peek in.</p><p>Ria let out a small gasp when she saw Iris was awake.</p><p>“Iri-…!”</p><p>Iris immediately put a finger to her own lips to stop her excited yell. She nodded at Ignis who was sleeping beside her in the bed.</p><p>Ria understood and silently crept in and closed the door behind her. She approached the bed with tears in her eyes.</p><p>“I’m so happy you’re awake!” Ria whispered, wringing her hands.</p><p>Iris smiled and whispered back. “I am too.”</p><p>“How do you feel? Should I get the doctor?”</p><p>Iris shook her head. “I feel perfectly fine. Maybe a little hungry.”</p><p>“I’ll go downstairs and get you something to eat. I’ll let the others know you’re awake.”</p><p>As Ria began to walk away, Iris softly called out to her. “Sis…wait.”</p><p>Ria paused and turned back to her.</p><p>“I need to talk to my brother alone…as soon as possible.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Iris carefully climbed out of her bed, taking extra caution to keep the bed from jarring and waking Ignis up from his sleep. She silently got dressed and then tiptoed out of her room, closing the door behind her as soundlessly as she could.</p><p>She quietly made her way down the stairwell. The foyer was empty as she crossed it. Her footsteps were the lone sound that echoed through the great mansion hallway as she walked through it.</p><p>The doors to the study were closed. She took a deep breath before she pushed them open.</p><p>Inside the study, she saw her brother gazing out the large window behind the great desk. He spun around as soon as he heard the doors open.</p><p>“Iris!” He exclaimed softly.</p><p>“Big brother…”</p><p>With two big strides from his long legs, he swept her off the floor, spinning her once as he hugged her tightly. “Thank gods you’re okay…” He wept.</p><p>She returned his embrace just as tightly. “I’m okay.” She assured him.</p><p>He gently lowered her back down to her feet and turned to walk back towards the desk, taking shaky breaths to keep himself from crying. Iris shut the doors behind her for privacy.</p><p>Gladiolus steadied himself and turned back to face her, crossing his arms and leaning his hips back against the desk. “Ria told me that you absolutely needed to speak to me alone…so here I am.”</p><p>Iris stepped towards her brother. “It was important that I talk to you.”</p><p>“Is this more important than eating something and showing everyone that you’re okay?” He asked gruffly.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“All right. What is it?”</p><p>Iris looked her brother in the eye. “Before I start, you need to promise to listen to me until the very end…and don’t destroy anything!”</p><p>“How terrible is this talk that you need me to promise that before you tell me?” He winced.</p><p>“Promise me, big brother!”</p><p>He nodded his head. “I promise.”</p><p>Iris lowered her head to take another deep calming breath. She looked up and saw her brother watching her with his patient amber eyes…the same color as her own.</p><p>She firmly held his gaze.</p><p>“Big brother…Ignis is my boyfriend.”</p><p>Gladiolus didn’t react. He remained still, his eyes still locked with hers.</p><p>
  <em> Maybe he doesn’t fully understand? </em>
</p><p>“I’m in a relationship with him. I care about him…very much.” She explained further.</p><p>Gladiolus continued to stay quiet as he lowered his gaze to the floor.</p><p>After a long minute of silence, he finally muttered, “I kind of figured.”</p><p>Iris widened her eyes. “...You did?”</p><p>“At the channels…” He said quietly, still keeping his head down. “When I asked him to let me carry you out, he refused to hand you over.”</p><p>Iris didn’t reply.</p><p>Gladiolus uncrossed his arms and leaned them heavily behind him against the desk. “Ignis isn’t the type to refuse. If you ask him for anything, he’ll give it to you. If you want him to do something, he’ll do it. It’s the way he’s always been. He’s the most unselfish person I know.”</p><p>He looked up at his sister. “That was the first time I’ve ever seen him be possessive of anything.”</p><p>“Big brother…”</p><p>He sighed. “How long have you guys been together?”</p><p>She shyly held her hands together behind her back. “Officially, two days ago. The night after you guys came back from Niflheim.”</p><p>“Officially…okay, then. Let me rephrase. When did this whole thing start?”</p><p>Iris bit down on her lip. “…The day I returned to Insomnia.”</p><p>“…When I asked you to go see him?”</p><p>“…Yes.”</p><p>He let out another long breath as he looked up at the ceiling. “…And neither of you told me anything.”</p><p>Iris took a step forward. “That was because of me. He wanted to tell you…but I wouldn’t let him.”</p><p>He returned his gaze to her, his eyes full of pain. “It’s…just hard to understand. Why didn’t you want to tell me?”</p><p>A brief moment of silence passed between them.</p><p>Iris’ expression instantly turned into one of utter disbelief. “Are you seriously asking me why I didn’t want to tell you?”</p><p>“Eh?” Gladiolus face turned blank from her unexpected reaction.</p><p>She stomped her foot forward, the impact shaking the objects on the desk. “When I was in school, you threatened every boy that came near me. They all avoided me like I had the plague. None of them even wanted to throw a ball at me during P.E.! It got so bad that by 6th grade, every single boy requested to be transferred out of my class!”</p><p>“Th-that was for your safety!” Gladiolus stuttered.</p><p>She stomped another foot forward, causing the nearby window pane to rattle. “Monica told me that you specifically asked her to be with me as much as possible when we escaped to Cape Caem. She said that you ordered Dustin to keep a respectable distance from me at all times! DUSTIN!”</p><p>“He was still a single man at that time!” He feebly defended himself.</p><p>She snapped her head up, fire burning in her eyes. He leaned back as far as he could against the desk in panic.</p><p>Another hard stomp forward, this one shaking all the books on the shelves in the study. “When I joined the Meldacio Hunters, Dave refused to let me join in any of the group missions! I later found out that you told Dave that if he assigned me any male partners, that you would personally maim each and every one of them!”</p><p>“That was just a joke…” Gladiolus tried to laugh it off.</p><p>“A joke?!” She cried out angrily.</p><p>There was a vase of flowers on an end table beside her. She grabbed it and hurled it at her brother. He dodged it and it smashed into the shelf beside him.</p><p>“For all my life…you kept people away from me…as a joke?!” She shrieked. She grabbed a small stone statue from the same table, throwing it at his head. He dodged it again and it shattered the window behind him.</p><p>“Iris! Calm down!” He tried to say calmly, sweating profusely.</p><p>Iris then grabbed the entire mahogany end table itself, holding it over her head as she approached her brother.</p><p>“Because of <em>YOU</em>, I never had any friends that were boys! Because of <em>YOU</em>, I’ve never dated anyone! Because of <em>YOU</em>, I was called the Iron Maiden!”</p><p>As she loomed the table over him, he swallowed hard, trying to find a way to scrabble around the desk against his back.</p><p>“…And you have the <em>AUDACITY</em> to ask <em>ME</em> why I didn’t want to tell you about Ignis?!” She screamed.</p><p>Gladiolus rolled away as Iris smashed the end table against the desk where he was leaning against. Splinters and dust exploded all around them from the impact.</p><p>He swiftly crawled backwards as he tried to escape his sister’s wrath. He found himself pressed against the wall as she slowly approached him, cracking her knuckles.</p><p>“Okay! I’m sorry! I know I was overprotective! But you’re my only sister! I had to protect you the best way I knew how!” Gladiolus yelled, raising his hands up in surrender.</p><p>Iris paused and looked down at her feet, biting down on her lip. Gladiolus slowly rose up from the floor.</p><p>She swiftly lifted her face and glared at him with tears welling in her eyes. “I really care for Ignis! I like him a lot! I didn’t want you to hurt him or threaten him away from me!”</p><p>“…Iris…”</p><p>“I knew you only allowed me to hang around Noctis because you knew there was no chance he would ever like me in that way! Do you know how cruel that is?! I bet you only let me be around Ignis because you believed there was no chance he would like me too…RIGHT?!”</p><p>Gladiolus didn’t say anything.</p><p>Iris angrily rubbed the tears from her eyes with her fists. “I was so happy when he told me he loved me! Even when I was terrified about how you would react to our relationship and hid him as if he were my dirty secret…he knew all that and still told me he loved me!”</p><p>“…Iris.” Gladiolus slowly placed his hands on her shoulders.</p><p>“I’m not going to keep him a secret anymore.” She said, her body shaking. “He’s important to me! YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO ACCEPT THAT!”</p><p>“…I accept your relationship.”</p><p>Iris blinked, the fury instantly replaced with confusion. “Eh?”</p><p>Gladiolus huffed. “I mean…I am a little hurt that you felt that you had to hide it from me…but I guess it is my fault that you were scared of what I was going to do if I found out. Ignis is my best friend…and he’s a good guy. I know he’ll treat you right...if there’s anyone I trust with my little sister…it’s him.”</p><p>“Big brother…” Iris whispered.</p><p>“And if by some off chance he does hurt you in some way…make sure to tell me right away. I’ll teach him a lesson!” He said, his usual confident attitude back in place.</p><p>The tears returned to her eyes and she sniffed them back.</p><p>Her brother understood. She didn’t have to worry about hiding the relationship any longer.</p><p>“Mmn.” She simply nodded.</p><p>Gladiolus let out a sigh. “I really do feel bad though. My little sister is finally going out with someone after living your life as a single woman for so long. I guess it's my fault if you don’t know what to do in a relationship.”</p><p>Iris went blank again. “Huh?”</p><p>He clapped his hands on her shoulders again. “My best advice is to take it slow. There’s nothing good that comes out of rushing things, you know? Try to take it easy…maybe a kiss on a date here and there. And then eventually if you decide that it’s for real, you can then consider taking it…you know…further.”</p><p>“Big brother…” Iris gave him a deadpan stare. “Ignis and I had already slept together. There’s no point in taking it slow.”</p><p>Gladiolus kept a pleasant look on his face. “Hm? What?”</p><p>“I said that we already slept together. You don’t have to give me that kind of advice.”</p><p>Iris felt her brother’s grip on her shoulders begin to tremble. He lowered his face as the shaking slowly spread out to his entire body.</p><p>Iris felt sweat begin to trickle down her back. “…Big brother?”</p><p>His head snapped up, his face so wrangled with anger that she could see the blood vessels in his temples throb.</p><p>“THAT SON OF A BITCH! I’LL KILL HIM RIGHT NOW!!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Outside the study, Ria and Talcott stood with their ears pressed to the doors, trying to hear what was being said between the siblings. Suddenly the muffled sounds of wood breaking and glass shattering reverberated from inside, followed by loud shouting from both sides.</p><p>“Uh…shouldn’t we go in and stop them?” Talcott asked Ria nervously.</p><p><em> *CRASH!* </em> The sound of furniture being smashed resounded from the room.</p><p>“If they stay in there, at least their fight is only contained in the study. I don’t want to end up fixing up the whole damned mansion again.” Ria answered.</p><p>A voice yelled from the other end of the corridor. “What’s going on in there?!”</p><p>Ria and Talcott looked behind them and saw Ignis rushing towards them.</p><p>“I thought you were sleeping!” Ria said, backing away from the door.</p><p>“How can anyone sleep with that noise? It sounds like they’re destroying the house!” Ignis exclaimed.</p><p>The sound of a loud crack followed by Gladiolus’ cursing came from inside the study.</p><p>“Are they fighting?! We need to stop them!” Ignis was about to open the door but Ria grabbed his arm before he reached the handle.</p><p>“No. Leave them alone.” Ria told him sternly.</p><p>“Why?!” Ignis demanded.</p><p>“Because she’s telling Gladio about you.”</p><p>Ignis went still.</p><p>
  <em> She decided to tell Gladio about us today?! </em>
</p><p>The loud noises abruptly came to an end and was replaced with quiet conversation. Their words were low and muffled.</p><p>“What do you think they’re saying?” Talcott turned to Ria.</p><p>“I don’t know. I can’t make it out.” Ria went back to the door to press her ear against it once more.</p><p>Ignis remained still for a few minutes. “…Gladio said he accepts our relationship.” He murmured.</p><p>Talcott and Ria looked at him with surprise. “He did?!”</p><p>Ignis went quiet for a moment as he listened. “…He said that he was hurt that she hid it from him…but…he said he can trust me because I would treat her well…” He translated, his voice husky with emotion.</p><p>Talcott’s jaw dropped as Ria dashed over to Ignis and hugged him. “That’s so amazing! I’m so happy for you guys!”</p><p>Ignis suddenly went stiff within her arms. “…Wait…”</p><p>“What?” Ria asked.</p><p>Ignis began to shake his head as he continued to listen. “No, no, no…Iris...did you…”</p><p>“What’s going on with Iris?” Talcott tilted his head.</p><p>“THAT SON OF A BITCH! I’LL KILL HIM RIGHT NOW!!”</p><p>They all heard Gladiolus’ scream very clearly through the doors.</p><p>“No! Big brother! Stop it!” Iris’ voice followed.</p><p>The sounds of scuffling and fighting resumed.</p><p>Terrified that Iris was in trouble, Talcott flung the doors open. “IRIS!”</p><p>Talcott, Ria, and Ignis were frozen from the scene before them.</p><p>Iris had Gladiolus pinned to the ground on his stomach. She sat on top of his shoulders, her hands interlocked and pulling hard at his chin so he would unable to move. Gladiolus tried to struggle out of her hold, but all he could do was slap his hands helplessly against the floor.</p><p>“Leggo of me!! Rah Now! IRIS!” He tried to yell but her hands were clenched hard against his chin.</p><p>“NO!” She gritted her teeth. “Not until you stop being stupid! You’re not killing Ignis!”</p><p>She pulled his chin back even further, painfully forcing his head back.</p><p>“OKEI OKEI! YOU WIN! LEGGO!” Gladiolus choked.</p><p>Hesitantly, she released her hands from his head. In a split second, he scrambled to his feet, causing Iris to fall backwards off his shoulders.</p><p>“YOU BASTARD!” He yelled as he charged towards Ignis.</p><p>Ignis didn’t try to dodge when Gladiolus lunged for him. He didn’t even flinch as his friend grabbed him by his collar and lifted him threateningly close to his face.</p><p>“Gladio!” Ria grabbed at his shoulders to pull him off of Ignis.</p><p>He didn’t budge or even look at her.</p><p>“You said you wouldn’t do this!” Iris cried, rushing up to him to grasp at his other arm.</p><p>He shook both women off of him, keeping Ignis in his sight and in his grip.</p><p>“Stay out of this.” He told both of them, his voice rigid.</p><p>Talcott, recognizing the anger in Gladiolus’ voice, took hold of Iris and Ria’s hands, and pulled them back a step.</p><p>Ignis continued to face Gladiolus. “I understand why you’re angry, Gladio. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Gladiolus shook him, his fists tightening on the collar of Ignis’ shirt. “She’s my little sister!”</p><p>Ignis didn’t recoil from Gladiolus’ rage. “Yes. I know.”</p><p>Another shake. “You’ve known her since she was a child!”</p><p>“Yes. I have.”</p><p>“Then why the hell did you do it?!” Gladiolus demanded.</p><p>Iris yelled at her brother. “LET GO OF HIM! I was the one who started it!”</p><p>Gladiolus turned to glare at Iris. “So he wasn’t involved in it at all?!”</p><p>“Big brother!” Iris cried, trying to step forward but Talcott’s hold on her hand kept her back.</p><p>“One punch.”</p><p>“What?!” Gladiolus returned his attention to Ignis.</p><p>“I’ll let you have one punch.” Ignis said calmly.</p><p>“You bastard…that’s pretty arrogant of you…”</p><p>Ignis continued in his cool settled tone. “I deserve that much. I was planning on letting you kill me if that’s what you wanted but…” He briefly paused. “…It would really upset Iris if I let myself get hurt.”</p><p>Gladiolus glanced over at his sister. Her expression was strained with fear as she stared at them both.</p><p>The rage disappeared. His shoulders and arms slowly lowered as he let go of Ignis’ shirt. He let out a defeated sigh and turned to the side.</p><p>He slowly raised a fist and punched Ignis lightly on his chest.</p><p>“There.” Gladiolus muttered.</p><p>He shoved his hands in his pockets and briskly walked away from the study, leaving everyone stunned.</p><p>Ria quickly recovered. “I’ll be right back.” She murmured to everyone and followed Gladiolus down the corridor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 35</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Gladiolus followed his father into the royal offices of the Crownsguard. The spacious chamber was nearly empty, save for Cor Leonis, who stood stoically beside a boy that appeared to be his age. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When his father stopped in front of them, Gladiolus took a second to look the boy over. He had dark blond hair and piercing green eyes. The boy carried himself in an adult manner. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cor placed a hand on the boy’s head. “This is Ignis Scientia. He’s the king’s ward. Ignis, this is Gladiolus Amicitia.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His father looked down at his son. “Ignis will be swearing his vow to the Prince along with you during his coronation ceremony.” </em>
</p><p>Another guardian for the prince.<em> Gladiolus thought to himself. </em></p><p>
  <em> It was no big deal though. Amicitias were always the Shield to the King, so he knew he was more important. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> An attendant came into the chamber. “My lords, I’m sorry to interrupt, but there is an urgent security issue that we need to discuss with you both.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Commander Amicitia nodded and turned to his son. “Behave yourself for a few minutes.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes, father.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Both Cor and Clarus left the chamber, leaving the children alone together. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> After a minute of silence, Gladiolus spoke up. “You’re the king’s ward, huh?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Interesting that the King took you on. Who are your parents?” He asked, trying to be friendly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “They were part of the King’s council. They passed away in the attacks on Tenebrae. The King took me into his care after that.” Ignis replied. </em>
</p><p>Yikes…that was an uncomfortable start to a conversation.</p><p>
  <em> Gladiolus coughed. “I see…uh…how old are you?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Seven.” </em>
</p><p>Ha! I’m older!<em> He thought pompously. </em></p><p>
  <em> “I’m eight.” Gladiolus puffed out his chest. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “…Okay.” Ignis said. </em>
</p><p>This kid!<em> Gladiolus thought, annoyed. </em>He’s acting as if he’s already a grown up even though he’s younger than me!</p><p>
  <em> He changed the subject. “So…if you’re the King’s ward, does that mean you’re being raised with the prince?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes, I am.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Must be hard to be around him because he’s young. The prince is a little brat, isn’t he?” Gladiolus said jokingly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ignis’ eyes went hard. “No, he’s not. I think of him as my little brother.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Apparently he landed on another landmine. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “…Yeah…okay.” Gladiolus replied, unable to think of anything else to say. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Don’t you have a little sister? There was talk about Commander Amicitia having another child recently.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah. I have a baby sister.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Do you consider her a brat too?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t consider her to be anything. A baby has nothing to do with me.” Gladiolus answered. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What’s your little sister’s name?” Ignis tilted his head curiously. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “…Iris.” Gladiolus muttered. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ignis’ brow knit in confusion. “Why do you sound so weird? She’s your little sister. Isn’t she precious to you?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Gladiolus thought about his baby sibling back home. She was born just a few days after his eighth birthday so he didn’t know what to really think of her. He had held her a few awkward times…before he hurriedly handed her back to his mom or Jared. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “She’s just a few days old.” Gladiolus shrugged. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “But you love her, right?” Ignis asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Uh…I guess?” Gladiolus scratched his head. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ignis thought for a second before speaking again. “I’m sorry if my questions are strange…I was just curious. I didn’t have any real siblings so when my parents died…it was just me. When the King introduced Noct as my little brother…I was really happy.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Gladiolus gave him a questioning look. “Is that why you’re taking retainer’s vow during the coronation ceremony? Because Noctis is your little brother?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Of course. Wouldn’t you do the same for your sister?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Uhh…sure?” Gladiolus uncomfortably agreed. His baby sister’s presence in the family was new to him. He couldn’t fully comprehend what Ignis was talking about. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ignis could read Gladiolus’ inner thoughts on his face and let out a small laugh. “I’m sure that once she’s a little older, you’ll understand.” </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Gladiolus made his way out of the mansion and to the front entrance. He sat heavily on one of the concrete steps. After a few moments, Ria walked up to him and slowly sat down beside him.</p><p>She didn’t say anything. They listened to the sounds of birds chirping from the recovering gardens.</p><p>“Are you here to lecture me about how stupid I’m being?” Gladiolus quietly asked, his eyes fixed ahead, staring at nothing.</p><p>“There’s no point in wasting my breath if you already know.” Ria answered.</p><p>“Ugh…” Gladiolus ran a hand into his hair. “My best friend is sleeping with my little sister.”</p><p>“Oh, it’s not that bad.” Ria tried to suppress a smile.</p><p>“It’s pretty damned bad!”</p><p>“Well, what did you expect? You want her to stay a virgin through their relationship, have a white wedding, and then have a chaste sexless marriage?” Ria asked incredulously.</p><p>“Maybe not that harsh, but more of a middle ground!” Gladiolus muttered.</p><p>Ria gave him a pointed look. “Aren’t you being a little hypocritical? How many women have you slept with before you met me?”</p><p>Gladiolus sensed the trap and refused to fall for it. “We’re not talking about me though. This is Iris, my little sister…with <em> Ignis </em>!”</p><p>“What’s wrong with Ignis now? He’s been your best friend for how long…most of your life? I mean, back in Lestallum, you were always ribbing at him to get laid.”</p><p>“That’s the problem!” Gladiolus yelled.</p><p>The birds from the garden flew away from the boom of his voice.</p><p>“I wanted him to find someone who he can come to me and brag about the next day! He can’t do that if he’s sleeping with my sister!” Gladiolus lamented.</p><p>Ria slapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her laugh.</p><p>“It’s not funny! It’s disgusting!” He cried. “How the hell am I supposed to be with Ignis now without wanting to shove him into a wall?!”</p><p>“He makes your sister happy. Don’t you want that for her?”</p><p>“Yes…but…” Gladiolus groaned and rubbed his face with his hands. “I just wish it wasn’t him!”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because how the hell am I supposed to kick a blind man’s ass?!” He pounded his fist on his leg.</p><p>After a moment of silence passed between them, Ria rubbed at her temple. “Gladio…are you serious.”</p><p>“Yes! I don’t want to look like a villain for beating up a sightless man!”</p><p>She gave him a sardonic look. “Well, first of all, I’m pretty sure Ignis can easily hold his own in a fight against you, even without his sight…and second, why would you want to beat him up anyway?”</p><p>“Because it’ll be a good warning to keep him from hurting her!”</p><p>“But back there you said you could trust Ignis with your sister.” Ria said sharply.</p><p>Gladiolus winced. “Yes…I did…but…!”</p><p>“And even before that, you always said that there’s no one else more reliable than Ignis! Your best friend that you can count on, no matter what!”</p><p>“Yeah…but…!”</p><p>“So how does any of that change now that he’s sleeping with your sister?”</p><p>Gladiolus faltered. “Ah…well…Okay! FINE! Then what about Iris?! What if she’s taking advantage of him? What if she hurts him, huh?!”</p><p>“Now you’re switching it up and defending Ignis’ chastity?!” Ria asked in disbelief.</p><p>Gladiolus’ shoulders slumped and he hung his head. “I…I don’t know anymore.”</p><p>Ria’s face softened as she took his arm. “Oh, honey…you’re just feeling sad because you feel like you lost them both to each other, don't you?”</p><p>He let out a great sigh. “…Yeah.”</p><p>Ria leaned her head on his shoulder. “You know that they’re not leaving you, right? They just found each other.”</p><p>Gladiolus leaned his head against hers. “I know…but I still don’t like the fact that they’re sleeping together.” He grumbled.</p><p>“You’ll get used to it. Like I did with you both.”</p><p>Ignis’ voice came up behind them.</p><p>Gladiolus kept his head low as Ria mockingly scoffed as she looked behind her shoulder. “You don’t like the fact I’m having sex with Gladio?”</p><p>Ignis let out a huff of laughter as approached them on the front steps. “It’s not so much that I dislike you guys having sex as in the fact that I have no choice but to listen to you guys talk about it constantly.”</p><p>“I thought you would like the chance to live vicariously through us.” She replied.</p><p>“Thanks but no thanks. I would rather experience it for myself.” Ignis said.</p><p>Ria smiled and got up. She squeezed Ignis’ arm in support before she quickly went back into the mansion to give the two some time by themselves.</p><p>A brief pause drifted between the two friends. Gladiolus remained sitting on the steps while Ignis stood quietly behind him.</p><p>“I didn’t talk about my sex life that much.” Gladiolus muttered, breaking the silence.</p><p>“I disagree. You bragged about it quite often. Really rubbed the salt into my wounds because I was single for so long.” Ignis briskly replied.</p><p>“I tried to be your wingman so many times back in Lestallum! You wouldn’t get with any of the women I tried to hook you up with!”</p><p>Ignis shrugged. “Sorry, those women just weren’t my type.”</p><p>“And my sister is?!” Gladiolus demanded.</p><p>“Yes.” Ignis answered simply.</p><p>“URRGGHHH…” Gladiolus groaned loudly. “It’s still nauseating!”</p><p>“You’re a big boy. Get over it.”</p><p>Gladiolus got up to his feet to face Ignis. “Alright! I’m…<em> okay </em>…with your relationship with my sister. Just, please, do me a favor…just don’t do it when I’m within earshot.”</p><p>Ignis nodded. “Okay.”</p><p>“…And don’t talk about it around me either!” Gladiolus added hastily.</p><p>“Easy enough.”</p><p>“…And no flirting or kissing each other around me!” He swiftly added again.</p><p>“Now you’re just taking all the joy out of it.” Ignis said, annoyed.</p><p>Gladiolus took a moment to look over his friend. He was still in the same clothes that he wore when they stormed the channels. His hair was unkempt and he still had smudges of dirt all over his clothes and his skin. The dark circles under his eyes were mostly hidden by his sunglasses, but they were still noticeable.</p><p>He thought about how Ignis had refused to leave Iris’ side since they rescued her. They all had tried to pull him away or suggest they take shifts, but he fought and refused them. He had planted himself on the stool by her bedside, ignoring their attempts to persuade him to leave to take care of himself.</p><p>The way he acted was all too familiar. It was the same thing he did when Noctis had died.</p><p>“Hey.” Gladiolus’ voice became quiet. “Do you love Iris?”</p><p>“Yes.” There was no hesitation when Ignis answered.</p><p>Gladiolus sighed. “…When did you realize?”</p><p>“In Niflheim…but…I feel like I’ve loved her long before then. It was only while we were in Niflheim when I was able to admit it to myself.”</p><p>Gladiolus snorted. “That doesn’t surprise me. You’ve always had a soft spot for her. Of course you’d fall in love with her. I can’t believe I didn’t notice what was happening between you two sooner. It was so obvious now that I think about it.”</p><p>Ignis was relieved that Gladiolus now knew about his love for Iris. The acceptance lifted another huge burden off his conscience.</p><p>Gladiolus was important to him too…it would have been heartbreaking if he didn’t approve of their relationship. He could now openly talk to his best friend. He could ask for his advice or opinion on whatever that was weighing on his mind…</p><p>Ignis recalled that brief moment in the Crestholm channels as he held Iris in his arms, carrying her out of the depths.</p><p>
  <em> “…I love you.” </em>
</p><p>He had run the scenario over and over again in his head while he was beside Iris while she slept.</p><p>Iris told him that she was still sorting out her feelings for Noctis and he had told her he was completely fine with that. He didn’t have any expectations on when she would return those words. It was simply enough that he was able to say it to her.</p><p>But when she uttered those words to him…he felt something spark inside his heart…a feeling that he’s never had before.</p><p>However… She fell unconscious right after she had said it. She most likely didn’t even remember.</p><p>“Gladio…” Ignis hesitated before he asked, “…Do you think Iris loves me?”</p><p>Gladiolus raised an eyebrow. This was the first time he’d ever heard Ignis sound so vulnerable and insecure.</p><p>He thought about his sister’s confession when they were back in the study. Even though she never outright said it, she could very plainly see it in her expression.</p><p>Of course his sister was in love with Ignis.</p><p><em> But… </em> he grinned vindictively to himself. <em> That’s something I’ll never tell you. </em></p><p>Gladiolus crossed his arms and smirked at his friend.</p><p>“Figure it out for yourself...<em> dumbass </em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 36</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cor stepped off the airship. He took a deep breath, savoring the air of Insomnia after spending the last several weeks in Niflheim. Dressed in his Kingsglaive uniform, he nodded to the Citadel staff members who saluted him as he walked past them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto was there to greet him at the landing zone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Cor! How was your trip?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too long.” Cor answered briskly. “I got your message over the radio…Iris is awake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes…and in perfect health according to the doctor.” Prompto said, following Cor back into the Citadel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good news. Where’s Libertus?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just missed him. He left for Lestallum first thing in the morning with Iris’ friends. He also had to take a few of the glaives with him, to ensure that Bull doesn’t escape during the transfer.” Prompto answered as they walked down the Citadel corridors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor’s jaw flexed. He was furious when he found out about what the large hunter had attempted to do with his goddaughter. “I would have been more than happy to escort the prisoner to Lestallum by myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think the idea was to get him there in one piece. Besides, you would have to wait in line anyways. When we notified the Meldacio Hunters about what had happened, Ezma herself had called me to inform us that the hunters would be carrying out Bull’s sentence before the glaives do…you know what that means.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Normally I’m opposed to torture and other unsavory methods, but in this case, I’ll allow it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ezma also asked Iris if there was anything the hunters could do to make up for what Bull had done. Iris told her she wanted the hunters to make another outpost in Insomnia so they could assist the Kingsglaive with patrols.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor grunted his approval. “Smart of her to do that. Where is she right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably somewhere with Ignis. They’re together now, you know.” Prompto said breezily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good for them. They’re a worthy match for each other.” Cor replied, just as casually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want to see her, I can contact her. She wanted to be here when you arrived but she was busy seeing off her friends before they left for Lestallum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor and Prompto got onto the elevator. “Perhaps later. Right now I want to check on the other important matter that you told me about while I was on my way over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a pretty big discovery.” Prompto agreed. “I made sure that the entire excavation team plus the glaives involved kept this news to themselves until we’ve fully inspected it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. The last thing we need are rumors going around about its existence.” Cor nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What should we do after we recover it from the rubble?” Prompto asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me look it over first. If it is what we think it is, then call over Gladio and Ignis. We can decide on what to do after that.” Cor said as the elevator dinged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stepped off the elevator and proceeded into the throne room.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jeanne and Tanis left the Amicitia mansion early in the morning to join Libertus’ Kingsglaive convoy back to Lestallum. After several minutes of tearful promises and goodbyes between Iris and Jeanne, Tanis was the one who separated them, saying, “Don’t act like you’re never going to see each other again! We only live a couple hours away!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Jeanne got into her car, she gave Iris one final hug and whispered, “I’m so glad you found someone that makes you happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tanis gave Iris a very brief hug before he stepped over to Ignis. He shook his hand firmly and said, “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis immediately understood. Tanis was thanking him for saving Iris.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded as he grasped the young hunter’s hand. “You’re welcome. Drive safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After she watched the siblings drive away, Iris turned to Ignis. “Are you still tired?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis shook his head. “I slept for twelve hours. That’s far more than enough rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris took his hand. “I really want to show you my store now that we renovated it. Can we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talcott had joined Gladiolus in helping out with the patrol shift that day. He was planning on helping with the patrols too, but Gladiolus had stopped him, telling him to rest for a day. Cidney had called him the night before, telling him that her grandfather had joined her in the garage so she needed no additional assistance with the Regalia at their current stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. It’s not like I have anything to do right now.” Ignis smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great! Let me grab my bag and we can walk over right now!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When they arrived at her building, Ignis could already tell the difference.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It feels like there’s less debris out here…and some cracks on the pavement have been filled in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you noticed! That was actually thanks to Talcott’s help. We cleared away the big stuff in front of the store and repaired the sidewalk.” Iris cheerfully said as she opened the shutters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened the door and held it, inviting him in. He stepped in and let out a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It feels completely different here. There’s more sunlight and it doesn’t smell as musty as it used to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I cleaned every single window in this place! I also swept up all the dust…there was a LOT of it.” Iris proudly explained. “We also re-painted the walls and waxed the floor. It looks brand new.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It certainly feels brand new.” Ignis smiled at her enthusiasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me show you what Jeanne did!” Iris pulled at his arm and guided him towards the back kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flipped on the lights, illuminating the large area. As Ignis ran his hands over the appliances again, he found no speck of dust. Everything was sparkling clean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris skipped over to the large stainless steel island counter in the center of the kitchen. “Jeanne repaired everything! The lights, the ovens, the stoves, the freezer…all of it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That really is impressive.” Ignis opened one of the large refrigerators and felt the rush of cold air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even the snootiest of chefs would approve of this kitchen.” She said brightly as Ignis made his way around the area, running a hand over every counter and appliance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay. I admit it...I’m jealous.” Ignis laughed. “You have a fancy new professional kitchen for your personal use.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually…” She stepped over to him. “I’ve been thinking about how to utilize this space to its full potential.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This building is huge. I feel like it should be more than just a clothing store.” Iris paused for a bit. “I was thinking of also making it into a café.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis turned to her, confusion on his face. “A café? What about the clothes you want to sell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m going to have that too. I’m thinking that the main floor should be the café space…and I can convert the upstairs into an atelier. That way, when people come to buy some clothes and other goods…they can stop by for a coffee and grab a bite to eat…and vice versa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you were planning on moving upstairs, weren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think my brother would be happy if I changed my mind and decided to stay at the mansion. And if there are days I don’t want to be there…” She blushed. “…I can stay with you at the Citadel, can’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gently took her into his arms. “Of course you can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lifted her head to look at him. “So? What do you think of my idea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled. “I think it’s brilliant…but you’re definitely going to need to hire someone to help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hesitated for a moment. “Would you like to do this with me?” She asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked. Twice. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking…that maybe we can run this place together. You can run the café and I can take care of the atelier above.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iris…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’ve been troubled with what you wanted to do with yourself now that everything has changed…” She shyly placed her hands on his chest. “So…why not do this together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis was still speechless. His words were trapped in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking his silence for hesitation, she quickly continued. “And you know…if one of us finds ourselves in need of help, the other can easily come and assist…considering you’re also good at sewing and I’m decent at cooking. Also, if people find out you have an eatery, we’re guaranteed to get customers! We’d probably make a decent profit from my brother alone…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He suddenly pressed his lips against hers, halting her rambling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments, he slowly pulled away and lifted his hands to hold her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing would make me happier than to do this with you.” He whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears sprang from her eyes as she let out a shout of joy and threw her arms around his neck, plying his lips with small kisses as they both laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted his face from hers and told her softly, “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a small laugh and sniffed back a tear. “…I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“…I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went completely still at her words…as if he was terrified that any movement would make her take it back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He even stopped breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She saw his disbelief and caressed his face. “I love you, Ignis.” She repeated, her voice trembling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally took a breath. “…You do?” He whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do. I’m sorry that it took me so long to say it back.” She smiled through her tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still stunned. “So back in the Crestholm channels…when you said…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I meant it then too.” She smiled. “I remember.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lightly shook his head. “I…I can’t believe it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It took me a while to figure it out…” She took a deep breath to steady herself. “I was confused because I loved Noctis…and the feeling was different from what I felt for you. Then when you told me you loved me…I realized the reason that you felt different from Noctis was because…you were real.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Real?” Ignis asked, perplexed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris laughed softly. “It was confusing when Ria first explained it to me too. It took me a while, but I finally got it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris found his hands and laced her fingers with his. “I loved Noctis…but…my love for him was like a fantasy…and fantasies are comfortable. For so long, I held onto that fantasy because I didn’t want to leave it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My love for you is everything but comfortable. It’s passionate. It’s terrifying. It’s infuriating. It’s wonderful…because it’s real. I don’t want to go back to that fantasy, no matter how easy it is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart felt like it was about to burst from her chest. “I love you, Ignis. I’m sorry it took me so long to figure it out…but I really love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis let out a shaky breath of his own. He grasped her fingers tighter between his. He lowered his lips to meet with hers, a soft feather-light kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me again.” He whispered against her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” She breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another kiss, slightly longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another kiss…deeper and more desperate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you…” She said breathlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took hold of her face and kissed with fevered passion. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, surrendering her mouth to his searing kisses. He grabbed her hips, lifted her into his arms, and hurriedly carried her over to the large kitchen island.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lowering her down on its steel surface, he braced his arms on the table and climbed on top of her, bending his head down to continue his fervent kisses. The steel against her back quickly became hot from the heat from her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She loved him. She loved <em>HIM</em>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never wanted her more than he ever had at that moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not just to gratify his insatiable lust…but to just to get himself as close to her as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As deep inside of her as he could get.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand made its way up her skirt, his fingers caressing her thighs while on their way to get in between them. He slid his hand into her panties and stroked a finger down her slit. She whimpered against his lips at his touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was already wet and ready for him. He couldn’t hold himself back any longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled himself away from her mouth and swiftly got off the table. He took hold of her hips and pulled her towards him so her backside was perched along the edge. He placed her legs on his shoulders and unzipped his fly to reveal his erection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ignis…” She murmured, with misty eyes she gazed at how hard he had already gotten. Her throat went dry at the sight of him as she ached for his length to be inside of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled her panties to the side and pressed himself against her quivering entrance. With one hard thrust of his hips, he was buried deep into her warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasped from the sudden feeling of fullness. She bit down on her knuckle, savoring the incredible sensation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Firmly holding her legs, he slowly unsheathed himself to the tip, listening to the lovely moan she let out as he did. He then drove himself back into her fiercely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AHH!” She cried at the plunge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her insides were tightly wrapped around him. He couldn’t help to marvel at how flawlessly their bodies fit together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was perfect for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began to move his hips, his pace quickening with each burning stroke. The counter beneath her creaked with every thrust. The breathy cries she let out as he pushed into her were intoxicating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he continued to pound himself into her, he slowly lowered her legs off his shoulders. As he braced his hands back onto the table, she instinctively wrapped her legs around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His movements were still hard and quick as he lowered his face over hers. She placed her hands on his chest and slowly ran them up and around his neck, pulling him close enough so their foreheads were touching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you…” She cried quietly, feeling the pleasure starting to gather into her core.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too…” He murmured back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would never get tired of hearing her say those words. He felt more and more elated every time she said it. He dove for her mouth, pushing his tongue through her lips, coiling it around hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She suddenly felt him throb inside of her, his cock somehow getting firmer than it already was. He began to plunge himself even further, hitting against her cervix.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm!” Her cries were muffled by his mouth on hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her body shook and swayed in quick rhythm with his thrusts. She lifted her hips so he could pound against her special spot inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands grabbed at his shirt, tightly holding the fabric in her fists so she could find something to hold on to…as if she needed something to hold onto before she was spirited away by her rapidly approaching release.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled her mouth away from his. “AHN…AH! Ignis…! Please…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, love?” He asked, feeling short of air as he continued vigorously ram himself in and out of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want it…please…!” She pleaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” His voice barely above a growl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AH…! HNG…! I…want you…to fill me up…inside…AHHN!” She cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so forward today…” He nibbled on her earlobe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gripped herself around his cock and he let out a loud groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She loved it when she was able to get him to moan out in pleasure while they were joined. Her body reacted to his voice and her heat opened up for him, blossoming in ecstasy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweat dripping from his hair, he grit his teeth and hissed. “Iris…I can’t hold it back…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t hold back!” She cried, digging her nails into his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one great thrust he released deep inside of her. She felt the liquid heat filling up her womb and it instantly ignited her own climax. She felt the pleasure explode inside of her, hot and wild, and she arched against him as she let it surge through her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her inner walls squeezed him, getting every last drop of his cloudy white liquid that she had begged him for. His arms shook as they supported his upper body, weakened from his release.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With him still burrowed inside of her and her legs still wrapped tightly around his waist, his arms finally gave in and he collapsed on top of her on the counter. Their combined fluids dripped from their joined bodies and onto the tiled floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their clothes were uncomfortably drenched in sweat, the stainless steel counter was unforgivingly hard against their bodies, and their lungs were in pain from the lack of air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they were both the happiest that they’ve ever been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris was the first to let out an exhausted laugh. “You’re going to have to clean the kitchen after this…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s unfair…” Ignis propped himself up by one elbow. “…At least help me out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was the one who cleaned the kitchen in the first place. It’s your turn.” She poked him in the chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re being awfully mean to your boyfriend, Miss Amicitia.” He lifted his brows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help it, your reactions are too cute.” She echoed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed. “I guess I had that coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled as she reached a hand up to his face to take off his sunglasses. Putting them aside, she pulled his face down to hers and gave him the gentlest of kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted his lips from hers and smiled. “Tell me again…I can’t get enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” She said softly, relishing the wonderful feeling of finally being able to say it freely to the man she loved.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cor immediately ordered all available glaives to assist the Citadel excavation team in the throne room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto swallowed nervously as he watched the workers carefully remove the rubble off of the artifact that they all believed was lost to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor stepped over to Prompto and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. “We’re going to work through the night to unbury this. Call Gladio and Ignis to come over first thing in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto nodded wordlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Lucis ever needed a king, it would have to be now.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I should really separate the bigger chapters...but who wants to read a story with 97 chapters? XD (also I'm lazy)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 37</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Iris woke up in her bed. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and reached for Ignis, only to find he wasn’t there. She looked at her clock on the end table. It was only seven in the morning. She wondered why he got up so early without waking her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she removed the sheets from her body and felt the rush of cold air on her skin, she realized she was completely naked. She blushed, instantly recalling everything they did when they went to bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were both in passionate moods. Their relationship was no longer a secret…Ignis had accepted her offer to run the store with her…she confessed her love for him…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was no wonder that they both wouldn’t let the other sleep peacefully last night. When Iris tried to fall asleep, Ignis had kissed and caressed her into a lustful frenzy…and they ended up doing it. When Ignis tried to fall asleep, she licked and stroked him until he was rock hard…and they ended up doing it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pattern kept repeating itself until at a certain point they had both fallen asleep at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pleasantly sore, she stumbled towards the bathroom. From the state of the wet tiles, she deduced that Ignis had already gotten washed up and ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She quickly took a shower and got dressed for the day. By habit, she searched for her phone, but then remembered that Bull had destroyed it. She sighed at the inconvenience. The only store that she knew of that sold phones was in Lestallum. She recalled a while back when Prompto was hectically pulling out several different phones from his pockets while arranging the summit. Perhaps she could ask Prompto if she could use one temporarily until either she or Talcott made a trip to Lestallum to get a replacement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She went downstairs and followed the smell of food into the dining room. At the table, she saw breakfast was already laid out. Her brother and Ignis were already seated, quietly discussing something with serious expressions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris announced herself. “Good morning!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both halted their conversation and turned their attention to her. “Good morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis pulled out the chair beside him and she quickly sat down. As she took an empty plate and began to help herself to some breakfast, she looked at them both. “Where’s Talcott?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talcott’s been at the Citadel since last night. He’s helping out the staff with something big.” Gladiolus answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She picked up a fork to start eating the slice of quiche on her plate. “You guys are both up pretty early…what’s going on? Scheduling patrol shifts?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis shook his head. “Actually…we both got a message from Prompto this morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what we were talking about.” Gladiolus answered, sliding his phone over to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris picked up her brother’s phone and looked at the message.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please come to the Citadel as soon as you can and head straight to the throne room. We found something big and we need you both to confirm what it is.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s weird, I wonder why he didn’t say what he found?” Iris murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what we were wondering too. Prompto isn’t answering his calls or messages either.” Gladiolus took his phone back from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s something secretive...something he can’t say over a message.” Iris suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis frowned. “…Or something morbid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris immediately shuddered at the thought. “Do you think they recovered a body and they need you to confirm it for identity?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would make sense, considering Prompto’s message is really cryptic.” Gladiolus shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Urgh…” Iris pushed away her half eaten plate. “I think I lost my appetite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis pushed the plate back to her. “It’s just speculation. Eat your food. Gladio and I were about to head over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me come with you. I was going to ask Prompto if I could borrow one of his phones until I get a replacement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis nodded. “All right, but we’re not leaving until you finish your breakfast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris rolled her eyes and picked up her fork again. “It’s too early in the morning to nag at me like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry that I’m concerned for your health.” Ignis smiled and placed his hand over hers on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh.” Gladiolus made a disgusted noise. “I thought I asked you not to do that in front of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t even hold her hand in front of you?” Ignis asked incredulously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just…tone down that PDA until I get used to the idea of you both together.” Gladiolus grimaced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how long will that take?” Iris asked her brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know…maybe weeks…years…” Gladiolus grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris took a brief moment to give her brother an annoyed look. An idea came to her and she quickly turned to Ignis with a lovely expression pasted on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darling, my brother told us we can’t show affection in front of him…what do we doooo?” Iris said in a sickly sweet voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis quickly caught on and immediately changed his expression to match hers. “It’s okay, sweetie…we’ll just have to be extra loving to each other when he’s not around…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wub woo…” Iris grabbed both his hands and squeezed them theatrically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wub woo too…” He said in a syrupy tone of voice, leaning in and rubbing his nose against hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“GRAH! STOP IT!” Gladiolus pounded his fist on the table. “Why are you doing this to me?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exposure therapy.” They both replied simultaneously, turning to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladiolus grabbed the empty dishes in front of him and swiftly got up from his chair. “I’ll be in the kitchen cleaning up. Tell me when you both stop being disgusting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After he stomped off, they both went into a bout of laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least now we know what we have to do if we want him to do some housework.” Iris laughed, wiping a tear from her eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I knew that’s all it took to start having him clean up after himself, I would’ve confessed to you long ago.” Ignis grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris smiled and gave him a small kiss on his lips before she resumed eating her breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When they arrived at the Citadel, Prompto was already at the entrance waiting for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you waiting here for us all morning?” Gladiolus asked, walking up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Cor sent me down here a few minutes ago to meet with you guys. He said my pacing was driving him crazy.” Prompto replied and looked over Gladiolus’ shoulder. “What are you doing here, Iris?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was going to ask you if I can borrow one of your phones until I get a new one…” Iris explained. “If you just have business with Ignis and my brother, I can go wait somewhere until you’re done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto paused for a brief moment, thinking about something. “Actually, since you’re here, you might as well come with us to the throne room. You can confirm what we found too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What exactly did you find that you need us to confirm?” Ignis asked as Prompto led them to the nearest elevator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s better if I showed you.” Prompto quietly replied, pushing the button so the elevator doors would close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They rode the elevator in silence. The air around Prompto was unusually heavy so they didn’t continue to push their questions on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reached the floor and Prompto stepped out first, motioning to the others to follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis stopped his step before entering the large chamber. Iris noticed his hesitation and looked back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The throne room was the place where Noctis had died. Ignis hadn’t entered it since they went in to confirm that he was gone. The room had been in ruins, everything was buried in rubble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no trace of Noctis’ body…but they all knew why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris gently took Ignis’ hand. He came out of his daze and turned to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m with you.” She said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly nodded, grateful for her support. Hand in hand, they followed Prompto and Gladiolus into the throne room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor was the only one in the massive chamber. Most of the rubble had been cleared out save for the large pile of debris that he was standing before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladiolus was the first to approach him and stopped in his tracks when he saw what Cor was staring at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That can’t be…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis and Iris followed behind him. Iris also froze when she saw what was before them. She let out a gasp and took hold of Ignis’ arm. “That’s…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis didn’t know what they were reacting to. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Crystal…” Iris whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Ignis turned his face forward. He had been around the Crystal many times before. It always emanated a mysterious energy that made him edgy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he couldn’t sense a thing of what was before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t feel anything. Are you sure it’s the Crystal?” Ignis asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has to be.” Prompto answered, staring at the large stone embedded in the mountain of fallen concrete and debris. “It looks like a big rock when it’s not glowing…but it has to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladiolus looked at Cor. “How the hell did you come across this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The excavation team has been working on the throne room for some time. This chamber completely collapsed after the darkness was lifted.” Cor answered quietly, still staring at the dull Stone of Legend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto finished answering. “Two days ago, the team cleared away enough rubble to come across this…” He motioned to the Crystal. “We called on every available hand to help us unearth it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It should have disappeared with Noctis.” Gladiolus shook his head, still unable to believe his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even know if it still has power. To me, it just looks like an empty shell of what it used to be.” Prompto muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis slowly loosened Iris’ grasp on his arm so he could take a step towards the Stone in question. As he got closer to it, he still felt nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There isn’t any energy coming from it.” Ignis said, tightening his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The reason why I wanted you all to confirm this with me is because we need to make a decision on what to do now that we discovered it.” Cor said, crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? What decision do we possibly need to make?” Iris asked her mentor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor turned to Iris. “If this is the Crystal…it must be protected. This is the task given to Lucians by the gods. This is the duty of Lucian Royalty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is no more Lucian Royalty.” Gladiolus argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Caelum line wasn’t royalty from the beginning.” Cor replied gruffly. “As they started from the first King, then we must also do the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better not be suggesting what I think you’re about to suggest, Cor.” Gladiolus warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we’re following the rules of succession, the Amicitias are next in line for the throne.” Cor narrowed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“’Rules of succession’ my ass!” Gladiolus cursed. “It’s mighty convenient to turn to some outdated laws just because you don’t want to take the crown!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The crown isn’t meant for me, it’s meant for you!” Cor looked at the two siblings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the others continued to yell amongst themselves, Ignis took another step towards the Stone. He carefully reached out and laid his hand on its smooth and cold surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Crystal reacted from his touch and began to slowly glow. Ignis felt a small pulse of energy from under his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone immediately stopped talking and turned to see the Crystal slowly glowing brighter and brighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then a brilliant flash of white light engulfed the chamber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis felt the large wave of energy completely envelop him. He fell to his knees, overwhelmed by the magic that washed over him. But as quick as it came, the energy suddenly disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He no longer could sense the Crystal in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could still feel the hard marble floor of the throne room underneath his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” He asked aloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody answered him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His senses sharpened. Iris, Cor, Gladiolus, and Prompto were no longer with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But very faintly, he could sense a familiar aura coming from above.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From where the throne was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His breath hitched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It couldn’t be. It wasn’t possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the all too familiar voice spoke to him from on top of the dais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ignis?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 38</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ignis?”</p><p>The sound of his voice made Ignis shake. His heart began to hammer against his chest. He slowly opened his mouth and was barely able to utter his name.</p><p>“…Noct…?”</p><p>Light footsteps walked down the stairs from the throne.</p><p>“Ignis? Is that really you?”</p><p>His voice was like a blurred echo, but it was enough for him to know discern who it was.</p><p>“Noct!” Ignis tried to get to his feet but a hefty weight on his body kept him on his knees.</p><p>The air suddenly became heavy. It was hard to breathe.</p><p>The sound of the footsteps stopped right before him.</p><p>“You shouldn’t be here.”</p><p>There was no denying it.</p><p>Noctis was standing before him.</p><p>“Noct…you’re here…with me…” Ignis panted, his voice cracking.</p><p>“Technically…<em> you’re </em> the one here with <em> me </em>.” Noctis said, in the same exact sarcastic tone he once had.</p><p>“Where are we? This is the throne room in the Citadel, isn’t it?” Ignis asked.</p><p>“In a manner of speaking…” Noctis said vaguely. “How did you get here, Ignis?”</p><p>Still feeling a pressing weight on his shoulders, he remained on his knees. “I don’t know…we discovered the Crystal in the throne room…I touched it…and now I’m here.”</p><p>“Oh. That makes sense then.” Noctis replied. “Don’t worry, Ignis. You don’t belong here…not right now, anyways. You’ll probably be leaving soon.”</p><p>“NO!” Ignis shouted, trying to crawl towards the voice but the invisible weight was keeping him from moving. “I can’t let you go again! You…you died for all of us! That shouldn’t have happened!”</p><p>“Of course it should have happened. I was the True King, remember?” Noctis said lightly. “And it’s not like we’re separated forever. We’ll eventually meet again.”</p><p>“No…I don’t want that…” Ignis cried.</p><p>“Don’t you have others waiting for you back home? Gladio and Prompto?”</p><p>“…Yes…but…”</p><p>“…You got a different look to you too. Did you finally get together with someone?” Noctis asked teasingly.</p><p>Ignis instantly thought of her and he stopped struggling to get up. “…Yes.”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“Iris.”</p><p>“Really?! Good for you!” Noctis whooped. “I knew it was going to happen.”</p><p>“You did?”</p><p>“I sure did. She’s perfect for you. I hope you cherish her.”</p><p>Ignis nodded. “I do…”</p><p>“Are Gladio and Prompto doing okay?” Noctis asked, his voice getting slightly fainter.</p><p>“Yeah, they are. Gladio’s getting married soon…Prompto is still happily together with Cidney.”</p><p>“That’s great to hear. I hope Lucis is doing okay now that the darkness is gone.”</p><p>Ignis shook his head. “The country is slowly recovering…but with you gone…there’s no one to lead us as king.”</p><p>After a pause, Noctis said, “Is that really an issue?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“I died in peace, knowing that I left Lucis with you all. You guys are all smart…you seriously can’t figure out a simple problem like finding the next king?”</p><p>“You say that as if it was that easy!” Ignis said, exasperated.</p><p>Noctis laughed. “I guess I figured out the solution to a problem before you did. Some genius you are.”</p><p>Ignis let out a laugh of disbelief. “You really are Noct…such a smartass.”</p><p>He felt Noctis take his hand, pressing something warm into his palm. Noctis’ hands felt ghostly…barely solid enough to take hold of.</p><p>“Take this. It’s a hint…for your king problem.”</p><p>“Noct…?”</p><p>“I hope that this will also help you find your happiness.”</p><p>“…What is it?” Ignis asked, unable to tell what the object in his hand was.</p><p>“Oh, that’s right! You’re still blind! I’m sorry, Ignis. I completely forgot about that.” Noctis berated himself. His voice was getting fainter. “Let’s take care of that before you go. Hey, Luna!” Noctis called out.</p><p>Ignis sensed a sparkling presence suddenly appearing before him. “Yes, Noctis?”</p><p>“Can you help Ignis with his sight before he leaves?”</p><p>“Of course!” Lunafreya’s gentle voice was like the sound of pealing bells.</p><p>He could feel ethereal fingers brush up against his face. He felt the sensation of something long gone being returned to him…like soft petals drifting in the breeze.</p><p>Blotches slowly began to form before his eyes, turning into blurred figures.</p><p>He blinked rapidly. His eyes slowly began to focus and he saw Noctis and Lunafreya in front of him, both dressed in their royal attire, wreathed in a warm glow.</p><p>“Noct…” Ignis whispered.</p><p>They were slowly beginning to fade away into the light. Ignis shook his head. “No, wait! There’s so much I need to tell you!”</p><p>“You can tell me when you return...” Noctis laughed, his voice sounded farther and farther away. “But I don’t want to see you until you’ve gone old and gray from years of stress…like my old man!”</p><p>“What…?”</p><p>“Take good care of Iris!” Lunafreya said cheerfully, her voice barely audible as she slowly got washed out by the glow.</p><p>“Oh yeah! Make sure to tell Prompto I won the bet!” Noctis yelled before the bright white light completely drowned him away from Ignis’ vision.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The light slowly began to fade away into darkness.</p><p>“Ignis! Ignis!”</p><p>He could hear Iris crying his name. He could feel his head being cradled in her arms as she gently shook him.</p><p>He slowly opened his eyelids. His vision slowly focused…and took in a sharp breath at what he saw before him.</p><p>A beautiful familiar face, with tears streaking down her cheeks. Silken long tresses of dark brown hair cascading over her shoulders. Deep amber eyes with flecks of copper that were welled up with tears.</p><p>“Iris…” He whispered.</p><p>She gasped. “Ignis…! You’re back!” She threw her arms around his head, hugging him to her chest.</p><p>“Ignis!” He heard the voices of Gladiolus, Prompto, and Cor exclaim at once.</p><p>He slowly sat up, pulling himself out from Iris’ embrace. He turned to look at her…to take in the sight of her.</p><p>So lovely…so stunning…he was speechless as he stared at her. The pretty little girl he remembered really did grow up to be more beautiful than he ever could’ve dreamed.</p><p>Iris was confused as to why he seemed like he was gazing at her. “Ignis?” She softly asked.</p><p>“I can see you…” He breathed.</p><p>Iris blinked the tears out of her eyes. Hesitantly, she reached up to remove his sunglasses. His eyes were open and clear. They were no longer milky or clouded…they returned to the brilliant green they once were before he lost his sight. Iris traced her fingers on his face in amazement. Even the large scar on the left side of his face was gone.</p><p>“You can see me?” She asked, her voice barely a whisper.</p><p>“Yes…” He whispered back.</p><p>Iris let out another sob and threw her arms around him again. He firmly returned her embrace, completely forgetting that they were sitting on the cold marble floor while his friends stood beside him, gaping in shock.</p><p>Cor coughed loudly to interrupt them. “Ignis…are you okay?”</p><p>Still keeping Iris in his arms, he looked up at the three above him.</p><p>Cor…he still had the same serious face as he did ten years ago. His hair was graying, but otherwise, he looked remarkably good for his age.</p><p>Prompto…his face was more defined and mature. His blond hair was still tufted up in the style he preferred. He still had the spray of freckles over his cheeks and his nose…</p><p>Gladiolus…he didn’t age at all. He had a few new scars peppered on his face. His hair was grown out enough for him to tie in the back.</p><p>“Your eyes…” Prompto said in wonder. “They’re green again!”</p><p>“What the hell happened?!” Gladiolus asked loudly. “You suddenly disappeared in a flash of light from the Crystal and then you came back when it flashed again!”</p><p>Ignis looked over at the Crystal before him. It was now glowing…pulsating with the same energy it did back in the days of King Regis.</p><p>Ignis slowly pulled back from Iris’ arms. He looked her in the eyes and said, “I saw Noct.”</p><p>“What?!” Everyone again exclaimed at once.</p><p>“Are you serious?” Iris asked softly.</p><p>“That can’t be.” Gladiolus shook his head.</p><p>“When I disappeared into the light…I was in the throne room…only it wasn’t wrecked like this. Noct came up to me and told me I didn’t belong there with him.” Ignis explained, keeping himself from choking up. “He called Lunafreya to his side and she healed me…I was able to see them before the light took me away from them.”</p><p>Gladiolus looked skeptical. “Maybe it was a hallucination? The Crystal probably just used its magic to heal you.”</p><p>“Is it possible that you were absorbed into the Crystal…and it took you to the beyond where Noctis is?” Cor murmured.</p><p>“I think you must’ve hit your head hard on something if you saw something like that.” Prompto shook his head.</p><p>Ignis looked up at Prompto. “The last thing Noct told me before he disappeared was to tell you that he won the bet.”</p><p>Prompto was stunned into silence. He took a step back and fell to his knees.</p><p>Staring at the floor, he whispered in disbelief, “No way…are you serious?”</p><p>“What bet is he talking about?” Iris asked.</p><p>After a long tense moment, Prompto lifted his head. “Ignis spoke to the real Noct. There’s no doubt about it. It was him.”</p><p>A hush fell over everyone as they took in all the information that was revealed to them.</p><p>“Was there anything else he said to you?” Cor asked Ignis.</p><p>“I told him about the problem our country has with no king to lead it. He laughed and said the solution was simple but he wouldn’t tell me what it was...then he…”</p><p>
  <em> Take this. It’s a hint…for your king problem. </em>
</p><p>He was so dumbfounded by everything that he didn’t realize that there was something clenched in his fist.</p><p>He opened his palm to see what Noctis had placed in his hand.</p><p>It was a large round cut jewel…completely clear with no flaws. It pulsed and gave off the same energy as the Crystal.</p><p>But unlike the Crystal, the magic it radiated wasn’t intimidating or overwhelming. The feeling he got from it was soft…and comforting.</p><p>“…He gave me this.” Ignis finished his sentence, staring at the jewel that sat on the palm of his hand.</p><p>They all leaned in to look at it, but no one made a move to take it from him.</p><p>“It’s giving off the same aura as the Crystal.” Iris noted quietly.</p><p>Gladiolus narrowed his eyes as he stared at it. “Why would Noctis give you something like this?”</p><p>“He said it was a hint…” Ignis looked at the jewel again.</p><p>A perfectly cut gem…clear and bright like a diamond…</p><p>A realization slowly came to him.</p><p>He closed his fingers over the jewel. “I think I might know…”</p><p>“What is it?” Prompto asked.</p><p>The jewel pulsed in his fist. “I still have some details to figure out…but I’ll tell you what I think after I think about it some more. Do you guys mind if I hold onto this?”</p><p>“Go ahead. He gave it to you, after all.” Gladiolus said, secretly relieved he didn’t have to touch it.</p><p>Ignis put the diamond into his pocket and slowly got back to his feet. His legs wobbled under him as he straightened his back. His balance was off now that his sight had returned. Iris quickly stood up and held onto his arm, supporting him.</p><p>“Thank you…” He turned his eyes to her and whispered.</p><p>“You’re welcome.” She smiled. Her dimples showed, as they did when she was younger.</p><p>He just wanted to gaze at her forever.</p><p>“Okay…so king business aside for now…what should we do with this?” Gladiolus turned his attention back to the Crystal.</p><p>Ignis looked at Prompto. “The chamber where the Crystal used to be housed…has it been repaired yet?”</p><p>Prompto shook his head. “It’s still in shambles from the Niff attack. It was low on the list for places that needed to be repaired because we weren’t anticipating the Crystal to still be around.”</p><p>“How bad is it? Will it take long to repair?”</p><p>“The estimate I got from the construction crew was that if they all dropped what they were doing and started work on it now, it would take about three months to finish. If I have some people working on it, it’ll take about a year.”</p><p>Ignis thought for a second. “What about King Regis’ old quarters? What’s the condition of that chamber?”</p><p>“A little dusty but perfectly fine.” Prompto answered.</p><p>Ignis gauged the size of the glowing Stone. “The King’s old chambers are central in the Citadel and right below us. It should be large enough to temporarily house the Crystal until the original holding area is repaired.”</p><p>“How are we going to move the Crystal out of the throne room?” Cor asked.</p><p>Ignis pointed to the empty dais. “The original Citadel designers put in a large escape hatch above where the throne would sit. It leads straight down to the King’s chambers below. We just need to remove the floor and ceiling panels and lower it down.”</p><p>Iris quietly watched Ignis as he took charge and gave them instructions on the Crystal’s security and transport. She had forgotten that he was a part of the royal council before the long night…it was impressive to see him back in his former element.</p><p>Ignis slightly swayed against her when he finished instructing Prompto about reinstating the magical conduits around the Crystal.</p><p>“Ignis…” Iris tightened her grip on his arm.</p><p>He turned to her. “I’m sorry…I’m still adjusting to having my sight back…”</p><p>Gladiolus looked to both Cor and Prompto. “Hey, a lot has happened to Ignis all at once. Let him get some rest.”</p><p>“Oh…you’re right. Sorry about that, Ignis.” Prompto apologized and glanced at Iris. “Why don’t you take him back to his apartment for now? Stop by my office later and I can give you a phone that you can use.”</p><p>Iris nodded and looked at Ignis. “Come on, I’ll help you back to your place.”</p><p>“Thank you.” He sighed.</p><p>They turned around to go back towards the elevator and the others watched Ignis walk with unsteady steps. Iris helped him along the way, keeping hold of his arm so he wouldn’t trip.</p><p>When they left the throne room, Prompto rubbed at his neck. “That brings back memories. He was stumbling around just like when he lost his eyesight ten years ago.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Gladiolus huffed out a laugh.</p><p>“Ignis was already extraordinary before he went blind and somehow got even better after he lost his sight…how superhuman is he going to become with his sight back again?” Prompto mused.</p><p>“He’ll tear through any job he’s given and do it perfectly.” Gladiolus replied.</p><p>Cor crossed his arms and murmured. “Any job, huh…”</p><p>The three exchanged glances with each other.</p><p>But no one said anything out loud.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 39</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you sit down?” Iris asked as they entered his apartment.</p><p>“Actually, let me wash my face first. I think it’ll help.” Ignis said, his eyes closed. Because he was getting disorientated from his newly returned vision, Iris had suggested he close his eyes until he adjusted to it.</p><p>She nodded. “I’ll make you some tea.”</p><p>As she went to the kitchen, he headed towards his bathroom. He went straight to the sink and splashed cold water on his face.</p><p>He still couldn’t believe that he was with Noctis. It was truly him…not an illusion.</p><p>He and Lunafreya gave him his sight back.</p><p>He slowly opened his eyes and lifted his face. He stared at the mirror in front of him.</p><p>It was the first time he saw himself in ten years.</p><p>He noticed his face had definitely gotten older. The small scars on his face were more prominent than he thought they were. As his dark blond hair hung over his face, he realized it was longer than he thought. But his eyes were the same shade of green as he remembered them to be.</p><p>He lifted a hand to touch the left side of his face. He ran his fingers across the smooth skin where the rough scarring used to be. The large burn he received from wearing the Ring of Lucii…it was completely gone. Lunafreya had made it look like it had never happened.</p><p>He finally let out a laugh of relief. His sight was back. How many times did he desperately wish for his eyesight to return?</p><p>Especially as of recently…now that he had a woman he loved?</p><p>He walked out of the bathroom and headed towards the living room, taking in all the details of his apartment. It looked exactly how it was when he left it all those years ago.</p><p>He looked towards the kitchen. Iris had her back turned, humming to herself as she prepared the tea.</p><p>Her hair had gotten so long…she had always kept it short when she was younger.</p><p>She got slightly taller too. She was definitely a few centimeters shorter ten years ago.</p><p>Her neck and arms were more slender than he thought they would be. Her limbs used to be so coltish...</p><p>Iris turned around and let out a surprised yelp when she saw him staring at her from the other side of the counter. “Ignis! I didn’t know you were there!”</p><p>“Sorry…I didn’t mean to scare you.”</p><p>“It’s okay. Your steps were always quiet.” Iris smiled timidly. “Go sit down and I’ll bring out the tea.”</p><p>Ignis complied and stepped into the living room. He sat down on the black leather couch, feeling grateful that all the furniture around him looked exactly the same as he last left them over a decade ago. At least some things didn’t change.</p><p>Iris carried two mugs in her hands as she left the kitchen. She handed him one and slowly sat down on the other side of the couch.</p><p>He gazed at her as she kept her eyes on her mug. Her face flushed red as she tried to ignore his staring.</p><p>“Why are you sitting so far away from me?” Ignis asked bluntly.</p><p>“Because…” Iris kept her eyes lowered. “I just thought you’d like some space.”</p><p>“Why do you think I’d want some space? You know I like being near you.” He said as he moved himself closer to her.</p><p>When his shoulders touched hers, her face turned into a deeper shade of red.</p><p><em> Even her blushing face is adorable </em>, he smiled to himself as he continued to gaze at her.</p><p>“P-please…don’t…” Iris stammered incoherently.</p><p>“Why are you acting so shy around me all of a sudden?” He asked, setting his mug down on the coffee table in front of them.</p><p>“B-because…” She trailed off as she kept her face turned away from him.</p><p>“Because?”</p><p>“You got your sight back…and…I’m nervous that you think differently of me now that you know what I look like.” She mumbled, still unable to meet his eyes.</p><p>
  <em> So cute. </em>
</p><p>Ignis nodded thoughtfully. “I guess that’s a valid concern. To be honest, I do think differently of you now that I’ve seen you.”</p><p>Iris snapped her head up to look at him in shock. “You do?!”</p><p>“You’re finally meeting my eyes.” He smiled at her as he gingerly took the mug of tea from her hands and placed it beside his on the coffee table.</p><p>“What do you mean you think differently of me?!” She cried.</p><p>“Hm…I wonder?” His green eyes sparkled mischievously.</p><p>“It’s my face, isn’t it?! Big brother always said it looks too babyish! Wait! Is it my hair?! It’s so straight and heavy…it’s impossible to curl! Or is it…AUGHHHH!” Iris wailed. “It’s the size of my breasts, right?! You don’t have to tell me...I know that they’re not the size that men prefer! But I can’t control that!”</p><p>He quickly leaned in to press his lips against hers, immediately silencing her self-derisive talk. His kiss was gentle and reassuring…and it melted away her insecurity.</p><p>He slowly pulled away from her and murmured, “It’s because you’re much more beautiful than I’d ever imagined.”</p><p>“…Really?” She asked softly.</p><p>“Yes…I never would have thought that little Iris Amicitia would grow up to be such a beauty…you’re more lovely than I ever envisioned in my wildest fantasies.”</p><p>“You don’t mean that.” Iris blushed again.</p><p>“I do.” He grinned. “Actually, now that I can see, I’m really shocked that someone as beautiful as you is with a scarred up old man like me.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?! Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are?! You’re so good looking that I feel like I’ll never measure up!” She yelled, lightly pummeling her fists on his chest.</p><p>He caught her hands and his eyes widened. “You think I’m good looking?”</p><p>Heat radiated from her face. “O-of course I do! Why wouldn’t I?”</p><p>“I got the impression that you only found me desirable when I wore that Kingsglaive uniform.”</p><p>Iris looked away and coughed. “I admit that I really like the uniform on you…but the uniform is just an extra add-on to your sexiness.”</p><p>“…So you think I’m sexy too?” He asked.</p><p>“Stop asking questions you already know the answer to!” She cried as the blush spread to her ears.</p><p>He kissed her hands before he let the go. “Then stop thinking silly things like I would care about you less because I can now see. I love you, no matter what you look like.”</p><p>She warmed at his declaration. “What if I looked exactly like my brother? Would you still love me?”</p><p>Ignis gave her an exasperated look. “You don’t look like your brother, though. So there’s no point in asking.”</p><p>She laughed at his response and he smiled. “You’re even more beautiful when you laugh.”</p><p>She bashfully looked away again and said softly, “It’s a little embarrassing if you keep saying that.”</p><p>He caressed her face. “You’re going to have to get used to it. I have to make up for all that time I missed out on admiring you.”</p><p>She lifted her eyes to meet his. The green in his eyes were so bright that it was almost dazzling. She also had to make up for all those years that she lost never fully appreciating the loveliness of his eyes.</p><p>“I love you.” She said, wrapping her arms around his neck.</p><p>“I love you too.” He murmured as he leaned in to press his lips against hers.</p><p>His kiss was gentle. He wanted to be careful because she was being shy and he didn’t want to push her into being uncomfortable around him.</p><p>He did his best to suppress the lust that was igniting inside of him.</p><p>Iris felt his hesitation and grew a bit bolder because of it. She opened her mouth for him, inviting his tongue to play with hers. He obliged, his tongue slowly entering her mouth, tenderly stroking hers.</p><p>As they continued to kiss, Iris slowly ran her hands over his shoulders…then moved them down his chest…then down to his abdomen…then even lower…</p><p>Ignis quickly lifted his head to look down at her face. Her eyes were misty with desire and her lips were rosy from his kisses. Her hands caressed his member through his pants, trying to get him harder than he already was.</p><p>The monstrous lust inside him flared.</p><p>“Don’t start what you can’t finish, Iris…” He warned her with a low voice.</p><p>“I should be saying that to you…” She whispered, running a finger up his stiffening length through the fabric.</p><p>The tether inside him snapped.</p><p>He dove for her lips again, invading her mouth with his tongue. His fingers swiftly undid the buttons on her shirt and unclasped her bra. Before she could remove the open clothes from herself, his hands found her breasts, kneading them until she moaned into his mouth.</p><p>He pulled his lips away from hers, dragging his teeth down her jaw. He planted hot kisses all around her neck, smoothly sucking at her skin with each kiss. He pulled away from her, admiring the small red marks he left on her.</p><p>He took a brief moment to gaze at her underneath him. Her shirt and bra were open and hanging from her arms, exposing her pale skin to him. Her breasts were heaving as she tried to catch her breath. The tresses of her sleek dark hair were splayed over her bare shoulders…dark chocolate against cream.</p><p>She blushed and tried to cover herself. “Don’t stare so much…”</p><p>“Don’t hide yourself.” He murmured, gently taking hold of her wrists.</p><p>He lowered his head back down and began to circle his tongue around one of her nipples. She inhaled sharply, biting her lip from the sensation. When he took it into his mouth to suckle, he glanced up to watch her throw her head back and whimper in response.</p><p>Were her reactions always this cute? He wondered as he moved to her other breast to continue his teasing. As he sucked on the other nipple, he watched her neck flush scarlet as she arched her back.</p><p>He let go of her wrists so he could slowly remove her skirt and panties while he continued to lick and nip at her breasts. She immediately wrapped her arms around his head and embraced him to her bosom as he pulled off her lower garments.</p><p>He slipped away from her arms as he began to trail his lips further down her body. Right before he reached the junction between her legs, she grabbed hold of his face, preventing him from going to his destination.</p><p>He looked up in confusion. “Why are you stopping me?”</p><p>She was still blushing furiously. “Because it’s embarrassing to have you down there…”</p><p>He had to hold back his laughter. “I’ve done it before…multiple times.”</p><p>“You couldn’t see before…” She protested nervously.</p><p>“Iris…” He smiled pleasantly as he caressed her inner thigh. “If you think that I’m going to let you hide yourself from me now that I have my sight back…you are gravely mistaken.”</p><p>With one swift move, he maneuvered his head away from her hands, and lifted her knees to rest on his shoulders. She let a small squeak of surprise when he rose up and lifted her backside off the couch, his face just inches away from the warmth between her thighs. She was helpless as her lower body was lifted in the air, leaving her head and back shoulders flushed firmly against the couch cushions. Her entrance was now completely exposed to him…and she shivered from his heated gaze.</p><p>He kissed her sensitive and her body twisted in reaction. He firmly held her thighs down on his shoulders so she wouldn’t escape him. He circled, flicked, and then pressed his tongue against her nub. She couldn’t hold back her cries of ecstasy as he continued to pleasure her.</p><p>“You’re so lovely...” He whispered, his lips still against her sensitive spot. “I don’t understand why you would want to conceal yourself from me…”</p><p>He moved his mouth lower and ran his tongue slowly up her glistening slit. He lapped up the secreting fluid from her entrance, savoring each precious drop as if he was dying of thirst.</p><p>“AH…!” She cried, her back unconsciously curving itself to his tongue.</p><p>He slightly spread her legs wider and he glanced at the quivering petals of her slit before him. “So beautiful…” He breathed as he leaned in and buried his tongue into her warmth.</p><p>“Ignis!” She cried as he curled his tongue around her insides.</p><p>He lifted his eyes and watched her squirm under him. He loved how every small movement that his tongue made, she would moan and writhe in reaction. He began to move his tongue even faster, unrelenting swirling and stroking, and he could see her entire body begin to flush with pink with the approaching climax.</p><p>She did her best to hold it back but ultimately lost against it. With a loud cry, her body went taut and she came hard with his head between her thighs. He continued his maddening assault with his tongue as her fluid release gushed out of her entrance. He licked and drank as it flowed of her, feeling her liquids dribble down his chin as he did.</p><p>“You’re being unfair…” She sobbed quietly, still trembling from her orgasm.</p><p>He pulled slightly away from her to give her an inquisitive look. “How am I being unfair?”</p><p>“Why am I the only one who’s naked and getting pleasure?” She mumbled as she looked at him through her wet eyelashes.</p><p>“…Point taken.” Ignis conceded with a grin as he gently lowered her legs off his shoulders.</p><p>He sat up and removed his shirt with a quick sweep of his arm and tossed it to the side. She watched him as he unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants. She took in a quiet breath as she saw his member, large and erect, spring free before her.</p><p>As soon as he kicked off the last of his clothes, she sat up and bounded herself towards him. She took hold of his cock and took it into her mouth. He hissed out a breath from the unexpected pleasure that instantly jolted through his body as she began to stroke her fingers down his shaft as she sucked.</p><p>He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Her unbuttoned shirt was still hanging off her shoulders and it somehow looked even more erotic than if she was completely naked. Her rosy lips were wrapped around his length as she bobbed her head up and down his cock.</p><p>“Ng…Iris…” He moaned as she twisted her tongue around the tip.</p><p>Long sleek strands of her dark hair cascaded over her forehead, partially obstructing his view of her face. He gathered her hair and held it above her head, allowing him to watch her slide her mouth back and forth. She lifted her eyes to meet his and he saw the mischievous glint in her eye. She suddenly sucked hard, swallowing down the fluids that secreted from him.</p><p>“HNG…!” He gnashed his teeth together from the inconceivable pleasure. He almost came right then inside of her mouth.</p><p>With his hand still holding her hair, he pulled her away from his member. She held his gaze as her glossy lips curved into an impish smile.</p><p>“You were acting so shy earlier…” He narrowed his eyes. “Where’s that embarrassment now?”</p><p>“It’s more fun when I get to see the blush on your face.” She replied, her eyes shining wickedly.</p><p>He let out a chuckle as he opened his hand, her hair falling from his fingers. He grabbed her by the waist. “Come here, you little bully.” He teased affectionately.</p><p>He sat down on the couch and effortlessly lifted her above him. Her legs astride him and her arms twined around his neck, she hovered over his erection. There they remained, face to face, their breaths heavy with anticipation.</p><p>She began to lower herself onto him…the tip of his cock pressed up against her entrance and slowly slipped in.</p><p>He let out a rough breath and then paused as he stared into her alluring amber eyes. He still couldn’t believe he was able to gaze into the eyes of the woman he loved.</p><p>She noticed his pause and murmured, “…There’s no need to hesitate…I’m not a virgin anymore.”</p><p>Her lighthearted words broke him out of his reverie and he laughed. “Don’t I know it.”</p><p>He caught her lips in his, kissing her tenderly. Iris continued her descent, letting out a whimper as she gradually enveloped his entire length into her depths. A growl escaped his throat as he felt her walls begin to clamp around his shaft as she slowly lowered herself.</p><p>When she was finally seated completely to his hilt, she pulled her face away to whisper, “You’re all in…”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>He took hold of her backside and lifted her slightly so he could withdraw himself from below. With a lunge from his hips, he drove himself back into her. With her arms still wrapped around his neck, she threw her head back and moaned.</p><p>He was planning on taking it slow. He wanted to thoroughly take pleasure his first time with Iris with his vision back. To enjoy her gently and leisurely.</p><p>But his plan fell to pieces as soon as her moan escaped her lips.</p><p>He began to thrust into her hard and she let out a surprised cry from his sudden fervor. Her breasts swung up and down with each powerful plunge. He swiftly leaned in to take a nipple into his mouth and sucked as her body continued to shake.</p><p>“…Haa…AHN…!” She cried, feeling him stab against the walls of her womb.</p><p>She moved her hips along with his, dropping herself down as he drove himself up, reveling in the loud wet sound of their skin slapping against each other.</p><p>He released her breast from his mouth to look at her. Her reserve and shame from earlier had completely vanished. She was now completely uninhibited…her head tilted back with her hair cascading in dark waves down her back, her eyes tightly shut as she delighted in each strong thrust from his cock, the flush of pink in her cheeks as the pleasure mounted up inside of her.</p><p>Everything about her was so lovely…so perfect…</p><p>And she was all his.</p><p>He kissed her fiercely as he hammered himself even harder into her. Her cry was muffled from his mouth, as his tongue wrapped around hers.</p><p>She could feel him growing harder inside of her and thrusts were mercilessly pummeling against her secret spot. Tears of pleasure gathered in her eyes as he continued his relentless attack. She had to tear her lips away from his to cry out his name.</p><p>“Ig…IGNIS…! I’m…I’m…!”</p><p>She couldn’t finish her warning. His thrusting was getting more and more intense by the second and there was no sign of it ending.</p><p>“AH…AHHH…!” She cried loudly as he continued to penetrate her.</p><p>Her resistance finally undammed and the pleasure flooded through her being. She came again, feeling the deluge of concentrated passion completely take over her senses. Her arms gripped his neck tightly as she arched her back away from him.</p><p>He watched her come with frenzied fascination. Her walls clenched down on him as he continued to ram himself into her. His breathing became ragged as he saw her eyes glaze over from pleasure.</p><p>He could no longer hold back his own release.</p><p>With one heavy thrust, he released into her, pouring his searing hot fluids deep inside. She felt it course through her lower body, kindling the aftershocks that kept coming after her climax.</p><p>Sweaty and exhausted, she slowly raised her head back so she could face him. He wrapped his arms around her to pull her body closer to his. She kissed him again, opening her mouth and relishing the taste of his tongue.</p><p>He could feel her inner walls spasming around him. He made no effort to unsheathe himself from her warmth. As their mouths were fused together, they tried to catch their breaths through their noses.</p><p>When she finally pulled herself away from his lips, she reached a hand up to his face to sweep away the damp locks of his dark blond hair that were plastered to his sweaty forehead.</p><p>He gave her an inquiring look. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“I wanted to look at your pretty green eyes.” She said dreamily, brushing his hair back with her fingers.</p><p>He smiled. “I guess getting my sight back wasn’t the only thing I should be grateful for.”</p><p>She dropped her gaze and her fingers stopped moving. She fell into a silence for a few moments.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Iris?” He asked, gently running a hand over the small of her back.</p><p>Iris hesitated but then asked quietly, “…When you were with Noctis…did he say anything about me?”</p><p>Ignis saw her uneasy expression and lifted his hand to caress her cheek. “He did.”</p><p>Iris lifted her eyes back to his. He was smiling kindly with understanding. “What did he say?”</p><p>“You’re probably not going to believe me but…” Ignis let out a soft laugh. “When I told him we were together…he told me that he knew it was going to happen.”</p><p>Iris blinked. “He knew?”</p><p>“That’s what he said…and then he told me…” Ignis briefly paused. “…That we were perfect for each other and that I’d better cherish you.”</p><p>For some reason, she felt as if a burden had been lifted off her shoulders.</p><p>Noctis knew that she and Ignis were going to be together. He saw what was happening before they knew it was going to happen.</p><p>Iris felt her heart swell up with happiness.</p><p>Iris wrapped her arms back around Ignis’ shoulders and hugged him tightly. “…He’s right. We are perfect together.” She whispered.</p><p>Ignis wound his arms back around her and fiercely returned her embrace. “I love you.”</p><p>She nuzzled his neck. “I love you too.”</p><p>Over her shoulder, he glanced at his discarded clothes on the floor.</p><p>The diamond he received from Noctis was still in the pocket of his pants.</p><p>Noctis had told him it was a hint to a solution of Lucis’ problem with the country’s next king. Ignis had a feeling that he knew what Noctis had meant…however, the clue was too vague. It made Ignis nervous to put the fate of Lucis on his uncertain conclusion.</p><p>
  <em> But if my gut instinct is correct… </em>
</p><p>His arms tightened around Iris.</p><p>
  <em> Then I’m going to have to risk everything. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 40</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yeah. I’ll see you.” Noctis replied quietly and ended the call. He sighed, put his phone back into his pocket, and sat down heavily on one of the cots in the bunker. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Was that Iris?” A voice from the door. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Noctis turned his head and saw Prompto standing at the entrance. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah, it was.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Prompto closed the door behind him and sat down on the cot across from his friend. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Too bad you didn’t get a chance to see Cidney and Iris again before all this.” Prompto leaned back on his arms. “You didn’t even get a chance to meet Ria.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh yeah…Gladio’s girlfriend.” Noctis chuckled. “I wish I could see what she looks like…the woman who somehow tamed the eternal bachelor.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ah! Of course!” Prompto quickly stood up and dug into the pouch he carried at hip. He pulled out his camera with gusto. “I can show you pictures of them!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Prompto sat down beside Noctis and began to reel through the photos he had saved on his camera. He came across a picture of Ria and Gladiolus and handed the camera to Noctis. “See? That’s her.” </em>
</p><p><em> Noctis let out a low whistle. “She’s gorgeous…and she’s dating Gladio </em> <em> willingly? </em> <em> ” </em></p><p>
  <em> “Yep…and Gladio’s a total softie whenever she’s around. It’s kind of cute in a weird way.” Prompto laughed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Noctis began to scroll through some of the photos. Many of the pictures were dark and barely visible…Prompto took them while he battled various daemons around Lucis in the past ten years. The bright and cheerful photos were the ones that he took whenever he was in Lestallum. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Noctis let out a laugh when he came across the selfie photo of Prompto and Cidney. “Nice to see she’s as pretty as she ever was.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Of course she is! That’s the girl I love!” Prompto exclaimed proudly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “She’s too beautiful for you.” Noctis teased. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Prompto took no offense. “She’s also way smarter than me too.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m really happy for you.” Noctis sincerely said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Thanks.” Prompto ducked his head shyly from Noctis’ reply. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The next picture was one of Iris and Cidney. Noctis smiled as he gazed at it. “Iris really grew up to be a beauty.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah. Gladio’s going nuts trying to keep all the men away from her.” Prompto snorted. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Noctis continued to scroll through the photos and then stopped at a certain one. His eyes widened when he saw it. “This is…” </em>
</p><p><em> Prompto leaned in to look at the picture Noctis was staring at. “Oh! That’s the one I took at Iris’ 22 </em> <em> nd </em> <em> birthday party! I had to be stealthy…they had no idea I was taking their picture.” </em></p><p>
  <em> It was a photo of Iris and Ignis dancing together in a kitchen. It was a perfect shot taken from a distance. Iris was laughing happily in Ignis’ arms while he smiled gently down at her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Noctis gave Prompto a wide eyed glance. “Are Ignis and Iris together?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Nope.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Noctis looked back down at the camera. “Are you serious?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yep. It’s crazy, right? They look so perfect together.” Prompto sighed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “There’s absolutely no way that there’s nothing going on between them.” Noctis murmured as he stared at the beautifully taken photo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Prompto shrugged. “They’re both the types to be focused on other things rather than what’s right in front of them.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Noctis’ expression softened as he continued to gaze at the photo. He was most worried for Ignis once his duty was done. Noctis knew that for most of his life, Ignis cared for nothing else other than Noctis’ happiness and well-being. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He was genuinely concerned that his older brother would be unable to find his own reason for living once he was gone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But this picture of them dancing together…it was clear that Ignis cared for Iris. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Noctis let out a relieved breath. Maybe he wouldn’t have to be too worried about Ignis after all. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hey, Prompto.” Noctis turned to his friend. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “How much you want to bet that Ignis and Iris will get together after we defeat Ardyn?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Psh. I’m not taking that bet. They’re absolutely going to get together once this is all done. It’ll probably take another ten years, but it’ll eventually happen.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ten years? No way. A couple months…tops.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “A couple of months? You’re insane.” Prompto rolled his eyes. “Both of them are so clueless…there’s no way they’re noticing each other that quickly.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Noctis tapped at the camera. “I bet you that Ignis and Iris will get together way sooner than a few years…hell, I bet it’ll be within a couple of weeks.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh ho? You sound pretty confident.” Prompto grinned. “I’ll take that bet. What do I get if I win?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “If you win, then I’ll give you total rights to put up as many chocobo farms as you want anywhere you want in Lucis…and also unlimited financial support for it too.” Noctis said, noting his friend’s childhood dream to raise chocobos. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oooh, I like that…and what do you get if you win?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Noctis thought about it for a moment. “If I win…you better become a major part of the new royal council once I’m gone…and help Lucis in any way you can.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Prompto fought to keep the sad expression off his face. “You’d make me do work? That’s just cruel.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Someone’s got to do it when I’m not around…might as well be my best friend.” Noctis said lightly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “This seems like a skewed bet. You act as if I wouldn’t do that even if it wasn’t something to wager on.” Prompto gave Noctis a tight lipped smile. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I know, but this’ll guarantee it. Plus…” Noctis chuckled. “…I know I’m right about Ignis and Iris.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Bullshit.” Prompto laughed and held out a hand. “Fine. Bet’s on.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Noctis took Prompto’s hand and shook it firmly. “You’ve already lost.” </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After Ignis’ sight had returned, the days became more hectic than ever. He took charge of the Crystal’s transport to the King’s old chambers, making sure that it was handled safely and securely. He also assisted the Citadel engineers in setting up conduits around the Crystal, working towards the goal of using the Crystal’s magic to once again raise a protection barrier…only this time, he planned to have it protect more than just the Crown City.</p><p>With the threat of the Empire being no longer an issue, the set up would be much easier.</p><p>When he was done dealing with matters concerning the Crystal, he would go to Iris and assist her with the shop.</p><p>Iris was grateful for his help. Fortunately for her, she didn’t have to find a craftsman to make store fixtures and furniture. Ignis also had a talent in building…and with his sight back, he was easily able to create the things she needed.</p><p>The furniture crafting went much faster than expected. Gladiolus took it upon himself to help them out after he was done with patrols. His mood became much better after Iris canceled her plans to move out of the mansion.</p><p>While they worked on the fixtures, Iris was hard at work at making the items she would sell at her atelier. She spent most of her days at her sewing machines, creating all sorts of clothes and accessories.</p><p>The power grid for the hospital finally went up, much to everyone’s delight. While the engineering team made preparations for their next recovery project, Ria was given several days off. She spent that time assisting Iris and planning her upcoming wedding with Gladiolus.</p><p>Iris and Ignis never spent a night apart…whether it was at the Amicitia mansion or at his Citadel apartment.</p><p>Two weeks passed by quickly and already the day of the second summit was upon them.</p><p>Iris sighed heavily as she went through her closet, looking for a suitable dress to wear to the conference. At the last summit, she was unaware that she was an attendee and ended up going to the prestigious event wearing an old shirt and her worn pair of jeans.</p><p>“I don’t want to go…” She groaned.</p><p>“It won’t be that bad.” Ignis said, pulling on his gloves. He was already wearing the under attire for his Kingsglaive uniform. His heavy black jacket was draped over her bed.</p><p>“I’m in no way useful to the summit. Why are they making me go?” Iris muttered, still debating on what to wear.</p><p>“Because you’re an Amicitia.” Ignis approached her from behind and kissed the top of her head.</p><p>“Everyone keeps saying that as if it means something.” Iris puffed up her cheeks.</p><p>He smiled. “Don’t undervalue yourself. Even if you weren’t an Amicitia, you deserve a seat in the summit. Never forget about everything you’ve done for Lucis.”</p><p>Iris blushed as she tried to wave off his praise. “I’m pretty sure there are others that deserve to be in that seat other than me…maybe someone who likes to dress up fancy for a conference.”</p><p>He chuckled. “Have you decided on what to wear?”</p><p>“No.” Iris frowned as she looked over her closet again. “I never made extravagant clothes for myself when I was in Lestallum. The clothes I have are all too casual.”</p><p>He stepped up and began to rifle through the far reaches of her closet. "Maybe there's something in the back..." He moved a hanging sweater and a small cloud of dust tickled his nose. "...ACHOO!"</p><p>"Sorry! Some of those clothes are really old..."</p><p>"It's okay, it's just a little dust." He started to dig through his pockets. "Where's my handkerchief...?"</p><p>"Ah!" Iris exclaimed. "That reminds me!"</p><p>Confused, Ignis watched as she ran over to her desk and began to rummage through the top drawer. Finding what she was searching for, she quickly took the item and handed it over to him.</p><p>An old handkerchief.</p><p>He turned the yellowing fabric over in his hands, wondering why she gave it to him. He then saw the embroidered initials 'I.S.' on the corner. He looked at her in surprise. "This is..."</p><p>"You probably don't remember..." She smiled shyly. "...But you gave that to me the first time we met."</p><p>"When we first met?" He knitted his brows.</p><p>"When I fell out of the window at the elementary school. You caught me...you don't remember?"</p><p>"Oh...." Ignis nodded. "That time. Yes, I remember that..."</p><p>"You yelled at me and made me cry." She said pointedly.</p><p>He laughed. "In my defense, you scared the hell out of me."</p><p>Iris angled her head. "You sound confused. Don't you remember that was the first time we met?"</p><p>Ignis smiled and glanced down at the old handkerchief in his hands. "That wasn't the first time we met."</p><p>She blinked. "Eh? It's not?"</p><p>"The first time we met was at Noctis' coronation ceremony. It was when Gladio and I gave him our retainer's vow." He said fondly.</p><p>She wrinkled her nose as she thought. "I don't remember that..."</p><p>"Of course you wouldn't. You were just a baby then. Your mother brought you with her."</p><p>"My mom..." Iris trailed off.</p><p>His eyes softened as he gazed at her. "Your mother was carrying you in her arms when she came to check on your brother and I before the ceremony. She introduced you to me as Gladio's new baby sister. I remember thinking that your hair and your eyes were identical to your mother's. That was the first time I met you."</p><p>"I didn't know you met my mom before she passed away..."</p><p>"It was just that one time..." Ignis briefly took a second to recollect the memory. "She was soft-spoken and kind to me. She thanked me for being Gladio's friend."</p><p>Iris was fascinated. Her father never told her anything about her mother and Gladio and Cor were stingy with their stories about her. "Can you tell me what else you remember about her on that day?"</p><p>He rubbed his chin. "I remember her fussing over Gladio's suit for the ceremony. She said an Amicitia should always look their best on important occasions. I also remember thinking she looked too beautiful to be Gladio's mother. She was wearing this dark purple gown and..."</p><p>Ignis was deep in thought for a moment and then patted her on the shoulder. “…I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Puzzled, Iris watched him swiftly leave her bedroom. What was he doing?</p><p>After a few minutes, he returned with a large black garment bag in his arms.</p><p>“What’s that?” Iris asked, eyeing the bag.</p><p>“Remember Gladio's story about how he discovered your dad’s wine cellar? He found it while he was moving the stuff from your parent’s old chambers to the basement while he was renovating.” Ignis hung the garment bag’s hanger on her closet door.</p><p>“Okay…?” Iris angled her head at him.</p><p>“I went to the basement because figured your mother’s belongings would be amongst them.” Ignis looked back at her with a grin.</p><p>He unzipped the bag, revealing what was inside. Iris let out a soft gasp.</p><p>It was a beautiful silk gown of deep purple. The top was strapless with a heart shaped bodice. The bottom skirts were layers and layers of thin lace and tulle over silk…like petals on a rose.</p><p>"This was the gown she wore for the ceremony that day." He said quietly. </p><p>Iris took the hem of the dress in her fingers. It’s been at least 25 years since this dress was last worn by her mother. Her heart ached for the woman she never knew.</p><p>“It looks like you and your mother were similar in size.” Ignis murmured, watching her reaction to the gown. “This is more than appropriate to wear to the summit, don’t you think?”</p><p>Iris was silent for a while as she ran a hand over the silky layers. She kept her gaze on the dress and murmured, “Do you think my mother would mind if I wore this?”</p><p>He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and squeezed. “I’m absolutely confident that your mother would be pleased if her old belongings had any use for her only daughter.”</p><p>Iris looked up at him with tears welling up in her eyes.</p><p>“Thank you.” She whispered.</p><p>“You’re welcome.” He replied softly and pressed his lips to her hair.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Gladiolus was once again the first to arrive in the giant council chamber. He let out a loud sigh and adjusted the collar of his Kingsglaive uniform. He took the same seat as the last time…across from the chair that used to be used by King Regis.</p><p>Cor and Libertus entered the chamber soon after. They were also dressed in their Kingsglaive attire.</p><p>“You’re here by yourself.” Cor said to Gladio as he headed over to the other end of the table. “Where’s Ignis?”</p><p>“He’s arriving with my sister in a bit. I had something to take care of earlier with Prompto in his office, so I’m by myself.” Gladiolus grumbled.</p><p>Libertus took his seat beside Cor. “Oh yeah! I heard the news a few days ago! Iris and Ignis are together now, aren’t they? I bet that’s great news for…urm….”</p><p>His cheerful words were cut off by the black glare that Gladiolus gave him.</p><p>Cor clapped a hand on Libertus’ shoulder and whispered, “Tread lightly.”</p><p>The doors opened and other members of the summit began to enter the chambers. Cid and Cidney, Camelia and Weskham, Ezma and Dave, and Holly. They all took the same seats from their last meeting.</p><p>Aranea arrived shortly afterwards, wearing an elegant loose gown with the shade of shimmering blue with matching slippers. Instead of sitting at the same seat as she did before, she sauntered over to the side with Cor and Libertus.</p><p>She leaned down to Libertus and murmured, “Do you mind moving down a chair? I’d like to sit between the two handsome Kingsglaive commanders this time around.”</p><p>“Y-yes! Of course!” Libertus quickly got up and pulled his chair out for Aranea.</p><p>She graciously sat down and gave him a sultry smile. “Thank you, Commander Ostium.”</p><p>Libertus turned a shade of slight pink as he sat down in the next seat. Aranea turned to Cor and inclined her head. “Please take care of me again, Commander Leonis.”</p><p>Cor gave her a glance and grunted in reply.</p><p>The doors opened again and everyone turned to see who had arrived. A few of the attendees let out a quiet gasp.</p><p>Ignis was smartly dressed in his Kingsglaive uniform. His dark blond hair was swept neatly to the side and he was wearing his reflective glasses again, hiding his eyes.</p><p>Iris was nervously clutching at his arm. Her stunning gown of deep purple drew stares as she walked gingerly into the chambers. She was wearing silver lined shoes that also belonged to her mother. Her long dark hair was braided elegantly into a crown on top of her head.</p><p>Gladiolus’ jaw dropped when he saw his little sister approach the table.</p><p>“It’s as if Clarus’ wife has come back to us.” Cid uttered quietly to Cor and Weskham. His former comrades slightly nodded in agreement as they stared at Iris walk timidly towards her seat.</p><p>Ignis pulled out the chair beside Gladiolus for her. She fretfully sat down and kept her gaze lowered, aware that the entire chamber had their eyes on her.</p><p><em> Do I look that weird in this dress?! </em> She thought, feeling the sweat on her brow.</p><p>Ignis sat down in the open seat beside her. He saw that her hands were clenching the skirts of her gown under the table. He reached down and placed his hand on hers, steadying her nerves.</p><p>She glanced up at him and he smiled reassuringly at her. She felt some of the anxiety disappear…but enough remained to keep her from relaxing.</p><p>“That’s mom’s gown…” Gladiolus murmured.</p><p>Iris turned to him and saw him gazing at her with a soft expression on his face.</p><p>“…Yeah. It is.” Iris replied and lowered her eyes again. “…Does it look bad on me?”</p><p>Gladiolus shook his head. “No. It doesn’t. You look beautiful in it…I was just surprised. You look exactly like her…at least from what I remember.”</p><p>Iris blushed, but she didn’t reply.</p><p>Gladiolus exchanged a quick glance with Ignis over Iris’ shoulders. As if he read his friend’s mind, Gladiolus whispered to her, “Mom would be beyond happy if she knew that you were wearing her dress. Trust me.”</p><p>Iris looked up at him and smiled shyly. “Thank you, big brother.”</p><p>Last to arrive, Prompto burst through the doors. “Hello again, everyone! The sooner we get this summit started, the sooner we can all leave!”</p><p>He glanced at Iris on his way to his seat beside Cidney. “Nice dress, Iris! Decided not to come in your t-shirt and jeans this time, huh? Hahaha-OOF!”</p><p>Cidney smacked Prompto hard on his side for his tactless comment.</p><p>Normally, Iris would’ve gotten angry at Prompto for his candor, but this time she was grateful to him for lightening up the heavy atmosphere.</p><p>Prompto clutched his ribs as he sat down. “Urgh…let’s get down to business then…”</p><p>Ignis, with his hand still on top of Iris’, gave her fingers a light squeeze. Iris looked up at him and saw him smiling softly at her.</p><p>“You okay?” He mouthed.</p><p>Iris nodded, straightening her back against her chair.</p><p>Prompto cleared his throat. “Before we get to the first agenda, we have some important news we want to share with everyone.”</p><p>A hush fell over the room as he scanned all the attendees. “A couple weeks ago, we recovered the Crystal of Eos from the rubble in the Citadel’s throne room.”</p><p>Many of the delegates, save for the ones who have been keeping it under wraps, reacted in shock.</p><p>“You found the Crystal?!” Camelia gasped.</p><p>“I thought it was lost…” Dave muttered.</p><p>“I can’t believe it…” Libertus leaned back, running his hands through his hair.</p><p>Aranea looked at Cor in surprise. Cor simply nodded his head, confirming Prompto’s announcement.</p><p>“I know, I know…it’s a pretty big deal. Sorry for not notifying you all sooner, but it was something we had to keep secret until we got it moved to a secured location.” Prompto explained, trying to calm the chamber down.</p><p>Holly raised her hand. “So…what does this mean then? Are you guys going to put up another barrier around Insomnia again?”</p><p>Prompto gestured to Ignis. “Kind of, yes. Ignis has been heading the plans to set up the power conduits around the Crystal for barrier usage…but this time, we’re going to use that power to erect barriers on the different towns and cities all around Lucis…to help keep the beasts and remaining daemons away from settlement areas.”</p><p>“That means Insomnia won’t be the only place that’ll be protected?” Ezma asked.</p><p>“Correct.” Ignis answered her. “It’ll take some time, but we’ll eventually get most of the towns in Lucis covered. We’re also looking into the possibility of extending that protection to western continent.”</p><p>Camelia and Weskham were stunned into silence.</p><p>Aranea, visibly shook, asked quietly, “Niflheim too?”</p><p>“Of course.” Ignis replied with a smile. “Now that there’s no Imperial threat, I don’t see why your citizens don’t deserve protection too. But you’re all going to have to wait a while…we just re-discovered the Crystal…and our engineers are also trying to rehabilitate the city.”</p><p>Holly nodded. “I’ll round up some additional help from EXINERIS…I’m sure we’ll find more volunteers if we tell them about the barrier plans.”</p><p>“It would be much appreciated. I can give you the current plans I drew out if that’ll help stir up interest amongst the engineers.” Ignis offered.</p><p>“<em>You </em> drew out the plans? Good one, Ignis.” Libertus laughed, thinking it was a joke.</p><p>“Oh yeah…that was the second big news we wanted to announce to you all. Ignis got his sight back.” Prompto said casually, nodding his head towards Ignis.</p><p>“WHAT?!” Again, most of the people around the table shouted in disbelief from Prompto’s breezy statement.</p><p>“Are you serious?!” Libertus gaped.</p><p>Ignis sighed from everyone’s overreaction. He took off his sunglasses, revealing the brilliant green of his eyes and the absence of the scar that was prominently around them.</p><p>“Yes, yes. I got my eyesight back. It’s no cause for alarm.” Ignis said, tucking the sunglasses into his jacket pocket.</p><p>“’No cause for alarm' my ass!” Dave slammed his fist onto the table. “You’ve been blind for ten years and now you can suddenly see again? How did this happen?!”</p><p>“When we discovered the Crystal. It’s a...complicated story.” Ignis answered.</p><p>“The Crystal healed you?” Ezma asked, following up on her son’s question. “Does that mean the Crystal can now heal people with any ailment?”</p><p>“No, no…not exactly.” Ignis shook his head. “It wasn’t really the Crystal…I mean…”</p><p>Ignis was at a loss. He didn’t know how to explain what had happened without sounding as if he had lost his mind.</p><p>Iris noticed his struggle and answered Ezma for him. “When the Crystal was found, Ignis disappeared into it. It took him to the beyond where he met Noctis and Lunafreya. They healed him before he was pulled back to our realm. It sounds unbelievable…but it’s true. I was there when he re-appeared with his sight. So was my brother, Cor, and Prompto.”</p><p>The chamber went silent for a few moments. The delegates were trying to process the implausible story that Iris had given them.</p><p>“Ignis…” Weskham turned to him. “Is that what happened?”</p><p>He nodded. “Yes. That’s what happened. I’m sorry, everyone. I don’t think the Crystal would be able to heal anyone. It was an unexplainable situation…and I’m sure it was a one-time event.”</p><p>“If you met Noctis…” Cid slowly said, his voice a deep grumble. “Did he tell you anything of importance about who was going to lead Lucis?”</p><p>“…In a way, yes.” Ignis replied, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.</p><p>“Then…who?” Cid demanded.</p><p>Prompto swallowed nervously and shuffled the papers in front of him. “…Which finally brings us to the summit’s first agenda…who is going to be the next king of Lucis?”</p><p>Everyone’s attention turned to the three sitting at the other end of the empty royal seat.</p><p>Ignis remained silent and looked at Gladiolus.</p><p>“I thought I told you all before…I’m not doing it.” Gladiolus glared at Ignis and then at everyone else.</p><p>“You’re an Amicitia, Gladiolus. Your nobility is the next closest to the Caelum line. This is your family’s noble obligation.” Weskham said firmly.</p><p>“My family’s obligation is to be the King’s Shield!” Gladiolus argued.</p><p>“Then think of it as a promotion.” Cid waved him off.</p><p>Gladiolus felt like he was being backed against a wall with no escape. Ever since two weeks ago when Ignis told them all to give him some time to fully understand the hint that Noctis had given him about who would be the next king, he had a deep fear in the back of his mind that Noctis had told Ignis that Gladiolus would have to take up the crown.</p><p>He absolutely didn’t want that.</p><p>Gladiolus desperately looked at Ignis, clinging to some hope that the answer wasn’t for him to become king. “Ignis…buddy…help me out here. It’s not me, right?!”</p><p>Ignis closed his eyes for a moment before meeting his best friend’s distressed gaze. “Gladio, tell me the truth. Is there any small part of you that wants the throne?”</p><p>“None! I have zero desire for it!”</p><p>“You mean it?”</p><p>“YES!” Gladiolus bellowed. He unclasped his Kingsglaive jacket and shrugged off the shoulder, revealing his tattoo. “You see this?! This is my dedication to be the King’s Shield! My sworn duty is to be the king’s protector, not to be king itself!”</p><p>Ignis considered Gladiolus’ defense and eventually nodded. “Okay.”</p><p>Gladiolus blinked. “Okay?”</p><p>Ignis slowly stood up from his chair and faced everyone at the table. “So…to elaborate on what I said earlier…when I met Noctis, he did say he knew the answer to our problem in finding a new king for Lucis. Unfortunately, he wouldn’t tell me what the answer was. He just gave me a hint…which was a jewel.”</p><p>“A jewel?” Cid raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Ignis nodded. “A diamond to be exact. It’s a pretty abstract hint…so I was unsure on what Noctis meant by it.”</p><p>He paused for a second before continuing. “We noticed that the diamond emits the same energy that radiates from the Crystal…the magic is much less than the Crystal, but it’s the same. And it also felt incredibly familiar to something else I once held in my hands…The Ring of Lucii.”</p><p>Cor’s eyes widened. He now knew why the jewel made him feel so uneasy when Ignis held it out for them.</p><p>Ignis saw the apprehension on the faces of some of the delegates. “It felt familiar to The Ring of Lucii, but it definitely wasn’t the same. That heavy feeling of death from The Ring of Lucii…I don’t feel it in the diamond. If there’s one thing I’m sure of…I know Noctis wouldn’t give me something that would cause us any harm.”</p><p>He reached into his pocket, pulled out the jewel in question, and showed it to everyone.</p><p>There was a collective gasp that echoed throughout the chamber.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 41</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ignis was sweeping out some sawdust from the front door of the store when he heard the sound of swaggering footsteps approaching him from the sidewalk. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yo! No eyes! Long time no see, right?” Dino strolled up to him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ignis quickly jabbed Dino in the eye with his finger. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “OW!” Dino cried, clutching a hand over his face. “What the…?!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ignis lifted his sunglasses off his face to reveal his eyes. “My sight came back…so none of that.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Holy crap! It came back? How’d you manage that?” Dino asked, rubbing at his hurt eye. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s a long story.” Ignis placed his sunglasses back onto his face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dino sighed. “Huh…it sounds like you don’t feel like telling me, so I’ll leave you alone for now. I’ll have plenty of chances to bug it out of you later. Iris told me that you’re going to be managing this store with her.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I am.” Ignis nodded. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I also heard through the gossip vine that you two are together…as in romantically…” Dino wiggled his eyebrows. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ignis rolled his eyes. “Yes, we are.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dino laughed. “Good for you. She’s a prize. You’re a bit too serious for my taste, but I’m sure some of her sunny optimism will rub off on you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Thanks…” Ignis replied flatly and paused for a second. “…Actually, I’m glad to have run into you today.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh? Why?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I wanted to first thank you for giving Iris that ring…the one with the pink gem.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ah, for that? It’s pretty, right?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Pretty and functional. Your ring saved Iris’ life when someone tried to abduct her.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dino stopped smiling. “Whoa…Iris was abducted? I didn’t hear about this.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It just happened last week. The guy poisoned her badly. Your ring kept her alive until we got her the remedy she needed.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dino ran a hand through his hair. “Wow…uh…I gotta be honest…I just placed the resistance effect on that ring so it would appeal to women who wanted something practical. I didn’t think it would actually save someone’s life.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well…it did, whether you meant for it or not. Thank you, Dino.” Ignis inclined his head at him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re welcome...” Dino awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “There’s another thing I wanted to talk to you about.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What’s that?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ignis placed his hands on his hips and looked next door at Dino’s store. “So you’re really going to be a jeweler?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Of course! You should know how good I am! I gave some of my best pieces to the Prince!” Dino huffed. </em>
</p><p><em> “Yeah, I remember. They were well-made and really useful to us…while we were hunting down the gems </em> you <em> asked us for.” </em></p><p>
  <em> “Hey, I think it was a fair trade.” Dino grinned. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I also remember you telling us that you had a dream of making a piece of important jewelry that’s on the level of the Ring of Lucii…am I right?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dino nodded. “…Yeah, I do. Why?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ignis dug into his pocket and pulled out the gem that Noctis had given him. He felt it pulse with energy as he held it out to Dino. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dino also felt the magic and hesitated before he reached for it. He gently took the jewel from Ignis’ palm and rolled it between his thumb and his finger. He held it to the sunlight so he could examine it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “This is a perfect diamond…” He murmured, grading it with his jeweler’s eye. “I’ll have to look it over with my microscope, but it looks like it’s completely clear and flawless. But it’s definitely emitting something ethereal…like some kind of strange magic…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dino slowly looked up at Ignis. “Where the hell did this come from?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ignis smiled at him. “I think you’re going to be fulfilling that dream of yours with the commission I’m about to request from you.” </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was a ring. The diamond was firmly secured in a rounded setting in the center of a band of platinum. Unlike the Ring of Lucii, which was designed to be dark and imposing, the ring Ignis held almost seemed to be delicate in comparison.</p><p>Even from a distance, everyone could see how brightly the jewel shone.</p><p>“There was something that popped into my head at first when I saw this ‘hint’ for the first time. I tried to disregard it because it seemed so simplistic…but…” Ignis let out a laugh. “I guess we all know that Noctis wasn’t really the type to overthink something.”</p><p>Ignis stood up from his chair and stepped over to Gladiolus, holding the ring out to him. Gladiolus instinctively leaned away from it.</p><p>“Gladio, what kind of jewel is embedded into Ria’s wedding ring?”</p><p>“Ria’s? Her ring has an emerald.” Gladiolus answered, wondering where Ignis was going with his sudden question.</p><p>“Why did you get Ria an emerald ring?” Ignis asked.</p><p>“…Because emeralds are the birthstones of May…the month when she was born…?” Gladiolus raised an eyebrow, confused.</p><p>Ignis turned the ring around in his fingers. “Do you know which month has the diamond as the birthstone?”</p><p>Gladiolus went pale. He didn’t want to answer.</p><p>“It’s April.” Ignis answered his own question when Gladiolus didn’t respond. “…Which happens to be your month of birth...”</p><p>“W-WAIT! H-HOLD ON, IGNIS!” Gladiolus stuttered, frantically shaking his head.</p><p>Ignis grinned and spun around, holding the ring up to Iris. “…and your sister’s.”</p><p>Iris’ face went completely blank and everyone in the chamber froze in place.</p><p>After a second of silence, everyone but Iris and Ignis exclaimed in shock.</p><p>“WHAAAAT?!”</p><p>Iris stared at the ring that Ignis held out in front of her. It was radiating a warm and inviting energy that she couldn’t describe. She looked up at Ignis’ expectant face and opened her mouth…but no words would come out.</p><p>Libertus was the one who spoke up. “Does that mean Noctis wants one of the Amicitia siblings to be ruler?”</p><p>Ignis curled his fingers around the ring, squeezing it tightly in his fist. “Noct specifically told me, ‘I hope that this will also help you find your happiness’ when he handed this to me. I thought about it for a long time…and I could only come up with two conclusions that fit the hints he gave me.”</p><p>Ignis turned to look at Gladiolus. “My first conclusion is that he wants Gladio to become king. You can deny it all you want, Gladio, but if we’re following the royal rules, the noble house of Amicitia is the next in line for the throne. I would be more than happy to be your advisor if you bore the crown.”</p><p>Gladiolus vigorously shook his head, backing his chair away from him. “No! I refuse!”</p><p>Ignis let out a nervous chuckle. “As we can all see, Gladiolus doesn’t want the position. As amusing as it would be to him, Noct wouldn’t want to leave Lucis to an unwilling king.”</p><p>Ignis turned back to Iris. “That leaves my second conclusion…”</p><p>Iris’ heart was beating so fast that she felt it could break through her chest and fly away. Her throat closed up and her breath hitched.</p><p>“Iris would make an amazing ruler. She’s intelligent and strong. She helped evacuate the citizens of Insomnia when the darkness started…She became a hunter to continue protecting people during the Long Night…There’s no doubt in my mind  that if she was Queen that she would absolutely put the needs of the citizens of Lucis first and herself second.”</p><p>Everyone at the table nodded in agreement...including Gladiolus.</p><p>“Ig-Ignis…” She took hold of his sleeve, shaking her head.</p><p>She didn’t want to become the leader of Lucis. She couldn’t. She barely held it together in Lestallum when she was overloaded with work from the hunters and the store. How would she be able to handle an entire country on her own?!</p><p>And her precious dream of running her little shop with Ignis…</p><p>Ignis saw the panic on her face and said softly, “…But being the sole ruler of Lucis would make you unhappy…and I would never want you to be discontented in any way.”</p><p>Iris let go of his sleeve. She could see his clenched fist was trembling.</p><p>There was a quiver to Ignis’ voice as he continued. “An Amicitia deserves to be on the throne. I know you don’t think you can handle it…but I know you can. Let me shoulder some of that burden for you. Let me help you. I’ll do everything you ask of me. I know it’s a lot of hard work to manage the country…but I know you can do it…<em> we </em> can do it together.”</p><p>Ignis lowered himself before her, until he was down on one knee. With shaking fingers, he held the ring back up to her. He looked into her eyes…his dazzling green to her deep amber.</p><p>“Marry me, Iris?” He breathed.</p><p>“EHHHHHHH?!” Cidney and Prompto both screamed while the rest of the chamber went still, dumbfounded by the sudden proposal.</p><p>Iris tried to answer but she had no air in her lungs. She tried to breathe but she was in complete shock.</p><p>Gladiolus recovered from the surprise and demanded, “Wait a minute! Are you asking my sister to marry you so you can become king?!”</p><p>“No.” Ignis answered, his eyes still locked on Iris’. “If I’m being honest, I don’t think I’m worthy of the throne. The responsibility of it is unnerving…and terrifying to me…”</p><p>He took a deep breath. “…But I love Iris. More than my own life. If marrying Iris means bearing the daunting duty of being a king, then so be it.”</p><p>Iris let out a sob, lowering her face into her hands to let the tears flow.</p><p>Ignis swallowed back a lump in his throat, his mind in panic, thinking she was going to turn him down.</p><p>Iris slowly lifted her face back at him with tears running down her cheeks. Her eyes sparkled and then choked out her whispered response.</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>Relief coursed through his body, followed by a flood of happiness and utter joy.</p><p>His hands were still shaking as he took her left hand and slipped the ring onto her fourth finger.</p><p>Iris smiled through her tears of joy as she remembered Dino’s words.</p><p>
  <em> That finger remains bare until the one you love puts their ring on it. It’s the law. </em>
</p><p>She took a quick second to study the ring on her finger. She felt the warm energy radiating gently from it…almost protective. Nothing harmful.</p><p>Ignis would never do anything to hurt her.</p><p>Iris lunged herself into his arms on the floor, kissing him excitedly. She then threw her arms around his neck, hugging him fiercely, and began to weep happily into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, embracing her as tightly as he could.</p><p>“I’m not giving up our shop though.” She whispered, laughing quietly through her tears.</p><p>“Good, because I’m not either.” He murmured lovingly.</p><p>The summit members immediately broke out into loud cheers and applause. Gladiolus was the only one who looked disgruntled at the scene.</p><p>“H-hey! Shouldn’t you be asking for permission or my blessing to propose to her?!” Gladiolus stammered angrily.</p><p>“I did get permission…” Ignis replied, nuzzling his face into the nape of Iris’ neck. “I got it from Cor.”</p><p>“COR?!” Gladiolus yelled in disbelief and spun around to face the older man.</p><p>“He came to me yesterday to ask for Iris’ hand in marriage. I gave him my blessing.” Cor stated simply.</p><p>“Why did he go to you?!” Gladiolus glared at Cor as if he were a traitor.</p><p>“Because <em> I’m </em> her godfather.” Cor answered calmly and gave Gladiolus a sharp look. “You’re her brother, not her father. Be happy for her.”</p><p>Cid grinned slyly at Gladiolus. “You should also be grateful…because Ignis just saved you from the throne.”</p><p>Gladiolus visibly flinched from Cid’s honest remark and spun back to his friend. “Well…at the very least you could’ve told me what you were planning!”</p><p>“I seem to recall you saying that you loved surprises.” Ignis said, looking over his shoulder.</p><p>“Everyone loves surprises, Gladio!” Cidney smiled pleasantly, quoting his snarky remark from when he returned from Niflheim with no notice.</p><p>Gladiolus grimaced in response. “Urgh…”</p><p>Iris lifted her face from Ignis’ shoulder and looked up at her brother. “Big brother…I love Ignis…so…be nice.”</p><p>“Iris…” Gladiolus looked at how happy she looked in Ignis’ arms. He sighed and very reluctantly nodded his head. “…Okay. Fine.”</p><p>“Look at it this way, Gladio…” Ignis slowly rose to his feet and pulled Iris up with him. “Your sworn duty is to be the King’s Shield, right? Congratulations…you get to be your sister’s protector…officially now.”</p><p>Gladiolus gave him a stony expression. “Doesn’t that mean I have to protect you too?”</p><p>“I can protect myself. I don’t need you hovering over me.”</p><p>Gladiolus stomped towards him and pointed a finger at Ignis’ face. “Oh yeah? Well, I’m going to do my job. I’ll make sure you or Iris will never have any time together without me!”</p><p>Ignis gave him a stale look. “…Don’t you have a fiancée?”</p><p>“Sh-she’ll understand!” Gladiolus stuttered.</p><p>Prompto clapped his hands loudly to halt their quarrel. “Okay! Let’s put a pin in your interesting conversation for now! Take your seats, you three!”</p><p>They all did what Prompto commanded and sat back down in their chairs.</p><p>Prompto cleared his throat. “So…I assume this solves our first agenda? Does anyone disagree with Iris Amicitia and Ignis Scientia becoming the next Queen and King of Lucis?”</p><p>Everyone looked at Gladiolus, who crossed his arms and grunted, “No.”</p><p>“Good! Then it’s agreed upon by everyone here!” Prompto declared loudly and then muttered under his breath, “You guys would’ve saved me a lot of trouble if you agreed to my suggestion from the first summit…but maybe now Ignis can take over all this work that got piled onto me.”</p><p>Iris quickly raised her hand. “Let me make a request before we set this in stone.”</p><p>“What is it?” Prompto turned to her.</p><p>“I ask that we postpone coronation until after Ignis and I get married.”</p><p>Prompto glanced around at the delegates for any sign of dissent. “Uh…I guess that’s reasonable to ask. What are we looking at…a couple days?”</p><p>“No.” Iris gestured to her brother. “If we are following nobility tradition, we can’t get married until the older siblings are wed first. I’d like to wait until after my brother gets married.”</p><p>Prompto began to sweat as he looked at Gladio. “So…what are we talking about…maybe in a few weeks?”</p><p>Gladiolus had his face lowered, as if in contemplation. “I don’t know…maybe months…possibly a year…”</p><p>“Y-you’re kidding…right?” Prompto trembled.</p><p>He slowly lifted it up to Prompto, revealing a dark and evil grin. “You tell me, Prompto…do I look like I’m kidding?”</p><p>“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“That was a mean thing you did to Prompto back there…” Ignis chuckled.</p><p>“He was going to push all his work onto you as soon as you sat down on that throne. I couldn’t let him do that.” Iris scoffed, swishing the skirts of her gown around on the floor.</p><p>The summit was over and they were together inside his apartment at the Citadel. They were standing by the large panel windows in his living room, watching the evening sun slowly set over the horizon.</p><p>As soon as the conference had ended, they quickly left the chamber, evading everybody’s congratulations and questions. They were both exhausted and wanted to spend the rest of the evening together in peace.</p><p>All of that can be received and taken care of tomorrow…but tonight was for the two of them.</p><p>“I still can’t believe I’m going to become Queen.” Iris murmured.</p><p>Ignis looked at her contritely. “Are you upset about it?”</p><p>“No. Not upset...more like uncertain…and scared.” She looked up at him with anxiety all over her face.</p><p>“There’s nothing to be frightened about. You’ve been helping the people of this country for most of your life…and I promise I’ll do everything I can to support you.”</p><p>Iris gave him a small smile. “As my husband or as King?”</p><p>“Both.” He smiled back, wrapping his arm around her waist.</p><p>“At least Lucis will be in at least one good pair of hands. You’re going to be the perfect King.”</p><p>“I’m feeling just as scared as you are. Back in the summit, a part of me was hoping that Gladio would accept the crown.” Ignis confessed.</p><p>Iris let out a fake gasp. “Does that mean a part of you didn’t want to propose to me?”</p><p>Ignis laughed quietly. “Absolutely not. Regardless of your brother’s answer, I would’ve asked you to marry me. But if he agreed to become king, I would’ve had to go search for a different ring to propose to you with.”</p><p>Iris held her left hand out, admiring the ring. The magic it was emitting was still soft and comforting.</p><p>He leaned his head against hers. “Dino did a good job, didn’t he?”</p><p>“Dino did this?” Iris asked, surprised.</p><p>“He did. He said it took him ten straight days with barely any sleep. I believe him too…he looked like a wreck after he delivered it to me yesterday evening.”</p><p>“Poor guy. I hope it didn’t stress him out too badly.”</p><p>“He was tired, but he said it was worth it…he fulfilled his ultimate dream…forging the new Ring of Lucii.”</p><p>“The new Ring of Lucii, huh?” Iris murmured, gazing at the glittering diamond. “Do you think this one will also be dangerous?”</p><p>“As of now…no.” Ignis took her hand to examine the ring. “Like I said before, I don’t believe Noctis would give us something that would harm us…but who knows what will happen. Maybe it’ll help one of our descendants in the future.”</p><p>“Descendants, huh…” Iris dropped her hand and leaned back into his arms. “Are you already thinking about our future children?”</p><p>Ignis huffed out a laugh. “I’ll be honest…at the moment I am more interested in the act of making the child than having the child itself.”</p><p>“If I wasn’t taking those potions I would definitely be pregnant by now.” She said blandly.</p><p>He smiled. “A child of Iris Amicitia…I’d like to see the chaos that came with that.”</p><p>“The child would be half Scientia…” She said dreamily. “I hope they would be able to inherit your intelligence or your discipline…But I think I would be just as happy if they got your looks.”</p><p>“That’s awfully shallow of you…I didn’t think you were the type of woman who only liked me for my appearance.” He poked her in the cheek.</p><p>Iris wiggled her ring finger at him. “You already proposed! Can’t take it back.”</p><p>He kissed her neck. “I’ll never take it back. You’re mine forever.”</p><p>She spun around in his arms and reached up to gently hold his face.</p><p>“I love you.” She said softly.</p><p>He lowered his head, pressing his forehead against hers.</p><p>“I love you.” He whispered back.</p><p>They kissed each other tenderly, basked in the warm orange glow from the sun setting over the Crown City.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Epilogue + extras coming up!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Epilogue</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ten Years Later…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a nice day today, isn’t it?” Gladiolus looked out the bedroom window as he got dressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sure is. Perfect weather for today’s celebration.” Ria replied, sitting at her vanity table, putting on her earrings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladiolus buttoned up his shirt. “I don’t see why we have to look so fancy for it though. Can’t we just go there wearing our normal clothes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ria checked her hair in the mirror. “You’re the King’s Shield and the Queen’s brother. It’s important that you look nice…so no more complaining.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladiolus frowned as he tried to put on his tie. “It’s not like everyone that’s going to be there hasn’t seen me without a suit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ria got up from her seat and went over to her husband. She took the necktie from his hands and began to tie it around his neck for him. “That’s very true…which is why it’s important that you look your very best when it’s an important occasion like this…to show the significance of the event.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she flawlessly knotted his tie, he gently took hold of her wrists. “Nobody’s going to be paying attention to me anyway. Their eyes are all going to be on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a soft laugh at his flirting. “It’s nice of you to say…but I’m pretty sure everyone’s attention will be on someone else…including yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe for a little while, but after the celebration’s done, it’s going to be back on you.” Gladiolus grinned and kissed her along her jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A voice groaned from the door. “Ugh…why are you both always kissing each other? Gross.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladiolus looked back and raised an eyebrow. “Do you have a problem with me showing affection to your mother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their son stood at the door with a scowl on his face. He was big for his eight years of age…much like his father was. His suit was sized for a young adult rather than a child. His hair was a deep scarlet like his mother’s but it had an untamed quality like his fathers. His amber Amicitia eyes were full of annoyance as he continued to glare at his parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re always showing affection to mom. Can’t you put it off until later? We should be at the Citadel by now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Magnus. We won’t be late. Why don’t you wait for us downstairs? We’ll be right there.” Ria suggested to her son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurry up then!” Magnus demanded and walked off to wait at the foyer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That kid is so not cute.” Gladiolus grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ignis says he’s just like you when you were a kid.” Ria patted him on the chest with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was never that bratty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ria laughed and pulled herself away from Gladiolus’ hold. “Give him a break. He’s just excited for the ceremony. He wants to see his cousin…he hasn’t gotten the chance to stop by the café or the Citadel for a long time because of school and training. You get to go to the Citadel every day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, fine.” Gladiolus grumbled, throwing on his black suit jacket. “Let’s get going then. Apparently we don’t want our son to miss out on his cousin’s big day.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto and Cidney, dressed in their formal wear, were greeting the guests as they arrived at the Citadel. Important guests from all over Eos were arriving with their retinues for the celebration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the Kingsglaive rushed over to Prompto as soon as he finished saying his greetings to the diplomats from New Tenebrae.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, one of the airships from Niflheim has arrived…” The glaive told him quietly. “…But it’s just the Prince.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just the Prince?” Prompto’s eyes widened. “What about his parents?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The glaive shook his head. “They will arrive later tonight after the ceremony. There was a major issue in their capital that they personally needed to take care of. Wedge and Biggs are with the Prince though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Send them to the waiting area for diplomats. I’ll check on them as soon as I’m done here.” Prompto whispered. The glaive nodded and hurried away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cidney leaned in to Prompto. “I’ll go to greet them…you can stay here and finish welcoming the guests.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto pouted. “Aw man…I want to go say hi to the Prince. I haven’t seen him since our last diplomatic trip to Gralea half a year ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You stay here and do your job. You’re the Prime Minister after all.” Cidney gave him a peck on the lips before briskly walking off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only have the job because no one else wanted to do it...” Prompto muttered to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop complaining. You could have it worse.” Gladiolus’ voice boomed from behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto turned around and saw the Amicitia family approaching him. “My job would be less stressful if the King’s Shield helped me out a little more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying that my duty to protect the King and Queen of Lucis isn’t enough?” Gladiolus gave Prompto a light shove on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto ignored Gladiolus and turned to Ria, giving her a kiss on the cheek. “You’re looking beautiful as ever, Ria.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re looking very nice today too.” Ria replied with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cidney made me dress up extra uncomfortably today.” Prompto gestured to his elaborately decorated suit before he turned to their son. “Hey, Magnus! Looks like you grew another inch since I last saw you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Uncle Prompto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto put his hands on his hips. “Magnus can go to the back parlor and wait until the ceremony starts…Cid is waiting in there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s my cousin?” Magnus crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With King and Queen as we speak. Talcott is bringing all of them over in the Regalia right now.” Prompto answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From where?” Ria asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that simple question, Prompto’s amicable expression quickly turned into one of anguish. “…From the atelier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladiolus chuckled. “Well, the whole ‘King and Queen of Lucis’ thing is really their part time job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish they’d hurry up and consider their part time job as a full time one.” Prompto sobbed into his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ria rolled her eyes at Prompto and placed her hands behind her husband and son’s backs. “Come on, guys. Let’s go over to the resting chambers. I’m sure the Royal family will be here before the ceremony starts.” She said as she began to lead them towards the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like we can start the ceremony without them.” Prompto sighed heavily as they walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hundreds of guests were gathered in the throne room, excited for the ceremony to begin. The television and radio broadcasters were anxiously standing by, hoping to get a good look at the Royal Family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It has been almost a decade since Ignis Scientia and Iris Amicitia were crowned King and Queen of Lucis. It was a new beginning for the country…the darkness was vanquished and the Crystal of Eos was found again. Since then, many of the survivors of the Long Night were returning to their old homes, rebuilding their towns in safety thanks to the new barrier technology set up by the King.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Insomnia, which had been in a ruined state for two decades, was slowly returning to its former glory. Much in thanks to the Queen who was vital in assisting the citizens return to the very city that she had helped rescue them from during the Empire’s attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though many were initially nervous because the Caelum lineage was no longer, the Lucian people quickly grew to love their new King and Queen. In turn, the media loved to cover everything they did, because it drew in the ratings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even Meteor Publishing, which had a history of being scathing and critical over any sort of government, had nothing but praise for them. The head of the company, Vyv Dorden, was off to the side with his journalists, dancing excitedly in place for the once in a lifetime ceremony to begin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It has been a long time since Lucis last had a coronation for a new Royal heir. The last ceremony was when Noctis Caelum was named Crown Prince at the age of five almost forty years ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guests began to discreetly check their watches and murmur amongst themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ceremony was supposed to begin ten minutes ago…how much longer were they going to have to wait?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the Regalia pulled up at the Citadel, Prompto ran down the front stairs, frantically waving his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re late!” He cried as the driver’s side door opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry!” Talcott apologized, stepping out of the car. He was dressed neatly in his Kingsglaive uniform. “We hit a bunch of traffic on our way here. I wonder why there are so many cars around the Citadel right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…I don’t know…maybe it has to do with the CORONATION CEREMONY THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BEGIN A FEW MINUTES AGO!” Prompto yelled, pulling at his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talcott hastily went over to the other side of the Regalia and opened the rear passenger door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis, dressed classily in his black suit with his mantle draped over his shoulders, stepped out of the Regalia first. His dark blond hair was perfectly styled and swept to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t overreact, Prompto. The world isn’t going to end just because an event is a little late.” Ignis chided his friend, holding out his gloved hand to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I remind you that you wouldn’t be late if you weren’t at the atelier?” Prompto retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris took her husband’s hand and elegantly stepped out of the car, wearing a silk gown of dark indigo. Her dark chocolate hair was styled into a pretty bun in the back of her head, braided in with roses and silk ribbons that matched the color of her gown. The Ring of Lucii, on the fourth finger of her left hand, was sparkling in the sunlight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were just there for a little while to help out Coctura with the café.” Iris waved off Prompto’s response and looked back into the car. “Besides, you know our baby loves it over there…don’t you, honey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A swoosh of lavender-colored tulle and silk skirts came into view. Talcott held out his hand at the car door. A small hand reached out and accepted his assistance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stepping gingerly out of the Regalia was a five year old girl, wearing a beautiful gown of lavender and white. Her dark brown hair, the exact same color as her mother’s, was tied to the side, embellished with small white flowers and ribbons. She looked up at Prompto, her brilliant green eyes filled with alarm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry, Uncle Prompto!” She bowed to him over and over, her panic was clearly evident. “We were late because I wanted to be at the store! It was my fault!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no, little Princess! I wasn’t mad at you!” Prompto quickly bent down and tried to calm down the adorable girl who kept apologizing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you were just yelling at daddy like you were mad! Aren’t you mad at us?” She said rapidly, getting equally as flustered as Prompto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He strongly shook his head. “No, no, no! I sometimes get annoyed at your dad, but I’ll never be mad at you, Princess!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not good, Uncle Prompto!” She reproached him. “If I do something bad, you need to get mad and yell at me too! Then how will I learn and become a better person?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto’s eyes went wide and began to well up with tears. “Princess…you…” He threw his arms around her and squeezed her tight. “…YOU ARE SO MUCH CUTER THAN YOUR PARENTS!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis grabbed his friend by the collar and pulled him back. “That’s enough. If you want to coddle someone, go to your son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are all three of them here then?” Iris asked Prompto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto got to his feet and brushed off his suit. “Yes, they are. The Prince of Niflheim is here but his parents are delayed because of an emergency though. They won’t make it here until the evening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis took his daughter’s hand. “That's too bad...but at least we'll see them later. Prompto, go to the throne room to inform the guests about the ceremony starting soon. We’ll go straight to the waiting chambers. Talcott, go to the resting area and tell Gladio and Ria to join us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talcott and Prompto both nodded and quickly ran up the stairs and into the Citadel to follow their orders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little princess tugged on her father’s hand. “Is the ceremony going to be okay even if we’re late?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it will.” Ignis bent down to pick her up. “Royals are known to be fashionably late, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if it’s going on right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris smiled at her daughter. “You are the reason for the ceremony, honey. It can’t start without you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holding his daughter with one arm, Ignis took Iris’ hand. “Come on, let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“THERE’S MY LITTLE PRINCESS!” Gladiolus ran into the waiting chamber and scooped his niece up into his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spun around with her, making her eyes unfocus. “Uncle Gladio, I’m getting dizzy…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis gave him an exhausted look. “Stop it. Both you and Prompto have your own kids to spoil...why won’t you leave mine alone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladio didn’t let go of his niece. He hugged her tightly, nuzzling her cheek. “But Magnus was never as adorable as she is!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uwawa, Uncle Gladio’s beard is scratchy!” She laughed as he continued to rub his cheek against hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let her go, big brother! You’re going to mess up her hair.” Iris took her daughter from his arms and put her down. “And Magnus is cute in his own way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My son is too huge and grouchy to be cute.” Gladiolus moped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ria walked into the waiting chamber and sighed. “I’m sorry that our son is exactly like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Auntie Ria!” The little girl ran to her aunt to give her a hug. “Where’s Magnus?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s in a different waiting area…he’s part of the ceremony, sweetie.” Ria kissed her niece on the nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s his part?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis stepped over to his daughter and placed a hand on her head. “The ceremony is for you to be declared the crown princess. Once that happens, Magnus and the others will swear themselves as your retainers and to be at your service.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She imagined her giant cousin Magnus swearing fealty to her. She rapidly began to shake her head. “Magnus shouldn’t do that! He’s older and bigger than me! I should be the one at his service!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Princess…” Gladiolus gently corrected her. “I’m your mother and father’s Shield. Magnus is my son…so his duty is to be your Shield.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…!” She tried to protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis lowered himself to her level. “Thea…when the previous King was your age, Uncle Gladiolus and I did the same thing for his ceremony.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To King Noctis?” Thea turned to her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Iris nodded with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The three that are part of your ceremony agreed to swear themselves to you. Nobody’s forcing them to. They’re honored to do it like Uncle Gladio and I were honored to do it at Noctis’ ceremony. So don’t feel bad about it…okay?” Ignis lifted his daughter’s chin, looking into her eyes that were so much like his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thea nodded with a serious look on her face. “Okay, daddy…I’ll do my best for them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SO…CUTE…!</span>
  </em>
  <span> All the adults in the room thought in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SO UNFAIR! How did Ignis get blessed with such a cute and fluffy daughter?” Gladiolus cried and turned to his wife. “Ria, let’s have another kid! A girl this time!”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not the one who makes that decision. For all we know, we might get another boy!” Ria swatted his arm with the back of her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talcott stepped into the waiting room and looked expectantly at everyone. “We’re all ready whenever you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis nodded at Talcott. He and Iris both took their daughter’s hands into their own. “Are you ready, Thea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thea puffed out her chest. “Yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The coronation finally began after a half hour delay. The audience watched with rapt attention as Ignis and Iris sat down on the twin thrones on the dais. Gladiolus and Ria took their places on the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thea stood in front of her parents on the dais, looking down at the large crowd. She began to feel nervous as Prompto approached her and smiled in support. She did her best to forget about the audience and kept her eyes straight forward while Prompto started the ceremony with the old Lucian speech about the responsibilities of the crown to its people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis and Iris exchanged a quick glance. They were both surprised that Prompto was able to memorize the ancient words so accurately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the speech was done, Talcott walked up to the dais, presenting Prompto with a small tiara nestled on a velvet pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of the crown jewels of the Caelum family were lost due to Ardyn’s occupation of the Citadel, so Ignis had to request to have a special tiara made just for Thea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was made of white gold and it glittered with diamonds and amethysts that were embedded into the curved frames. The most prominent gem was a large aquamarine was placed in the center of the tiara. Dino had gone all out in forging the beautiful headpiece for the Lucian Princess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto took the tiara and announced in a clear and loud voice. “Hyacinthea Incendia Amicitia Scientia, do you accept the Lucian crown with all its responsibilities to its people?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes!” Thea answered, her voice high from her nervousness. The audience laughed softly at her endearing reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto couldn’t help but also chuckle at her cute response. He gently placed the tiara on top of her head and announced. “I proclaim you Crown Princess of Lucis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loud cheers and clapping immediately broke out amongst the audience. Thea looked up at Prompto, who remained still beside her, watching the crowd and waiting for their applause to end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a minute, Ignis and Iris rose from the throne and the applause quickly abated. Another hush went over the chamber as they stood behind their daughter for support. Thea glanced at her parents who smiled at her encouragingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto cleared his throat before he stated loudly, “Now onto the retainer’s vow of loyalty. The first retainer…please step forward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the back of the throne room, Magnus emerged from the crowd and walked confidently down the carpeted path to the dais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was odd for Thea to see her cousin so well dressed. His shirt, shoes, and suit were all completely black, save for his necktie, which was a deep red, the same as his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Magnus reached the dais, he quickly dropped to a kneel in front of his cousin. Thea, surprised by his sudden move, let out a yelp and reached for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magnus! Are you okay?!” She cried out, reaching for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis placed a hand on his daughter’s shoulder to keep her in place. Another round of laughter rippled through the audience. Thea and Magnus looked up and saw everyone in their family try to hold back from laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not hurt, I’m kneeling, Thea!” Magnus snapped, his face flushed as red as his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry! Sorry!” Thea automatically bowed her head in apology.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tiara slipped off the top of her inclined head and Magnus quickly caught it before it fell to the floor. The laughter in the chamber grew louder and Magnus’ blush became deeper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch it! You almost dropped your crown, you klutz!” He barked with more anger in his voice than he meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladiolus strode over and punched the top of his son’s thick head with his fist. “Why are you insulting the Princess you’re about to swear your fealty to, you stupid son of mine?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-don’t get mad, Uncle Gladio! He’s right!” Thea defended Magnus, stuttering her words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rubbing his head with one hand, Magnus let out an annoyed sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thea was a clumsy, awkward, and clueless child…but she was his precious little cousin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was an easy choice for him to vow to the small girl who would one day become the ruler of Lucis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited until the laughter from the crowd had ceased. He carefully placed the tiara back on top of Thea’s head and took her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lowered his face until his forehead touched the top her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, Magnus Amicitia, vow to serve and protect the Princess of Lucis as her retainer and Shield.” He swore to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thea, shaking off the anxiety from the earlier ruckus, remembered the words her parents had instructed her to say for the ceremony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I accept your vow of fealty. Rise…Magnus Amicitia.” She did her best to keep her voice from trembling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her cousin rose to his feet and everyone could see the large difference in their height. He gave Thea a lopsided grin before he stepped back to stand beside his parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto, his lips still twitching from trying to contain his laughter, loudly announced, “The second retainer…please step forward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cidney emerged from the crowd with her son in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unlike Magnus, Prompto and Cidney’s son was at a normal height for a nine year old. He carried himself with a quiet and sophisticated demeanor. His limbs appeared to be lanky, but he moved gracefully as he walked. His light blond hair, which curled slightly at the ends, was swept over his forehead. His olive green eyes gazed ahead, tranquil and collected. Much like his father, he had a splatter of freckles across his nose. He wore a dark blue suit with a crisp white shirt underneath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ascended the stairs to the dais, with his mother following behind. When they got to the top, Cidney took her place beside Prompto while their son turned to the Princess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a brief moment to gaze at Thea. She was the closest he had to a little sister and cherished her as such.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He elegantly lowered himself to a perfect kneel before Thea. He gently took her small hand and touched it to his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, Cid Argentum, vow to serve and protect the Princess of Lucis as her retainer and loyal subject.” He quietly swore to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Thea, Cid was another dear older brother that she had grown up with. Unlike her cousin, he was a boy of few words. Cid was always comforting to be around...and he never pushed her away or denied her when she wanted to spend time with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis and Iris couldn’t help wondering how a boy with Cidney and Prompto as parents turned out to be so soft-spoken and calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I accept your vow of fealty. Rise, Cid Argentum.” Thea said with more confidence than earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cid rose up and gave Thea a warm smile. He then stepped back to stand beside Magnus so his father could announce the final retainer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The third retainer…please step forward.” Prompto loudly announced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A boy stepped out onto the red carpet by himself. Biggs and Wedge, his guardians, tried to follow but he waved them back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the Prince of Niflheim…” The crowd began to whisper and murmur amongst themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Prince was rarely seen outside of his country…so his appearance was part of the guest’s surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was ten years old and slightly bigger than Magnus in both size and height. His light silver hair was short in the back but was longer towards the front, the windswept fringe almost to his chin. He kept his eyes lowered and hidden under his long silver eyelashes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The formal jacket he wore was in the style of the western continent, with a wide collar and longer length, the color of white lined with dark nickel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The confused whispers amongst the guests increased as he slowly walked up the steps to the dais. Even though the Empire was no more and Niflheim was now a staunch ally to the Lucians, why would their prince be swearing fealty to the Princess of Lucis?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he approached the princess, Magnus shifted uncomfortably in place while Cid narrowed his eyes in distrust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis and Iris showed no signs of suspicion towards the young prince…instead they smiled softly at him when he respectfully inclined his head to them in greeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thea stared at the older boy. Unlike Magnus and Cid who were always around her, she had only met the Prince of Niflheim a handful of times…and most of those times she could barely remember because she was so young. Much like the rest of the guests witnessing the ceremony, she wondered why he was swearing his fealty to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Prince lifted his gaze to meet hers and she almost took a step back in surprise. His eyes were a startling shade of ice blue. He slowly kneeled before Thea and smoothly took her hand. He lowered his face, pressing his forehead against the back of her small hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, Furore Leonis Highwind, vow to serve and protect the Princess of Lucis as her retainer…” Another quiet murmur amongst the audience. “…and as a Royal Ally to her country.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thea quickly glanced at Magnus and Cid who were staring at Furore with annoyance in their expressions. She then looked to her parents, who just continued to smile gently at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t sure how she was supposed to respond to the Prince’s vow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…I accept your vow of fealty. Rise…Furore Leonis Highwind…err…Prince…Sir?” Thea said with uncertainty, her voice completely bewildered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tense air in the chamber immediately vanished when the guests all laughed once more at Thea’s reaction. She blushed, unsure if she had insulted the Prince with her response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Furore’s shoulders shook as he tried not to laugh at her reply. He rose to his feet and walked over to where Magnus and Cid were standing to the side. They both visibly stiffened as Furore stood beside them on the dais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis and Iris stepped up to take Thea’s hands into theirs once more. Prompto loudly made his official declaration. “May I present to you the Royal Family of Lucis…Long may they reign.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd erupted into loud applause. Ignis bent down and picked his daughter up into his arms to give the guests a better view. Thea scanned all the smiling faces in the throne room, cheering and clapping for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there ceremony over?” She turned to ask her mom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The ceremony is over…but the celebration is going to start.” Iris answered as she lovingly tweaked her daughter’s chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to be a long night of handshaking and congratulating.” Ignis murmured to his wife, his lips barely moving so the audience wouldn’t be able to see his complaint. “I’m going to need your help or else I’m not going to make it through to the end of the party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris leaned in close to him. “Of course. You can count on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They shared a gentle kiss, their faces hidden behind their daughter’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The applause got even louder when Thea began to wave at the crowd.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading this up until the end! I just wrote this to satisfy my own joneses since I couldn't find any fics with these two and I had zero expectations of anyone else reading it. But I can't thank you enough for the kind comments and kudos!</p><p>It's not completely over...side stories are coming up!</p><p>I named their daughter Hyacinthea after the flower, hyacinth. The flower is part of the order/family of Asparagales plants, which irises and gladiolus are also part of. (I think it's super cute that SQE named the Amicitia siblings after flowers, so might as well continue the tradition)</p><p>Thea's middle name, Incendia, is another Latin word for "fire", like "ignis". </p><p>I named Magnus kind of after Iris and Gladiolus' father, Clarus. In Latin, clarus has the meaning as "Great" and "Important" and "Loud"...and "magnus" is basically a synonym for "clarus" in that definition.</p><p>Cid is named after his great-grandpa. (I mean, who else would Cidney name her son after?)</p><p>Furore's name was a bit of a debate for me. All the other names I tried to come up for him didn't sound as cool. As Cor Leonis' name means "Lion Heart" in Latin, I just took the name of one of Cor's techniques. Furore Leonis means "Lion's Fury" in Latin. (There were little hints throughout this fic that Cor and Aranea had a little something on the down low...maybe I'll write their story after this because I really like them both together and I'm a sucker for the enemies&gt;lovers trope).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Extra Side Story 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Extra Side Story 1</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Gladiolus whistled as he walked down the massive corridor in the Citadel. Dressed in his royal uniform of black and gold, he made his way to find the King of Lucis by the request of the concerned council members.</p><p>Apparently the King had cancelled all his meetings for the day and irately demanded he be left alone to do his work. The councilmen were distraught…it was the first time they’ve seen their kind and benevolent ruler act in such a way.</p><p>The Prime Minister flat out refused their request to check on the King…so they turned to Gladiolus for help.</p><p>He approached the King’s office and knocked on the large mahogany door. When he didn’t receive an answer, he simply opened the door and walked in.</p><p>There he was, the King of Lucis, sitting at his desk and working on a large stack of official looking documents. His glasses were perched on the bridge of his nose and his dark blond hair was immaculately swept to the side. He was garbed in a perfectly pressed black dress shirt and his suit jacket and mantle were draped across the back of the chair he sat on. He didn’t even bother looking up from his desk when his friend entered the chamber.</p><p>“Ignis.” Gladiolus called to him, leaving the door open.</p><p>Ignis grunted in response, scribbling furiously onto a document on his desk.</p><p>“I see that Prompto pushed off some of his work on you. No wonder he didn’t want us to disturb you.” Gladiolus grinned, sauntering over.</p><p>“He didn’t push it on me. I took it from him.” Ignis muttered, keeping his eyes on his work.</p><p>Gladiolus went to one of the plush chairs across from Ignis’ desk and flopped down onto it. “You got the council worried. They’ve never seen you angry before.”</p><p>Ignis didn’t reply and continued to work on the documents.</p><p>“You only get like this when something’s got you really upset.”</p><p>No response. Just the sound of his pen scratching furiously on paper.</p><p>“What exactly did you say to my sister that got her so mad?”</p><p>The pen scratching stopped. Ignis slowly lifted his eyes to Gladiolus, peering at him over the rim his glasses. “You know we got in a fight?”</p><p>Gladiolus sat back and locked his fingers over his lap. “Yup. My wife called me earlier. Apparently my sister dropped by without notice. She didn’t tell me what happened between you two, but I got the feeling that Iris is a bit angry.”</p><p>Ignis put down his pen and leaned back into his chair. A moment of silence passed between them.</p><p>“…She got mad at me when I told her I didn’t care if we didn’t have a child together.” He said quietly, keeping his gaze on his desk.</p><p>Gladiolus sucked in a breath through his teeth. “Oof…that’s rough.”</p><p>It’s been four years since the King and Queen of Lucis got married. Even though Iris stopped taking her contraception potions, she still hasn’t gotten pregnant. Both she and Ignis have seen numerous doctors who all assured them that they were both perfectly healthy and told that these things took time.</p><p>But time was beginning to wear Iris down.</p><p>It didn’t help when Cidney gave birth to her son three years ago and Ria gave birth to Magnus the year after that.</p><p>And Aranea gave birth to her child before the both of them.</p><p>Iris delighted in coddling and spoiling her nephews…but it was clear to everyone that she wanted a child of her own.</p><p>“We were at the atelier this morning when we received the call from the doctor, telling us it was another negative test result. Iris was crying…” Ignis sighed. “…And I told her I loved her no matter what and didn’t care if we didn’t have a child together. She got angry at me and said I shouldn’t say things like that…then before I could answer, she left the shop.”</p><p>Gladiolus imagined his sister, the Queen of Lucis, throwing a fit and stomping out of her shop in the middle of the shopping district. He supposed it was a normal sight to the citizens of Insomnia. Iris was the Queen of the people, after all.</p><p>“She’s refusing to take my calls or message me back.” Ignis said glumly.</p><p>“Iris is probably a little more sensitive to the subject of babies than usual.” Gladiolus placed his elbow on the armrest to support his chin against his hand. “Ezma was here yesterday and straight out asked her when she was going to get around and give Lucis and prince or princess.”</p><p>“That tactless old woman.” Ignis shook his head.</p><p>“Don’t worry. My sister’ll calm down soon. She knows you didn’t mean what you said.” Gladiolus gave a wave of his hand.</p><p>Ignis looked Gladiolus straight in the eye. “…I meant every word.”</p><p>Gladiolus blinked. “You did?”</p><p>Ignis turned his face away and took off his glasses. “…Gladio…can I confide in something with you?”</p><p>“…Sure.”</p><p>“I was being honest when I said I didn’t care, but…” Ignis’ expression turned weary. “…to tell you the complete truth, I’d prefer it if we never do.”</p><p>Gladiolus was shocked. “Are you serious?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Ignis paused. “…Your father…”</p><p>Gladiolus looked at him with question. “My father? What about him?”</p><p>Ignis’ lips thinned. “I don’t think how he treated Iris was right…but I now understand.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Everyone keeps saying how similar Iris is to her mother…and lately I keep having the same thoughts…”</p><p>“Yeah…?”</p><p>Ignis curled his fingers into a fist. “What if Iris ends up like her?”</p><p>Gladiolus’ expression softened. “Ignis…”</p><p>“What if Iris gets sick and dies after giving birth to our child like your mother did with her? What if her body can’t handle the pregnancy in general?” Ignis lamented, lowering his face into his upturned hands. “I can’t stand the thought of her dying like that.”</p><p>Gladiolus leaned forward in his chair. “Hey. It’s okay. I get it. Yeah, Iris has a lot of things in common with our mom, but Iris is way healthier than she ever was.”</p><p> “Can you guarantee that Iris won’t die the same way?” Ignis seethed, pressing his palms against his eyes.</p><p>Gladiolus hesitated. “Obviously nothing is 100% guaranteed…but you of all people should know that Iris isn’t frail or sickly. I’m sure the odds are more in her favor than against.”</p><p>Ignis lifted his face from his hands and turned his attention towards the wide windows overlooking the city. After another moment of silence, Ignis whispered, “The worst of it is…If Iris did die because of childbirth and the child survived…” He closed his eyes. “I don’t think I’d have it in me to raise them without her.”</p><p>Gladiolus lowered his gaze and nodded. His friend was finally being completely truthful about how he felt about having a child. Gladiolus noticed Ignis always seemed irritated whenever the subject of heirs was brought up during the council meetings. He used to think that the topic peeved Ignis because Iris was having difficulty getting pregnant…but now he fully understood why his friend acted the way he did.</p><p>“I don’t fault you for thinking that. If we’re being honest with each other, I had the exact same thoughts when Ria was pregnant with Magnus.” Gladiolus confessed. “I know that it’s scarier for you because of how our mom died…but…” He looked at Ignis with reassurance in his expression. “…Iris isn’t our mom. My sister was a top ranked hunter during the Long Night. That’s something my mom would never be able to do.”</p><p>Ignis’ brows remained furrowed. “But still…”</p><p>“If my sister survived the Empire’s army, the daemons from the scourge, and the beasts in the wild, I’d say her chances of surviving childbirth are pretty good.” Gladiolus said, trying to lighten the mood.</p><p>Ignis still had a pained expression on his face.</p><p>Gladiolus gave him a wry grin. “Besides, you’re the King of Lucis. One of your first and foremost duties to the people is to provide them with an heir.”</p><p>“I already have an heir if I don’t have a child, Gladio.” Ignis replied, putting his glasses back on.</p><p>“I told you, I don’t want to be King…even if you die.” Gladiolus narrowed his eyes at him.</p><p>“I know. It’s not you. It’s your son.”</p><p>“The hell?!” Gladiolus yelled.</p><p>“What? It’s the rules of succession. Your son is next in line for the throne.”</p><p>“Screw your rules! You’ve been around that kid! He’s destroyed half my house from his temper tantrums!”</p><p>“He’s just going through his terrible twos, Gladio. He’ll outgrow it.”</p><p>“Giving Magnus absolute ruling power is the worst idea ever!” Gladiolus shuddered. “If that happened I’d move to Niflheim.”</p><p>A voice came from the door. “He just makes a ruckus until someone gives him attention…much like someone we know.”</p><p>They both turned their heads to see Iris stepping into the office. Her long dark hair was braided into a bun on top of her head held by a long hairpin adorned with crystal flowers. She wore a thin strapped summery dress the color of midnight, the hem of the skirt hitting just below her knee. Her matching blue shoes tapped against the marble floor as she approached them. The Ring of Lucii glinted off the sunlight as she moved her left hand.</p><p>“I was never like him.” Gladiolus scoffed.</p><p>“You’re right. Magnus is much cuter.” She smiled.</p><p>“You only say that because you don’t live with him.” Gladiolus grumbled as he got up from his chair.</p><p>Iris went to her brother and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Can you leave the office? I’d like to talk to my husband in private.”</p><p>He gave Ignis a quick sidelong glance before nodding. “Sure. Just call me if you need me.”</p><p>Gladiolus left the chamber, closing the door behind him. Ignis remained sitting at his desk while Iris stood across from him. They remained silent long after the sound of Gladiolus’ heavy footsteps disappeared down the large corridor outside of the office.</p><p>Ignis was the first to speak. “How much of our conversation did you hear?”</p><p>“I was listening in from the point when you said you understood my father.”</p><p>“Ah.” Ignis looked down at his desk and began to fiddle with his fountain pen. “If you heard all that, I suppose I should be expecting the divorce papers soon.”</p><p>Iris huffed. “I’m not divorcing you.”</p><p>“No?”</p><p>She slowly made her way around his desk. “Of course not. Then I’ll have to take over your half of the job. That’s too much for me.”</p><p>“I’m sure the royal council will be more than happy to help you once I’m no longer the king.” He lifted his eyes to her as she stepped over to him.</p><p>She snorted. “I was talking about the café. I can’t handle managing that on my own. I can leave the royal stuff to Prompto.”</p><p>Ignis reached over to take her hand. He pressed his lips to her fingers and looked up at her. “I’m really sorry.”</p><p>“What are you apologizing for?”</p><p>He squeezed her hand. “…For selfishing saying that I preferred it if you didn’t get pregnant.”</p><p>At those words, her expression instantly turned unhappy and he cursed himself for admitting his real feelings out loud to Gladiolus. He pulled her down, sitting her on his lap as he embraced her tightly.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Iris. I was just venting to your brother.” He murmured.</p><p>Iris wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her face into his neck. “I know…it’s just that…I feel that it may be true.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>Her voice trembled. “There’s a possibility that I can’t get pregnant at all.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about that.” He said softly but firmly. “All the doctors we’ve seen have told us we’re both healthy. Sometimes these things take longer than expected. Besides…” He lowered his voice. “…Even if we never get a child, I still stand by what I said. I’ll still love you no matter what.”</p><p>“…But Lucis needs an heir…”</p><p>“Lucis isn’t the most important thing in the world to me. You are. I want you to be happy…and if a child is what you want, then we’ll keep trying. I’m…just worried that I might lose you like…” He trailed off.</p><p>“Like my father lost my mother when she gave birth to me?”</p><p>He hesitated. “…Yes.”</p><p>Ignis felt her shoulders drop dejectedly. “A baby is something we should both want. If you don’t want to have children, then we shouldn’t have one.”</p><p>He pulled her closer to him. “It’s not that I don’t want a child. I’m just terrified of what may happen to you.”</p><p>She lifted her head off his shoulder. “It’s rare for me to say, but…my brother is right.”</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>She ran her finger along the edge of his shirt collar. “I’m not my mother.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>She lifted her eyes and firmly met his gaze. “Speaking as someone who survived the Long Night...I refuse to let myself die from anything other than old age.”</p><p>“Iris…”</p><p>She pressed her forehead against his. “Promise me that you won’t blame our child if something happens to me. I don’t want you to become like my father.”</p><p>Ignis closed his eyes and gave her a slight nod. “I promise.”</p><p>She gave him a light kiss on his lips. “And in the unlikely situation I do die from childbirth, if you don’t love and take care of our baby, I’ll haunt you!” She threatened in a joking tone of voice.</p><p>His smile had a tinge of pain. “I wouldn’t mind being haunted by you.”</p><p>“You say that now, but you’ll see how bad it’ll be when I scare you whenever you go to the bathroom.”</p><p>She finally got him to chuckle. “Okay, you win. Please don’t haunt me.”</p><p>She caressed his cheek. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.” He murmured.</p><p>“So are we going to keep trying for a baby?” She asked quietly.</p><p>“Yes.” He nodded again.</p><p>“Good.” She smiled sheepishly. “Because I know what I said earlier about Magnus not being that bad…but he really is terrifying during his tantrums. I imagine if he became king, he would throw the country into war because he didn’t get a nap.”</p><p>Ignis laughed and the tension in the room dissipated. “That’s the Amicitia in him. Our child could be just as destructive.”</p><p>She shook her head. “No chance. The Scientia in their blood will keep it under control.”</p><p>“You realize I get aggressive too, right?”</p><p>Iris shrugged. “Compared to me? Eh.”</p><p>“Is that a challenge?” He took off his glasses and gave her an inquisitive look.</p><p>Iris recognized the look in his eyes. “Huh? N-no! I…”</p><p>He gently grasped the sides of her face and pulled her in for a long liquid kiss. Her lips were so soft and warm against his. He prodded her lips with his tongue, trying to get her to open her mouth for him. When she obliged, he invaded her mouth, entangling his tongue with hers.</p><p>She ran her hands up and down his shoulders as he assaulted her with his fervent kisses. She was still sitting on his lap…and she could feel him stiffening up against her. A low whimper escaped from her throat as their mouths remained fused. The little sound she made encouraged him to go further.</p><p>With a swift move of his hand, he pulled out the long crystal pin from her hair and tossed it to the floor. Her tresses and braids immediately unraveled and a cascade of her dark hair fell down her back. He grabbed her by the backside and nimbly got up from his chair, lifting her with him. He set her down on the edge of his large desk and pulled himself away from her lips to lower himself between her legs.</p><p>Iris quickly closed her legs and took hold of his shoulders. “What are you doing?!”</p><p>He looked up at her with an incredulous look. “What does it look like I’m doing?”</p><p>“We can’t do it here!” She whispered. “What if someone walks in on us?”</p><p>“No one’s coming. I told the council earlier today that I didn’t want to be disturbed.” He answered calmly, caressing her thighs.</p><p>She shivered from his touch. “…That doesn’t guarantee anything!”</p><p>“All these years and you still have no faith in my sense of hearing?” He sighed dramatically, taking hold of her knees and spreading her legs.</p><p>“We shouldn’t be doing it in your office anywa-HNG!” Her reply was interrupted by her own moan when he moved his hand under her dress and slipped a finger into her panties, running it down her slit.</p><p>“You said the same thing about all the other places we’ve done this in…” He murmured, lightly stroking his finger around her moist entrance. “The gardens…the library…the training halls…the throne room…to name a few.”</p><p>Iris’ face turned bright red and she gripped his shoulders even harder. “We almost got caught in most of those places!”</p><p>“<em> Almost </em>. We haven’t been caught yet.”</p><p>As he lazily dipped the tip of his finger into her heat, she stifled her whimpers and made another weak protest. “W-we’re the royal couple…we shouldn’t be taking risks like this…it’ll cause scandal…”</p><p>“Scandal? The Citadel is our home and we’re married. How is this scandalous?”</p><p>“It will be once someone walks in on us!” She insisted.</p><p>He slid his finger further inside of her and curled it against her special spot.</p><p>“Nnn!” She bit down on her lip to keep herself from crying out loud.</p><p>“You argue with me about this every time…but I’m pretty sure you get aroused from the risk…” He replied huskily.</p><p>“N-no…I don’t…”</p><p>He stirred his finger inside her, creating lewd wet sounds from her lower body.</p><p>“Hnnn!” She moaned.</p><p>He slowly pulled his fingers out from her and held his hand up to his face. “Look how wet you are, love. Don’t tell me you don’t want this too.” He slid his glossy fingers into his mouth, tasting her.</p><p>“Ignis…” She whispered his name, her eyes misty from arousal.</p><p>He took advantage of her lowered guard and quickly pulled off her panties. He grabbed hold of her thighs and dove his face in between her legs, devouring her moist entrance.</p><p>“AHH!” She cried out, digging her nails into his shoulders.</p><p>He circled her nub with his tongue, pressing and flicking it in a maddening pattern. She reflexively tried to close her legs together to stop the assault of pleasure but he gripped her legs even tighter, keeping her from moving away.</p><p>When he lifted his mouth away from her nub, she briefly let out a small breath of relief...only to have her cry out again when he thrust his tongue inside of her. He got in deep…tasting and drinking…and mercilessly assailed the apex of her thighs as he tried to bring her to the climax he desperately wanted to see.</p><p>“AH!” She gasped as the pressure inside her core peaked and the intense rush of pleasure jolted down her spine. She bowed forward as she came, her hands grasping at the back of his dark shirt.</p><p>He continued to feast on her, determined to lap up as much of her liquid orgasm as he could, savoring her taste.</p><p>Her hands were still fisted into his shirt on his shoulders, trembling as she gripped onto the fabric. “Ignis...” She weeped, her breathing erratic.</p><p>He finally pulled away and slowly rose up, taking hold of her shaking wrists as she loosened her hold on his shirt. He took a moment to gaze at her…taking in her flushed face, her dewy amber eyes, her lips that were rosy from his kisses.</p><p>“Why are you staring at me like that?” She asked shyly.</p><p>“I was just thinking how beautiful my wife is…and how lucky I am.” He smiled softly at her.</p><p>“You don’t have to flatter me like that. You already have me at your mercy.” She attempted to wriggle her hands out of his grip to emphasize her point.</p><p>“It’s not flattery.” He replied and let go of her wrists. “Every time I look at you, I’m in awe with how lovely you are…and I can’t believe my luck that you’re my wife.”</p><p>“Ignis…” She blushed from his words.</p><p>With a sweep of his arm, he cleared the piles of documents and pens on his desk, sending them scattering to the floor. Before she could react, he leaned in to kiss her again, pushing her slowly down until she was lying down on top of the desk’s hard wooden surface.</p><p>He pulled away from her lips to unzip the fly of his pants, revealing his erect member. She let out a soft gasp as he moved his hips, sliding his cock against her moist slit. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as he bent over, bracing his hands on the desk so her body was snugly in between them.</p><p>“Mmn!” Iris moaned as he planted hot kisses from her neck down to her collarbones. He got to her breasts, which were still covered by her dress. He placed his mouth over the clothed peak of her breast and she let out another small cry, feeling him suckle on her nipple through the thin fabric.</p><p>Getting frustrated from his teasing, she lifted her hips, gliding her wet warmth against his erection to invite him in. She felt a small feeling in vindication when he lifted his lips off of her breasts to hiss out a breath.</p><p>“I see that you’re getting impatient.” He murmured, raising his face back to hers.</p><p>“If you know what I want, then hurry up and give it to me.” She whispered.</p><p>“I thought you didn’t want to do it here because it will start a scandal, my Queen.” He teased.</p><p>Anger flashed in her eyes. “It’s a little too late for you to be saying-AHH!”</p><p>With the first hard plunge into her depths, her annoyed response was cut off and completely forgotten. The surprise thrust had her insides quivering around him and he took a second to relish the initial feeling of being buried inside of her.</p><p>Apparently a second was too long. “Ignis…” She called his name softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her legs, still tangled around his waist, pulled his hips forward so she could grind herself against him.</p><p>He let out a strained laugh. “Looks like my wife is being really eager today…”</p><p>Iris pulled his head down and gave him the tenderest of kisses. “…Fuck me.” She breathlessly murmured against his lips.</p><p>With her quiet request, his wish to slowly savor and appreciate her body had vanished from his mind and the mindless lust-fueled hunger took over. Without the gentle and gradual build up, he began to thrust into her fiercely. The sudden attack had taken her breath away and her body shook with each hard lunge from his cock.</p><p>“Ignis…Hnnn!” Her cry was muffled when he took hold of her chin and lowered his lips onto hers. His tongue conquered the insides of her mouth, stroking and tasting her with the same desperate passion as he thrusted into her below.</p><p>The heavy desk creaked loudly beneath them. The sound of their fucking and rough breathing echoed noisily throughout the large office and Iris prayed that no one could hear them outside. She tightly closed her eyes, willing herself not to scream.</p><p>He lifted his mouth away from hers and whispered roughly, “Stop trying to hide your voice, love.”</p><p>“I…can’t…AH!...be too…Mm!...loud…the guards might…AHHN!...come…!” She bit down on her lip to suppress her voice as he continued to assail her.</p><p>“But I love hearing your cute cries.”</p><p>“Ng…No…!”</p><p>He moved a hand down to the junction where they were connected and began to press his fingers up against her sensitive spot as he thrusted.</p><p>“AHH!” She cried out loudly at the sudden jolt of pleasure.</p><p>“There we go…” He encouraged her with a satisfied grin on his face.</p><p>“D-don’t! Someone will hear…AHN!”</p><p>He felt her tighten around him in response. “That excites you, doesn’t it?”</p><p>She shook her head. “N…no…!”</p><p>“You say that but you’re squeezing me so tightly.”</p><p>He began to ram himself even faster into her that she was unable to give her denial. The pleasure was  about to take her over again. Her skin began to flush pink as her climax began to approach her.</p><p>“I…I’m…!” She cried as he impaled her, over and over again.</p><p>He hissed from her searing heat that clenched around his throbbing length. Her intoxicating cries were hastening his own release. He grabbed hold of her hands, untangling them from his neck, and held them down to the desk. He laced his fingers with hers and whispered, “Come with me, Iris…”</p><p>Even without his rasped plea, she was about to fall off the precarious cliff of pleasure.</p><p>She arched her back and tightened her legs around his waist as the shock of delight seized through her body. She couldn’t hold back her cries any longer. “IGNI-”</p><p>He swiftly lowered his head and covered her mouth with his own, swallowing her screams as she came. She writhed underneath him as her orgasm flared inside her being…and it kept burning uncontrollably as he continued to pound himself into her, adding fuel to her fire.</p><p>As soon as he felt her walls constrict around him, he gave her one last powerful thrust, shoving himself as deeply as he could, and released inside of her. She let out another muffled cry into his mouth as she felt his liquid heat coursing through her womb.</p><p>Shuddering as he gave her the last of his release, he pulled his lips off her hers and collapsed on top of her quivering body. Their bodies still joined and their hands still locked, they struggled to catch their breaths while lying on top of the hard desk.</p><p>After some of his strength returned to his limbs, he braced his elbows against the hard surface and slowly lifted his upper body off of hers. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yes…” She breathed, her chest still heaving.</p><p>“I’ll go get you some water…” He said and began to slide himself out of her warmth.</p><p>“No.” She squeezed her legs around his waist, pulling him back inside of her. “Let me enjoy this feeling a little bit longer.”</p><p>“What if someone walks in on us?” He asked teasingly.</p><p>She gave him a sultry look with half-closed eyes. “I have faith in your hearing.”</p><p>He let out an exhausted laugh and lowered his head back down to kiss her. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too…thank you for not ripping my dress this time.” She poked him on his chest.</p><p>“Ah…Still haven’t forgiven me for that time we did it in the gardens?”</p><p>“It didn’t happen in the gardens, it happened in the Regalia last year!” She smacked him on the arm.</p><p>“Was it the Regalia?” He cocked his head to the side.</p><p>“Yes! How can you forget? When we did it in the backseat, you tore my dress so badly that we had to put the cover back on the Regalia on the way back home and I had to sneak back into the Citadel wearing your suit jacket!”</p><p>“Oh yeah…that’s right.” He nodded to himself. “That time in the gardens was when you ripped the buttons off my shirt in your throws of passion and I had to completely drape myself with the mantle like a poncho until we got back to our chamber.” He chuckled at the memory.</p><p>Iris covered her face with her hands and groaned. “Oh gods...I forgot about that. One of the councilmen thought the way you were wearing it was a new trend and tried to imitate it.”</p><p>Ignis let out a loud laugh. “I had meetings with the council that whole day. It was torture trying to keep myself from laughing every time I looked over at him.”</p><p>She sighed and reached up to wrap her arms around his shoulders. He looked into her amber eyes and saw the somber expression of defeat in them.</p><p>“That was a long sigh, love.” He murmured, smoothing the stray strands of hair from her forehead.</p><p>“We’ve been doing this so much, but…” She muttered.</p><p>“Doing what?” He feigned ignorance.</p><p>“Sex!” She cried, instantly blushing.</p><p>“Ah.”</p><p>She looked away from him and mumbled, “We’ve been doing it all the time…how can I not be pregnant by now?”</p><p>“It’s all up to chance, I suppose.” He replied softly.</p><p>“I would think that we’d be able to hit that mark by now.” She said sullenly.</p><p>“Iris…” He took hold of her chin to gently turn her face to his. “Everyone’s luck is different when it comes to getting pregnant. For some it takes one try, for others it takes much more. Don’t lose heart because we didn’t get it right away. All we can do is keep trying.”</p><p>When she didn’t answer, he continued in a playful tone, “Think of it this way, if it only took us one try to get pregnant each time, we would have at least five children by now.”</p><p>“Is that bad?” She eyed him.</p><p>“Well…think about the possibility of having to raise multiple Magnuses at once.”</p><p>Iris shivered at the thought. “Putting them all down for a nap at the same time would definitely be the cause of my death.”</p><p>“Didn’t you just say that you refuse to die from anything other than old age?”</p><p>“Dealing with several Magnuses would absolutely age me terribly.” She gave her husband a meaningful look.</p><p>“Does that mean you changed your mind about having a child?”</p><p>“No.” She shook her head. “I want your baby. Even if they turn out to be ten times more destructive than my nephew.”</p><p>He smiled and tenderly pressed his lips against hers. She let out a quiet moan and grasped his shoulders, pulling him closer to her body. She could feel him hardening inside of her and she lightly clenched herself around him.</p><p>“Hey now…” He murmured against her lips. “Weren’t you upset at me a few minutes ago for making you do this in my office?”</p><p>“Well…now that we’re here…” She whispered and tightened around him again. She felt a small thrill when he let out a groan of pleasure in response. “Like you said…having a baby is up to chance…so we should up our chances as much as we can, right?”</p><p>He laughed. “I can’t argue with that logic.”</p><p>He suddenly climbed off off the desk and pulled out of her warmth. “Ah…!” She let out a short disappointed breath before effortlessly he picked her up, turned her around, and pushed her back onto the desk.</p><p>With her chest against the top of the desk and her legs planted back on the floor, he lifted her skirt to reveal her backside.</p><p>She turned her head to look at him behind her shoulder. “Ignis…! This position…!” She saw he was already fully erect and his length glistened with their combined fluids from earlier.</p><p>He placed a firm hand on her back, pressing her against the hard surface of the desk. She could feel the tip of his cock slowly pushing into the folds of her wet entrance. “Just because we’re trying for a baby doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy ourselves…right, Iris?”</p><p>She couldn’t argue with that.</p><p>With one powerful thrust, the rush of ecstasy took over her senses and any other thoughts were quickly forgotten.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“You’re pregnant!” The palace doctor announced happily.</p><p>“I am?” Iris blinked in shock. She turned to look at Ignis beside her, who also had an expression of disbelief.</p><p>They were both taking care of Citadel matters in the King’s office when the doctor hastily entered the chamber, wanting to deliver the good news in person.</p><p>“Yes! Congratulations to you both!” The doctor quickly opened her folder and showed them a paper with the positive test result.</p><p>Iris took the paper with shaking hands and looked at it with tears in her eyes.</p><p>Pregnant! She was finally pregnant!</p><p>“Ignis…!” She exclaimed softly, turning to her husband with tears of joy in her eyes.</p><p>“Iris…” He let out a quiet laugh and threw his arms around her, hugging her tightly.</p><p>She was carrying his child…<em> their </em> child.</p><p>The doctor smiled as she watched them embrace each other with joy. She knew the King and Queen had been trying for years and were getting more and more disheartened with every negative test result. The royal council was also expressing their worries about the future heir to the throne. This was truly great news not only for the royal couple, but for the country of Lucis.</p><p>“How far am I along?” Iris asked, her arms still wrapped around Ignis.</p><p>The doctor hummed to herself as she looked at the other documents in her folder. “Judging from the last time you were tested and the timing of your last menses, it looks like you are exactly four weeks along.”</p><p>Iris and Ignis both froze from the statement. The doctor didn’t notice their sudden stillness and continued to flip through her papers. “I would advise you to keep this news to yourselves until the 12th week…just in case anything were to happen. But my staff and I will do everything in our power to ensure the baby and it’s mother’s safety.” She snapped her folder shut and inclined her head. “I’ll leave you both alone so you can celebrate the good news. We’ll set up another appointment next week to see how things are progressing. Please don’t hesitate to find me if you have any questions.”</p><p>The doctor quickly left and closed the door behind her, leaving the stunned couple alone in the office.</p><p>“Ignis…” Iris whispered, feeling the cold sweat break out on her brow. “Four weeks ago…that was when we did it in <em> here </em>…right?”</p><p>Ignis swallowed back the lump in his throat. “…Yes.”</p><p>They both slowly turned to look at the desk…where they apparently conceived their first child.</p><p>“We can never let anyone know how this happened.” She said, her voice low.</p><p>“Agreed.” He nodded.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>